Zootopia: Darkness & Light: Bringing Order
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Zootopia/Marvel's Cloak and Dagger AU. Part 2 of Darkness and Light. Young Teenagers, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, use their powers of Light and Darkness to protect the innocent people of Zootopia as well as bring justice to their enemies. But as they do, they realize that they might have a much bigger thing in store for them. Something that involves the fate of the entire city.
1. Chapter 1: Heroes' Rising

**Day and Night, Darkness and Light. Wazzup, readings? It's finally time for the second part of my Zootopia: Cloak and Dagger AU. Darkness and Light: Bringing Order. If you haven't read the Origin story yet, I recommend you do before reading this. To fill you guys in on this story again, this is about Nick and Judy taking the roles of Tyrone and Tandy, AKA Cloak and Dagger. After an incident and losing loved ones, they gain the powers of Lightforce and Darkforce energy. They chose to use their powers to become superheroes and look after the city. As well as getting vengeance for the guys who ruin their lives. Like that last story, many of this will be based on the TV series. But unlike the last story, many of this will be my own ideas. My head has been bursting with so much that I have for this story. Still gonna have action, still gonna have drama, might even have some romance. I'm very excited to get this started. So, let's get to it.**

 **Oh, one more thing. Rest in peace to Stan Lee. Marvel's true greatest hero. He will surely be missed. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

 _Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin. Both sides can decide one's fate. Be it good or bad._

Zootopia. Outside of it, most people see it as the greatest city in the world. A city where anyone can be anything. But inside, it's actually much darker. As much as mammal don't want to admit it, trouble happens in the city every day. Robbery, shadowy deals, even killings. Many of these crimes have gone unsolved. Even the Zootopia Police Department had problems solving these.

At nighttime, in a very large mansion in Savannah Central, lived a brown western boar named Averton Swineworth. He was in his 40s and had millions of dollars to his name. But the thing is, he never had to earn any of it. When a couple of two deers, Lenson and Evite Reiner, died after an accident, Averton was in their will and he claimed everything for himself. Including their charity company that he chose to exploit for himself. As he was in his personal office, he was just checking his accounts. A guy like him tends to be a target to others. So he has a few bodyguards surrounding his mansion. But only two were working today. As the two chatted, a polar bear and a black bear, they walked around the halls.

"I tell you, this is the easiest job for the easiest money." The black bear said with a smile.

"Yeah... but aren't you worried, man?" The polar bear asked looking worried.

"About what? The cops? Psst! They haven't had anything on Swineworth for years." The black bear stated not looking worried.

"No. Not the cops. You know, the rumors? About... _them_?" The polar bear asked.

"You mean those fox and rabbit superheroes? I ain't worried about them." The black bear said not sounding impressed. "They're just a fox and a rabbit. How tough can they be against two strong bears like us?"

"Man, I heard they constantly take on mammals at ANY size." The polar bear said sounding more scared. "That... and... their powers. They're unnatural."

"Whatever, man. I still don't buy that junk. Same for the news." The black bear said not scared. "For all we know, it's all probably just fake news."

"I... suppose you're right." The polar bear said calming down.

"Besides, what're the chances of them coming here?" The black bear asked.

While the bodyguards thought they were safe, the polar bear stopped as he looked outside. He looked at one of the branches of one of the trees and felt something was... off. On the branch, it looked like the figures of a fox and rabbit. He couldn't get a sure look at them because they were covered by the darkness, but the polar bear couldn't help but freak out.

"Hey! The tree! The tree!" The polar bear shouted out as he pointed out at the tree.

The black bear looked at the direction the polar bear was pointing but didn't see anything.

"There's nothing. Nothing but a tree and it's leaves." The black bear stated.

"But... I thought I saw..." The polar bear said knowing that he saw something.

"Hang on. What's that?" The black bear asked the polar bear looking down at something that caught his attention down the hall.

The two saw something bright and then walk over to it. They looked down on the ground and see this small... something. It was sort of shaped like a long hexagon that emitted a strong light.

"What... is it?" The polar bear asked looking at the item in awe.

"I don't know." The black bear replied. "It looks like a small blade of some kind. Like a knife or..."

"A... dagger?!" The polar bear said with a frozen look of fear.

After saying that, the black bear felt two piercing pains in his back. He was stabbed by two daggers of pure light from behind. He could feel part of his lifeforce being suck out from him. As he felt weakened, someone jumped from behind him and kicked him in his face. He fell to the ground and was out cold. Jumping to the front of the other bear was a small rabbit. The polar bear couldn't get a good look at the rabbit because of the dark. But with moves like that, he knew exactly who she was.

Shaken a bit, he reaches out for his handgun and points it at the rabbit. He lets out a mighty yell before firing a few bullets at the bunny. At that moment, another figure, this time a fox in a big cloak, came in front of the bunny, popping out from shadows, and opens his cloak up. The bullets went into the darkness inside his cloak. The bullets did nothing to the fox. As the polar bear kept firing, he soon ran out of bullets. Once he did, the fox closed up his cloak and waved his finger with an "Uh-Uh-Uh!" gesture. Scared to death and knowing he was outmatched, the polar bear dropped his gun and made a run for it. As he ran, he was getting a call from his boss, Swineworth. He quickly picks up the call.

" _What's going on? I heard gunshots._ " Swineworth said.

"BOSS! IT'S **THEM**! THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!" The polar bear shouted out in a panic.

The polar bear then tripped and dropped his phone. As he desperately tried to reach for it, shadows from behind him started to grab ahold of him and pull him in.

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" The polar bear shouted out in fear as he was pulled into the darkness.

" _HEY! HEY! WHO'S_ _ **THEM**_ _?!_ " Swineworth asked. " _HELLO? HELLO?!_ "

With no response, Swineworth hung up his phone and wonder who 'them' was.

" **Them**..." Swineworth said thinking about who could 'them' be. Then, he had a shocked look of realization when he finally figured out who 'them' was. "No..."

The boar then quickly opened up his drawer and pulled out a magnum. A very powerful handgun. As he grips on to it, he realizes he not alone when someone calls out to him.

"This actually isn't a bad place you got. Even if it doesn't belong to you." A female voice that sounded like she had divinity.

Swineworth pulled the gun out and pointed it at his intruders. But before he could even react, a shadow pulled the gun from his hooves and threw it up. A dagger of light then struck the magnum, breaking it and making it completely useless.

"Pointing a gun at guests? You're a real piece of work." A male voice that sounded dark and frightening.

"So... you're really them?" Swineworth said as he rubbed his paw.

"We are." The two went.

In front of Swineworth were the two figures. The first one was a male red fox with a black and blue striped cloak on. His eyes were pure white, he had a hood over his head, a shadow covering the top part of his face, and a body of pure black. The second was a female light-grey bunny with yellow eyes, a white crescent moon her right side of her face, a grey and white long sleeve unitard that had a dagger on the center of it. These two were known as the crime-fighting duo, **Cloak and Dagger**.

"Cloak and Dagger. Heroes of Darkness and Light." Cloak said.

"What... what brings you here to my estate?" Swineworth asked sounding scared.

"Averton Swineworth, your claim to your money is nothing but a sham." Dagger said to the swine. "Cause you killed Lenson and Evite Reiner and forged their will to benefit yourself."

"No! You got it all wrong. I didn't kill them. They died in a car accident." Swineworth pleaded.

"A car accident **you** called for. You only lucked out that the guy who made the hit also died." Cloak stated. "Once that happened, you forged their will to become the owner of their company and took EVERYTHING from their three kids."

"Cause who would choose some dirty swine of a man over their own children?" Dagger said looking angry.

"Look, I was close to Lenson and Evite. They were... my friends and I was heartbroken when they died." Swineworth pleaded.

"Hmm. Yet here you are living off their success and denying it." Cloak said firmly.

"It's fine, Cloak." Dagger said to her partner before walking up to Swineworth. "You know I have ways to make him talk."

"Wha... what are you gonna do?" Swineworth asked looking scared.

Dagger walked over to Swineworth's face.

"Do you want to know more about my powers?" Dagger asked with a smirk. "See, I don't just throw knives and stab people with them. I have **other** powers. One of them is seeing a person's hopes, dreams, and desires." Dagger's right paw then started to glow brightly. "So if you are truly telling the truth, I should know."

"W... wait!" Swineworth said not wanting Dagger to see inside his head. But it was too late.

Dagger placed her paw on the right side of Swineworth's head and then everything went one. Dagger was now in a bright forest. In front of her, she sees Swineworth sitting on a chair made of dollar bills. He was using the bodies of a male deer and a female deer as a recliner. On the far right were three little deerlings, two girls and a boy, all trapped in a cage, crying. Swineworth didn't seem to care. He just drank his wine. To Dagger, this was a very disgusting sign. After seeing enough, she ending the _hope reading_ and glared at Swineworth with anger.

"I see a disgusting swine of a mammal sitting on a chair of money using the dead bodies of two deers as a recliner. As well as seeing a group of children locked in a cage." Dagger stated.

Swineworth gulped. "I... can explain." Swineworth said shaken a bit.

"No, you can't." Dagger said before stabbing Swineworth in his lower chest with her dagger.

"GAAAHHH! AHHHH!" Swineworth uttered about being stabbed. The stab cut Swineworth and made him bleed a bit.

"Oops. Didn't set it to stun." Dagger said. "You lucky I didn't stab you somewhere fatal."

As Swineworth laid on the floor trying to cover his stab wound with his hoof, Cloak and Dagger closed in on Swineworth.

"WAIT! WAIT! I give you anything you want! Any amount of money you want! Just name your price!" Swineworth pleaded.

Disgusted by this, Cloak summoned his shadows and surrounded Swineworth with it. He then lifted him up in the air and to his face.

"You really are a disgusting swine of a mammal." Cloak said angrily. "We don't want your dirty money. We want justice for the kids' lives your ruined."

"You took everything from them and we want to make you pay." Dagger said as she points a dagger at him.

"Please? Don't kill me." Swineworth pleaded as he starting to cry.

"We don't kill. But we do punish." Cloak said before he started smirking. "Dagger already told you about her powers. Wanna know about **mine**? It's not just teleporting and intangibility. Instead of people's hopes and dreams, I can see their fears and nightmares. As well as induce them."

As Cloak brought Swineworth closer to him, he then had his paw near his face as shadows surrounded it. Swineworth was really started to break a sweat.

"So, let's see how much fear will it take to make you squeal like the pig you are?" Cloak asked with a devilish grin.

As Cloak touches Swineworth, nightmares would take ahold of them. The fear was so much that it caused the boar to let out a huge scream that could be heard outside of the mansion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Swineworth screamed.

Less than an hour later, police and news reporters were outside of the manor. News Achor, Fabienne Growley, reported outside the mansion.

"Many minutes ago, gunshots and screaming were heard outside of Averton Swineworth's mansion. As some of you may know, Swineworth was made the owner of the Reiner Foundation after the original owners, Lenson and Evite Reiner, died from a car accident. Until today, we find out that Swineworth was the one who made it happened. He admitted to it as well as admitting to forging their will and extorting the company for his own needs." Growley said. "Swineworth, as well as his many followers, will be sentenced to prison, most likely getting life sentences. Lenson and Evite Reiner's older child, Stanley Reiner, age 18, will be having full ownership of their company and their mansion as stated in the original will. Their two daughters, Dondra and Levey, ages 14 and 9, will also be living in the mansion with their brother. The three have been through a lot and could never get a real case. But things will DEFINITELY be different now. And it's all thanks to our city's #1 superheroes. Cloak and Dagger. Once again, bringing the truth into the light. Way to go, you two."

Swineworth and his two guards were all in the back of a big squad car. The black bear was still knocked. The polar bear was still scared from his... 'encounter' with the duo. Swineworth, he was completely frozen in fear. Whatever Cloak did to him, it made him learn his lesson.

Cloak and Dagger were currently with The Reiner kids. The youngest, Levey, was hugging the two heroes.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Levey said happily.

"It's no problem." Cloak said with a smile.

"We were glad to help." Dagger said with a smile.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did for us." Dondra said sounding grateful. "Thanks to you, we finally have our home and money back. As well as brought Swineworth to justice."

"As my partner said, we were glad to help." Cloak said with a smile.

Dondra then held her sister's arm.

"Come on, sis. Let's go home." Dondra said.

Dondra took Levey as the walk back to their mansion. Leaving their older brother with Cloak and Dagger.

"As we promised, we handled Swineworth for you." Cloak said.

"You now have your money, your home, and reclaim your family's foundation." Dagger said. Even with all that, Stanley didn't seem too happy. "You should be happy to have everything back."

"Not our mom and dad." Stanley said sadly. "Swineworth took everything from us. For four years. I knew he was the cause and I hated him for it. Yet, I couldn't do anything about it and I bottled my anger for so long. But now he's locked up for good, I'm supposed to just let that anger go?"

"You don't have to let go of your anger for him. Just know, we handle him so you wouldn't have to." Cloak stated. He then looks at the squad car that Swineworth was in. "Trust me, we scared him off quite a lot."

Cloak then disappeared. He then popped back near the window of the squad car Swineworth and his men were in. Cloak then knocked on the window to get their attention.

"Boo." Cloak went.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Swineworth and the polar bear screamed as they freaked out at the sight of Cloak.

Cloak smirked and then teleported back to Dagger and Stanley.

"That was fun." Cloak said grinning.

"Haha! Cloak, you are just too much." Dagger said laughing.

"Still, I don't know if I can run the foundation on my own." Stanley said looking a little worried. "I'm still pretty much a kid... and I don't think I can run it as mom and dad did."

"Then don't. Run it how you would. But do it in a way they would be proud of you." Dagger said.

"You can handle it, Stanley." Cloak said.

He was a bit scared at first, but then he started to look confident.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Stanley said with a smile. "Cloak, Dagger, my sisters and I can't thank you enough for what you did for us. You two are real heroes."

Stanley then leans down to hug Dagger. After Dagger, he bumped fist with Cloak and gave him a quick hug. Cloak patted Stanley two times on the back before ending the hug.

"We should be thanking you too, Stanley." Dagger said.

"For what?" Stanley asked.

"For making us believe that we are doing good helping people like you." Dagger said happily.

Stanley waved goodbye to the duo and went the same direction his sisters went.

"Another job well down." Dagger said feeling proud of herself.

"It seems to get easier and easier." Cloak said boldly.

The duo has been saving people for quite a while now. Today was just another day for them taking on the injustice of the city. However, one person wasn't a fan of their actions.

"CLOAK! DAGGER!" An angry man shouted out.

"That sounds like our '#1 fan'." Dagger said with sarcasm.

"Let's see what he wants to talk about THIS time." Cloak said.

Cloak then wrapped part of his cloak around Dagger and teleported elsewhere. They both stood on the top of a lamppost. There, they looked down at a large and muscular buffalo in a police uniform. This was the chief of the ZPD Precinct 1. Chief Bogo.

"Hey, Bogey Wogey!" Dagger said with a grin.

"Fancy seeing you here in such a lovely night." Cloak added also grinning.

"Do you two just like causing trouble everywhere you go?" Bogo asked angrily.

"We wouldn't call it _trouble_. We call it _bringing justice_ and giving scumbags what they deserve." Dagger said.

"What you two did tonight was reckless and against many of our procedures." Bogo said firmly to the two.

"We don't work for you. So we sure as hell don't have to listen to you and your _procedures_." Cloak stated. "Besides, this isn't the first time we solved a crime that you and your officers couldn't."

"You let that horrible man take what was rightfully the Reiner's children." Dagger said.

"With our procedures, we..." Bogo said before getting cut off by Dagger.

"You had 4 years, Bogo. 4! YEARS!" Dagger stated firmly. "When exactly were you gonna handle it? Another 4 years after Stanley and his sisters suffer even more? Or when they are older and choose to become criminals because of that?"

"When was Swineworth gonna get his? Were you getting to it or... was some of your own officers on his payroll to keep quiet about his crimes?" Cloak asked.

"We'd love to hear what answers you have for us. So please, answer us." Dagger said to the buffalo.

The chief went silent. Bogo didn't have an answer for any of those questions.

"Hmph! You don't even have the guts to talk back." Cloak said firmly.

"I believe the words you are looking for are _'Thank you, Cloak and Dagger for solving yet another one of the ZPD's mess-ups.'_ " Dagger said while imitating Bogo.

"And our words are ' _You're welcome, Chief Bogo. We are just doing our job and making your life a little easier_.'." Cloak replied. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Bogo."

"Cloak and Dagger, out!" Cloak and Dagger said before teleporting away.

Bogo snorted and growled in anger. As anyone could tell, Bogo was NOT a fan of the two or their actions. Let alone them making Bogo look like a fool. For now, his main priority was putting Swineworth and his men into a cell.

Later, Cloak and Dagger split up. Cloak went into a nice neighborhood while Dagger went to a trailer park. Once both of them noticed the close was clear, they changed. Cloak took off his cloak and made it vanish in shadows, revealing that he was a young teenage red fox. He had green eyes, a black hoodie on and blue jeans. Dagger summoned a dagger and soon started to revert her regular self. Her fur went from light grey to dark grey, her eyes turned from yellow to purple, her crescent moon faded, and she had on a white jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans. After straightening themselves up a bit more, the two went over to their homes. The tod went over to a nice two story house while the doe went over to a slightly beat up trailer home. After opening the doors, they let their presence be known.

"Ma, Pop, I'm home!" The tod shouted out.

"Mom, I'm home! Sorry if I'm a little late!" The doe shouted out.

"Honey, you were out pretty late." The tod's mother said. "What were you doing?"

"Bun-Bun, there you are. What were you up to?" The doe's mother went.

"Eh. Nothing special." The tod and the doe both replied before closing their doors.

This was Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. On regular days, they're just regular teenagers that live their lives. But when trouble calls, they jump into action as the city's heroes. The heroes of Light and Darkness, _**Cloak and Dagger**_.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Daily Hero Routine

**It's time for Chapter 2 of Bringing Order. Okay, so this is basically the new intro chapter. Nick and Judy are getting the hang of being superheroes. As a result, Cloak and Dagger have become quite famous to the public eye. They also balance their normal lives with their superhero ones. I recently wanted the Spider-man: Into the Spiderverse movie. Totally lit movie! It also gave me some motivation for this. Not just that, but some other superhero movies, TV shows, games, etc. Like to say more, but I don't want to spoil much. Now, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

 _One can only understand by knowing. The same can be said about understanding Light and Dark. You can never really know what they are until you do._

It was another morning in the Wildes' house. A simple early school morning for Nick Wilde. He was still in his covers hoping to get more sleep. Then his alarm rings. It was basically telling him that it was time to get ready for school. Nick was annoyed by the constant ringing. He wanted at least two more minutes, but the ringing was only getting louder. Having enough, the tod used his shadow powers to push the snooze button and gets up from his bed. Nick only had on black sweatpants.

"Mmmm... school..." Nick muttered. "What does school always got to be so early?"

He didn't want to, but he had to get ready for school. He decided to change into his school uniform later. He wanted breakfast first. He put on a grey undershirt and then made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Already there was his mom and dad, Francine and John. John was having coffee and reading something on his tablet while Francine was fixing breakfast. Francine then notices her son entering the dining room.

"Morning, baby boy." Francine said with a smile.

"Morning, ma." Nick said as he walks over to her. He then kisses her on the cheek. He then walks over to John. "Morning, pop."

"Morning, son." John said as he patted his boy on the back.

Nick opened up one of the cabinets and took out a white bowl. He grabs a box of Lucky Chomps cereal and a carton of milk from the fridge. Seems that he wanted cereal today. As he sits down, he pours the cereal into the bowl, still looking groggy.

"Nick, you look tired." Frankie said looking concern.

"If you were me, you would be too." Nick replied before pouring milk into his bowl. "This week I had two tests, then I had a track meeting, and the basketball team is trying to make it to State Finals."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate." John said.

"I just wish I didn't." Nick said before eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Now now, sweetie. Hard work always gets its reward." Francine stated with a smile.

"I thought the saying was 'hard work is its own reward.'?" Nick asked.

"Well... yeah. But we thought you told you that, you wouldn't put 100% of your effort into things." Francine stated.

"I always put 100% of my effort into things. **Always**." Nick stated with a smile.

After breakfast, Nick changed into his school uniform. A white long-sleeve dress shirt and black tie over a black sweater vest and grey dress pants. He also had on his black Varsity Jacket on and headphones around his neck. He made his way outside the house, ready to head out.

"Off to school. See you later." Nick said to his parents before closing the door and locking it with his key.

Before he started walking, he placed his headphones over his head and scroll through the songs on his MP3. He stopped at a song by Calvin Hare'is - Rollin ft. Future and Khalid. As he plays the song, he gets into the vibe and starts nodding his head. He also started lip-synching the chorus.

 _My name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Nick for short. I'm 17 years old and I go to St. Saberhagen. A fancy prep school. I'm a straight-A student, Captain of the Track team, Star player of my basketball team, and a choir boy. Basically, I'm the person that everyone wishes they were. I'm the most popular fox student in school. But as good as my life seems,... I never really wanted any of that. Above it all, I'm still a fox... and foxes aren't known for their honesty. I have to work 3 times as hard just to get people to trust me. My life would never be this way if it wasn't for a particular night._

 _On the night of the storm, I lost my friend, David, who was like a big brother to me. A cop shot him and then covered it up. Something else happened that night. I was hit by a wave of black energy and infused my body with dark powers. But at that time, my powers were still domain. That was... until I met her. At a party, I met this bunny named Judy. We touched after she tried stealing my wallet and... boom! I look at my paw and see it surrounded by this shadowy mist. Next morning, I wake up on a rooftop. Then in the trunk of a car. So apparently, I now had the power of teleportation. As well as seeing people's fears. When I met up with Judy again, we decided to use our powers to become superheroes. With my cloak that was crafted by David before he died, I now fight as the Hero of Darkness, Cloak._

 _As Cloak, teleportation and seeing peoples fears aren't my only powers. I also have shadow manipulation,_ _levitation, and intangibility. As a bonus, my regular traits, both normal and fox, are also enhanced. As dark and scaring as my powers are, I don't fear them. In fact, I embrace them and it feels... good. Maybe it's because I love being Cloak and making bad guys fear me. Or it's because I love helping people that need it. Either way, I love it._

 _With my partner, Dagger, we are going to protect the people of the city, right any wrongs, and I'm gonna get back Steven O'Clawdon, the man who shot my friend and bring him to justice. That, along with everything else, is my most important goal._

As Nick continued to walk down the street, he stopped and walked back to a wall image that caught his eye. He takes off his headphones as he looks at the image. It was black and white graffiti that was the head image of a fox with white eyes and a hood over his head. It was a graffiti image of Cloak. The bottom of it even said, "Cloak is watching over us.". As Nick looks at it, he couldn't help but admire it.

As Nick continued to make his way to school, someone else was getting up and ready to start her day.

In a trailer that was the residences of the Hopps, Judy was getting out of bed. As she got up, she looked at her alarm clock and sees that it was around 8 o'clock. Judy was in a white undershirt and blue shorts. She then lets out a yawn.

"Guess it's time to start the day." Judy said to herself.

Judy then looks around her closet for clothes. It was a little darker than she wanted, so she used her powers to shine some light. She picked out a dark green shirt and cargo pants. Once she changed, she went into the kitchen. Her mother, Bonnie was already in the kitchen.

"Morning, mom." Judy said greeting her mom as she sits at the table.

"Morning, Judy." Bonnie said happily. Bonnie then put a plate of toast, tofu scrambled eggs, and some fresh fruit. "Hope you're hungry."

"You bet." Judy said as she gets a fork out.

Judy starts with the tofu eggs. She added some salt and pepper to add some flavor to it. As she enjoyed her breakfast, her mother sat on the table with her.

"Sooooo... any plans today?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really. Just the usual." Judy said. "Nothing too crazy."

"Nothing crazy, huh?" Bonnie asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You know I don't get in trouble anymore." Judy said to her mom. "Nothing crazy. Just work, maybe hang out with a friend, and then head back here."

"Okay, Judy. But I only believe you because you said so." Bonnie said.

"As if I didn't give you a reason not to trust me." Judy said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Judy finished her breakfast and was ready to leave the house for the day.

"See ya, mom." Judy said as she heading to the living room. She puts on a white jacket from the coat hanger and then stops when she saw a picture of her as a young doe with her father. "See ya, dad."

Judy then left the trailer and was on her way to her job. She took out an MP3 and put earbuds in her ears. She scrolls through the songs and stops at Parabmore - Ain't It Fun. As she plays the song, like Nick, she started lip syncing as she gets out of the trailer park and into the city.

 _My name is Judith Laverne Hopps. But everyone calls me Judy. I'm a 16-year-old bunny that's a former rich girl turned high school dropout turned petty thief. Well, former thief. These days, I live a more... honest life. I love ballet since I was little and started getting back into it. I'm known to be very good at it. I used to live with my mother, then I lived in an abandoned church, then I moved back in with my mother. We had some problems with our relationship. But after some talking, we started repairing it. How did our relationship get so bad in the first place? It all started a few years ago... when my life took a major turn for the worst._

 _My dad was Stu Hopps. He was a scientist and engineer for the company Roxxon. One night when he was driving me home from ballet practice, the oil rig exploded and our car smashed into in truck, causing us to fall into the bay. I lived, but... my dad didn't. Before water filled up the car, I was struck by a wave of white energy and was infused with light powers. Next thing I know, I wake up on a beach with a fox. Then I stole his hoodie. After the explosion, Roxxon blamed it all on my dad and we lost all of our money. I had to live a sad life for a while. Then at a party, I met this fox named Nick. Believe it or not, it was the same fox from the night of the storm. After I steal his wallet, we touched and... boom! As I looked at my palm, it shined a bright light. I then realized that I could see people's hopes. As well as create daggers made of pure light. Nick later finds me again and we both decided to become superheroes. I choose to become the Hero of Light, Dagger._

 _As Dagger, my daggers can cut through almost anything. I can also throw them and summon multiple daggers at once. I can also heal people both physically and mentally. It can make people feel... hopeful and even get over addictions. Not only are powers strong, but my natural abilities are enhanced too. I can jump 3 to 4 stories, run up walls, and hyper hearing. And for a bunny, my hearing is already pretty good. As Judy, I was meek, scared, and always tried to run away. But as Dagger, I'm graceful, determined, fearless and I love the feeling._

 _With Cloak, we are delivering justice and looking out for the city of Zootopia. I'm not only being a hero for that but also to get the truth from the Head of the Gulf Division, Randall Cooperman. I'm gonna clear my dad's name, get my mom out of that trailer park, and make Cooperman pay. That is my main goal._

As Judy continued to walk down the street, something caught her eye. It was a white and black graffiti image on the wall. It was of Dagger's head on her right side that showed her crescent moon. The bottom of the image said, "Let Dagger's light save you." Judy liked the picture. She then got out her phone and took a picture of the image. She then saved it as her wallpaper.

Cloak and Dagger have been gaining a lot of rep since they started. Yet, people would have never guessed that they were just teenagers living normal lives. As the day goes by, after long hours, school ended for Nick and he was ready to go. He went to his locker and puts up his books. In his locker was a cool poster of Cloak and Dagger. It was weird to get a poster of himself with his partner, but Nick couldn't help himself. As he closed his locker, he was greeted by his two friends. A fennic fox named Finnick and a chubby cheetah named Ben.

"Oh! Sup, guys?" Nick said to his friends.

"Hey, Nick." Ben said happily.

"Yo!" Finnick said. "What's up with you?"

"Not much. Just glad that this week is over." Nick said.

"Aww. Is our star fox feeling drained?" Finnick asked.

"I already said this to my folks. If you were me, you would be too." Nick stated to his friend.

"Please, we all know that there's at least one fox out there that does more than you." Finnick said.

"By that, I'm assuming you are referring to Cloak." Nick said.

"Uhh... yeah!" Finnick replied. "Cloak is the coolest fox ever. He and Dagger are awesome!"

"Very awesome!" Ben said agreeing.

Nick hasn't told Finnick or Ben that **he** was Cloak. One rule about superheroes, you keep your identity secret. Even to your friends.

"You always said I was the coolest fox ever." Nick said to Finnick.

"You had a good run." Finnick said with a smirk as he shrugged.

"I guess you're right. I'm sure not as cool as Cloak." Nick said with a smile. While he was lying, he still played along.

"So, do you think Cloak and Dagger are a couple?" Ben asked.

"I think they're just partners, bud." Nick stated.

"But the whole 'Darkness & Light' and 'Total Opposites' thing totally works for them." Ben stated. "I mean, I think they're perfect for each other. You should read my fanfic on them."

"I'll... consider it." Nick said smiling awkwardly.

"Alright, we're out." Finnick said before bumping fist with Nick. "See ya, man."

"Bye, Nick." Ben said.

"Later, guys." Nick said waving goodbye.

Finnick and Ben then took their leave. Nick pretty much did the same. As he leaves the school, he had a wide grin on his face.

"Now that school's over, time to meet up with my partner." Nick thought.

In Savanna Central, there was a nice coffee shop called "Java This, Java That". It wasn't that great of a name, but it was a pretty popular shop. Working at this shop was Judy, wearing a black apron and black visor. Judy worked as a barista. As she poured espresso into a tall styrofoam cup. She added some cream and it was ready.

"One Tall Double Java! Extra Cream!" Judy shouted out. Judy then headed the cup to a beaver. "Thank you. Come again."

To make money the honest way, Judy got a job here. It was really Nick's idea. It was either that or go back to school. Judy was still working on being a 'people-person'. So she had this job at the coffee shop so she could work on that. She was doing good so far. But it was still a tiresome job.

"*sigh* One more hour to go." Judy said looking tired with droopy ears. She then hears another customer coming by. "Hello! What can I get you to..."

Judy then froze when he saw who was. It was Nick.

"Hello, Carrots." Nick said in a cheery matter.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"The usual thing. Waiting for you to finish work." Nick said with a grin.

"You know that I still have another hour of work left." Judy said as she started cleaning the counter. "So you're gonna have to wait a while."

"Then I'll wait. I'll just order a cup of something." Nick said willing to wait. "By the way, liking your job?"

"As far as liking a job goes." Judy replied. "Why does having an honest life have to be so hard?"

"I gave you two choices." Nick said.

"School doesn't really help when you don't have any money. So a job was really my only option." Judy stated. "Besides, I started taking online classes when I could."

"As long as you're doing something." Nick said happy for Judy.

Nick looked up at the menu overhead to see what looked good. His eye's then looked at two drinks called 'Cloak and Dagger'.

"They... have drinks named after ' _you know who_ '?" Nick asked Judy.

"The manager thought it would be a good way to gain business. Plus Cloak and Dagger have become **very** popular in the city lately." Judy stated.

"Pretty sure 'we' could sue for this." Nick whispered with a grin.

"Loving our popularity, I'm pretty sure 'we' won't." Judy said whispering back at Nick grinning as well.

"Hmmm..." Nick went as he smirked. "Think I can get a sample of both?"

"Give me a sec." Judy said.

Judy then pulls out 2 small sample cups. She then turned on the coffee machine and poured some coffee into each. Once she was finish adding the final touches, she places the cups in front of Nick. One was very dark while the other was very light.

"Now, the _Cloak_ made with Robusta Beans and dark chocolate is added to it." Judy explained to Nick.

After blowing the cup, Nick drinks the cup. To Nick, it was a bit like a punch to the face. Yet he didn't seem to hate it.

"It's good coffee, but it's REALLY bitter." Nick responded.

"The manager wanted the coffee flavor to match with Cloak's... perspective." Judy stated.

"You know Cloak isn't THAT dark. To his enemies, maybe." Nick stated firmly. He then went to the other cup. "What's the _Dagger_ made of?"

"The _Dagger_ is made with Arabica beans, white chocolate, and plenty of cream." Judy explained to Nick.

Like the last one, Nick blow on the cup, before taking a sip. The coffee was much sweeter than the other one. But it wasn't like it was truly the better drink.

"This one's more cream than coffee." Nick replied.

"Like the other one, the boss wanted the coffee to match with Dagger's perspective." Judy stated.

"If you actually mix both coffees together, you can probably get a pretty good cup." Nick stated.

"Hmm. A combination of both dark and light? Just like the two of us." Judy said with a smile.

"Yeah." Nick said smiling.

As Nick and Judy talked, Judy's boss, a male koala in glasses, came over to Judy.

"Judy, you've done a great job today." The koala said proudly and proud of Judy's work. "How about clocking out early?"

"Really?" Judy asked a bit surprised.

"Sure. We're pretty slow today, anyway." The koala said. The koala then notices Nick. "Besides, I think you might want some time to spend with your _boyfriend_ here."

"What?" Judy said as she blushed after hearing that. "Who? Nick? He's not my boyfriend."

"Really? I thought you to might be one of those fox-rabbit couples." The koala said. "Ever since Cloak and Dagger came to the city, foxes and rabbits dating have been quite common lately."

What Judy's boss said was true. Foxes and Rabbits dating each other have been quite a thing in the city since Cloak and Dagger get along so well. And it worked too. Whether it was tods dating does or bucks dating vixens. There were even a few in the cafe right now. Nick and Judy aren't really dating, but her boss surely thought that.

"Boss, while it may seem that way..." Judy said trying to explain.

While Nick knew that they weren't in a relationship, he felt things would move much faster if they say he was. Besides, to him, it was much funnier.

"Hun-Bun, didn't you hear him? We don't have to hide our relationship anymore." Nick said with a grin.

"Nick!" Judy shouted out looking flustered.

"Sorry, sir. Judy still feels awkward about us being together." Nick stated with a smile. "I mean, a fox and a rabbit? Odd, it's true. Yet, me and her, we just sort of... connected when we first met. We couldn't push each other away even if we wanted to."

"Nick..." Judy said still looking flustered.

"Aww! How sweet!" The koala said believing Nick. "Go on, Judy. Don't leave this nice boy waiting."

After that, Judy's boss then left to go to the back. Judy was still red-faced but looked pretty made with Nick. Even though Nick was giving her a sly grin.

"When did you decided not to be so honest?" Judy asked.

"I learn from my partner." Nick said with a sly grin. "Now then, shall we?"

Taking off her cap and apron, Judy then looked at Nick with a sly grin and said. "We shall."

Now with free time, Nick and Judy believe that it was now time for some patrolling as Cloak and Dagger. After going to a back alley and making sure there were no camera or witnesses, they both felt that they were at a safe place.

"Alright. Time to do some superhero stuff." Nick said eagerly. "Ready, Carrots?"

"As I'll ever be." Judy said as she stretched a bit.

For when they needed to become Cloak and Dagger, all Nick needed to do was summon his cloak and for Judy, summoning a dagger. This made changing into their costumes quickly and easy.

"Embrace the dark." Nick uttered.

As he did, he raised his arms over his head and both of them were surrounded in shadows. When he puts his arms down, his cloak appeared around his Nick. He puts his hood on and his transformation began. His eyes turned pure white, a shadow covered half his face and his whole body turned black. Nick was now Cloak.

"Embrace the light." Judy uttered as she held her dagger up in the air.

First, a white crescent moon formed on the right side of her face, her eyes turned yellow, and her fur turned into a lighter grey, and lastly her signature white and grey unitard with a dagger on the center formed around her body. Judy was now Dagger.

"Looking good, partner." Cloak said to Dagger with a smile.

"Now for an added touch." Dagger said. She then took out a small box.

"What's that?" Cloak asked.

Dagger opened the box and inside were white crescent earrings.

"A store was selling these limited edition 'Dagger' earring." Dagger stated as she began putting them on the lower part of her ear. "I came in as Dagger and then let me have a pair."

"Sounds like you're using your superhero status for stuff." Cloak said as he stores his backpack into his cloak.

"I stopped a robbery. They gave it to me as a gift." Dagger stated. "I wasn't going to not accept it. Besides, they look good on me."

"Fair points." Cloak said. "Now..." Cloak then wrapped part of his cloak around Dagger's waist. "... let's get to work."

Cloak teleported himself and Dagger out of the alley and on top of a very tall building. The two stood by the edge of the building and looked down onto the city. Zootopia was always busy with some type of activity. A moment later, Cloak then got a text alert from his phone. He pulled it out to see what it was.

"What's that?" Dagger asked.

"It's a link from Ben." Cloak said. He then clicks on the link. "Apparently, people write fanfics about Cloak and Dagger. He's one of them and wanted me to read his story."

"Was that what the link is for?" Dagger asked.

"It is." Cloak said. He then scrolls down as he speed-reads the story. "Okay... Okay..." Nick's eyes widen as he reads the next part. He then exits the link and puts his phone away. "Yeah. If he knew Cloak was reading this, he would have a few questions for him."

"I won't ask." Dagger said not wanting to know about the fanfic.

"Alright. Let's get to protecting the city." Cloak said eagerly.

"Right!" Dagger said looking eager as well. She then stood by the edge of the building.

"Woah! You may be able to handle most heights with those bunny legs of yours, but not 50 stories." Cloak stated to Dagger. "Remember, I'm the one who can levitate and teleport."

"Then use that cloak of yours to catch me. Now come on." Dagger said with a smile. She then backflipped off the edge and shouted out "YEEEEAAAAHHH!".

Cloak panicked a bit as he ran to the edge. The panic went away after a second.

"Bunnies, so crazy." Cloak said to himself. He then put a grin on. "But then again, so I am."

Cloak then backflipped off the edge and shouted "WOOHOO!" as he dives down to catch up with his partner. As he falls beside Dagger, Cloak wraps his cloak around Dagger.

"My, what a strong grip you have." Dagger said sounding a bit flirty.

"Have to if I need to look after my partner." Cloak said winking back.

Cloak then floated them slowly down to the ground. As they were still in the air, some of the citizens spotted them.

"Look up there."

"Is that... It is!"

"It's Cloak and Dagger!"

"They're so cool!"

"Seems that the public loves us." Cloak said to Dagger.

"Then let's give them a little show." Dagger said smiling."Be sure to use your _Cloak_ voice."

"I'm already ahead of you." Cloak said changing to a deeper sounding voice.

Nick and Judy decided that when they become Cloak and Dagger, they should change their voices. It's another good way to hide their identities from the public. The times they don't change their voices is when they are talking with each other.

To entertain the people in the city a bit, Cloak throws Dagger with his cloak to one of the lampposts. Dagger grabs ahold of it and loops around three times before jumping to the next one and the next one. Cloak follows her lead and floats to each of the lampposts. As they did, the public was amazed by this. Some even took pictures with their smartphones.

Cloak and Dagger then went up to another rooftop. As they looked overhead, they see a speeding bank truck being chased by a police car ringing its siren.

"Looks like trouble." Dagger said sounding serious.

"Let go!" Cloak said looking serious as well.

Cloak then teleported himself and Dagger out of the rooftop and onto the roof of the police car. The two wolf officers hear a bump on their roof as they drove.

"What was that?" The black wolf asked.

Dagger then knocked on the window of the passenger's side and peer her head out. Cloak did the same for the driver's window.

"What's the problem, officers?" Dagger asked.

"Cloak and Dagger?!" The brown wolf said a bit stunned to see them.

"Yeah. We know who we are. Now, what's up?" Cloak asked.

"Robbers hijacked a bank truck filled with gold. We've been trying to chase these guys until our backup comes and blocks them off." The black wolf explained.

"Guess we're your backup." Cloak said.

"Leave it to us." Dagger said.

The two then go back to standing on top of the police car.

"I got an idea." Dagger said to Cloak.

"Let's hear it." Cloak said willing to listen.

As Dagger told Cloak her plan, the two leopards driving the truck of stolen gold were still speeding like two maniacs trying to get away from the cops. What caught them by surprise was Cloak popping out of nowhere and standing on the hood of the truck.

"Crap! It's Cloak!" One of the leopards shouted out.

"Pull it over and turn yourselves in!" Cloak shouted out at the robbers.

"No way, man!" The other leopard shouted back at him.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Cloak said before teleporting from the hood of the truck to the roof of it. He then just sat and wait.

The robbers were a bit confused by why wasn't Cloak trying to stop them. And more importantly, where was Dagger? The two then looked at the road in front of them and see Dagger standing her ground at a distance.

"Is she just... standing there?" One of the leopards asked his partner.

"Heh! Is she a dumb bunny or what?" The leopard driving asked with a sinister grin.

"Run her over and make her a bunny pancake." The other leopard said telling his partner to speed up.

The driver pushed down on the gas and sped the truck up. They were seriously planning on running Dagger over. Dagger didn't seem fazed by this.

"They're speeding up. Of course." Dagger though.

Cloak was still on top of the truck, but he still didn't do anything. He just sat calmly and waited for Dagger to make her move. Dagger closed her eyes as her crescent glows and she summons a dagger in each of her paws. As she opened her eyes she then created several daggers that floated in the air around her. It was 50, 60, or maybe 70. Either way, there was a lot. If the robbers didn't stop the truck, they would seriously get impaled by the daggers.

"HOLY SH..." The leopard driver shouted out in total shock.

"BRAKES! BRAKES! BRAAAAAKES!" The other leopard shouted out.

The leopard stomped on the brakes hard and the wheels of the truck slid on the ground. It was only inches away from hitting Dagger before making a complete stop. Once Dagger knew they stopped, she made her daggers disappeared. Cloak then teleported into the space between the two leopards. The two both looked petrified after being close being impaled by several daggers of light.

"So, ready to get out of the truck and go to jail?" Cloak asked with a grin.

"Uh huh." Both leopards said.

A few minutes later, the two cops cuffed the robbers and put them in the back of their squad car. After closing the door on them, the two then look at Cloak and Dagger.

"Thanks for the assist." The black wolf said gratefully. "We're starting to think Bogo might be wrong about you two."

"Spread the word to the rest of your squad." Cloak told them.

"See ya, officer!" Dagger said as she waves goodbye.

Everyone in the area who happened to be watching cheered for the two heroes. Cloak and Dagger waved a bit, gave some high paws, took a few pictures, and then they were on their way.

This was their usual everyday life as superheroes. Doing heroic acts, both big and small. Either way, Cloak and Dagger enjoyed it. But they didn't just hop around the city left and right. Sometimes, they just did normal stuff. Like walking down the streets and talking to people. Especially to little kids. They often would tell them to stay in school and not to do anything bad. The kids would often tell them how awesome they are and even gave them drawings of them.

Other times, they usually just impress people with their feats. Dagger would often run up walls and do backflips. Cloak would sometimes just teleport to-and-from or even do some breakdancing. He was actually pretty good at breaking it down.

After a decent hour of patrolling, they realized things were pretty slow in the city. Standing on the top of a two-story building, the two talked for a bit.

"Cloak, mind if we go solo for a bit?" Dagger suggested.

"Hun Bun, you're not trying to get rid of me, are you?" Cloak asked he lean down to Dagger with a smirk.

"Aww, does the foxy fox of darkness have separation anxiety?" Dagger asked with a smirk. "Don't you worry. It's only for a little while. It will be easier to cover parts of the city. After a bit, we can call each other and meet back here."

"Alright." Cloak said agreeing. "Don't go missing me too much."

"I should be asking you that." Dagger said still smirking. "See you in a bit."

Dagger then hopped over to the next rooftop. Cloak floated over to the opposite direction. He still looked from the rooftops and hoped to find some trouble. While it didn't seem like big trouble, he did spot someone that looked uneasy. It was a male adult zebra with glasses and a blue suit. Cloak floated down to him to see what was wrong.

"Is there a problem?" Cloak asked the zebra.

"Oh! Cloak!" The zebra said a bit shocked to see someone like him come to his aid. "Nothing that you should bother yourself with."

"Nonsense. Part about being a hero is helping with the big and small things." Cloak stated. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I have a job interview today, but I missed my bus and there no trains leading there within the next hour." The zebra said. "I'm gonna be late now."

"Where's your job at?" Cloak asked.

"It's the Neigher Building 5 miles from here." The zebra said. "You wouldn't be kind enough to... you know, teleport me to the area?"

"Sorry. I'm no travel service." Cloak said firmly.

"Right... sorry..." The zebra said.

"Besides..." Cloak said before wrapping his cloak around the zebra and teleporting away. Next thing to happen, they were at the front of a building called Neigher. "... You're already here."

"Oh! Haha!" The zebra laughed happily. "I'm here! With minutes to spare." The zebra then shook Cloak's paw. "Thank you. You're a lifesaver."

"Just be sure to get the job... and to not miss the bus." Cloak said to him.

"I will. Thanks again." The zebra said thanking him once more.

As the zebra ran into the building for his interview, Cloak felt good about himself. A small thing or not, Cloak liked helping people.

"Another great day." Cloak though.

Meanwhile, Dagger was still hopping from building rooftops. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"*huff**huff* I swear, I need to get a grappling hook or something." Dagger said to herself feeling a bit tired. "Maybe I can form a whip to swing with."

As she thought about this, she looked down at a street corner and saw a male weasel in ragged clothes with a blue crate of stuff. It was clear that he was a homeless man. Feeling that she once could relate to that, Dagger hopped over to talk to him. She landed a few inches in front of him as he looked down on the ground.

"Excuse me?" Dagger said wanting to get the weasel's attention.

"Huh?" The weasel said as he looked up. As he sees Dagger, he freaks out and backs away. "Sta... Stay back! I shouldn't be seen by someone so radiant."

"Hey now." Dagger said calmly as she leans down. "I may have powers, but I'm no different from anyone else." Dagger sees that besides the weasel was a cardboard side that said 'Homeless'. "What happened to lead you to this?"

"What happened? Crack happened." The weasel said with eyes of red. "I got into the stuff at high school. Then I never stopped afterward. My parents disowned me, I couldn't keep a job, and don't have anything but the clothes on my back. I ruined my whole life."

"Do you still have an addiction?" Dagger asked.

"Of course. You can't just get rid of something like that." The weasel stated implying that quitting drugs isn't easy for some people.

Dagger then walked close to weasel and place both her paws on the side of his head. The weasel was a bit confused by this.

"What are you..." The weasel said.

"Shhhh..." Dagger told him as she closed her eyes. "Stay calm... _and let my light save you_."

Dagger's paws glowed brightly and some of the glow flowed within the weasel. Dagger was using her healing power to cure the weasel of his drug addiction. As she did, some people were watching and seeing her heal the homeless weasel. After a few seconds, the glow from her paws faded and Dagger moved her paws away from his head. The weasel looked better than he did earlier. His eyes lose the red and he looked more aware.

"How do you feel now?" Dagger asked.

"I feel... I feel like I'm reborn." The weasel replied.

Dagger then help him get up.

"I healed you from your addiction. You now have a clean slate. It's like you never even touched the stuff." Dagger said to him.

"You're right. I feel so much better." The weasel said feeling happy.

"Now, I may have cured you of your addiction, but that doesn't mean it can't start up again. This is me giving you a second chance to turn your life around. So, go out there, find a job, make some money, and no more drugs." Dagger said.

"I will. I will!" The weasel said as he happily shook Dagger's paw. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

With a new lease on life, the weasel packed his stuff in his crate and was on his way. The public was pretty amazed by Dagger.

"Wow. You see what she did."

"She helped that homeless guy, even when no one else would."

"Dagger really is an angel sent from heaven."

While she loved hearing that stuff, Dagger didn't see herself as an angel. Just someone who wants to help those a need. Compared to the bunny she used to be, someone who only helped herself, Judy had grown to be a new person.

In a street parking lot, a group of 5 thugs, a bear, a pig, an elephant, a cheetah, and a ram, were trying to mug a female otter in a purple sweater.

"Alright lady, hand over the purse and every one of your valuables." The pig threatened.

"No. Please? Don't hurt me. I have kids." The otter pleaded.

"If you don't want to get hurt, then you will hand over everything you have." The ram said.

The otter sobbed as she seems forced to give up her valuables to these heartless crooks. But when things seemed hopeless for her. From behind the crooks, appearing from black mist was Cloak.

"Stay away from her." Cloak said in a deep and serious voice.

The crooks froze when they Cloak.

"Aww no! It's Cloak!" The cheetah said looking scared.

"Yep! That's right. Now, how about leaving the miss alone and running along before I'm forced to kick your butts to next week?" Cloak said threatening the thugs.

While most of the thugs seemed scared, the elephant was the only one who didn't seem scared. He was huger than an average elephant, had some tattoos on his arms, and seemed very dangerous. He walked over to Cloak and looked down on him.

"Heh. You can't fool me. You're all talk." The elephant said. "I heard that out of the two of you, Dagger's the one to look out for. And I don't see her with you."

"Heh. If you really believe that, then try to take me on, _Dumbo_." Cloak said with a smirk.

"Grrr!" The elephant went as he was ready to throw a punch. "You're dead, little fo..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, or even throw a punch, Cloak teleported to the back of the elephant's head and punched him. Then he teleported to his front and used his shadows to trip him up the elephant and knock him down to the ground. Cloak then teleported up in the air and went for a screw-kick to the gut combined with dark powers. It was more than enough to knock the elephant out cool. Seeing their toughest guy get beat so easily, the other crooks jaws dropped. The female otter was pretty amazed too.

"Next?" Cloak said waiting for the next crook to try and take him on.

"No! We're good." The other thugs said looking scared with their paws and hooves up.

"Good. Now pick up your friend and get out of my sight." Cloak said to them.

Not wanting to piss of Cloak more than they already have, the group picked up the knocked out elephant and quickly made a run for it now. Cloak brushed the dust of his cloak as the otter walks over to him.

"Thank you for..." The otter said.

"One second." Cloak said with a finger up. "If you don't send fear to their core, they'll never learn."

Cloak then teleported again in and in front of the thugs that were running away. They were already scared of Cloak after that, but it looked like Cloak really wanted to scare them good. He used his shadows to surround the crooks and lift them up in the air.

"Know this, if I ever see **any** of you causing trouble or hurting anyone ever again, I will be sure to haunt each and every one of you in your nightmares for the rest of your lives." Cloak told them in a very serious matter. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Yes!" The thugs shouted out in fear.

"Now please let us go!" The pig wept.

Cloak finally let them down and his shadows fade.

"Remember, be good now?" Cloak said before teleporting away.

Now shaken to their very core, the thugs quickly ran as far as they could from Cloak. With that, Cloak knows that they will definitely not be causing any more trouble. Cloak then teleported back to the otter.

"Okay. That should do it." Cloak said to the otter telling her his job was finish.

"Thank you for saving me, Cloak." The otter said being very grateful. "I didn't know what I would do if you didn't show up."

"I'm glad you're okay, ma'am." Cloak said.

"I now understand why my kids are such big fans of you and Dagger." The otter said.

"I guess now you have a great story to tell on how Cloak saved your life." Cloak said with a smile. "Stay safe."

"You too. Thanks again." The otter said bowing to Cloak.

Cloak smiled and then ran off before teleporting. Cloak was doing pretty well on his own. Even without Dagger, he was quite capable.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, a couple of shady mammals have gathered around. Anyone with good eyes can tell by the duffel bags of cash and duffel bags of drugs, it was a drug deal exchange. The two were a group of sheep and a group of hyenas. The leader of the sheep had golden brown wool, had on a black leather jacket and blue jeans. The leader of the hyenas had an x-shaped scar on the left side of his face, a blue hoodie with the hood over his head, and black pants.

"So, these are all the goods?" The hyena asked. "Nice!"

"Just as long as you got all the cash." The sheep told him.

"It's all here and accounted for." The hyena said throwing the duffel bag in front of him. It opened showing a lot of stacks of Zoo-Dollars.

"That's what I like to see." The sheep said with a smile.

"What I would like to see is your paws and hooves up." A female voice went.

Jumping down from the rooftop was Dagger. As she flipped and landed on the ground with finesse, she pointed a dagger at the dealers.

"Put down the money and drugs and then walk away slowly." Dagger said giving them all a warning.

"Dagger?!" The crooks all shouted out in surprise.

"Wait? If Dagger's here, then..." One of the sheep stated.

Both groups looked left and right, up and down. Since Dagger was here, they were expecting her partner too.

"Where's Cloak? I don't see him?"

"Keep looking!"

"Aww man. I don't want to mess with him."

Dagger was a bit annoyed by this. It was like they were only worried about Cloak and didn't see her as a threat. After realizing that Cloak wasn't here, their attention went back to Dagger.

"Heh heh! Looks like the little bunny's alone." The hyena leader stated with a sinister grin.

"Really?" Dagger said looking more annoyed. "Fine. In that case..."

"Come on, boys. Let's get..." The sheep leader said.

But before he could finish, Dagger one finger up telling them to give her a moment. Dagger then took out her MP3 and put her earbuds on as she scrolled down her playlist. Since they were going to ignore her, she was going to ignore them. She stopped at a piece of classical orchestra music. The type of music she could do ballet to.

"Is she... just listening to music?" The hyena leader asked. He then started to be pissed out because it seems that Dagger didn't see them as a threat. "Grrr... whack her!"

The two groups of dealers then started to charge at Dagger. She didn't seem fazed. She was ready for them. Dagger twirled as she throws one of her daggers at a sheep's chest. She then jumped up high and threw 3 more daggers at 3 other thugs. As one of the hyenas tried to scratch her with her claws, she gracefully dodged each attack at then used her dagger at close range. Striking at the hyena with to slashes and then giving him a powerful kick to the face that sends him to the ground. One sheep then tried to grab her, but she quickly ducked down and stabbed the sheep right in the sheep and then blasts him with a light blast. Even after taking out a few of them, the thugs still tried to take her on. They would all fail.

After a minute, the dealers were knocked down on the ground. The leader of the sheep was still up and once he knew he couldn't beat Dagger, he tried to make a run for it. Dagger notice this and did one final twirl before throwing a dagger and literally stabbing the sheep in the back and making him fall to the ground. After defeating all of them, the song on her MP3 ended and she bowed.

"I hoped that you enjoyed the show, boys." Dagger said as she takes out her earbuds.

Dagger then walked up to the sheep leader and dug into his pockets.

"Don't get up." Dagger said to the sheep, even if he was knocked out.

Dagger dug into the sheep's pants pocket and pull out a wallet. As Judy, she used to pickpocket a lot. Was she going back to her pickpocket ways?

"Nope!" Dagger said as she throws away the wallet. Guess she wasn't back to her old ways. She then pulled out a flip phone from the sheep. "Here we go. A flip phone? So lame."

Dagger sat on the sheep as she pressed 911 on the phone and waited for the caller to pick up.

"Hello, operator. Can you bring me the police... and maybe some EMs?" Dagger asked. "..." "Yes, this is Dagger." "..." "How many?" "..." "About 10. Drug deal. Around the alley near the sandwich shop in 5th. "..." "Thank you and a pleasure."

After the call, she gets up and tossed the cellphone at the sheep.

"Good news, the police are coming to take you away. So, you won't have to worry about the wittle bunny wunny beating you up anymore." Dagger said in a cheery matter. "Just don't try to run... or else."

The dealers were too beat up to even more as the grunted. Since it seemed like she didn't have to worry. Dagger then moved on. She felt pretty happy that she could handle things without Cloak so well.

As she continued patrolling the streets and jumping over from lamppost and lampost, she had some thoughts that come into mind.

"I wonder how Nick's doing?" Dagger though.

The second she thought that, she was getting a call. No surprised, it was her partner.

"Speak of the devil..." Dagger said with a smile. She then picks up the call and put the phone over her ear.

"Hey, Daggy." Cloak said in a cheery matter.

"Hey, Cloaky." Dagger said in a similar matter. "How're things at your front?"

"Pretty good. Helped a guy make it to his interview on time and save an otter mom from some thugs." Cloak told her.

"Nice. Healed a homeless guy from his crack addiction and beat up some drug dealers." Dagger told him.

"Double nice." Cloak said. "You know this elephant thought compared to you, I wasn't a big deal."

"Really? For me, the dealers thought compared to you, I wasn't a big deal." Dagger said. "Hmpt! Think they only saw me as a little bunny."

"Sounds like they made a huge mistake." Cloak said.

"They did." Dagger said happily. "I bet the guys you took on peed their pants."

"They probably did. I did put a lot of fear to each of them. Minus the knocked out an elephant." Cloak said.

"You knocked an elephant? Ohh, they must have been so scared after that." Dagger said.

"They were." Cloak stated in a sly matter.

"So, ready to meet back up?" Dagger asked.

"Why would we need to meet up..." Cloak asked. But after saying that, he popped up right behind Dagger on the ground below her. "... when I'm already here?"

Dagger then hung upside down on the lamppost as she looks at Cloak with a happy grin.

"There's my foxy partner. It's good of you to show up." Dagger said smiling at her partner.

"Aww. You DID miss me. That makes this fox of darkness feel so happy." Cloak said grinning at Dagger. "So, watcha doing? Hanging around?"

"More or less." Dagger said as she still hung upside down. "By the way, did I ever told you that you've really turned my world upside down?"

"It's more like I..." Cloak said as he summons his shadows and surrounds them around Dagger's waist and turned her around and place her to the ground beside him. "... turn your world right side up."

"You know for a fox who's suppose to be all about darkness, you're still too good." Dagger said looking up at Cloak's face.

"I've been told it's good on me." Cloak said with a smile.

When Nick and Judy are Cloak and Dagger, they had a tendency to... flirt with each other. It was because either they were both actually attracted to each other... or because of their powers. They were darkness and light after all. However, even with the flirting, the two choose not to be in a relationship. Also, because of one **major** detail.

Cloak and Dagger then put their paws up close to each other, but as they did, their powers started to react. So they immediately move their paws away from each other.

"Still can't touch." Cloak and Dagger said both looking disappointed.

See, because of Nick and Judy's power, every time they touched... BOOM! A big boom from their powers colliding. So Nick and Judy can't really touch each other. However, there was some rule-blending to this. Cloak can use his cloak to hold onto Dagger. It's how she's able to teleport with Cloak. Another thing was quick touching. Like a quick push, shove, or even a quick tap. As long as it was less than a second, it was fine. Still, Cloak and Dagger didn't let being unable to touch bother their teamwork.

"Alright, all this patrolling has got me mega-hungry." Cloak stated.

"I could go for a bite." Dagger said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I told my folks not to worry about saving dinner for me. Plus I'm pretty sure it's date night." Cloak stated to Dagger.

"In that case, what are you feeling?" Dagger asked.

"I'm down for some pizza." Cloak said.

"Works for me." Dagger said liking the idea of pizza.

"Now, should we get pizza as our normal selves ooooooooor... get pizza the way we currently are and see if we can get a free pie?" Cloak asked.

Dagger gave Cloak a smirk and raised an eyebrow. When he saw that, he knew what Dagger was thinking they should do. He had a smirk on as well.

In Downtown Zootopia, was a nice pizza joint called Donnie's. The place was decently packed with pizza eaters, both big and small. The pizza makers were tossing up the dough with style as they turned them into pizza. A few seconds later, Cloak and Dagger appeared out of black mist. This surprised a lot of the customers.

"OMG! CLOAK AND DAGGER!"

"NO WAY! THE SUPERHEROES ARE HERE!"

"GOT TO GET A PICTURE!"

Everyone started to get their smartphones out and taking pictures of the two.

"No surprise that we don't get a moment of peace." Cloak stated to Dagger.

"Smile and wave." Dagger said as she smiled and waved at the people in the restaurant.

The two then walk up to the front counter where a beaver was the cashier.

"A-yo! Welcome to..." The beaver said in a thick Brooklyn accent before realizing that he was in facing the superheroes. "HEY! OH! WOAH! CLOAK AND DAGGER?! IN MY STORE?!"

"Guessing you must be Donnie." Cloak said.

"Th... that I am." The beaver responded sounding nervous.

"Hope your pizza's good, cause we're starving." Dagger said. "Can you make us a pie?"

"For you two, of course." Donnie said eagerly. He then turned to his staff members. "A-YO! WE GOT CELEBS HERE! GET THE LEAD OUT!" He then turned back to Cloak and Dagger. "So, what can I get you?"

"Give us a medium pie. Half and half." Cloak ordered. "For my half, I want mushrooms and black olives."

"For my half, I want carrots and yellow bell peppers." Dagger ordered.

"Oh! And extra cheese. On the crust." Cloak and Dagger both said.

"Got it. Coming right up." Donnie said.

"How much do we owe you?" Dagger asked.

"Oh, your money's no good here." Donnie said. "I heard you save my nephew once. With that and all you two do for the city, the least I could give you is a free pie."

"Thanks!" Dagger said happily.

Cloak and Dagger then smirked at each other. It looks like their plan to get a free pizza actually worked. The two then got a seat at one of the booths. As they did, more and more fans took pictures of them and asked them some questions. It was nice, but overwhelming for the two. After a few minutes, their pizza was done. Like they ordered, half mushrooms and black olives and half carrots and bell pepper with a cheesy crust.

"One **Cloak and Dagger** special." Donnie said as he places the pizza pie in front of the two heroes. "Hope you don't mind me adding this to the menu."

"No, we don't." Cloak and Dagger said with smiles.

Cloak and Dagger both get a whiff of that aroma. If there was a thing as pizza heaven, it would smell like this pizza.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh..." Both Cloak and Dagger said liking the smell.

"Almost looks too good to eat." Cloak stated. "Almost."

"Since Donnie was cool enough to get us this pizza for free, how about we take a pic and post it on our site?" Dagger asked.

"Okay." Cloak said.

For social media purposes, Cloak and Dagger have two sites on the internet. Their own Pawstagram for fun and a website for help requests. Anyone who has a big problem that needs handling and if it fits Cloak and Dagger's qualifications, they will pick the job and do it.

He then pulled out his smart phone and used his shadow powers to hold it at a distance. Similar to a selfie stick.

"Be sure to get the pizza in the shot." Dagger told Cloak.

"I know." Cloak said.

"And that both of us our in the shot too." Dagger told Cloak.

"I know." Cloak said looking a bit annoyed. He then aligns the camera at the right angle. "Got it. Say Dark and Light?"

"Dark and Light!" Cloak and Dagger said as they lifted up a slice of their pizzas and smiled.

Cloak then took the picture. Dagger smiled showing her buckteeth while Cloak just gave out a light smile. Once the picture was done, Cloak retracked his shadow and caught his phone and started typing on it.

"C and D Pizza Time at Donnie's. #CloakAndDagger #DarknessAndLight #Heroes #Pizza." Cloak said as he typed. He then push it one more time. "Done." He then already started to get some alerts. "Oh. Already 100 likes. Now 2,600. Now 23,470. Yeah, it just keeps going up."

"Better eat this pizza, fast. Before thousands of people come here." Dagger said.

After pizza, Cloak and Dagger did some more rooftop running to work it off. The sun was beginning to set.

"Pizza, the staple of all great foods." Cloak said to Dagger.

"Donnie's pie for us was one of the best I've had in a while." Dagger said happily.

Cloak's phone then rang with a catching hip-hop beat.

"Who's calling you now?" Dagger asked.

"It's Finnick." Cloak said looking at the ID. "Better see what he wants." He then accepts the call and put the phone near his ear. "Yo Finn. What's up?"

"NICK! NICK! CLOAK AND DAGGER ARE AT THAT PIZZA PLACE DOWNTOWN!" Finnick shouted out from the phone. "WE NEED TO GO THERE! NOW!"

"Dude, don't bother. I was just there and they were already gone." Cloak told Finnick.

"DAMNIT! I'LL NEVER GET TO MEET THEM!" Finnick shouted out angrily.

"Calm down. You're meet them someday. Just be hopeful that it will happen one day." Cloak said trying to calm his friend down.

"*sigh* I guess." Finnick said calming down. "I'm not giving up on meeting my idols one day. Look, I'll catch you later, man."

"See ya." Cloak said before hanging up the phone and looking at Dagger. "Finnick's upset that he may have missed his chance to see Cloak and Dagger."

"Still didn't told them that **we** are Cloak and Dagger?" Dagger asked.

"Rule #1: Never reveal your secret identity. Even to your friends and love ones." Cloak stated. "We got to keep people from knowing who we are to a mininum."

"Right. Not even my mom knows I'm Dagger." Dagger stated to Cloak. "By the way, how is it that no one can tell I'm Dagger?"

"You know how when some people dye their fur or change their hairstyle and look completely different? That's the rule for you." Cloak stated. "But for you, it's not just one thing, it's two. Your fur and your eye color. I mean, if you still had purple eyes as Dagger, it would be a dead giveaway because purple eyes are so rare. But yellow eyes are even rarer. Combined with your lighter color fur and you look like a totally different person to other people."

"Makes sense." Dagger admitted as she place her paw on her chin. "I think only my mom and I have purple eyes in the family and yellow eyes are just as a rare."

"And because of those, it's enough to keep your identity safe." Cloak said.

"Good to know." Dagger said smiling. "Alright, looks like things are finally slow. I think that's enough for today."

"Need a ride home?" Cloak asked.

"I'm good. Bunny still wants to get some exercise in." Dagger said as she winks at Cloak.

"Well then, see you later, Fluff." Cloak said to Dagger waving goodbye.

"See ya, Slick." Dagger said waving back.

She then exited off the rooftop by pulling out a high jump to a frontflip. Cloak just smirked as Dagger leaves a bit overdramatic. But it wasn't like he wasn't any different. Appearing in one place and then to another one. Cloak then vanished from the rooftop.

Later, Nick changed back to his normal self and headed into his home. He opens up the door and doesn't see his parents around.

"Where are they?" Nick thought.

He walked into the kitchen expecting to find them there. They weren't in the kitchen, but a few uncleaned dishes were on the table. A few leftover scrapes as well. Nick was a very smart kid, so he used his smarts to think about what was up.

"Hmmm... unwashed dishes..." Nick thought as he walked around the table. He then sees two wine glasses, picks up one of them, and gets a whiff of it. "... two glasses of drunken wine... and no parents in sight. So that means..."

Since they weren't downstairs, it would be most likely that they would be upstairs. So Nick shouted out.

"MOM, POP, I'M HOME!" Nick shouted.

"HEY, HONEY!" Francine shouted out from upstairs.

"WE'RE UPSTAIRS!" John shouted out from upstairs as well. "WE'RE BE DOWN IN..."

"DON'T BOTHER! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING UPSTAIRS, BUT I ALSO DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Nick shouted back.

Clearly, Nick's parents were being... _intimate_ with each other. Not wanting to think about it, Nick grabbed a soda can from the fridge, laid on the couch, and turned on the TV. He was just gonna chill and do that for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Judy had come back to her home. She took off her jacket and looked around to see if her mom was home. Judy believed that her mom was working late today, so she wasn't sure if she was even here. As Judy slowly into the kitchen, she see hers mom on the table looking at a few papers. She had a look of discontent on her face.

"Mmmm... it won't be enough." Bonnie said to herself. "*sigh* Guess I won't be able to get it for her this year either."

 _Guess I won't be able to get it for her this year either_? What was Bonnie talking about? What is something for Judy? Either way, Judy didn't want to bother her mother if she was doing something secret for her. Judy took a couple of steps before letting her mom know that she was here.

"Mom? I'm home." Judy said letting her mom know she was here.

Bonnie quickly stacked up some of the papers together and tried to hide the ones with big bills saying "Come in, Judy.". Judy walked into the room. "How are you, sweetie? Long day at work?"

"Not really." Judy answered. "In fact, I got off early. I just hung out with a friend for a while."

"Oh. Well, as long as you're okay." Bonnie said.

Judy looked at the table and saw all the papers and bills.

"Problems with bills?" Judy asked.

"Unforturnately." Bonnie said looking sad. "I can manage with some, but not all of them. May have to get another loan."

"Mom, if you need it, I'll help you anyway I can." Judy said. "That's why I took a job. To help with the bills."

"Oh, Bun-Bun." Bonnie said with a smile as she squishes up Judy's cheeks. "I don't want you to worry too much. Save your money, sweetheart."

"If I can't help you once in a while, what's the point in me getting a job?" Judy asked as she places her paws on her mom's paws. "We may not be rich anymore, but that doesn't mean I won't help you when you need it."

"Sweetheart, when did you start becoming hopeful again?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Gotta have hope." Judy said with a smile.

Judy was happy enough to do whatever she could for her mom. She was willing to give a few of her cash to help them get them out of the hole. But she was still curious on what her mom said outloud. If it was something about tomorrow, then she had a good guess.

As night fell, Nick was ready to head to bed. Or at least that's what he told his parents. As locks the door with a smirk, he then summons his cloak.

"Time for some night work." Nick said to himself.

Nick then put his hood over his head and becomes Cloak. It looked like he was going to do some night patrolling. As he teleports out of his room, he heads somewhere else. To a fox neighborhood in Downtown Zootopia known to most as the Trots. The Trots was Nick's old neighborhood before he moved. While he didn't live there anymore, he still came around often to keep an eye on the streets. It was his second job... as a _spy boy_.

A spy boy is like a lookout. He travels far and fast. Runs out into the unknown, both unprotected and unseen. Nick's dad, John, was a spy boy and David was being trained to be a spy boy before he died. So when Nick became Cloak, he was the perfect person for the job. His powers made him travel far and fast and his attire made it easy to blend in with the darkness.

As he looks over the streets from atop of a lamppost, Cloak sees nothing going on. Everything was quiet. He then teleported to the door of a house. He knocked on a door once and then two more times. After that, a red fox opened the door a crack. He had a black shirt on and a slightly muscular body. This was Lamar Redd, David's dad. He was also the one who wanted Nick to be the new spy boy.

"Cloak, reporting in." Cloak said quietly.

"What do you have to report?" Lamar asked quietly.

"Nothing to report. No fights, no gangs, and no patrol cars." Cloak said. "Everything is clear."

"Good. Thanks, Nick." Lamar said with a smile.

Cloak then lifted off his hood, revealing his regular face and eyes. "I told you. When I'm Nick, I'm Nick." Nick said. "But when I'm Cloak..." He then put on his hood back on and his eyes turned back to white. "... I'm Cloak."

"Sorry about that." Lamar said apologizing.

Lamar is one of the only people to know Nick's secret identity as Cloak.

"You might be an even better spy boy than your daddy." Lamar stated.

"Only cause of my powers." Cloak stated with a smile. "Alright, if that's all, I'm heading out."

"Stay safe, Cloak." Lamar said while tapping Cloak's shoulder.

"You too." Cloak said before vanishing.

Since Cloak was gone, Lamar then closed the door. Cloak appeared on top of a rooftop. Since he had nothing else to do, he got out his phone and decided to text his partner and see if she was up.

For Judy, she was in her bed, twisting and turning. She wasn't getting that much sleep. Her ears then perked up when she got a text alert from her phone. She picks it up and see that it's a message from Nick.

 _You up?_

 _Yeah._

 _Trying to sleep?_

 _If you can call it that._

 _Midnight run?_

Judy then smiled. She could go for another patrol run. She got out of her bed and changed into Dagger. She then opened up the window of her room and snuck out. She then hopped out to meet up with her partner.

The two did some more patroling. Since it seemed like nothing was going on, the two decided to get a snack. There was a 24-hour bagel shop nearby, so they got bagels from there. They both sat together from the edge of a rooftop overlooking the city. Nick took his hood off, but his body was still black. Judy still had her costume on, but she had her normal fur, eye color, and no crescent moon on the side of her face. Nick was having a lox bagel and Judy was having a spinach bagel with light cream cheese.

"Mmm!" Nick went after taking a bite of his bagel. "I know I'm a fox eating a lox, but this lox bagel is sooooo good. The salmon, the capers, the cream cheese."

"These bagels are good, but with all this AND the pizza earlier, we're counting carbs." Judy stated.

"So what if you gain a pound or two?" Nick asked as he shrugged.

"A pound is a lot for a bunny. Plus, unlike you, I care about my figure." Judy said firmly.

"I don't get any complaints about my figure." Nick said proudly.

"That's because you hide most of your body with that cloak of yours." Judy replied with a sly grin.

"Ow! You wound me worsier than one of your daggers." Nick said pretending to be offended.

"Aww! I'm sorry. Don't feel bad." Judy said even if she knew Nick wasn't offended in anyway.

"I suppose I could forgive you this time." Nick said smiling. "But can I ask." Nick then leaned closer to Judy's face. "What do you think about **my** figure? Cause I know what I think about yours?"

Judy blushed from what Nick asked her. Once again, the two were flirting with each other. The flirting for both of them is fun, but there was more to it then that. It wasn't just random flirting. The two were really falling for each other. However, their touch rule still makes things... difficult for them.

"Nick, we have to stop doing this." Judy said trying to look away from Nick.

Nick realizes that he may have come too strong, so he backed up a bit.

"Right. Sorry." Nick said feeling that he had overstepped.

The two then went back to eating their bagels and overlooking the city.

"Hey, Carrots. Can I ask you something?" Nick asked.

"What?" Judy said.

"Are you... happy with us having theses powers and being superheroes?" Nick asked.

"I'm not happy on **how** we got our powers, but... yes. I may not have liked it at first, but I do love being Dagger and saving people." Judy said to Nick with a smile.

"Me too with being Cloak." Nick said agreeing with Judy. "It was a lot to take in first, but now that I've taking it in, I'm okay with it."

"That and having fans and beating up assholes is fun for you." Judy said with a smirk.

"I could say the same to you." Nick said with a smirk.

"Fair enough." Judy said.

Nick finished of his bagel while Judy still had half of hers. It looked like Judy had something on her mind.

"Nick, you haven't forgotten that we still need to..." Judy said to Nick.

"You don't need to remind me. I know, Carrots." Nick replied knowing what Judy was about to talk to him about.

"It's just that... the main reason we became Cloak and Dagger was to get revenge on Cooperman and O'Clawdon." Judy stated. "Plus, things are coming up and... well..."

"I haven't forgotten." Nick said. "Mark my words, we WILL pay them back for what they did. Those goals haven't changed. So when the time is right, we strike." Nick then squished his paw as if he was crushing a can.

"Right. Even with us protecting the other people in this city, our main goals haven't changed." Judy said with a determined look. "I need to get mom and I out of that trailer park."

"And I need to get David the real justice that he deserved." Nick said looking just as determined.

Nick and Judy's resolves have not gonna away. Judy still wants to get back at Cooperman and Nick still wants to get back at O'Clawdon. It may still be a bit of a wait for them, but they were going to do whatever they can with their powers. Judy then finished eating her bagel.

"So, what time is it?" Judy asked Nick.

Nick took out his phone and says "It's midnight on the dot.".

"Midnight, huh? Then it's my birthday." Judy said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Judy." Nick said with a smile.

"Thanks, Nick." Judy said happily.

Judy was now officially 17.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Blitz

**Alright. Chapter 3 of Bringing Order is here. Last chapter, Nick and Judy have gained quite a following as Cloak and Dagger. We also find out that it's Judy's 17 birthday. So this is a follow up to that. Nick wants to spend the day with Judy for her birthday. It's her first birthday since becoming Dagger and turning over a new leaf. So the two are just gonna be doing casual stuff. Maybe some super hero stuff put into the mix. Not a big chapter, but I feel that it's nice enough. So, lets get this chapter going.**

* * *

 _Darkness can make Light shine and Light can make the Darkness seem less dim._

In her room sleeping was Judy laying on her bed. Her left ear then perks up when she hears text alerts coming from her phone. She wakes up and then picks up her phone to see who it was. It was no surprise that they were from Nick. She then reads the texts.

 _Carrots, u up?_

 _Fluff?_

 _Hun-Bun?_

After giggling a bit from all the _nicknames_ from Nick, she texted him back.

 _I am now._

 _Check your front door._

"My front door?" Judy thought with a look of confusion.

She was concern why Nick told her to come to her front door. But she decided to play along. She gets off her bed and walks over to living and to the front door. She opens it to find... no one there. This confused her.

"Hello?" Judy uttered. "Nick?"

A second later, Nick popped up in his hoodie with his hood up and in front of her thanks to his powers.

"Hey." Nick said with a grin.

"WOAH!" Judy shouted out in surprise. "Nick! What did I tell you about popping in front of me out of nowhere?"

"Haha! Sorry! Couldn't help it." Nick said laughing as he takes off his hood. "Consider that your birthday surprise."

Last night on Nick and Judy's night patrol, Judy told Nick it was her birthday. Since that was the case, he decided to pay her a visit. Judy looked down at Nick's paws and noticed that he was carrying some white plastic bags with ingredients in them.

"What's all that?" Judy asked Nick.

"Oh. Since it's your birthday, I decided to be a nice fox and make you some of my _Famous Nick Wilde Blueberry Pancakes_." Nick said with a smile as he lifted up his bags. "I was thinking about making for them at the house and just teleporting them here. But I don't know if traveling through dimensions would make them cold or not."

"So you decided to come here and make them?" Judy asked.

"Well, yeah." Nick said.

"You know my mom's still here and well... I don't know how she would react to me letting a boy in. Let alone a fox." Judy stated.

"She just hasn't met me yet." Nick said. "Don't worry. I'm just making you some birthday pancakes. No 'funny' business."

"Alright." Judy said opening up the door more. "You're lucky I'm hungry."

Nick went inside and already made his way to the kitchen with his ingredients. He already turned on the stove and started heating up a pan. Nick had some blueberries from his home and used that for the pancakes. After some flipping and making a stack of 4 pancakes, he added more blueberries and blueberry syrup as the final touch. He then places the plate of pancakes in front of Judy, who was sitting in the table.

"Here you are." Nick said with a smile. " _Nick Wilde's Famous Blueberry Pancakes_. Or in France, _Myrtille Crepes a la Wilde_. Bon appetit!"

"You're really talking them up, Slick." Judy said getting a fork out. "They better live up to the hype."

Judy then cut into the stack and takes a bit of pancake and dips more of the syrup on them before taking a bite. While her face didn't show it, she was in bliss by the taste.

"Nick?" Judy said.

"Yeah?" Nick said.

"Listen to me when I say this. I want you... to make these... for me... every single day." Judy said firmly to Nick.

"Easy, Carrots. That's marriage talk." Nick said with a smirk.

"If it means having these again, set the date." Judy said in a flirtatious matter. She then went for another forkful. "Seriously, these are really good."

"You sound surprised. I happen to be a very good cook." Nick stated proudly. "Then again, I'm already a fox of many, MANY talents."

"You really think highly of yourself, do you?" Judy asked with a smirk.

"I'm up pretty high anyway." Nick stated to Judy with a smile.

A few seconds later, Judy's mom, Bonnie, walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Bonnie asked. She then noticed Judy and Nick. "Oh? Who's this in our kitchen?"

"Oh? Mom. Morning. This is my friend, Nick." Judy said to her mother.

"Hello, ma'am." Nick said with a friendly wave.

"What brings you here?" Bonnie asked.

"Judy told me that it was her birthday today, so I thought it would be nice if I made her some birthday pancakes." Nick told her.

"Oh. That's very sweet of you." Bonnie said with a smile. Bonnie then looked at Judy. "Is this fox your new _boyfriend_?"

"NOOOO!" Judy and Nick shouted out while blushing a bit.

"Mom, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend." Judy stated while blushing.

"Oh really? He seems like a really nice boy compared to the other boys." Bonnie stated.

"There were other boys?" Nick thought, feeling a bit jealous. He then spoke out to Bonnie. "Ma'am, you don't seem to be bothered that I'm a fox."

"Honey, I gave up my fear of foxes long ago. I'm also okay with interspecies relationships. So if you two are in a relationship, I don't mind." Bonnie stated.

"Really, we're not ma'am." Nick stated. "But to be honest, I think your daughter is actually into me."

"Shut up." Judy said to Nick pointing her fork at him.

"Haha! So, how did you two meet?" Bonnie asked.

"I... guess you can call it 'fate'." Judy replied.

"My friend, David, or rather my big brother, he died the same night as Judy's father." Nick stated. "So... we kinda 'had' to be friends."

"Oh. Sorry to hear about your friend." Bonnie said feeling bad for Nick.

"And my condolences to your husband." Nick said feeling bad about her loss. "So, are you planning anything for Judy's birthday?"

"Unfortunately, I have to work today." Bonnie said as she shows that she's wearing a waitress outfit. "But I'll do something for her when I get off."

"You really don't have to, mom." Judy told her.

" _Have to_ and _want to_ are two different things." Bonnie stated with a smile. "I have to get going."

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Hopps." Nick said.

"Judy, I trust that there will be no 'fox and bunny' business while I'm gone. No 'funny' business." Bonnie said firmly to Judy.

"Mom!" Judy said feeling embarrassed.

Nick tried to cover his snickering. It was funny cause Nick mentioned 'funny' business earlier.

"I'm just messing we you, Bun-Bun. I'll see you after work." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Okay, mom." Judy said.

"Love you." Bonnie said.

"MOM!" Judy shouted out in embarrassment. She didn't want her to say that in front of Nick, who was still trying to cover his laughter. "I'll see you later."

"Why, Judy? Aren't you gonna tell your mother that you love her back?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Nick..." Judy muttered looking angry.

"Come on, now. You got to say it to her." Nick said with a sly grin.

Nick was just gonna keep bagging on her if she didn't. So, she faced her mother and decided to say the words.

"*sigh* Love you too, mom." Judy said still looking embarrassed.

"See you after work." Bonnie said with a smile. "Nick, come back and visit again."

"I will." Nick said with a smile.

With that said, Bonnie left the room. As she did, Judy went back to getting mad at Nick.

"I hope you got your laughs for the day, Slick." Judy said looking angry and red-faced.

"Why would I laugh?" Nick asked.

"Cause I told my mom I love her." Judy stated.

"What's wrong with loving your mom? I love my mom and the fact that you two are able to say that even after everything you two have been through, that's a good thing." Nick said with a warm smile.

Judy knew Nick had a point. But it didn't mean she wasn't going to groan about it.

"You're too nice." Judy stated. "You're supposed to be the dark and bruting one. Not the sweet and sincere one."

"Says the bunny of light that used to be a thief and throws knives at people." Nick stated with a smirk.

"Fair points." Judy admitted before eating more of her pancakes.

"Anyway, if you don't have any plans, we could hang out together for your birthday." Nick suggested.

"Pancakes and birthday plans? You really know how to treat a girl." Judy said with a grin. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I do have a few places in mind. If you are willing to come." Nick said. "Oh, and since it's your birthday, let's take the day off as Cloak and Dagger."

"I don't think superhero-ing works that way. But let's cross our fingers in hopes that the streets will be at ease." Judy stated. "Oh. Speaking of which, isn't the Cloak and Dagger special on TV tonight?"

"That's right. They made a show tributing us for all the awesome things we did for the city." Nick said happily. "I got it recording at the house, but I'm definitely gonna watch it when it airs."

"It's the perfect birthday present for me to have." Judy said happily.

"Alright. That's something to keep in mind for later. Finish up your pancakes before they get cold." Nick told Judy.

"Oh. Right." Judy said agreeing.

Judy quickly scarfed down the rest of her pancakes and then she changed into her street clothes. A white shirt, jean jacket, blue jeans, and a grey beanie over her head. Once she was ready, she grabbed a part of Nick's hoodie and the two teleported from the trailer. Nick and Judy then made it to a random alley in Downtown Zootopia. The two then walk out the alley and see that they are in a random neighborhood.

"Where did you take us?" Judy asked.

"We're at the Trots." Nick stated as he took off his hood. "My old stomping grounds."

"Oh. So this is your old neighborhood." Judy said as she looks around.

"It's not much and it's filled with mostly foxes, but it's still home to me." Nick said with a smile. "I was never able to come back here when I moved. But thanks to my powers, I can come here anytime I want."

"And that's why I wish I had your powers." Judy stated with a smile.

"Come on. We'll walk the rest of the way as I'll show you around." Nick said.

Nick started showing Judy the parts of the Trots. A few of the houses, some of the people he knew growing up, and stopping at an old basketball court. Judy felt familiar with this court.

"This is the basketball court I used to play on." Nick said to Judy.

"I... remember seeing this before." Judy stated. "It was from the weird vision dream I had. Little you and David would play in this court, right?"

"That's right." Nick answered. "David and I would shoot some hoops here all the time. He taught me everything I needed to know from dribbling to hook shots. I had some good times here."

"I bet David would be proud of you." Judy said with a smile.

"Yeah... He would." Nick said smiling but looking a little sad.

Judy could tell that Nick still missed David dearly. It was the same for her missing her dad. Sensing the sad mood, Nick wanted to change that. He then noticed a basketball on the edge of the court.

"Hey. How about we shoot some hoops?" Nick asked if Judy wanted to play. Nick then ran and picked up the basketball.

"Uhhhh... I haven't actually _played_ basketball before." Judy admitted.

"Really?" Nick said sounding surprised as he picks up the basketball. He dribbles it a bit before passing it to Judy. "Here."

"Woah!" Judy said as she grabs the ball.

"Let me see what you got." Nick told Judy. "Try to shoot the ball into that hoop."

"Okay..." Judy said looking nervous.

As she shakes a bit, she tries to make a shot. The shot... went nowhere near the hoop. Judy didn't put enough power to her, let alone angled it. Nick laughed up a storm from Judy's poor shooting.

"Wow! You are... REALLY bad." Nick said to Judy still laughing.

"Shut up!" Judy said looking steamed. "As I told you, I've never played before."

"Okay. No need to be a steamed bun." Nick said to Judy. "I'll give you some pointers."

Nick the picked up the ball again and bounce the ball to Judy again. He then got behind Judy.

"Normally, I would touch you, but... you know our rule." Nick said implying to them not being able to touch each other. Nick then looked left and right to see if anyone was around. He then used his shadow powers to grab ahold of Judy's arms and to get into the proper position. "Alright, hold the ball tightly. Eyes on the hoop and feet balanced. When it's time to make the shot, you left your arms up and then you jump up as you make the shot. Got all of that?"

"I think so." Judy replied.

"Now..." Nick said as he releases his shadows' grip away from Judy. "... give it another try."

Judy dribbled the ball two times, took a deep breath, and took Nick's advice as she makes the jump shot. It was a much better shot than the first one. The ball went around the rim a few times before sinking into the hoop.

"YES!" Judy shouted out happily.

"Woo! Nice!" Nick said with a smile.

"Not bad for my second try, right?" Judy asked.

"Not bad at all." Nick admitted.

Judy was then about to hug Nick but stop midway in because of their rule.

"Right. No hugging." Judy said remembering that they can't touch. "It gets harder and harder to remember that rule."

"Yeah..." Nick admitted as he scratches the back of his head. Nick then went over to pick up the basketball. "It was a good shot. But compared to me..." Nick then perform a shot from behind. The ball went right into the hoop. "... you're still a newb."

"Hmpt!" Judy said as she puffed out her cheeks. "We can't all be pro-players like you, Nicholas."

"Oh. We're using full names now. Very well, Judith." Nick said playing along. He then spins the ball on his fingertip. "Let's see you get some more shots in. That is... if the wittle bunny wabbit is up for the challenge."

Nick then passed the ball to Judy.

"You know I like a challenge, Slick." Judy said with a smirk.

Nick and Judy then spend the next couple of minutes playing some more basketball. Judy was still lacking in skill, but quickly got the hang of it. Nick was already a pretty good player, so it was no challenge to him. After a while, Nick wanted to show Judy another place to go to. Lamar's tailoring shop. Nick opened the door and step inside the shop and Judy followed.

"Why are we in a tailoring shop?" Judy asked Nick.

"I thought it was a good time for you to finally meet them." Nick said.

"Meet who?" Judy asked.

Lamar and his wife, Valerie, then walked into the room.

"Oh. Hello, Nick." Lamar said.

"Nicky. Good to see that you still like to visit us." Valerie said with a smile.

"Hey, Lamar and Val." Nick said waving at the two other foxes. He then turned to Judy. "Carrots, this is Lamar and Valerie Redd."

"Oh! So, they're..." Judy said knowing who they are.

"David's parents, yes." Nick answered for Judy. Nick then faced Lamar and Valerie again. "Lamar, Val, this is Judy."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Judy said politely.

"Oh? Doesn't she look like the sweetest little thing?" Valerie said liking the little bunny.

Lamar took a good look at Judy and then took a wild guess who she was.

"This bunny, she wouldn't happen to be..." Lamar asked Nick.

"Yes, she is." Nick replied.

"Is what?" Judy asked Nick looking confused. "Nick, if you told them I was your girlfriend, then..."

"Judy, they know." Nick said.

"They know?" Judy asked still sounding confused.

"We know." Lamar and Val both said.

"Wait? You know?!" Judy asked starting to sound a bit shocked. "Wh... what do you know exac..."

"They know that we're Cloak and Dagger, Carrots." Nick answered being straight-forward.

"What?!" Judy shouted. "What happened to keep our identities secret?"

"We figured it out." Lamar stated with a grin. "It wasn't hard when the superhero just happens to be wearing **our** son's cloak."

"Plus you're a bunny that just happens to be with Nick and Dagger's a bunny with Cloak, a fox. Two and two together." Valerie stated.

"Don't sweat it too much. Both Nick and your secret are safe with us." Lamar stated.

Judy looks at Nick who simply nodded. If Nick could trust them, then Judy saw no reason why she shouldn't.

"Okay. Thank you." Judy said looking relieved.

"So, what brings you two here?" Lamar asked.

"It's Judy's birthday today." Nick stated. "I just thought it would be nice to show her around my old stomping grounds and meet you two."

"Oh. Well, happy birthday, Judy." Valerie said with a smile.

"Thank you." Judy said happily. "I haven't really had a great birthday in a while. So far, this is turning out okay."

Lamar and Valerie showed Judy around their shop. They also talked about things in the past like how Nick was when he was a little kit and talked about David. They told her that they think of Nick as a second son. They even explained to them about what a spy boy is and how Nick became the new spy boy as they sat down by a table in a room with a TV.

"So... a spy boy is basically a lookout and Cloak's the new spy boy." Judy said. "Got to say, you pick the perfect person for the job."

"Right? It was like he was meant for it thanks to his powers." Lamar said. "If David was still here, he would be very proud of you."

"I still think David would have done just as good of a job." Nick stated. "I think the only reason I'm so good is because of my powers."

"Use what you have." Valerie said. "Your powers are unique and as long as you use them for good, that's what matters."

Nick used to feel conflicted about his powers when he first got them. But now that he has a better handle of them, he enjoys them. Teleporting anywhere he wants is a pretty great power.

"I suppose. That and being a superhero is rad." Nick said.

"It's, indeed, pretty rad." Judy said agreeing.

"Sounds like you like being a superhero just as much as Nick." Lamar said.

"I was scared at first, but I really do love being a superhero now." Judy stated. She then summoned her dagger from her right paw as she stared at it. "When I'm Dagger, it feels like I can do anything. Dagger is the person I wanted to be and Cloak is a really great partner." She then made her dagger disappeared.

"Hmm. Sounds like you two are the perfect partners." Lamar said.

"We like to think so." Nick said agreeing.

"So... are you two a... you know?" Valerie asked wanting to know if Nick and Judy were a couple.

"NO!" Nick and Judy shouted out.

"We are strictly just a partnership." Judy said looking flustered as she rubbed her ears.

"Yep. No 'funny' business here." Nick stated also sounding flustered. "Besides, we can't get close to each other."

"Because you don't want dating to ruin your partnership?" Valerie asked.

"No. We LITERALLY can't get close to each other." Judy stated.

"Our powers kind of... prevent us from getting too close." Nick stated. "Watch."

Nick and Judy then tried to get their paws to touch while they kept their paws centimeters away from each other, black mist surrounds Nick's paw while a bright light surrounds Judy's paw.

"This happens every time we're too close." Nick stated.

"And if we were to touch... BOOM!" Judy stated.

The two then moved their paws away from the other, making both their powers subside.

"So we have to keep our distance." Nick stated.

"However, I can still touch Nick's cloak when we need to teleport together and quick pushes are also allowed. But that's about it." Judy stated.

"I see. I didn't think your powers worked that way." Valerie said.

"Well, they didn't activate until after we touched." Nick stated. "We are trying to find a workaround for the whole 'touch' thing. No dice so far."

"Well, I hope you can find a way. You two look like you could make a nice couple." Lamar stated.

Nick and Judy at each other, blushed, and then looked away from one another.

"Come on. It's not like flirt with each other or anything." Nick told them even though they do.

"Stop talking." Judy whispered to Nick blushing a bit.

"Haha! How about we watch some TV?" Valerie asked as she grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on.

The TV was on the news with a shocking report. There was a police roadblock of an overturned prison bus with escaped convicts outside of the bus with some people being held hostage. The headline said "Convicts Holding Hostages Captive."

"We are still currently showing images of what's happening in Savannah Central." The voice of a male anchor went. "7 dangerous convicts that were being transported to prison when a collision caused the bus to turn over. Allowing the prisoners to escape from the bus and are holding the guards of the bus hostage."

Hearing that part made Nick and Judy jump out of their seat.

"Oh no!" Judy said looking worried.

"People are in danger!" Nick said looking concerned.

"Then you two better get going." Lamar told them looking serious.

"You two be careful." Valerie told Nick and Judy.

Nick and Judy responded by nodding. As they took a few steps away, Nick summoned his Cloak and Judy summoned her dagger.

"Embrace the dark." Nick said as he put his hood up.

"Embrace the light." Judy said as she raised her dagger up.

Nick and Judy then changed into Cloak and Dagger in an instant. Lamar and Valerie were pretty amazed that they could do that.

"Oh! So that's how you change." Lamar said in awe.

"It comes in handy when we need a quick change." Dagger said. "It would take normal people a few minutes to change, while it only takes us seconds."

"Come on, Judy. No time to waste." Cloak said.

"Right." Dagger said agreeing with her partner. She then turned to Lamar and Valerie. "Mr. and Mrs. Redd, sorry, but we have to jet. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, sweetie." Valerie said with a smile. "Come visit again."

"And Happy Birthday to you." Lamar said happily.

"Thank you." Dagger said with a smile.

"Uncle Lamar, Aunt Val, I'll see you soon." Cloak said before teleporting out.

"I like that little bunny." Valerie said to Lamar.

"Nicky knows how to pick 'em." Lamar stated.

Meanwhile, in Savannah Central, the situation was only growing more and more grimmer. The officersPrecinctsents 1 and 2 surrounded the prison bus. There were three hostages that laid on the front of the bus. They were a female lion, a male tiger, and a male bear. They all looked injured. The seven convicts were all male hyenas in orange prison jumpsuits. A few of them had guns and one or two of them seemed mad crazy with their laughter. Bogo called out to the hyenas with a blowhorn.

"INZER BROTHERS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Bogo shouted out from the blowhorn. "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR PAWS UP!"

"HAHAHAHA!" One of the hyenas laughed. "We have the edge! Try anything and we'll blast each and every one of these guys brain's out. Now, are you gonna listen to our demands or what?"

"Tch!" Bogo went before turning off his blowhorn.

"Damnit! Where are Cloak and Dagger when we need them?" Fangmeyer said.

"We don't need them. They would just make the situation worse." Bogo stated.

"Do you really believe that, sir?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I do. Cloak and Dagger are nothing but wreckless vigilantes that..." Bogo said.

As Bogo went on and on about how much he disliked Cloak and Dagger, Fangmeyer looked away from her boss. She then looked at a distance and spotted Cloak on top of a lamppost. Cloak noticed Fangmeyer noticing him and put his left finger near his mouth, giving an 'Shhhhh!' gesture. Fangmeyer gets it and nods her head. Cloak then teleported away.

As the leader of the Inzer brothers went on with the demands, Cloak teleported on the top of the bus. He was now ready to strike.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Cloak shouted as he summoned shadows that surrounded all 7 of the Inzer Brothers and lifting them up in the air.

The 7 hyenas were all caught off-guard.

"What the..." One of the hyenas went.

"Cloak?!" Bogo said surprised to see Cloak.

"DAGGER, NOW!" Cloak shouted out.

From a 3-story building, Dagger stood up. She summoned a dagger in each of her paws and then jumped off.

"HERE COMES THE STORM OF DAGGERS!" Dagger shouted out.

Dagger then threw multiple light daggers at the hyenas that Cloak lifted up with his shadows. Each hyena was hit with at least 3 daggers each and they started to feel the draining effects. Once that started happening, Cloak finished them off by slamming them to the ground. Dagger then performed a front flip and landed on the ground with superhero finesse.

"That's how it's done." Dagger said with a confident smile.

Now that the bad guys were defeated, everyone started to cheer. Even some of the officer showed their respect to the two heroes by lightly clapping. Not including the ones that were overly excited by the sight of how they handle things.

"YEAH! THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!" A young male leopard officer went.

"Well, looks like you were wrong, sir." Fangmeyer said to Bogo with a smirk.

Bogo grunted out and snorted out smoke from his nose. While Cloak gathered the convicts, Dagger went over to the 3 mammals injured.

"You three alright?" Dagger asked the lion, tiger, and bear.

"A bit banged up, but okay." The lioness said.

"Don't worry. Dr. Dagger is in." Dagger said with glow paws. She then used her healing powers on the three.

"Hmmm. Your light feels so warm." The tiger said feeling relaxed.

"People were right. You are an angel." The bear said with a smile.

"Come now. I'm no angel. I'm just happy to help." Dagger said with a smile.

Cloak was using his shadows to lift up the 7 hyenas up in the air and near some officers and a police armored truck.

"So, should I just throw these guys in or be gentle with them?" Cloak asked a rhino officer.

"These guys are wanted for several felonies, including attempted murder." The rhino stated.

"Oh. In that case..." Cloak said before throwing the hyenas in hard.

"OWW!" A few of the hyenas went.

"Nice!" The rhino said liking Cloak's style.

Meanwhile, back with Lamar and Valerie, they happen to watch everything on the news. The headline changed to 'Cloak and Dagger Save the Day'.

"And it looks like Cloak and Dagger have, once again, prevented a dangerous situation from escalated even higher." The news anchor said.

"I knew they could do it." Valerie said happily.

"Those kids make it look easy." Lamar said looking glad.

Back with Cloak and Dagger, Dagger finished healing the hostages and a crane came by to help turn the bus over. While things seemed to settle down, Bogo was not happy. Once again, Cloak and Dagger had outclassed him and his officers. Bogo then angrily walked over to the duo.

"Cloak! Dagger!" Bogo shouted out.

"Ah. Bogo. We were wondering when you were going to come to us." Cloak said smugly.

"Let us guess. _You two were reckless. Innocent people could have been hurt._ " Dagger said imitating Bogo. "Yet we not only were able to stop the Inzer Brothers but, once again, do your jobs for you. You're welcome."

"Tch! Grah!" Bogo uttered looking like he was about to lose his temper. "Every time you two pop up, you just love showing off and not even thinking about your actions."

"We DID think about our actions and we DON'T regret them." Cloak said being firm with Bogo.

"So, like I said, you're welcome." Dagger said to Bogo.

A female gazelle anchor from a distance with a sloth cameraman then called out to Cloak and Dagger.

"Cloak, Dagger, a few words?" The gazelle asked as she waved for them to come to her.

"The public calls." Cloak said.

"See ya, Bogey! It's been as fun as it always has been." Dagger said with a smirk at Bogo.

Cloak then held on to Dagger with his Cloak and teleported to the anchorwoman. Bogo's anger went up more and more with those two. Cloak and Dagger crouched from up top of a roadblock near the anchor.

"Cloak, Dagger, any words you would like to say to the public?" The gazelle asked.

"Kids, stay in school and don't ever do bad things." Cloak said to the camera.

"Or else you may end up like those guys." Dagger said while pointing back at the police truck.

"Cloak and Dagger, out!" Cloak and Dagger said while chucking up the deuces and teleporting away.

After taking care of things, the two heroes stopped at the rooftop of a building.

"Well, that takes care of that." Dagger said as she brushing her paws off.

"Sorry that we had to do some superhero work on your birthday." Cloak told Dagger apologetically.

"You kidding? It killed my boredom. Plus, we saved a few people and put some criminals away. This is already becoming one of my best birthdays ever." Dagger said happily.

"Seriously?" Cloak asked sounding a bit surprised.

"I had a lot of crappy birthdays, Cloaky. Most of them tend to suck when you lose all your money." Dagger stated.

"That's fair." Cloak admitted.

"Now, since we're still in our costumes..." Dagger said as he walked around Cloak in a circle. "... how about we do some more _patrolling_?"

"You know me. I'm all for some patrolling." Cloak said with a smirk.

"Then let's see you keep up with me, _foxy_." Dagger said a with a sly grin.

Dagger then did some cartwheels and somersaults before leaping off to the building. Cloak just smirk and shook his head.

" _Keep up with her?_ Who does she think I am?" Cloak said to himself.

Cloak then floated up and follow Dagger's lead. The two would then go around the city and do their usual thing. Looking after the city.

After some time, Nick and Judy said their goodbyes and went back to their homes. Judy was with her mom, who happens to make her a birthday cake. It was a carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. Judy was already eating a slice.

"How's the cake, sweetie?" Bonnie asked.

"Mmmmmm..." Judy went enjoying the cake. "So good. I don't think you made a cake like this since I was a kid."

"Good to know that I still didn't lose my touch." Bonnie said proudly. "Your dad always use to love my carrot cake. Sometimes, I think that was the reason he married me."

"It **is** a good cake." Judy said to her mom. "Mom, do you know what time it is?"

"Ummm..." Bonnie said looking at the clock hanging by the wall. "7:58."

"Oh!" Judy said looking very shocked. "It's almost time for the **Cloak and Dagger** special on TV."

Judy then brought her cake to the living room, picked up the remote, and turn the TV on. Bonnie then slowly follows Judy.

"I didn't realize you were such a big fan of the two." Bonnie said.

"Well, yeah." Judy said to Bonnie. "Dagger's awesome! A bunny superhero who takes on baddies with ease? What's not to like?"

"I like her too." Bonnie admitted. "You know, she kinda looks like you."

"Ehhh. I don't see it." Judy told her mom. "Besides, you won't see me doing all the crazy stuff she and Cloak do."

"That's true. I can't even picture you fighting criminals and jumping off rooftops." Bonnie said shrugging her head.

"Yep. Definitely not me." Judy stated to her mom.

Bonnie didn't know about Judy being Dagger and Judy wanted to keep it that way. Just the same as Nick keep the truth away from his parents. Meanwhile, Judy wasn't the only one watching the special. At Nick's house, he was doing the same thing. He had a bottle of soda and a bag of chip ready as he sat on the couch.

"MOM! POP! THE **CLOAK AND DAGGER** SPECIAL IS ALMOST ON!" Nick shouted out to his parents.

"WE'RE COMING!" John shouted out.

John and Frankie then came from downstairs and joined Nick. Nick then was getting a phone call from Finnick. He picked up the call.

"Hey, Finn." Nick said on his phone.

"Bro, you watching it?" Finnick asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Nick asked.

"Just checking, man. You know me and when it comes to Cloak and Dagger." Finnick said.

"I'm just as big of a fan of Cloak and Dagger as you are." Nick stated. "Even with your height."

"First off, I'm **definitely** the bigger fan. Second, my height has nothing to do with that." Finnick stated firmly.

"Yeah yeah. I'll call you back when the special's over." Nick told Finnick.

"Alright. Later, man." Finnick said.

Nick then hung up the phone and put it down on the table.

"Seems like all kids are fans of Cloak and Dagger these days." John stated.

"Aren't you?" Nick asked.

"Maybe a little bit." John admitted.

"They're great and all, but I feel that they are a bit too reckless." Frankie said. "I don't want you doing anything crazy like them."

"Trust me on this. If I see trouble, I go the other way." Nick said even though it was a bit of a lie. Nick's attention then went to the TV. "Oh! It's starting."

The Wildes then all sat to watch the TV. The TV started showing images of Cloak and Dagger looking heroic. The voice of a male spoke as the images past.

"Day and Night. Darkness and Light. A famous saying from a famous duo. Ever since their first appearance, Cloak, the fox hero of Darkness and Dagger, the bunny heroine of Light, has taken the city by storm." The voiceover said. "Whether it was stopping robberies, taking down drug lords, helping innocent people, and even looking after children, these two have used to powers for the good of the city and they symbolize great heroism."

The scene then changed to an adult male mouse.

"Cloak and Dagger are amazing." The mouse said with a smile. "The best two people in this city."

The scene then changed to a teenage male ferret.

"I was a fan of those two from the very beginning." The ferret said grinning.

The scene now changed to an adult white vixen.

"Cloak is the first fox that gives us foxes a good name since Robin Hood." The vixen said looking proud.

The next person to speak was a male brown bunny.

"If a bunny like Dagger can take on thugs of any size on a daily basis, maybe we bunnies can do more than we thought." The bunny said.

The next was a huge group of elementary school kids of various species holding crayon and marker drawings of Cloak and Dagger.

"WE LOVE CLOAK AND DAGGER!" The children all shouted out happily.

The screen then went back to an image of Cloak and Dagger standing side by side looking heroic.

"Join us as we spend a half-hour as we talk about Cloak and Dagger. As well as their amazing..." The voiceover went. But someone turned their TV off not wanting to bother with hearing the rest.

That person was Bogo in his apartment, out of his uniform and in a grey muscle shirt and white sweatpants.

"Nonsense. Utter nonsense." Bogo uttered.

He then got out his recliner and walked over to his desk. On his desk were several ZPD files. The one that he picked up was labeled "Cloak and Dagger Files". Clearly, they were files on Cloak and Dagger. Bogo then started recalling the first time Cloak and Dagger showed up.

After the bank robbers from Cloak and Dagger's first feat were captured, Bogo took it among himself to interrogate some of the crooks. After their experience, many of them didn't want to talk. So Bogo was only able to talk to a few of them. Each of them would be in prison jumpsuits. He started with a bull.

"Now, tell me about your encounter with Cloak and Dagger." Bogo asked the bull.

"I... I don't know much about that Cloak, but Dagger... that bunny..." The bull said looking scared. "I thought she was a normal tiny bunny. But then she created these knives of light and chucked them at me."

"So you are saying that Dagger has the ability to create... daggers and used them at people?" Bogo asked.

"It's in her name." The bull said. "But the thing about her daggers, while they didn't leave marks, they hurt like hell. She even said that they drained lifeforce. The rest is a blur."

"Hmmm..." Bogo went as he rubbed his chin.

"That's all I'm saying. I just know I don't want to deal with that bunny ever again. And if her partner is just as tough, then I'm better off here." The bull told Bogo.

Since Bogo wasn't going to get any more information from him, he went to another one of the robbers. This time, a weasel. The weasel shook a bit.

"Cloak and Dagger? I'll tell you about them. THEY'RE CRAZY FREAKS OF NATURE!" The weasel shouted out. "It was supposed to be an easy job! No one said anything about a bunny with daggers and a fox who can freaking teleport!"

"So these two really do have... powers?" Bogo asked still feeling a bit skeptical.

"You seen it for yourself, haven't you? What else can you call it?" The weasel asked looking very frail. "Look, that's all I'm saying. I don't want to talk about those two again. It's just... too much."

Bogo wasn't going to get anything else from this weasel. But he could tell that he was scared of the two. Bogo then moved on to the last person who was willing to speak with him. It was a wolf wearing as cast on his right arm. The wolf looked at the table a frozen expression on his face. Bogo waited a few seconds before responding to him.

"So... care to explain to me your encounter with Cloak and Dagger?" Bogo asked. The wolf was silent. "Come on, answer me."

"I'll answer your question, on one condition." The wolf said looking up to Bogo.

"I don't make deals with criminals, but it will depend on what you can give me." Bogo replied. "Now, tell me about Cloak and Dagger."

"That rabbit... that... that fox..." The wolf uttered as he shakes. "That bunny, Dagger, she was like a graceful angel of death. Those moves, those daggers of her. She can even heal people with her light."

"She can heal?" Bogo asked looking a bit surprised.

"That's what she did to an injured old man." The wolf stated. "Then... there's her partner, Cloak."

"Tell me about Cloak." Bogo asked.

"You know how some people say that foxes fur is red because they are made by the devil?" The wolf asked. "That fox **IS** the devil." The wolf then started to shake even more. "I tried to shoot him, but my bullets had NO effect on him. He broke my arm afterward. That's... not even the worst of it. I watched him lift the rest of my team with his shadows and sent fear to each and every one of them."

"That would explain why most of them are in a scared mental state." Bogo stated.

"I don't know who... or what exactly Cloak and Dagger are or how they even got their powers. I just know I don't mess with them again." The wolf said as he still looked scared. "Now, about my condition..."

"And that would be..." Bogo asked.

"To lock me up and throw away the key." The wolf said as he loomed toward Bogo's face.

"What? You don't want a shorter sentence?" Bogo asked a bit surprised.

"A shorter sentence? No, I want to stay here." The wolf said with nothing but fear in his eyes. "If that devil of a fox comes for me again... it will be worse then dying in a cell."

"You're THAT scared of Cloak?" Bogo asked.

"When I said he was the devil, I meant it." The wolf said firmly. "No way I risking being haunted by him for the rest of my life. Not a chance! Now take me to my cell."

Bogo didn't get anything else from him or the rest of the robbers. But since that day, he's been working nonstop to find out who Cloak and Dagger are. As he opened the folder, he took out two papers. One had a small picture of Cloak's face with some information and the other had a small picture of Dagger's face with info on her.

"Cloak. Species: Fox. Gender: Male. Identity: Unknown. Alias: The Devil. Powers: Teleportation, Shadow Manipulation, Intangibility." Bogo thought as he looked at Cloak's info. He then looked at Dagger's. "Dagger. Species: Rabbit. Gender: Female. Identity: Unknown. Alias: The Angel. Powers: Creating Daggers of Light, Light Powers, Healing."

The rest of the files mentioned many of their actions. This included the people they saved, the criminals they put away, and the cases they fixed that the ZPD failed to do right. Bogo then dropped the files on his desk and walked away from it. He looked out of the window of his apartment getting an overview of the city.

"For years, the ZPD has been the ones to keep peace in the city. But these _vigilantes_ come out of nowhere and the city is looking for them for protection?" Bogo thought looking a bit angry. "A fox and bunny having abilities like them... it's unfathomable. They have made us at the ZPD look like fools ever since they first debut. One day, I'll find out who they are and make them understand what **real** justice is. I will not allow them to mess with the **order** of this city."

Bogo has made it one of his personal goals to find out who Cloak and Dagger are. If not to know just who they are, but how are they able to do what they do. He believed that a fox and bunny like them shouldn't even exist. It was just too unreal for him.

Still, he wasn't the only one who wanted to understand Cloak and Dagger. In a nice home office sipping red wine was a strong looking male lion in a white dress shirt and blue suit pants. This was the mayor of Zootopia himself, Leodore Lionheart. Lionheart also had an interest in the two heroes.

"Cloak and Dagger..." Lionheart said as he held his glass and looked at a news article on his tablet. "The two of are... interesting. I wonder..."

Bogo and Lionheart aren't even the first people interested in Cloak and Dagger. That title goes to a female fennec fox. Finnick's aunt, who calls herself a Voodoo priestess, Malaloo. Malaloo was glaring at the figurines she had made on the shelf with other dolls in pairs. The black figurine of Nick and the white figurine of Judy.

"Nick, Judy, I believe it's time that we had a little talk about you two... and about destiny." Malaloo thought.

Some big was about to brew. Malaloo could feel it in her bones."

 **End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tour Life

**Here we go, yo. Time for chapter 4 of Bringing Order. The trailer for Season Two of Cloak and Dagger recently came out and I am SO hyped for it. It motivates me to keep writing for this story. At the end of the last chapter, we found out that a few people have picked up an interest in Cloak and Dagger. Chief Bogo wants to find out who Cloak and Dagger are and prevent them from degrading their creativity. Mayor Lionheart is also interest for a particular reason. Malaloo has been interested in Nick and Judy since she meant both of them. She not only knows about their powers but she also knows their identities. She now wants to talk with the two young heroes. For this chapter, Finnick will have the main focus. He still doesn't know about Nick and Judy being Cloak and Dagger. Don't expect him to even know at this point in the story. This story is gonna take a good turn and make Nick and Judy be on their toes for the future. What is this 'destiny' that the two must soon face? Let's find out in this chapter. Also, I got inspired a lot by both the Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse Movie and the Spider-Man PS4 game for this one. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

In Malaloo's Voodoo shop, she told her nephew, Finnick, to come over so they could talk about something important.

"You want to talk with Nick and that bunny girl, Judy?" Finnick asked looking confused. "What for?"

"Boy, do I need to give you a reason?" Malaloo asked with an angry tone. "Just do what your auntie says for once."

"Hey! I do A LOT of what you tell to me do. A LOT!" Finnick stated firmly. "So, exactly how do you want me to bring them to you?"

"Take them to one of our tours. I'm sure they will be interested in that." Malaloo stated as she looks at one of her voodoo jars. "You still like to lead the tours for me, do you?"

"It's one of the only things I **actually** like to do for you." Finnick admitted. "But seriously, why do you need..."

"No more questions, boy. Just do your auntie the favor." Malaloo said as she pointed a stick at Finnick. "After the tour, bring them here. Got it?"

"Fine! Jeez!" Finnick said with his paws up. "If that's all, I'm going home now."

"Tell your daddy I said hi." Malaloo said actually smiling.

Finnick then left the shop muttered why his aunt needed him in the first place. Walked over to get her tarots and started placing them on the table.

"The lesser that boy knows, the better." Malaloo said to herself.

The next morning, it was a school day. In a decent one-story house lived the Fawk family. Finnick was already up in his room doing some drawing while listening to some hip-hop music from his radio. In Finnick's room, he had quite a few Cloak and Dagger merc. A few posters in each of his walls and two Cloak and Dagger figures. He was currently even drawing a picture of Cloak and Dagger while using some color pencils to add color to it. He was doing this while singing to the chorus of Love Scars 3.

" _Your love, is a drug, I'd like to try today."_ Finnick sang. " _Your love, from above, I need it always._ "

Then from the other room, came some yelling from his dad.

"FINNICK! ARE UP YOU UP, BOY?!" Finnick's dad shouted out.

The yell was enough to get Finnick's attention and stop him from singing.

"YEAH, POPS?" Finnick shouted back.

"HURRY UP AND GET DRESS! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Finnick's dad shouted out.

"I KNOW!" Finnick shouted back.

"QUIT YELLING! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'LL WAKE THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD!" Finnick's mom shouted out.

This... was a common morning for Finnick. After turning off his radio, he changed into his school uniform, straighten his tie, grabbed his backpack, and ready for school. He goes into his kitchen and has a quick breakfast with his parents. Finnick's father was slightly taller than him by a centimeter or two. He looked a lot like him and had a goatee. He was wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants. Finnick's mother was a bit shorter than Finnick and had blue eyes. She wore a pink and white striped shirt and white pants. Finnick just grabbed some toast, added some strawberry jam and poured himself some orange juice. He quickly drank it down.

"Slow down, boy." Mr. Fawk said to Finnick. "See? You wouldn't have to rush if you had left your room on time."

Finnick finishes drinking the orange juice before putting the cup down and saying. "I know, pops. Not my fault school's too early."

"Nice try. We heard your radio AND we know that you were up early drawing again." Mrs. Fawk stated.

"I gotta have a hobby." Finnick said while shrugging.

"So long as you're not spraying graffiti around town again." Mr. Fawk said to Finnick.

"Yeah yeah..." Finnick said before scarfing down one of his toasts. He then holds the second one. "I gotta run. See ya, rents."

Finnick then runs to head off.

"BOY, WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT RUNNING IN THE HOUSE?!" Mr. Fawk shouted out.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Finnick shouted back.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT YELLING?!" Mrs. Fawk shouted out.

"SORRY, MA! LOVE YA BOTH!" Finnick shouted out.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Both of Finnick's parents shouted back at him.

Yelling was pretty much hereditary in Finnick's family. He had to get it from someone and it this case, it was both parents. Running the doing the street with toast in his mouth, Finnick had to run to make it to school. Once he had some good distance, he ate the rest of his toast and slowly walked the rest of the way. He took out his headphones from his backpack and started to listen to some music off his MP3. He's feeling pretty good as he does. Finnick wasn't a big fan of going to school, but he didn't hate it as long as Nick and Ben were around.

As he is just a few blocks away from his school, he takes his headphones and puts him down to his neck when he sees something by an empty lot a few kids from his school, a rhino, a tiger, and an antelope, all males, were bullying a girl porcupine. Normally, Finnick would mind his own business and walk away. But, ever since Cloak and Dagger came to the city, he took it upon himself to follow in their footsteps. Even with the bullies being waaaaaay bigger than him, he had to help.

"I said I'm sorry." The porcupine said looking really scared. "I can't help it that my quills are pointy and that they can hurt."

"It still won't stop us from teaching you a little lesson on where to point those things." The tiger said as he gets his claws out.

"HEY!" Finnick shouted out getting the attention of the bullies. "She said sorry. So how about leaving the girl alone."

"Oh, look. A little fox trying to play hero." The tiger said with a smug smile.

"I think I know this kid. He's Wilde's lackey." The rhino stated.

"I ain't his lackey. I'm his friend." Finnick stated firmly. Finnick then looked at the porcupine girl and tilt his head to the right. "Get out of here."

"Right. Thanks." The porcupine said after nodding. She then ran off away from the bullies.

"Hey! Don't run off." The tiger said about to go after her. Finnick then blocks his way.

"I said leave her alone." Finnick said firmly as he held his ground.

"Oh. A tough guy, eh?" The tiger said a little impressed that the little fox was acting so brave. "Well let's see how long you last."

The tiger then punches Finnick and sents him flying to the steel fence. Finnick leans down on the ground by the fence in total pain as he held his arms near his gut. The bullies then started to surround him.

"How about I get a few hits in too?" The rhino asked with a sly grin.

"I wanna get some hits in too." The antelope said also with a sly grin.

Things were not looking good for Finnick. He was about to get pummeled by mammals bigger than him. Maybe it was a bad idea for him to try and be a hero. As things were looking grim for the little fox, a voice came from someone behind the bullies.

"How about you all leave him alone?" Someone with a deep-sounding voice went.

"Another person playing hero?" The tiger said not even looking at who was behind them. "Just who do you think you a..."

The tiger then turned around to see who it was. He and his friends then changed to expressions of fear and horror when they realized who was in front of them. It was Cloak and Dagger themselves. They didn't look too happy with the bullies and the bullies looked very scared.

"Y... y... you're..." The tiger stammered.

"We know who we are." Cloak replied firmly.

"Care to explain what you are doing to that fox over there?" Dagger asked as she pointed the mildly hurt fennec.

"Uhh... we... we were..." The antelope stammered.

"Stop!" Dagger said halting the antelope from saying anything else. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna apologize to that little fox over there. Then you gonna apologize to that other girl you were bullying. THEN you are gonna apologize to anyone else you may have bullied."

"Then once you do that, you will never bully anyone else... **ever again**. "Cloak said seriously.

"Consider this your one and **only** warning." Dagger said in a threatening matter.

"Yes, ma'am!" The three bullies said all looking very frightened.

"Now go." Cloak said tilting his head.

"Yes, sir!" The three bullies said all still looking scared and quickly ran away.

As the bullies ran away, they uttered things like "Oh god! I can't believe we pissed them off!", "Aw man! They saw our faces!", and "Never again. Never again. Never again.". Cloak and Dagger's attention then went over to Finnick. The two were surprised to see that it was him.

"Cloak, isn't that..." Dagger whispered.

"Shhh..." Cloak shushed his partner. "Let's see if he's okay."

The two then walked up to Finnick and lean down to him.

"Hey! You okay?" Cloak asked Finnick.

"You need a paw up?" Dagger asked.

Finnick started to regain his consciousness and was in awe with the two people in front of him. He nearly froze up because he almost didn't believe it was them.

"Yo... you're... you're... Cloak and Dagger." Finnick uttered still in awe. "The heroes of Darkness and Light. The Angel and the Devil. The coolest fox and rabbit in the entire city. I'm a big fan."

"We're called a lot of things. But you can simply just call us Cloak and Dagger." Dagger said with a smile. "Now, how about that paw?"

Dagger had her paw out wanting to help Finnick up. Finnick was starting to see why people called Dagger an angel. Finnick accepted Dagger's paw and got back up on his feet.

"You got a name, pal?" Cloak asked.

"It's... Finnick! My buds also call me Finn." Finnick said.

"Finn, we saw what you did back there. It was brave of you, but also crazy." Cloak stated. "While it was great of you to look out for that girl, you can't just pick fights with people that are way bigger than you."

"Don't you guys do that all the time?" Finnick asked.

"Well, yeah. But we have powers." Cloak stated with his left paw out and emitting his shadow mist around it.

"And you're awesome with them." Finnick stated. "I mean, like how fast you took on the Inzer Brothers a few days ago."

"Thanks. We like to think we did a good job." Dagger said with a smile.

"A good job? It was a **great** job." Finnick stated a bit over-enthusiastic. "You guys are always so amazing. I mean, Dagger, you're always willing to take on any challenge no matter how big. And Cloak, man, you made this whole city change its mind on foxes. You two are just... the best." Finnick realized that he was started to sound like a crazed fan. "Sorry. Think I'm sounding like one of your crazies."

"It's fine. We like hearing from fans." Cloak said not minding Finnick's admiration.

Finnick still couldn't believe it. The two people he admired most in this city were right in front of him. It was like a dream come true. He then realized something that he should do.

"Oh! Wait! I gotta call my bro, Nick. You got to speak to him." Finnick said as he gets his phone and started scrolling through his contacts.

Dagger started to have a panicked look on her face. Finnick doesn't realize that Nick IS Cloak. So if he were to call Nick's number and he hears Cloak's cellphone ring, Finnick would put two and two together. Cloak didn't seem worried about it. Why now? Because when Finnick called Nick's number...

"Straight to voicemail?!" Finnick said a bit shock. "Oh! Of course. _Mr. Honor Student_ likes to keep his phone off during school." Finnick then hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

Dagger looked relieved. This meant that his secret identity was safe. But it didn't mean he wasn't a bit mad with Nick.

"Too bad." Cloak said shrugging. "Maybe another time." Cloak then looked at Dagger. "Dagger, let's get going."

"Right." Dagger said nodding.

"WAIT!" Finnick shouted out not wanting Cloak and Dagger to leave yet.

"What's up?" Cloak asked listening to Finnick. "Don't you have school?"

"I do. But I wanted to ask you something since I don't know if I'll get another chance to meet you two again." Finnick told them.

"Then what is it?" Dagger asked.

Finnick was started to get nervous. He was still pretty much in awe with meeting the superhero duo. But he had to man up and try.

"How... do you two do it? Not, like how you got your powers but able to what you do for the city?" Finnick asked. "You two are like me. I'm tiny like Dagger and I'm a fox like Cloak. So people belittle me as well as don't trust me just by looking at me. Yet, people trust both of you with their lives even with those factors. So, how do you do it?"

Finnick gave both Cloak and Dagger needed a few seconds to think about. To be honest, neither of them could really think of a good way to answer Finnick. So they just gave him a natural answer.

"Trust isn't something that is gained. It's earned. People earn trust by their character and their actions." Cloak answered.

"We didn't let something like being a rabbit and a fox bother us. We just try to do what we feel is right." Dagger stated. "After all, that's what Superheroes do, right?"

"Right. At least that's how it is in the comics." Finnick said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Do you happen to have any that you trust? Like that boy you were trying to call?" Cloak asked.

"You mean Nick? Yeah, I trust him. Heck, I trust him more than anyone." Finnick said. "Nick's a fox like me and the two of us are pretty tight."

"Really?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah. We used to live in the same neighborhood when we were little. But we weren't really friends til we got put into the same prep school." Finnick stated. "Nick's a good guy but... he's been through a lot."

"What do you mean?" Cloak asked.

"Nick... lost someone that was like a big brother to him and his folks had problems trusting him." Finnick told them. "Since then, Nick feels that he needs to be perfect at everything. The dude's get straight As, doesn't drink or smoke, and he's also the leader of the Track team, star of the basketball team, and the lead choir boy."

"Sounds like he has a lot on his plate." Dagger said while smirking at Cloak.

"Yeah. He's pretty much the only other cool fox in this city besides Cloak here." Finnick said not wanting Cloak to think lesser of him. "But... I feel like he does too much."

"So you're worried about your friend?" Cloak asked.

"Only a little." Finnick admitted. "He feels like if he screws up once, everything he's done at this point will go down the toilet. I wish he would ease up a bit and not try to be 'Mr. Perfect' all the time."

Cloak, or rather Nick, had no idea Finnick felt that way about him. Usually, Nick sees himself as the one looking out for Finnick. He didn't know Finnick was looking out for him.

"Sounds like you care about Nick quite a bit." Dagger said. "You must be a good friend."

"I try to be." Finnick said with a smile.

"Alright. I think we talked enough. You might want to get to school." Cloak said to Finnick.

"Oh. You're right." Finnick said agreeing. "Man, I can't NOT wait to tell everyone I met you two..." Finnick's excitement went away when he realized one small detail. "...and have them not believe me."

This was a bit of a dilemma for Finnick. Most people wouldn't believe that he met Cloak and Dagger for two reasons. 1.) He was a fox and 2.) No proof. Dagger then thought of a solution.

"Give me your phone." Dagger said to Finnick with her paw out.

"What?" Finnick said looking confused.

"Come on. Gimme gimme." Dagger said still wanting Finnick to give her his phone.

Not wanting to say no, Finnick took out his phone and gave it Dagger. Dagger then switch the phone to camera mode.

"Cloaky?" Dagger said calling Cloak over as she walks behind Finnick.

"Fine. But let's be quick." Cloak said walking over to Dagger.

Cloak and Dagger then lean down near Finnick. Dagger held out the camera and made sure to get the three of them in the shot.

"Smile!" Dagger said happily.

"Are... are you serious?" Finnick asked looking a little bit stunned.

"I said smile." Dagger said to Finnick. "You too, Cloak."

"I know." Cloak said to Dagger.

Cloak, Dagger, and Finnick all smile as she took the picture. It was decent and all the proof that Finnick needed. Dagger then handed Finnick back his phone.

"Here you go." Dagger said with a warm smile.

When Finnick took his phone back, he was speechless from looking at the picture. It felt like he was given a gift by the gods.

"Ah... ah..." Finnick uttered still in shock.

"Now, by your uniform, I'm assuming you're from St. Saberhager, yes?" Cloak asked.

"Uhh... yeah. But why..." Finnick asked. But before he even had time to react, Cloak surrounded his cloak around Finnick and teleported him somewhere else. "... do you need to..."

A second later, Finnick realized that he was in front of his school. This shocked Finnick a bit. He wasn't expecting Cloak to actually teleport him where he needed to go.

"My school! Thanks, Clo..." Finnick said about to thank Cloak. But then he looked around to realize that Cloak, as well as Dagger, were gone. "Oh. Guess they're gone. Guess they have to get back to superhero stuff. Oh well."

Finnick then looked at the picture he had of him with Cloak and Dagger. He had a big smile on his face for finally meeting his idols. He then set the image as his new wallpaper and headed into the school.

Meanwhile, Cloak and Dagger reappeared in a back alley behind the school. Once they knew the close was clear, Cloak took out his backpack from within his Cloak and then reverted back to being Nick. Dagger did the same and reverted back to Judy.

"Well, that was a close call." Nick said as he puts his backpack on.

"Close call? You're lucky your phone was off when he called you." Judy said firmly at Nick. "What if he found you out?"

"It didn't happen, so it's wasn't a problem." Nick said shrugging. "Anyway, that's enough morning patrolling. I got classes."

"Kay. I'm off today, so I'll see you afterward for some more patrolling." Judy said to Nick with a smile.

"See ya, Carrots." Nick said to Judy.

Judy then left to go off to do her own thing. Nick did his thing by going to school. Nick went into the building and stopped at his locker to get a few of his books. He had no doubt that Finnick would come by to tell him about his little encounter with Cloak and Dagger. Nick had to make sure to be slightly obvious to hide the fact that he was actually Cloak. A few minutes later, Finnick came over to Nick overexcited.

"NICK! NICK! GLAD I FOUND YOU BEFORE CLASSES START!" Finnick shouted out to Nick as he shakes him up a bit.

"Finn, why does it sound like you are going crazy from too much coffee?" Nick asked.

"You are not going believe what happened a few minutes ago? I just met Cloak and Dagger!" Finnick said to Nick all hyped up.

"NO WAY!" Nick said pretending to be excited.

"YES WAY! They saved me from some assholes and I got to talk with them." Finnick told Nick. Finnick then pulled out his phone and show Nick the picture of him with Cloak and Dagger.

"Ohh, you lucky bastard!" Nick said pretending to be jealous.

"Hey, don't blame. I tried to call you, but you had your phone off." Finnick stated.

"Damn it!" Nick said still continuing with the charade. "The one time I wished I had my phone on at school."

"Don't blame me, bro." Finnick said shrugging and smirking. "They were even more awesome in person. Like two mighty deities beyond our comprehension."

"I don't think they see themselves as **deities**." Nick stated.

"In my world, as well as some other people, they are." Finnick said smiling.

As Finnick said that, the school bell rang telling him that it was time to go to homeroom.

"We'll talk about this later." Nick said as he closes his locker and puts his backpack on his back. "Got to get to homeroom."

"Aight. Later, man." Finnick said as he high paws Nick. "Gonna brag about this all over the school."

"Of course you are." Nick said not sounding surprised.

With that, Nick and Finnick left at opposite directions to head to their classes. It was then, Finnick realized that he forgot to do his aunt's favor. But he didn't sweat it. He decided to tell Nick about it later.

The hours past and classes were finally over. Nick was ready to go and meet up with Judy. Before he could, Finnick walked over to Nick again. As he did, 5 or 6 students were grouped up with him. Looks like Finnick was getting quite a following after meeting Cloak and Dagger.

"Tell us more about them."

"Is Cloak as awesome as they said?"

"Is Dagger really an angel?"

"Now, now. I'll save all the details for next time." Finnick said in a boasting matter. "Leave so I can talk with my bro."

The students did as Finnick wishes and left him to talk with Nick.

"Looks like you're gaining a few fans." Nick said with a smirk.

"Must be weird for you. You know, since you're Mr. Popular." Finnick said with a sly grin.

"Naw. I don't mind sharing the love." Nick told Finnick. "Sooooo... I'm guessing they all know about your encounter with our local superheroes."

"Yeah. They have been tailing me all morning. Oh, and the porcupine girl I helped this morning, she gave me her number." Finnick said as he takes out a sheet with 7 digits.

"Nice!" Nick said looking impressed and giving him a high paw.

"Oh! That's right." Finnick said remember what he needed to do as he puts the sheet back in his pocket. "Nicky, do you know where that girlfriend of yours is?"

"Girlfriend?" Nick said looking confused.

"You know, bunny girl." Finnick said.

"Judy? Dude, Judy's not my girlfriend. I thought I told you that." Nick said firmly.

"But... don't you two hang out a lot?" Finnick asked.

"Not **that** much. I mean, we meet every once in a while. But it's not like we see each other that much." Nick stated.

The second he said that, Judy showed up right out of the blue.

"Hi, Nick." Judy said greeting her fox friend.

"Gah!" Nick went caught a little off-guard with Judy being here. "Oh. Hey, Carrots."

"Well look, here she is right here. Right when you call her." Finnick said with a smirk.

"Mmmmm..." Nick grunted while blushing a bit. "Carrots, you remember Finnick."

"Hello." Judy said waving at the little fennec fox.

"Sup?" Finnick said to Judy while tilting his head up.

"Believe it or not, Finnick had a run-in this morning with _Cloak & Dagger_." Nick said wanting Judy to play along.

"*gasp* No way!" Judy said pretending to sound amazed. "What are they like?"

"Awesome!" Finnick stated happily. He then had a shocked look on his face as if he forgot something. "Ohh! Damnit! I forgot to ask them if they saw my murals."

"Your... murals?" Nick asked.

"Okay, I know you said not to tag anymore, but I had to do two more murals." Finnick said to Nick. "I did one on Cloak and one on Dagger. The one on Cloak says 'Cloak Is Watching Over Us.' and the one on Dagger says 'Let Dagger's Light Save You.'."

"Oh!" Nick and Judy said together knowing what murals Finnick was talking about.

Not that long ago, both Nick and Judy saw graffiti morals of Cloak and Dagger on different street walls. But never knew that Finnick was the one who made both of them.

"So that was you?" Nick asked.

"Don't... tell anyone. If my folks know, they'll kill me." Finnick said pleading to Nick.

"Of course I won't say anything. I actually liked the one on Cloak." Nick admitted.

"The one on Dagger is actually my new wallpaper." Judy stated as she got out her phone and showed off her wallpaper.

"So you two saw them? Pretty dope, right?" Finnick asked looking proud of his work.

"Very." Nick and Judy said.

"I'm hoping that it gets more people to like Cloak and Dagger. There the best two superheroes we got. Probably the only ones." Finnick stated. "Seriously, does anyone else have powers like them?"

Nick and Judy just shrugged. That was a good question. There wasn't anything about mammals with superpowers or at least there weren't any particular news about them. So if they really did exist, they might just be in hiding. Either way, Cloak and Dagger were the only public ones.

"Okay, since you are both here, let me ask you guys something before I forget." Finnick said. "You two doing anything this weekend?"

"No. I'm free." Nick stated.

"Me too." Judy added.

"Great." Finnick said. He then got out his phone and texted Nick an address.

Seconds later, Nick got the message on his phone.

"Come to this location on Saturday around 1pm." Finnick instructed to Nick and Judy.

"What for?" Judy asked as she looked at the location at the message on Nick's phone.

"You'll find out on Saturday." Finnick said. "Aight, catch you guys later." Finnick was about to walk off. But then stopped and turned around to say something else to Nick and Judy. "You know, I didn't realize it until now, but you two actually kinda of remind me of Cloak and Dagger."

Nick and Judy then froze up. Did Finnick figure out that they were Cloak and Dagger.

"But... you know we're not, right?" Nick asked looking a bit worried that the secret was out of the bag.

"Oh, I know that." Finnick said as he flair his left paw a bit. "I mean, Nick, you're popular and good at a lot, but adding superhero to that resume? Come on! You're not THAT good."

"Ah ha ha..." Nick awkwardly laughed. "You got me there."

"Now, not gonna lie, Judy here **does** have some similarities in the look department with Dagger." Finnick admitted. "But I've seen Dagger myself and you're not her. You're about an 8, maybe a 9, but Dagger's a 20."

"Haha! Yeah. Dagger is pretty beautiful." Judy said trying not annoyed.

"Beautiful? She's an angel. Compared to you, you're... meh." Finnick said not impressed by Judy's looks.

"Ah ha ha..." Judy awkwardly laughed. "You got me there."

"I mean, you tried did still tried to steal Nick's wallet not too long ago. But Dagger, I bet she's a pure soul." Finnick says as he turned away from Judy.

Finnick went on and on about how great Dagger and how Judy couldn't be here that it started to piss her off. Judy then summoned a dagger was tempted to strike Finnick with it. Nick notices this and whispers to her "Put that away.". Judy decided to listen and makes her dagger vanished. Lucky for her, no one else noticed. Finnick then turned back at Nick and Judy.

"Okay. I really talking like a crazed fan right now. I'm gonna go now and boast of meeting them some more." Finnick said. "Later, _Cloak and Dagger_."

Finnick said Cloak and Dagger sarcastically as he walked away while laughing a bit. Seems like he really doesn't believe that Nick and Judy are Cloak and Dagger.

"I think our identities are safe." Nick said to Judy.

"I think Finnick's dimmer than a lightbulb." Judy said. "Anyway, we should do some patrolling. They say the police are doing a mammal hunt for some psycho."

"Then we better get to hunting." Nick said with a smirk.

Nick and Judy then left the school and did their usual patrolling as Cloak and Dagger. The two were able to find the psycho female wolverine the police were looking for and turned her into the ZPD. As they continued to patrol they were still curious about the location Finnick wanted them to come to on Saturday.

Saturday came and Nick and Judy went to the location Finnick told him to go to. It was between Downtown and Savannah Central. Nick was wearing his black hoodie, jeans, and a black cap while Judy was wearing a white sweater over a grey shirt and jeans. The thing is, they weren't the only ones here. They were at least 20 or so mammals, both prey and predator around them.

"What are all these other people here for?" Judy asked Nick.

"I think they're tourists." Nick said to Judy noticing the group looked like they weren't from the city. "Seriously, where's Finnick? He told us to be here."

A few seconds later, the fennec fox finally showed up in a purple shirt tugged into tan khaki pants. He also had on a headset and a little speaker strapped to his waist.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Finnick and I will be your tour guide for the day." Finnick said in a greeting matter.

Nick and Judy's eyes widen at the sight of this. Finnick... as a tour guide? Nick didn't know about this. Let alone see Finnick as the type of guy to do it.

"Alright, if you'll follow me, we can begin." Finnick said leading the group. Everyone, including Nick and Judy, follows him as he talked. "Now, I pretty sure you guys all know the usual stuff. Zootopia, a city where anyone can be anything. Peace and harmony. Yadda yadda. But that's not how it started out. As you all know, Zootopia has many different district. Sahara, Downtown, Tundratown, ect... "

Finnick went on about the usual Zootopia tourist stuff. History of the city's creation and how it was established and mentioned how part of the cities were created to to benefit certain species of mammals. But during the time, species were still divided with each other. So the harmony thing was still a work in progress. After he talked about the usual tourist stuff, he talked about something that made his tour different from others. The group stopped by a cemetery.

"Now, I'm not here just to give you the usual tour junk. But in our tour, there is one thing that we talk about what's different." Finnick said to the group. "I'm talking about _Voodoo_."

"Voodoo?" Nick and Judy said confused.

"The definition of voodoo is a religious cult practiced combined with ritual and both traditional magical and religious rites. Characterized by sorcery and spirit possession." Finnick explained. "Now, I know some of you may be a bit _skeptical_ of this stuff. But we do happen to have two protectors of the city with abilities that would leave anyone skeptical. Does anyone out of the city know about Cloak and Dagger?"

The tourist seemed to be quite excited when Finnick mentioned Cloak an Dagger. This made Nick and Judy smile a bit. This meant that people knew who Cloak and Dagger even outside of the city.

"The bunny of light and the fox of darkness. For the short time they have shown up, they have become our protectors and looked out for the city." Finnick stated with a smile. "Not only have the two done countless act of heroism, but they have also inspired other mammals like them to be more."

"Is it true that they have powers?" A male raccoon asked.

"Are they as incredible as people say?" A female meerkat asked.

"Will we get to meet them?" A female red panda asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we will be meeting them in our tour. They're probably busy fighting criminals." Finnick said. "I will tell you that I actually do know them." Finnick then got his phone out and showed everyone the picture he had of him with Cloak and Dagger. "See? The three of us are pretty tight."

"Mmm hmm." Nick and Judy went with smirks as the looked at each other.

"Anywho," Finnick said as he puts his phone up. "C & D aren't why we are here at this cemetery."

Nick and Judy both looked surprised for a second when they looked at the cemetery. It was the same cemetery they were at from the first night they met. As well as the night their powers activated from when they touched each other. So, it was a bit of irony that this was the place when Cloak and Dagger actually started to spark.

Finnick opens the gates and the tour group walks past the tombs and tombstones. Finnick then talked more about Voodoo.

"Voodoo isn't always its own religion. It's a common misconception. At its core, voodoo is... a collection of religious and cultural traditions that can either stand alone OR be added to your beliefs. Just like the lady we are about to visit." Finnick stated. The group then stopped at a big tomb. "This is Madam Marie DuBul's tomb."

As everyone looked at Marie DuBul's tomb, they see a bunch of Xs on the sides of it. Some big, some small. Some thin, some thick. Most of the Xs were black, but some were red or blue.

"What's with all the Xs?" Judy whispered to Nick.

"Don't know." Nick replied.

"Some of you might be wondering why they are so many markings on her tomb. It's because many of us believe that she could grant wishes even from beyond the veil." Finnick stated.

"Grant wishes?" Nick thought.

"Okay, I need a volunteer. Anyone up for it?" Finnick asked.

A couple of the tourists raised their paws and hooves. While Nick and Judy didn't have their paws up, Finnick had already had a volunteer in mind.

"You." Finnick said looking at Nick. "The fox boy who looks like he has nothing to do."

Nick didn't seem too happy with Finnick as he mouth the word "Really?".

"Come on, don't be shy." Finnick said wanting Nick to come over.

"Yeah. Don't be shy." Judy said to Nick with a sly grin.

Nick decided just to get it over with and walked over to Finnick. Finnick then gave Nick a black stick of charcoal.

"First, you need to make an X on her tomb." Finnick instructed Nick. Nick looked at the tomb to find a spot to mark. He chose between the lower bottom of other black Xs to make his. He made sure to make his X a decent size and noticeable enough. "Now turn around 3 times."

"Seriously?" Nick asked looking a bit annoyed.

"Yeah." Finnick said.

Nick still looked annoyed but did as Finnick instructed. He turned around once, then twice, then a third time. By, the third time, everyone laughed a bit. Even Nick. Once the third turn was done, he looked down at Finnick for the next thing to do.

"Lastly, take a deep breath, make a wish, and clap your paws once. But only once." Finnick instructed.

A wish. Nick had to think about a wish. But what exactly should he wish for? After thinking about it for a few seconds, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then clapped once.

A couple of minutes later, Finnick's tour ended and all the tourists thank him for a good tour. Nick and Judy stayed behind to talk with him as they walked.

"That was actually a pretty good tour, Finnick." Judy said smiling.

"Yeah. Didn't know you were such a good tour guide." Nick added.

"It wasn't really my intentions to like it, but after a few tours, I started getting into it." Finnick stated. "To be honest, my auntie is the one who usually does the tours. She and my folks kinda forced it on me just to stay out of trouble."

"Trouble is your usual intention." Nick stated with a smirk. "But I will say that this was a side of you I've never seen before."

"Hey! I ain't that much of a troublemaker. Like you, I do pretty well in school. Straight B Average." Finnick stated proudly.

"Really?" Nick and Judy asked sounding surprised.

"... Okay, Bs with one or two Cs. It's still pretty good grades." Finnick said honestly.

"Not as good as all As." Nick said smugly.

"Shut up, man." Finnick said as he jumps up and hit him on his arm.

"Haha! There's the Finnick I expect." Nick said smiling as he rubbed the spot of his arm that Finnick hit him at.

The three then stopped at Malaloo's Voodoo shop.

"We're here. Be sure to talk with auntie." Finnick said to Nick and Judy.

"Auntie Malaloo's shop? Why you brought us here for?" Nick asked.

"Auntie said that she wanted to speak with both you and Judy for some reason." Finnick said.

"Me and Nick? What for?" Judy asked confused why.

"Don't know. Don't really care." Finnick said as he shrugged. "I guess it just because she has an 'interest' in you two. Mainly Nick. Anyway, go on in. I'm heading home. See ya, guys."

"Yeah. See ya at school." Nick said to Finnick.

Finnick then went on his way. Leaving Nick and Judy at the front of Malaloo's shop.

"Before we go in, exactly what can you tell me about Malaloo?" Judy asked. "I only met her the one time."

"Well, her real name is actually Marlin, Finnick's aunt, she a bit on the weird lady, and... somehow she was able to sense my power." Nick stated.

"She was able to sense mine too." Judy stated. "So, now she wants to meet up with the two of us at the same time."

"It might just be a coincidence, but... I think we need to assume the worst case scenario." Nick said.

"And that is?" Judy asked.

" **She knows**." Nick said sounding serious.

Nick and Judy had to assume that there was a possible change that she knew that they were Cloak and Dagger. There was no real way around it.

"If she knows, what do we do?" Judy asked looking worried.

"Guess we'll just have to hear her out." Nick replied. "Now let's go in."

Nick opened the door and him and Judy went inside the shop. Judy was a bit weird out by all the voodoo material in this shop. It was her first time here.

"Sooooo creepy." Judy said a bit weird out.

"Yo? Auntie Malaloo? Are you in here?" Nick said. "I'm doing my best not to yell."

"I'm in the back." Malaloo said.

Nick and Judy then went to the back and into a room with a round table and three seats. Malaloo was already sitting in one of them.

"You're finally here." Malaloo said to Nick and Judy.

"Auntie Malaloo." Nick said to the fennec.

"Why did you wanted to speak with us?" Judy asked.

Malaloo was drinking a cup of wine before replying to them. "I just wanted to talk about those inner powers of yours, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Or... would you prefer... _Cloak & Dagger_?"

Nick and Judy's eyes then both widen. Yet, they weren't really surprised. They expected as much from the start.

"Seems that I got your attention. Now, let's talk about your _destiny_." Malaloo said looking serious.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Divine Pairing

**Well, someone knows their secret and it's Malaloo. Welcome to chapter 5 of Bringing Order. On the last chapter, Nick and Judy stopped by at Malaloo's shop and has revealed that she knows that they are Cloak and Dagger. The question is, what now? For this chapter, Malaloo will talk with Nick and Judy about their powers and discuss their destiny as the Divine Pairing. But what** _ **is**_ **the Divine Pairing and what is this destiny they will have to face. All of this and more will finally be revealed. Let's get this chapter rolling.**

* * *

 _Sometimes when you are in the dark, you need someone else to shine some light._

Sitting down in the chairs by the round table were Nick, Judy, and Malaloo. Malaloo had just revealed that she knows that Nick and Judy are Cloak and Dagger. Now the two don't know how to react to this. But they both knew there was no point in hiding the information. They just needed to know what Malaloo wanted to talk with them about.

"First off, you know who we are?" Judy asked looking a bit serious.

"Wasn't that hard to figure it out once I sense both of your powers." Malaloo stated.

"Second, does Finnick know?" Nick asked.

"Please. If you haven't told him, then I doubt the boy knows. He ain't exactly the smartest fennec out there." Malaloo said.

"Fair enough." Nick said. "Besides, if he DID knew who we were, he would have acted differently around us." Nick thought.

"Look, let's just get to the point. Why did you call us here for?" Judy asked.

Malaloo then turned to Nick and then Judy. Giving them both a serious look on their face.

"Judy, Dagger, the bunny girl who looks like an angel and Nick, Cloak, the fox boy who moves like a shadow." Malaloo said describing Nick and Judy. "I called you here because... I wanted to talk to you two. **The Divine Pairing**." Malaloo said.

" _The Divine Pairing_?" Nick and Judy said in confusion.

"That's a new one." Judy said not recall ever being called that.

"It's the name for the two with divinity in their being." Malaloo stated.

"Pairing..." Nick mumbled thinking about it. Nick then turned his head to a shelf with all the different pairs of dolls on it. "Wait? Is that what with those dolls over there?"

"Yes." Malaloo answered. "Those dolls are of the _Divine Pairings_ that came before you." Malaloo then pulls out the two figurines of Nick and Judy she made and show it to them. "And here... are the latest in my collection."

Nick and Judy both looked stunned by these figures. They then take the figures from her paws. Nick took the black one of him and Judy took the white one of her. The look at the figures and could tell without a doubt that it was them.

"Okay. This is both weird and creepy." Judy said feeling off about all of this.

"People started making action figures of us as Cloak and Dagger, but as our normal self?" Nick asked also weirded out by this.

"I crafted these myself." Malaloo stated. "I had an interest in you two for a long time. So, when a fox and rabbit superhero duo arrived, it was easy to put two and two together."

"Alright. Enough beating around the bush." Judy said as she put the figure of her down. "What exactly do you want from us? What did you call us here for, how are you able to sense our powers, and what's this _Divine Pairing_ business all about?"

"Also, what's this about a... _destiny_?" Nick added.

"A lot of questions you two have. But before I answer your questions, let me ask you a question." Malaloo said. "Nick, Judy, do you truly understand your powers?"

"I understand them enough." Nick stated. "Power of darkness and teleporting anywhere I want through dimensions."

"Me? Power of light as well as creating knives out of it." Judy stated.

"But do you _truly_ understand your powers?" Malaloo asked. She then puts out both of her paws out in front of the two. "Both of you, take my paw."

Nick and Judy looked at each other a bit confused but decided to do what Malaloo asked of them. Nick reached out his right paw to take Malaloo's right paw while Judy reached out her left paw to take Malaloo's left paw. As they did, their powers started to emit from their paws. When they both touched Malaloo's, there was a big flash. Next thing, Nick and Judy knew, they were somewhere else. A big empty square room. Half of the room was black, the other half of the room was white.

"What in the..." Nick said confused by this.

"Nick?" Judy said realizing Nick was here.

"Judy?" Nick said also realizing that Judy was here with him.

"Wait... are we... both here?" Judy asked looking a bit stunned.

"Well, this is new." Nick stated as he looked at himself. "All the times we had our powers to see into people's head, we never tried touching someone at the same time."

"The question is, is this like a dream thing or nightmare thing?" Judy asked.

"It's neither." A voice said.

Nick and Judy looked in front of them to see that it was Malaloo standing. Nick and Judy looked a bit weirded out.

"Is... she speaking to us?" Nick asked.

"Of course. Who else would I be speaking to?" Malaloo said as she raised an eyebrow.

Nick and Judy nearly jumped. To their knowledge, every time they used their powers to see into a person's heart, they were just spectators and that they couldn't interact with the person. But somehow, Malaloo is able to interact with them.

"W... wait! So you can actually **talk** to us?" Nick asked a bit freaked. "HOW?! No one else has been able to speak with us when we do this."

"As you can see, I'm **different** from everyone else." Malaloo stated with a grin.

"Seriously, who are you?!" Judy asked sounding a bit serious.

"As I told Nick, I'm a voodoo priestess. But we are not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you two and those powers of yours." Malaloo stated. "Now then..."

Malaloo looked at Judy for a second. Her whole body then started to emit her light power. Her eyes even turned white and started leasing white streams from them. Judy looked at her body a bit surprised.

"Judy, your powers are known as the _Lightforce_." Malaloo stated.

Malaloo then turned to Nick and his whole body started emitting his dark powers. Instead of turning white like when he becomes Cloak, his eyes turned black and even emitted some of his shadow mist.

"Nick, your powers are known as the _Darkforce_." Malaloo stated.

"Lightforce..." Judy said.

"Darkforce..." Nick said.

"Lightforce is known to be the embodiment of light. It's also known for purity and cleansing." Malaloo stated to Judy.

"That seems about right." Judy said as she looks at her glowing body.

"Now Darkforce is its counterpart. It's known as the embodiment of darkness as well as corruption." Malaloo stated.

"Corruption? Wait, isn't that a bad thing?" Nick asked looking a bit worried as he looked at his aura.

"Normally, yes. But you seem to be the exception." Malaloo stated. "Somehow, you seem to have great control of your dark powers. In fact, you seem to be a natural at embracing it."

"Well, to be honest, I did freak out a bit when I first had them. Yet, when I started to get used to them, it actually feels good." Nick stated.

"The same for me." Judy said understanding what Nick meant. "Well, give and take. He woke up on a rooftop, I stabbed a guy."

"Jeez, girl!" Malaloo said a bit surprised to hear that.

"Hey! In my defense, he tried to have his _way_ with me. So, he kinda had it coming." Judy stated. "Besides, it wasn't like I _meant_ to stab him."

"Debatable." Nick said.

Judy grunted at Nick for his comment.

"Children, can we get back to our discussion about your power?" Malaloo asked firmly.

"Sorry." Nick and Judy said.

"Now, the Lightforce and the Darkforce may be polar opposites, but they both represent on thing." Malaloo said. She then summoned up an orb of light and an orb of darkness. She then put the two orbs together and it formed an orb both black and white that looked similar to the yin-yang symbol. "Balance. Light and Dark need each other to create balance. One can't exist without the other."

"That..." Judy said as her power subsided. She also started blushing a bit. "... sounds a bit awkward."

"Yeah..." Nick said agreeing while his power subsides too. "It basically saying that Judy and I are **destined** to be together."

"Well aren't you? Pardon me for asking, but you two already seem pretty comfortable with each other." Malaloo said with a smirk. "Exactly had did you two meet?"

"At a party. The same night our powers activated." Nick stated.

"Well... technically, the night of the oil rig explosion when we were still kids." Judy added. "It was also HOW we got our powers."

"Hmm. You are referring to the Roxxon Oil Rig explosion nearly 8 years ago, correct?" Malaloo asked. Nick and Judy responded by nodding. "Interesting." Malaloo then made the orb she held vanish and started pacing left and right. "It sounds to me that neither of your meetings **wasn't** by chance."

"It is a little odd and far from being a coincidence." Judy admitted.

"Hmm... maybe you are on to something about this _destiny_ junk." Nick said.

"Glad that you are being considerate." Malaloo said looking happy. "Now, more about the Lightforce and Darkforce. They have both been energies that existed long before any of us were even put on this planet. Some may have used them, but I don't believe anyone has possessed the powers of Lightforce and Darkforce within themselves like you two."

"Wait? We might be the only ones to ever had these powers?" Nick asked as he tilted his head. "What about the other ' _Divine Pairings_ ' you were talking about?"

"You two still the new 'Divine Pairing'. Of that, I'm sure. But you two are the first pairing to ever have powers like the ones you got." Malaloo stated.

"Is that right?" Judy asked. "Alright. I think we beat around the bush long enough. What **is** the _Divine Pairing_ suppose to do?"

"Simply put, they followed their destiny." Malaloo replied.

"I said no more beating around the bush! We want a straight answer!" Judy said in an angry tone.

"Watch your mouth, girl." Malaloo said giving a Judy an angry glare.

"I mean, would you be kind enough to give us a proper answer, please?" Judy said switching from angry to frightened.

"Hmpt! That's what I thought. I don't care if you are superheroes, I take gumption from no one. Understand?" Malaloo said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick and Judy said standing straight and both a bit frightened.

Malaloo took a deep breath and then turned away from Nick and Judy.

"Long before Zootopia was even Zootopia, every time a natural disaster hit, it always came to two people. It was because of what these two people did, the balance and order of the city were saved." Malaloo stated. "Whether it was dying crops, war, or disease, the 'Divine Pairing' fixed everything."

"So what you are saying is... our destiny as the _Divine Pairing_ is to fix whatever natural disaster is about to hit our city?" Nick asked.

"Correct." Malaloo replied. "This is why I wanted to speak with you both today. It's because that _natural disaster_ might soon be upon us."

Nick and Judy's eyes both widened.

"Say what now?" Nick asked.

"Wait? This whole _'natural disaster'_ thing, are we talking 'Saving the City' like we usually do or is it closer to 'Saving the World'?" Judy asked.

"Zootopia is one of the world's greatest city. If it were to fall, then it would affect the entire world." Malaloo stated. She then went back to face the two. "So to answer your question, it would be closer to the second one."

Nick and Judy nearly wanted to drop after hearing that answer. The two became superheroes to protect a few people in the city. But the world? It was a bit of an overstep for them.

"I think I need to lay down." Nick said as he sits down on the floor.

"Woah woah woah! Okay, this is too much crazy for me." Judy said as she rubbed the sides of her head.

"I know it's a bit to take in..." Malaloo said.

"A bit? You basically said it's up to us to save the world." Judy said. "It would have been fine if it was just parts of the city. But the whole city?! And even if all of that is part of our destiny, that isn't the reason we became superheroes."

"Then what is?" Malaloo asked.

"The reason we became Cloak and Dagger is to get revenge for the two guys who screwed our lives up." Dagger stated. "One of the Heads of Roxxon and the cop that shot Nick's friend."

"Yeah. I mean, even afterward, we would still do the hero thing, but saving the world is a bit much." Nick said as he gets back up.

"Nick, Judy, everything in the world is connected. It connected you two, am I right?" Malaloo asked. "For all you know, your problems and upcoming disaster might be connected as well."

"Even so, this is still crazy." Judy stated.

"Then again, maybe not." Nick said feeling that Malaloo may be right. "Think about it, Carrots. We've been through a lot of crazy ish. Maybe it was to prepare us for that."

"But still!" Judy said not liking any of what she has just heard.

"Whether you two choose to act on this or not, it's completely up to you. I'm just giving you the message." Malaloo stated. "But know this, what I say is true and the fate of Zootopia is on your paws."

Nick and Judy could really feel a huge amount of pressure weighing on their chest. Was it really gonna be up to them to decide the fate of the city? The fate of the world. They were still young and at the high school age. So this was pretty serious.

"Okay. I think we've been here long enough." Malaloo said.

Malaloo then snapped her fingers and the next thing they all knew is that they were back where they started. Nick and Judy then let go of Malaloo's paws.

"We're back." Nick said looking at his surroundings.

"Madam Malaloo, do... you still... have your memory of what just happened?" Judy asked. Every time Nick or Judy used their powers on someone, they don't retain the memory of what happened. But as they have realized, Malaloo is different from others.

"Of course." Malaloo replied saying that she does have her memory. "So, are you gonna take what I said seriously?"

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel right now." Nick stated as he rubbed his forehead. "Divine Pairing? Destiny? The fate of the world?"

"A few months ago, we wouldn't believe anything you said. But..." Judy said before summoning a dagger. "... we aren't the same as we were back then."

"But even so, we might need some time to process all this." Nick stated as he gets up from his chair.

"Yeah. I think we should get going." Judy said getting up from her chair.

"Before you do, I need to ask. What is your opinion on me?" Malaloo asked.

Malaloo was an odd fennec and probably the weirdest person both Nick and Judy have met besides themselves. However, even with her sass and anger, she wasn't a bad person.

"Since I met you, all you've done is help me and you haven't told anyone about our secret. So... I think we can trust you." Nick stated.

"Nick said I need to open up my circle of trust. You're a little scary, but not a bad person. That's enough for me to trust you too." Judy said with a smile.

"Hmm. Good to know." Malaloo said glad that Nick and Judy's trust. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone your secret. Not even that bone-headed nephew of mine."

"Thanks. Cause I don't think he can handle it just yet." Nick said as she scratched the tip of his nose. "He then put up his hood. "Since you already know who we are, no point in keeping this part of me a secret. Carrots?"

"Right." Judy said as she grabbed hold of a part of Nick's hoodie.

"Auntie Malaloo, thank you for all the info. But you need some time to think about this whole 'destiny' thing." Nick said.

"Just be careful out there. You may be superheroes, but even with your powers, neither of you are invincible." Malaloo warned them.

The two nodded before Nick teleported himself and Judy out of the shop. Nick and Judy teleported to the inside of an old church. This old church was Judy's old sanctuary, and before moving back in with her mom, the place where she lived. These days, Nick and Judy use the church as their hideout. As Judy let go of Nick's hoodie, Nick walked over to sit on the bench. Judy still stood up.

"So... what do you think, Carrots?" Nick asked wanting to know how she felt about everything they learned.

"About the 'Divine Pairing' thing, our powers, or the 'save the world' thing?" Judy asked.

"Yes?" Nick asked wanting to know about all three.

"Like I said before, this is all crazy." Judy said.

"But maybe not." Nick said. "As I said before, the universe keeps pushing us together. Maybe this is why. Why we have our powers and why we had to go through what we had to go through."

"I get what you are saying, Slick. But... all of this... the natural disaster... the fate of Zootopia on our paws..." Judy said looking worried. Her nose then started twitching.

"Are you scared?" Nick asked.

"I'm not scared." Judy said firmly even if her nose was still twitches.

"Your nose says otherwise." Nick said while pointing at his own nose.

"*sigh* I know I'm Dagger and I'm supposed to be fearless. I take on criminals and leap into danger with any fear. But this... this is... too much." Judy went with her twitching nose.

Nick then got off of the bench and walked over to Judy. He was close enough to be a few inches as he looks down at Judy.

"Judy, look at me." Nick said to Judy. Judy did and her nose stopped twitching. "No one's forcing any of this on you. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm scared too."

"But you are still gonna do it, are you?" Judy asked.

"..." Nick hesitated to answer for a few seconds.

"Of course you're gonna do it. With that heart of gold of yours, you would be more than willing to do this." Judy said.

"Auntie Malaloo might be right about this. If something big is about to happen to the city, then I won't stand by and do nothing." Nick said boldly.

"There it is. Heart of gold. It's no wonder all the girls fall for that 'Wilde Charm' of yours." Judy said with a flirtatious grin.

"Present company included?" Nick asked as he leans down and gives Judy a sly grin.

"Be it as it may..." Judy said taking a few steps back. "This does sound like it's gonna be tough."

"I'm a tough fox. I am Cloak after all." Nick stated. "But I don't want you to think I'm dragging you along. So if you don't think you can handle it..."

To Judy, it was starting to sound like Nick was insulting her.

"First off, you dragged me into your mess the second we met at that party." Judy stated. "Like I said when we decided to become superheroes, what the hell? Besides, we're the 'Divine Pairing'. _Pairing_. Meaning two. You can't be a pair without this little bunny."

"So, you really think you can handle it?" Nick asked.

"We're Cloak and Dagger, right? The bunny girl that looks like an angel and the fox boy that moves like a shadow. What's a little thing called _destiny_ gonna do?" Judy asked with a confident smile. "Besides, if Malaloo is right, maybe Roxxon might be connected to this natural disaster."

"Well, the last one did give us these." Nick stated while emitting his shadows around his paw.

"Either way, we have each other to look out for one another." Judy said. "You and me, saving the world..."

"Fighter criminals..." Nick said.

"Defending people..." Judy said.

"Bringing justice..." Nick said.

"Risking our lives..." Judy said.

"Pissing off Bogo..." Nick said with a grin.

"Hahaha!" Judy laughed.

"It's you and me, Judy." Nick said smiling.

"Yeah. You and me." Judy said with a smile.

Nick and Judy both agree that no matter what the world has in store for them, they would face it together. As Cloak and Dagger and as the _Divine Pairing_.

Meanwhile, back at her shop, Malaloo put the figurines of Nick and Judy back on the shelf with the other dolls. As she did, she had a worried look on her face.

"I told them what I needed to. I just hope they can change the fate of what the cards said." Malaloo said looking worried.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Cloak and Dagger Day

**Here we go, yo! Chapter 6 of Darkness and Light: Bringing Order. Last chapter, Nick and Judy talked to Malaloo and their powers and the destiny of the Divine Pairing. Nick and Judy now know that in the near future the fate of the city, maybe the world, will be on their paws. A big responsibility, but Nick and Judy feel that they are up for it. For this chapter, there will be a special day tributing Cloak and Dagger as heroes. I got inspired by an episode of The Flash. This is also gonna be a chapter that introduces Leodore Lionheart. Now, my opinion on Lionheart is that I don't see him as much of a bad guy, yet not totally a good guy. As he stated, "A classic doing the wrong thing for the right reason". So I sort of try to make Lionheart neutral in this. So, what interest does Lionheart have with Cloak and Dagger? Let's find out.**

* * *

 _Only we can choose how we see someone else. Whether they are someone who is warm in the surface or hides in the shadows._

At the old church was Nick shirtless, in sweatpants, and had white bandages around his paws. He was in front of a red and black punching dummy. Looks like Nick was getting some training into work on his fighting style. He puts both his fists up and starts jabbing at the dummy. He then goes for some sidekicks keeping a good form. After that, he took a few steps back and then took a deep breathe.

"Okay. Now put more power to." Nick quietly said to himself.

Nick's dark powers started emitting around his paws and then he got back to his fighting position. He then goes for a few more powerful jabs at the dummy, a strong uppercut, and then a dark screw-kick that knocked the dummy flat on the floor.

"Nice," Nick said proudly of his skill.

After hearing that it was their destiny to save the city from an upcoming natural disaster, Nick and Judy had decided to amp up their training. Today, Judy was supposed to meet up with Nick at the church but is still a no show.

"Where is she?" Nick asked himself still wondering why Judy is so late. "*sigh* Guess I'll just do some push-ups til she get's here.

Nick then got on the ground and started doing some push-ups. After doing 53, Judy finally came into the church in a white tank top and black sweatpants.

"Hey! I'm here." Judy said as she walked down.

"Carrots! About time." Nick says as he gets back up on his feet.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to do something with mom and..." Judy said explaining why she was late and pausing midway of her sentence. What stopped her was looking at the shirtless fox that was her partner.

"Carrots, what's up?" Nick asked wondering why Judy froze.

"Uhhh... uhhh... I..." Judy uttered as she stared at Nick's chest.

Nick was actually very fit and had slightly more muscular than most male foxes his age. This was the first time Judy has seen Nick shirtless and well... she still has 'girl' needs. Nick notices the staring and started to smirk.

"My eyes are up here, Hun Bun." Nick said pointing at his face with a grin.

"Sorry. It's that... wow! You are really toned up." Judy admitted.

"What did you think my body looked like? With basketball, track-n-field, training, and kicking the asses of many bad guys, it's only natural for me to have a _foxy_ bod." Nick said while flexing his arms.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed." Judy admitted with a smile.

"Okay. So what took you so long?" Nick asked.

"Well, my mom is once again trying to get a lawyer to get us a case. But, since we still need more... " Judy went on but started to look back down on Nick's chest. "... info on Roxxon and the night... as well as finding some of my da..." Judy was getting too distracted by looking at Nick's body and getting red-faced. She had to turn away from looking at him. "Okay, you're gonna have to put a shirt on."

"What? Is my shirtless body too much for you to handle?" Nick asked still smirking. "Not my fault I'm naturally attractive to ladies."

"Just put your shirt on!" Judy said still looking away from Nick.

"You sure? This might be one of the only times you get to see me shirtless." Nick said closing in on Judy. "Don't you want to get a nice long look at my chest?"

"Nick, quit stalling." Judy said looking flustered. "You don't see me taking off my shirt."

"Why don't you? After all, that will just put us on even fielding." Nick said still smirking.

Judy looked pretty mad at Nick. Was Nick actually suggesting for her to take her shirt too? Nick's not the kind of person. That's when Judy decided to take Nick's suggestion. Would Nick actually be okay with it?

"Well, if you insist..." Judy said smirking as she begins to slightly lift up her shirt.

"STOP!" Nick shouted out while halting Judy from lifting her shirt up any higher. His face was a bit red. "I'll... put my shirt on."

"You do that." Judy said grinning.

Nick went over to the bench where he put his black sleeveless shirt and puts it on.

"Now, you were saying?" Nick asked wanting Judy to finish talking.

"Right. If we can get enough of my dad's notes on that night, we might have a fighting chance." Judy stated. "But that's the problem."

"Is it because Roxxon took most of your dad's info and blueprints on the oil rig that exploded?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Judy replied. "The oil rig was still my dad's design, but... I don't think the explosion was his fault." Judy then started pacing. "On that night, I remember dad talking to someone on the phone. I think it was someone from the oil rig."

"Do you remember anything about the conversation?" Nick asked.

"No. It was nearly 8 years ago and I was only a kid. I couldn't even understand what they were talking about." Judy stated. "If I knew who the person that dad was talking to, I would try to find him. But... if he was at the oil rig at the time..."

"... then odds are, he's already dead." Nick said looking sad.

"Yeah. So, we're still currently on square one." Judy said with drooping ears.

"Judy, if you still need help, I'll do whatever I can." Nick said to Judy.

"Thanks, Nick. But we'll just put a pin on Roxxon for now." Judy said. Judy then notices the training dummy and Nick looking like he broke a sweat. "I see you already started training without me."

"You kept me waiting, so I decided to warm up a bit." Nick said with a smile. "Have you been keeping up with your training?"

"You betcha." Judy said proudly. "If we're gonna save the city, no, the world, from an upcoming natural disaster, then we need to be in tip-top shape. I even learned a new move. Check it out."

Judy then focused her mind and summon tiny daggers between her fingers. The light daggers were much smaller than her average ones.

"Psst! Haha!" Nick said not being able to hold his laughter. "They're so tiny. Like you."

"You should know that size doesn't matter. They may look small, but with the right hits, these daggers can paralyze anyone for a few moments." Judy stated as she held them up.

"Oh. So it's a way to stop a foe before landing a finishing move." Nick said understanding the use for the mini daggers.

"Exactly!" Judy said.

"Huh. That's actually pretty useful." Nick stated impressed.

"What about you? By now, you are probably good enough to teleport without your cloak." Judy said.

"While my powers have gotten better and I'm able to travel farther distances with better positioning, I... still need my cloak or my hoodie." Nick stated.

"Really? Shouldn't you have a better knack at controlling your powers now?" Judy asked.

"Hey. I've tried, but it's no dice without a medium." Nick said. "Besides, I should only use my powers as Cloak. Part of the 'secret identity' rule."

"Still, haven't your powers ever worked **without** the cloak? Judy asked.

"A few times, yes. But I never really had control of it." Nick stated.

Judy then started to ponder a bit. While Nick and Judy's abilities were very different, their principles were very similar. Judy figured out to create her daggers, she had to open up her boxed emotions or be put into a dangerous situation. So... maybe it was the same for Nick. Part of her thought it was a bad idea, yet she had to put Nick's power to the test.

"Nick... you're probably gonna hate me for this." Judy said as she takes a few steps back.

"Whyyyyyyyyy?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"You still need to understand how to use your powers without the cloak or hoodie. So maybe you just need some... motivation." Judy said as she held up one of her daggers.

"Carrots? What are you..." Nick asked noticing the dagger.

"Dodge!" Judy shouted out before throwing the dagger.

Seeing the dagger come at him fast, he quickly teleported away. He then reappeared a few feet away.

"Judy!" Nick shouted out.

"See? Now keep at it." Judy said to Nick as she held two daggers.

Judy then threw another dagger at Nick and teleported away from it again and popped up behind her. Judy then turned around and threw another dagger at him and once again, Nick teleported out of the way. The cycle continued for a while and while it seemed okay, Nick wasn't happy with this.

"Judy!" Nick shouted out again as he vanished again before another dagger him. "Will you stop already?!" Judy still threw daggers at him until Nick had it with her. "ENOUGH!"

Nick used both of his paws to create his shadow mist to hold Judy and prevent her from throwing more of her daggers at him.

"Seriously, will you knock it off?" Nick warned Judy.

"Well, seems that you have no problem with your abilities now." Judy said smiling.

"Not true." Nick stated as he lets go of Judy. "I wasn't really controlling my powers. It was more like... they kept me away from danger. This is just like before. I have no real control over it without my cloak or hoodie."

"So... all that teleporting was just your powers pulling you away from danger?" Judy asked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah." Nick said while nodding. "So basically, if I'm getting shot at, that's how I'm able to teleport without my cloak."

"I still think there is some way to get a better handle with it. If you can just figure it out..." Judy said.

"I don't need to worry about it yet. I'm mostly gonna use my powers as Cloak anyway. So no big deal." Nick said shrugging.

"I suppose." Judy said admitting Nick had a point.

"BTW, I'm very steamed at you for the **several** attempts at chucking those daggers at me." Nick said looking very mad at Judy.

"I was only trying to help you get better control of your teleporting." Judy said feeling bad. "I'm sowwy, Nicky. Please forgive me."

"I'm gonna need more than you saying _sowwy_." Nick said being firmly.

Judy then looked at Nick with a cute and innocent bunny face and said "Pleeeeeease?".

Nick's heart could barely contain Judy's cute face.

"You know, your most dangerous weapon isn't creating daggers of light. It's that face." Nick said firmly with a red-faced.

"I knew that since the day I was born." Judy said grinning. She then dug into her pocket and took out a folded paper. "By the way, did you see these around town?"

Judy opened up the folder paper and reveal that it was a flyer. The flyer was white on the left side and black on the right side. On the left side was an artist's drawing of Cloak and on the right side was a drawing of Dagger. The top of the poster said " _Cloak and Dagger Day_ ".

" _Cloak and Dagger Day_?" Nick said as he tilted his head. "Oh yeah. I saw some of the flyers around town."

"Apparently, Mayor Lionheart himself is sponsoring this event. He wants to thank the two superheroes for everything they have done by giving them their own day." Judy stated. "It looks like he's even expected Cloak and Dagger to be there.

"Oh really?" Nick said as he places his arms on his side. "I don't recall Cloak and Dagger agreeing to this."

"Neither do I." Judy said. "But I don't see any reason why they shouldn't make an appearance."

"What reason does the mayor have to make a day for Cloak and Dagger?" Nick asked. "I don't think the mayor is the kind of guy who just gives superheroes a random day."

"What? We don't deserve our own day?" Judy asked.

Nick thought about something for a moment. He then remembered something.

"Hang on. Isn't the mayor's pep rally for his re-election at the end of the month?" Nick asked. Then it hit him. The reason **why** the mayor is giving Cloak and Dagger their own day. "Ohhhhhhhh. I see what he's doing."

"I think we both see what he's doing." Judy said.

"So Mayor Lionheart is just using the duo to gain some points for him getting re-elected for mayor. No surprise there." Nick said not impressed.

"Actually, I think it's more than that." Judy said. "I mean, if he's gonna do a 'Cloak and Dagger' day, should he have done it on the day we made our debut? I mean, we only have been superheroes for a few months."

"You think there's some other big reason?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Judy said as she pondered it a bit.

"Look, whatever reason, it's not our main concern. It's looking out for the city, taking care of O'Clawdon and Cooperman, and facing our destiny which has yet to be decided." Nick stated. "A day for us is nice and all, but let's not let it get to our heads."

"Still... we should make an appearance. We don't want to disappoint our fans, do we?" Judy asked.

"Ugggghh... let's put a pin on it for now." Nick said wanting to talk about the event later. "Alright. We got more training to do. Afterward, some patrolling."

"Okay." Judy said nodding.

While it seemed that Judy was interested in 'Cloak and Dagger' day, Nick seemed skeptical about it. Either way, they intended to put it on hold and will decide what to do about it later. For now, they continued to train.

Meanwhile, two certain people were also chatting. Not everyone was happy about the mayor giving the two superheroes their own day. One, in particular, was Chief Bogo. He was currently in the office of Mayor Lionheart talking about this matter. Lionheart sat on his chair near his table.

"A day for those _vigilantes_? Mayor, are you serious about this?" Bogo complained.

"First off, I think they would prefer if you called them _heroes_. Second, I'm positive about this." Lionheart responded. "The two have done quite a bit for the city."

"So has the ZPD. But we didn't need to get a handout for our own day." Bogo said a bit angry.

"My, are you sounding envious today." Lionheart stated noticing Bogo's matter.

"I'm not... envious. I just find it hard to trust a fox sneaking around in a black cloak and a bunny that uses knives she creates out of thin air." Bogo stated.

"Do you not trust them because of that or do you not trust them because you don't understand them?" Lionheart asked. "After all, they aren't your average fox and rabbit."

"That's the problem." Bogo stated.

"Bogo. Bogo. Bogo." Lionheart went as he shook his head. "Times are changing. There will be many things we don't understand. But if we keep a closed mind, then we are only being stubborn. Kinda like the way you are now."

"Hmph!" Grunted Bogo.

"Bogo, the city trust Cloak and Dagger enough to see them as protectors. Yes, the ZPD has done a lot too, but that doesn't mean you can't share the spotlight." Lionheart stated.

"But they still don't do stuff by the book." Bogo stated

"Then maybe it's time to make a new book." Lionheart replied.

"What? Sir, what are you suggesting?" Bogo asked thinking that Lionheart meant something by that.

"All in good time, Chief. Just make sure you and some of the other precincts be on alert when the event comes along. Security is a top priority." Lionheart said. "You may go now."

"Yes,... Mayor Lionheart." Bogo said sounding a bit uneasy.

Bogo then left Lionheart's office. After leaving, Lionheart looked at the poster of the _Cloak and Dagger Day_ on his desk. It looked like had something on his mind.

"I have my _reasons_ for doing this." Lionheart said to himself.

As the days passed, mammals all over the city got really hyped for _Cloak and Dagger Day_. The event sold out and anyone who was anyone got tickets in hope of seeing the heroes. Nick and Judy patrolled the town as Cloak and Dagger and noticed everyone getting excited for it. Judy seemed more and more for it, but Nick still looks unsure of what he wanted to do. One day when he was going around school, he overhears a lot of people talking. A few kids were lucky to get some tickets. Including two of his best friends, Finnick and Ben. Nick was with them at the courtyard.

"So, you two are going?" Nick asked Finnick and Ben.

"Of course. We're surprised that you're not coming." Ben said.

"Too late with getting a ticket?" Finnick asked giving a smirk.

"No. I was just planning on watching it on TV." Nick stated making up a believable excuse.

"So that's a yes." Finnick said smirking.

"Shut up, man." Nick said as he lightly punched Finnick. "Besides, are you even sure Cloak and Dagger are gonna show up? Pretty sure the mayor didn't even ask them to be there."

"Does he have to?" Finnick asked. "Cloak and Dagger have done quite a bit for the city. The mayor, as well as the people of the city, believe that the two should get some appreciation."

"Yeah. Superheroes aren't in it for the reputation or popularity, but that doesn't mean the people of the city shouldn't thank them in some way." Ben stated.

Nick thought about it and both of his friends had a point. While Nick wasn't in the superhero life for fame, he did enjoy being liked every once in a while.

"I still don't know if Cloak and Dagger will actually show up to this." Nick said.

"Of course they will." Finnick said boldly. "They wouldn't let their fans down."

At the moment, the school bell rang.

"Time for 7th period." Nick said. "See you guys after last period."

"Later." Finnick said as they high five each other.

"See ya, Nick." Ben said as he waved goodbye.

As Nick left to go to his next class, he was still in deep thoughts about this _Cloak and Dagger Day_. He wasn't the only one. Judy was thinking about nothing but the event. As she walked down the streets, she keeps seeing posters of Cloak and Dagger hanged all over the city. It felt that she should be happy with all the praised. But in reality, it felt like her stomach was in knots.

"Everybody sees Dagger as this angel. But I know the girl better than anyone. Because I am that girl." Judy thought. "I'm... the farthest thing from an angel. I never even really **wanted** to help anyone else besides myself. Yet, Dagger does nothing but help others. She heals, she fights, she doesn't run away. The more I think about it, the more I realize how different I am from Dagger." Judy then looked up in the sky looking very unsure about herself. "Everyone sees Cloak and Dagger as heroes. Maybe Nick deserves it, but do I?"

Judy was started to have some doubts about herself. She took the role of being Dagger well enough. But now, remembering who she used to be, was she met to be a hero?

Nick's parents, as well as Judy's mom, all seem to be pretty excited for Cloak and Dagger Day. While they aren't going, they are going to watch the event on TV. The kids told them they would just watch it with a friend. Giving them a pretty good excuse if they actually decided to show up as Cloak and Dagger. Night fell and Nick and Judy weren't patrolling today. The two both laid on their beds, but couldn't sleep. Not being able to sleep, the two both decided to sneak out.

Nick, bring his basketball and wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with his school's name on it, black sweatpants, and his black hoodie, went to the empty basketball court in the Trots that she showed Judy on her birthday. Judy, wearing a white lyrical dress, went into her old ballet school and stepped into the empty dancehall. The two were feeling a bit stressful. So they decided to get rid of their stress by doing what they love. For Nick, it was basketball. For Judy, it was ballet. Nick took off his hoodie and started dribbling the basketball. For Judy, she practices on her twirling. As Judy spun, her paws started emitting its light. For Nick, shadows started surrounding his paws as he dribbled. Even with that, the two continued doing what they were doing.

Nick tried to get a few shots into the basket but failed with three whole attempts. He was really off his game. Judy was a little off as well. She lost her balance a few times and fell to the ground. But even so, both of them tried again. Judy continues to twirl as her paws emitted its light. Nick dribbled some more as his shadows surrounded his arms. He then took a deep breath as he dribbled a few times and then teleported closer to the hoop and then made the shot. The ball went in this time. Nick was a bit out of breath, but happy that he made that he actually made the shot. As the tod picks up his basketball, he was considering practicing some more. But then... he thought about something else he should do.

Meanwhile, Judy still continued with her dancing. After a plie, a releve, and saute, she went for some more twirling. She spun and spun with her glowing paws. She then stopped when she sees black mist appeared out of nowhere. Out of the mist came Nick with his basketball and hood up. Judy was surprised, yet not surprised to see Nick. Nick took off his hood as the two faces each other.

"Hey." Nick said.

"Hey." Judy said back to Nick. Judy then notices the basketball Nick had with him. "Couldn't sleep so you decided to shoot some hoops?"

"Yeah." Nick answered. Nick looked at Judy's dress as well as the dance hall they were in. "Couldn't sleep so you decided to do some twirls?"

"Yeah." Judy answered.

"Guessing the whole _Cloak and Dagger Day_ has you a bit uneasy too." Nick said.

"It didn't at first, but now... *sigh* I don't know." Judy said as uneasy as Nick mentioned. "I mean, do we deserve it? Do... **I** deserve it?"

"Carrots, you're not the same person you were when we first met." Nick stated.

"But I still did what I did." Judy stated. "Nick, you've always been a good person. So you totally deserve it. But me, I lied and stole for most of my life. Even if I don't do that anymore, it doesn't change the fact that I did." Judy then turned around and walked slowly away. "Dagger may deserve it, but not Judy."

Judy seems to really have some doubts now. It wasn't really like her. Nick used to her being very confident.

"Jeez. And I thought I was the one that had doubts." Nick said as he scratches the back of his head. "Carrots, Judy, I think you're putting yourself down too much. The choices you made as Dagger are still your choices. No one forced you to save people and put your life on life. It may have been my idea that we decided to become superheroes, but you chose to accept your new role. Just like me." Judy then turned around to face Nick. "You are an amazing hero, a great partner, and an even better friend. So don't have any doubts."

"Nick..." Judy said as she started to smile. "Well, I guess you rubbed off on me. Mr. Honest and Strong-Willed."

"Like you haven't done the same for me. Ms. Sly and Cunning." Nick said smiling back.

"Heh. So, what do we do about this weekend?" Judy asked.

"Well, Ben told me that superheroes aren't in it for the reputation or popularity, but that doesn't mean the people of the city shouldn't thank them in someway. The city is making a day for us and it would be considered rude not to show up." Nick stated.

"Then I guess we have our answer." Judy said with a smile.

"Guess we do." Nick said smiling as well.

As Saturday came by, Cloak and Dagger Day was on full swing. The event was taking place at a large clearing in Savannah Central. There was a huge stage with ther very tall posters hanging from behind. On the left was a poster of Cloak, on the right was a poster of Dagger, and on the center, Cloak and Dagger's names in big letters. The images were similar to the ones from the posters around town. There were black and white balloons all over. Hundreds, if not over a thousand mammals showed up today. Many of the fans wore black and blue cloaks like Cloak or had white crescent moons painted the side of their face like Dagger and held toy daggers that light up. Anyone who wasn't there, watched it on TV. This included Nick's parents, Judy's mom, and David's parents just to name a few. Security was very high. Cops cars were around every corner with officers from different precincts. They were there to make sure everything was smooth. Somewhere in the middle of the crowd was Finnick and Ben. The two were both wearing black shirts with Cloak and Dagger on them. They were both in a bit of a tight spot in between some other mammals.

"Man, this is crazy. I didn't think it would be this packed." Finnick said a bit mad.

"The event sold out, dude. Pretty sure it was obvious that it was gonna be packed." Ben stated. Ben then looked left and right in the stage expected to see if Cloak and Dagger were already on stage. "I don't see Cloak or Dagger."

"They're are probably gonna make a big superhero entrance." Finnick said.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Ben said agreeing with Finnick.

Meanwhile, on the side of the stage, Lionheart was talking with Bogo. Bogo still didn't seem all for this _Cloak and Dagger Day_. Lionheart wanted him to lighten up.

"Smile a little, will you Chief?" Lionheart asked the grouchy buffalo. "Keep looking like that and you might scare the public."

"I'm still not okay with this." Bogo said being as firm as ever. "Was it really necessary to give the vigilantes their own day?"

"We've already discuss this. Also, don't refer to them as vigilantes. Called them what they are. Superheroes." Lionheart said as he straighten his tie.

"Superheroes should only exist in comic books and cartoons." Bogo said.

"And yet two superheroes exist right in our very city." Lionheart stated with a smirk. "Start easing up for once. It will help with losing some of that stress of yours."

"I'm not stressed, sir. Just... alert." Bogo stated.

"Uh huh." Lionheart said not really believing Bogo. "Alright. Time to shine."

Lionheart then made his way to the center and to the tall wooden podium with a mic on it. The people cheered loudly for the mayor. The mayor waved out to his adoring public. Whether the cheer was for him or not, he chose to accept it. He then cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello and good morning to all of you in Zootopia." Lionheart said. The citizens then started clapping a bit. "How to start this? I'm assuming you already know the story. A few months ago, there was a bank robbery. A large group of criminals held many people, hostage, that day. As hope seemed lost for them, two unique individuals put their lives on the line to save them. A fox who wore a black and blue cloak and moves like a shadow and a bunny in grey and white that creates daggers of light. You know them as _Cloak and Dagger_."

The crowd cheered as they hear the two heroes names.

"Whether it was stopping criminals or helping others in need, Cloak and Dagger had both embodied heroism with their actions. They not only protect the city and give us hope but prove that, without a doubt, anyone can be anything." Lionheart said proudly. "They have inspired many of us to help others more and try to be more than just what we are. So, with all of that and more, I am more than proud to give Cloak and Dagger these Medals for Heroism."

Lionheart then held two gold six-point star medals with green laces on them. The crowded once again. At that moment, everyone expected Cloak and Dagger to appear. Except they didn't. After several seconds and everyone looking left and right, they didn't show up. Lionheart was starting to look worried.

"Come on. Please show. Don't make me look like a fool." Lionheart thought.

As the seconds were about to turn into a minute, it didn't seem like the heroes were going to show. Then from up top of the metal beams on the center poster, popped out a cloud of blast mist. Out from the mist, came out Cloak and Dagger. Everyone looked up and started going wild. Lionheart looked relieved that they actually showed up. Cloak and Dagger looked down at the crowd of people applauding them.

"Wow. I honestly didn't think we had so many fans." Cloak said to Dagger.

"It is more people then we expected at first." Dagger admitted.

"Scared?" Cloak asked.

"Me? Please. I'm fearless, remember?" Dagger said proudly. "Now then..." Dagger's paws started to emit a bright light. "... shall we give them a show?"

Cloak's paws emitted shadows before saying "We shall." with a grin.

Cloak and Dagger raised their paws up and blasted out pulses of their energy out in the sky Their blasts collided with one another and created fireworks of black and white. The crowd was in awe at the sight of this.

"Now, should I take us down?" Cloak asked.

"You can take yourself down." Dagger said to her partner. "I'm heading down in style."

Dagger then headed to the side beam of the left and slid down it. At the halfway point, she jumped forward, summoned a dagger in each paw, and spun upside down like a propeller before landing on the ground. Obviously, amazed by this, the crowd cheered quite a lot. Dagger then dropped both of her daggers as the vanished in thin air as if she was doing a 'double mic drop' with a sly grin.

"Heh. Showoff." Cloak said with a grin from up top of the beams.

Since Dagger was going to show off, Cloak decided to do the same. He then performed a leap of faith from up top of the beaming and started doing a few backflips. As he falls more and more, he was seconds away from hitting the ground. But before that, he vanished out of thin air. 2 seconds later, he popped out from his black mist a-okay. He then had a cocky smile as he opened his arms out. A bit of a death-defying stunt, but the crowd loved it. Some of Cloak's vixen fangirls went crazy. One or two even passed out.

"Heh. Showoff." Dagger said with a grin similar to Cloak's earlier.

Watching Cloak's stunt on TV was Nick's parents, John and Frankie.

"To do something that crazy and dangerous, that boy's parents didn't raise him right." Frankie said not approving something like that.

"You did crazy stuff when you were his age too, dear." John stated.

"Not like that... and I hope Nick doesn't do anything crazy like that Cloak boy." Frankie said.

John and Frankie still didn't know that their son was Cloak. Hopefully, for Nick, it will stay that way for a while. Back at the event, everyone was chanting "CLOAK AND DAGGER! CLOAK AND DAGGER! CLOAK AND DAGGER!" as the two heroes waved at them. Lionheart clapped as well. The only one who really wasn't was Chief Bogo. He didn't like them showing off.

"Well, that's certainly was an entrance." Lionheart said from the podium still amazed. "Ladies and gentleman, Cloak and Dagger."

The crowd continues to cheer as Cloak and Dagger walk over to the mayor. The two faced the tall and seemingly honorable mayor and the crowd started to quiet down.

"First off, it is a great honor to meet you two in person." Lionheart said to Cloak and Dagger.

"Thank you, Mayor Lionheart." Cloak replied.

"The honor is all ours." Dagger said politely. "It was really nice of you to make a whole day tributing to us."

"For the things you did for this city, it's the least I could do." Lionheart said happily. He then held the two medals up. "Now, these medals I'm about to give you... think of them as a symbol of your heroism and a huge thank you for the people you help. Before I give them to you, how about you give your allure fans a speech."

"A speech?" Cloak and Dagger said both of their ears drooped down a bit.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" The crowd chanted.

While they tried to hide it, both Cloak and Dagger were super nervous. Guess a speech in front of thousands of mammals didn't sit well with either of them.

"A speech, huh? Mayor, can you give my partner and me a minute?" Dagger asked as she and Cloak take a few steps back and turn around to chat quietly. "Cloak, no one said anything about a speech. I can't do this."

"What happened to _fearless_?" Cloak whispered.

"That didn't apply to public speaking." Dagger whispered. "I can't talk to... thousands of people."

"Actually, if you are including the people watching this on TV, probably millions." Cloak whispered.

"MILLIONS!?" Dagger quietly shouted as she began to freak out. "Sweet cheese and crackers."

"Carrots, calm down." Cloak said to his partner.

"You go first. After all, your name is always first AND the superhero thing was all YOUR idea." Dagger said while pointing at Cloak.

"Fine. Fine." Cloak said decided to go first.

Cloak walks over to the podium and looks up at all the mammals as they clapped for him.

"Hello. You all know me as the hero of the dark, the fox that moves like a shadow, and several other nicknames, _Cloak_." Cloak said. As he did, mammals wooed. "I bet you would all like to hear a great speech from me." The crowd wooed some more. "But I feel that I tend to take the spotlight from partner most of the time. I mean, my name is usually first and all. So, to be fair, I'll let Dagger go first."

Hearing that made the fur on Dagger stand straight. She also didn't like it that her partner basically put her under the bus. Cloak already had a pretty big smirk on his face as he turns to Dagger. She just shook her head not wanting to go up. Cloak wouldn't have it, so he used his shadow powers to pull her up to the podium. He then teleported a bit of a distance away from partner. Dagger glared angrily at Cloak and mouth the words "Not cool, Nick.". Cloak just smirked as he gave her a thumbs up. Like it or not, Judy had to speak in front of everyone.

"He... hey, city of Zootopia." Dagger said as she waved nervously.

"WOOO! WE LOVE YOU, DAGGER!" A random fan shouted out.

After that, a bunch of other mammals started chanting too. Which only made Dagger felt ever more nervous to speak.

"Hehe... th... thank you for... all the cheering." Dagger said as she looked stiff as a board. "As you all know... I'm... Da... Da... Dagger, the bunny of light. So... sorry, everyone. Believe it or not, I'm not much of a speaker."

The public was a bit surprised to see the crime-fighting bunny have stage fright. Dagger was a bit ashamed of herself. She had to find some way to have the courage to speak. She then looked up at the front of the crowd. She was a bit stunned by what she saw. On the front was a VIP section an in that section, all the first people that Cloak and Dagger ever saved. The mammals from the bank rescue. Little Ethan in his Cloak that was similar to Cloak, the old man that Dagger healed up, even her ballet teacher, Abella.

Judy had doubts the first time, but after saving so many lives, she started to realize why she became Dagger. Her fear then started to go away. She then took a deep breath and spoke.

"If I told younger me that I was going to be a superhero, she would probably say ' _What happen to us being a fairy princess?_ '." Dagger stated making a joke. She got a few laughs from it. "But for real, superheroes are all about using the powers for good and helping people who couldn't help themselves. My partner and I try to do what we can to live up to that expectation. We love our big city here and we want to keep doing whatever we can for it. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

The crowd then lightly clapped after Dagger's speech. Cloak also clapped looking proud for his part.

"Now, some words from my partner. Give it up for Cloak, everyone." Dagger said as she introduced her partner.

Knowing that he would have had to speak sooner or later, he had to go up to the podium. He teleported over to it and Dagger moved from the podium. Before speaking Cloak kept telling himself "If she can do it, so can I.".

"Ahem. Hey, Zootopia!" Cloak said giving a quick wave. The crowd cheered like before. "Now, let's be honest. When you see a fox, most people think he or she is up to no good. The same could be said about someone like me. I mean, look at me. I'm a fox, I wear black, and darkness is LITERALLY my power. So it would be no surprise to me that some would see me as a 'bad guy' at first. But, with all I've done, I've prove that it doesn't matter what you are or how you look. Cause I chose to be a hero. I didn't want to just help other and make the world a better place, but also to be a beacon for foxes like me. I'm living prove that a fox can be more than just a fox. Heck, my partner Dagger has already proven that she's more than just a bunny. We want to keep inspiring others to do more too. With my powers, I can go anywhere I need to be. I can't promise I will always be there when trouble strikes, but if see trouble and I'm nearby, I won't hesitate to help. We're will continue to do whatever we can to help this city we love. Thank you."

Everyone applauds Cloak for his speech. Pretty much everyone liked what Cloak said. And while he didn't want to, even Bogo clapped a bit. He actually did agree with a few things the fox said. But it didn't mean that he still supported them.

"Now that was quite a speech." Lionheart said clapping some more.

Dagger then walked up to Cloak and the two stood side by side as they smiled. Lionheart then held out the medals.

"You both truly earn these medals." Lionheart said. He then leans down to Cloak and put the medal around his neck. Next, he leans down to Dagger and put the other medal around her neck. "Whatever you two decide to do or go, the city of Zootopia is always open to you."

The two looked at their medals with big smiles. Neither Cloak nor Dagger expected to be awarded something like this. It made them want to help the city even more now. Lionheart then held out both of his paws in front of Cloak and Dagger, expecting them to shake them.

"I hope you will do me the honor." Lionheart told them.

Cloak and Dagger then looked at each other and nodded.

"The honor is all our, Mayor." Dagger said happily.

The two then reached out for one of his paws. But as they touch each of his paws... their powers activated unexpectedly. Cloak and Dagger then found themselves in the usual forest they find themselves in when to look into someone's heart.

"Did... our powers activated again?" Dagger asked Cloak.

"Guess we're both seeing inside his heart." Cloak said to Dagger. "Should we... turn it off?"

"Hang on. What's that?" Dagger asked as she pointed at something.

The two then saw a wooden medieval door. The kind of door that would be for a castle. Cloak and Dagger's interest started to peak.

"Curious. A door?" Dagger asked.

"Should we open it and see what's inside?" Cloak asked.

"It may give us a better understanding of what Lionheart is all about." Dagger said. "I don't know why, but I feel that he might be hiding something from us."

"Hmm." Cloak said as he rubbed his chin. "It would give us some more knowledge on him. Okay. Let's open up that door."

The two then walked over to the door. Cloak was the one to open it up and the two went through it. The next thing they knew, they were in a large castle hallway. Cloak and Dagger were impressed, but also weirded out.

"Quite a big castle." Cloak stated looking at the stone walls.

"Why a castle?" Dagger asked.

"I think that's our answer." Cloak said pointing follow.

At the end of the hall was a throne and sitting on that throne was Lionheart in king-like attire. He was wearing a golden crown with red jewels, blue surcoat, and a red cape. Cloak and Dagger assume that Lionheart saw himself as a king. Which isn't that different from him being mayor by perspective. The two heroes then walked forward. King Lionheart then spoke up.

"Honorable Knights, please step forward!" King Lionheart shouted out.

The gates from behind them opened up and out came two people. Cloak and Dagger were shocked to see who it was. It was them. Or to be precise, it was knight versions of them. Cloak was in black armor, a plain black, and a big black shield around his left arm. Dagger was in white armor with a sword strapped to her right side. The two knights marched until they faced the king. The real Cloak and Dagger stopped to look at their knight counterparts. It was weird seeing themselves, but they also felt that them as knights was kind of cool. Their knight counterparts then kneeled to the King.

"Lord Cloak. Lady Dagger. I'm honored that you come at my request." King Lionheart said.

"The honor is ours." Lord Cloak said bowing down.

"Why have you summoned us, our king?" Lady Dagger asked.

King Lionheart got off of his throne and started pacing left and right. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Lord Cloak, with your swiftness and mighty shield that protects, and Lady Dagger, with your mighty blade that shines brightly, you two are the greatest knights in the kingdom and it looks like our kingdom might need your help." King Lionheart said.

"What do you mean, your highness? Don't we help the kingdom enough with our actions?" Lord Cloak asked.

"This... this is different." King Lionheart said as he stopped pacing. "

"Different how, your majesty?" Lady Dagger asked.

"There is a prophecy that existed long again. That one soon, our very kingdom of Zootopia will be struck by something. _**A disaster of unnatural proportions**_." King Lionheart said sounding serious.

The real Cloak and Dagger's eyes widen as they heard that. The two then looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. An unnatural disaster? When they talked with Malaloo, she mentioned similar things. Does this mean Lionheart knows something about this too? The two went back to listening to the conversation.

"The prophecy says that it will come down to two beings and I believe that you two are the chosen ones." King Lionheart said.

"Your majesty, do you really believe it's us?" Lord Cloak asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind." King Lionheart stated. "I don't think there are any other knights fitted for this. Only you two."

"You're putting a lot of faith in us, your highness." Lady Dagger said. "This might be more than even we can handle."

"I agree. We may be the best knights in the kingdom, but this might even be too much for us." Lord Cloak stated.

Looking desperate, King Lionheart walked over to the two knights, got on his knees, and had his paws down to the ground.

"Please. I beg you. You two are the only ones who can protect our kingdom." King Lionheart pleaded. "The very fate of our kingdom... is up to you two."

Cloak and Dagger were in total awe. When they read into someone's heart, Dagger sees hope while Cloak sees fear. Since they used their power together, all of this they were seeing was a combination of both. Lionheart fears that the city will be in danger and hopes that Cloak and Dagger with help. As they let all of this sink in, the vision ended. Cloak and Dagger found themselves back on stage as they stop shaking Lionheart's paw. Lionheart then leaned between both of them and whispered to them.

"After the ceremony, I needed to speak with both of you about something in my office." Lionheart whispered. He then went back to acting casual in front of everyone. "Let's give them another paw, people."

The crowd clapped for them once again. Even though they were still fazed by what they saw, they tried to act natural as they waved to the crowd. The two looked at each other with concern. It was because, somehow, Lionheart knew about their destiny. So what did it mean?

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Superhero Initiative

**Time for Chapter 7 of Bringing Order. With Season 2 of Cloak and Dagger going on at Freeform, I'm really getting hyped to keep working on this story. The last chapter, Nick and Judy got a day dedicated to them by the Mayor. After appearing as Cloak and Dagger, they touched his paws and read into his heart. It turns out, he knows something about the unnatural disaster that might strike Zootopia in the near future. Lionheart also wants to speak with the two at his office. This chapter was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but things were getting a bit delay. I also thought it would be easier just to do a new chapter. What does Lionheart know and can Cloak and Dagger trust him? Let's find out.**

* * *

 _The light of a single candle can both defy and define darkness._

After the end of _Cloak and Dagger Day_ , the crowd of people finally headed home and left the cleaning crew to do what they do best. Clean up. Meanwhile, the two heroes teleport right into City Hall. Thinking that they needed to set a meeting first, they walked up to the front desk. Dagger, with her warm nature, spoke to an antelope at the desk.

"Excuse me? The mayor wanted to meet with us." Dagger said to the desk clerk.

The female antelope was typing and looking at her computer as she said: "The mayor doesn't really take meetings with random people.". She then turns to look at Cloak and Dagger and her attitude completely changed. "B... But you two aren't exactly random people, Mr. Cloak and Ms. Dagger."

"Please. Just Cloak and Dagger." Cloak replied. "Now then, Mayor Lionheart?"

"Allow me to take you to him." A female voice said as they walk toward the two heroes.

Cloak and Dagger turned around to see a female sheep wearing glasses and had some files around her arm. It was Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether. She fixed her glasses as she looked at the two with awe.

"It's so nice to finally meet you two." Dawn said gleefully. "Cloak and Dagger. Dagger and Cloak. The city's great heroes."

"Flattery will get you both nowhere and everywhere." Cloak stated with a smirk.

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether, a pleasure to meet you." Dagger said knowing who she was.

"Oh no no no! The pleasure is all mine. I'm a big fan. Especially you, Dagger." Dawn admitted. "I mean, you're just so awesome jumping into action, facing any challenge even with your size. And you're still so young."

"Come now. I'm actually much older than I look." Dagger said lying since she is just turning 17.

"Either way, you're a real inspiration to us 'little' guys." Dawn said admiring Dagger.

"Thank you." Dagger said smiling.

"Now. Follow me and I will take you to Mayor Lionheart." Dawn said leading the way.

Cloak and Dagger followed the little sheep down the hall. As they passed a few people, most of them were being... unprofessional and took pictures with their phones and asked for their autographs. The two heroes had to politely push them away and said maybe another time to the ones who wanted autographs.

"Sorry. You must get this all time." Dawn said thinking they didn't like getting hounded by fans.

"Comes with the job." Cloak stated.

"So Ms. Bellwether, do you know why the mayor wanted to have a day dedicated to us?" Dagger asked.

"Why not? You two deserve a day." Dawn said.

"But it hasn't even been a year for us yet." Cloak stated.

"But today does mark the 100th day since you still made your first appearance." Dawn stated.

"Huh." Both Cloak and Dagger went realizing that it has been a hundred days since they started. Guess they haven't realized that they been superheroes for a decent while now.

"Hard to believe that we been doing things for 100 days." Cloak stated.

"Guess that's a good enough reason to give us a day." Dagger said. "But do you also know why the mayor wants to speak with us?"

"The mayor has had his eyes on you for a while now. He considers you two to be quite unique." Dawn stated.

"Because of our powers." Cloak said implying that it was those that made them unique.

"A bunny who throws knives of light and a fox that vanishes in shadows. That's not average." Dawn stated. "I mean, Zootopia has always been an amazing city and now we have our very own superheroes. So, he feels that he needs to change more things in the city."

"So, he wants us to be the main pillars of this change?" Dagger asked.

"Correct." Dawn said as she stops walking to look at Cloak and Dagger. "You two alone have changed everything about how people should view things. Including the mayor."

"So the mayor been seeing things differently too?" Cloak asked.

"I noticed it when he started acting differently. He usually runs me ragged with work, but these days, not as much." Dawn admitted. "He does seem... I don't know, worried about something."

"Do you know why?" Dagger asked.

"No. I assume he was just feeling pressure because of his campaign for re-election." Dawn replied. "Maybe it's actually more than that."

Cloak and Dagger assumed it had something to do with him knowing about the upcoming unnatural disaster.

"Either way, something must be bothering him." Cloak stated.

"Yeah..." Dawn said agreeing with Cloak.

The three then went back to walking and stopped at the doors into the mayor's office.

"We're here. Mayor Lionheart is waiting for you inside." Dawn said to Cloak and Dagger.

"Thank you, Ms. Bellwether." Dagger said.

"I leave you two now. It was nice meeting you both." Dawn said smiling.

"Likewise." Cloak said with a smile.

Dawn then made her leave as Cloak and Dagger watched her go.

"Do you think she counts herself to sleep?" Cloak asked making a joke.

"Come on. We need to see the mayor." Dagger said not wanting Cloak to joke around.

"Right." Cloak said agreeing.

"Seriously Nick, what do you think Lionheart wants?" Dagger asked a bit quieter.

"Look, clearly he knows something about the unnatural disaster that Auntie Malaloo told us about and he may also know that we are the divine pairing. I don't know how much he knows, but it undeniable that he does know something." Nick stated quietly.

"When we looked into his head, we saw him as a king and us as knights. He wanted us to protect his kingdom. In real life terms, that would mean he wants us to protect his city." Dagger stated with her paw on her chin.

"Don't we already do that?" Cloak asked.

"I think this is different." Dagger said.

"Whatever he wants to talk about, I guess we will just have to hear him out. Just remember, he's the mayor. Meaning he's the most powerful mammal in the city. Be careful with what we say to him." Cloak warned his partner.

"You think we can't trust him?" Dagger asked.

"I don't trust anyone with power... except you. But for now, let's hear what he has to say and then decide if we need to put tabs on him." Cloak suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Dagger said agreeing with her partner.

"Now, let's go see _'his majesty'_." Cloak said.

"Let's." Dagger said.

The two then opened the doors and sees Mayor Lionheart waiting for them in his seat. Beside him standing up was Chief Bogo.

"Cloak, Dagger, glad of you two to come. Please close the doors if you would." Lionheart said with a smile.

"Mayor." Dagger simply said as she and Cloak close the doors.

Cloak looked and noticed Bogo and said sarcastically "Oh goody. Bogo's here.".

"Someone had to be here to keep an eye on you two in case the mayor was in danger." Bogo stated.

"Aww. Isn't that considerate of you, Bogey Wogey." Dagger said in a teasing matter.

"Stop calling me that!" Bogo said looking mad.

"Now now. Take it easy, Chief." Lionheart said to the steamed buffalo. He then faces the two heroes. "Cloak, Dagger, how about you two take a seat?"

Lionheart had sent two chairs for them to sit in near the front of his desk. Dagger walked up to one of the chairs and sat on it. Cloak teleports and sits on the other one. Both chairs were really meant for bigger mammals, but the chairs were up enough to put the two in eye view with the mayor. Bogo seemed mad with Cloak for some reason.

"Was it really necessary for you to do that instead of walking?" Bogo asked.

"Does it upset you that I can teleport?" Cloak asked.

"Very much. Yes." Bogo answered.

"Then I'm doing my job." Cloak said with a smirk.

Dagger responded by laughing a bit. Even Lionheart laughed. Bogo didn't seem to find it funny. The laughter then stopped and Lionheart had a serious look on his face. Cloak and Dagger noticed and did the same.

"Mayor Lionheart, why did you wanted to speak with us? And you don't need to sugar coat it. I think the day dedicated to us did that." Cloak said.

"Wanting a straight-forward answer, eh? Very well." Lionheart said as he straighten his tie. "Ever since the first day you appeared, my curiosity continued to peek with you. A fox and bunny with superpowers taking on criminals from thieves to drug lords. Once more, they are many times your size."

"Your straight-forward answer still has some sugar on it." Cloak stated feeling Dagger and him were still getting sweet talked.

"Apologies." Lionheart said. "Simply put, you two have completely turned this city on its head."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dagger asked.

"Maybe a bit of both." Lionheart admitted. He then put his elbows on his desk as he places his paws near his mouth. "Our city's motto is ' _Where anyone can be anything._ '. But even so, mammal usually stuck to what they were good at. Yet, your existing proves 2 things. 1.) Anyone really can be anything. Including a superhero. And 2.) Powers of unnatural origin exist in this world."

In most parts of the world, people believe that superpowers only existed in comics and movies. But Cloak and Dagger were the acceptions that those don't apply to them. It also says, they exist, then maybe others do.

"So, you're curious if there is others like us." Dagger said.

"It's a possibility." Lionheart said. "Do you know if there are others like you?"

"No. It's not like we know any others like us or that superheroes keep on contact with other superheroes." Cloak stated.

"There really hasn't been any other mammals like us?" Dagger asked.

"None to my knowledge. But I'm not even sure if it's the case for other cities." Lionheart stated. "Certain cities tend to keep things to themselves."

"I see." Dagger said as she rubbed her chin.

"Okay. So there may or may not be others like us. Question is, what do you want us for?" Cloak asked.

"If things go beyond the usual boundaries of law-breaking, I want you to be our headers." Lionheart said.

"Your... headers?" Cloak and Dagger asked.

Basically, the mayor wanted Cloak and Dagger to handle anything that goes beyond what the ZPD can handle. Like, if there were actually supervillains, Cloak and Dagger would handle it. Bogo already didn't seem to like the idea.

"Sir, you can't be serious." Bogo said against this.

"I am." Lionheart said.

"Mayor Lionheart, we can't trust either of them." Bogo said firmly.

"Is it because we're a fox and bunny doing your job better than you?" Cloak asked. "Wow. Quite speciest, aren't you?"

"While it's part the reason, that's not the whole reason. I just don't trust vigilantes in costumes and masks thinking that they are above the law." Bogo stated firmly.

"Uhhh... we don't wear masks." Dagger stated while pointing at her face.

"You might as well be." Bogo stated. He then pointed at Cloak. "It's one thing for this one's always covering his head with that hood..." He then pointed at Dagger. "... but you, I can't even find anyone close to looking like you in our database."

"Good. Nick was right. No one can really recognize me when I'm Dagger." Dagger thought with a grin.

"Bogo, if you're are really taking the time looking through your database for a 'bunny', a mammal known for _multiplying_ , you must have a lot of sad lonely nights." Cloak stated with a smirk.

Dagger responded by laughing while Bogo just got mad again.

"You just love to make jokes, don't you, fox?" Bogo asked.

"Why do you care about our identities so much? If we protect others, it shouldn't matter who or what we are." Cloak stated.

"In my eyes, people who hide their identities are no different from criminals." Bogo said.

Cloak and Dagger don't just piss Bogo off. Bogo tends to piss them off too. As Nick and Judy, they were never big fans of him to begin with.

"Fine. You want to know something about our identities? I'll tell you then." Cloak said.

Dagger looked a bit stunned. Was Cloak really going to tell Bogo and Lionheart their identities?

"The truth is..." Cloak said. "... I'm actually a rabbit and she's a fox. Our costumes just look really convincing that no one would believe it."

"AH HAHAHAHAHAH!" Dagger burst in laughter.

"DO YOU THINK OF ME AS SOME FOOL?!" Bogo shouted out at Cloak in anger.

"Pretty sure _you_ think that." Cloak said smirking.

"Ah... Grrrr... you little..." Bogo said losing his temper. He then went over to Cloak and had his hoof near his hood. "Give me one reason I shouldn't take of this hoodie and reveal who you are?"

Looks like Cloak might have pushed Bogo too far. If Bogo pulls off Nick's hood, he could reveal who he is. Cloak nor Dagger seemed that fazed by this.

"Trust me, you don't NOT want to do that." Cloak warned.

"Why is that?" Bogo asked.

"Cheif Bogo, stand down." Lionheart said in a bit of an angry matter.

"No." Cloak said with his right paw out. "It's fine. If he wants to try it, then I'll let him." Cloak then stood up on his chair and lean his head down a bit. "Go ahead, Bogo."

Bogo was unsure why Cloak was willing to let him take off his hood. He believes it was a trick of some sort. But he was still tempted to know Cloak true identity. As Bogo slowly reached for Cloak hood, from some reason, Dagger took out her phone and started recording this. The second Bogo touched Cloak's hood, his Darkforce activated and pushed Bogo away and caused him to fall on the floor. Cloak and Dagger both began to laugh at Bogo's pain.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you actually tried that!" Cloak said still laughing.

"Annnnd... save." Dagger said as she stops recording.

"What the hell was that?!" Bogo shouted out really pissed off.

"See, here's the thing. The powers I wield, they sometimes have a mind of its own. But more importantly, they protect me and my identity." Cloak stated with a sly grin. "So, my identity's safe."

Bogo got up he was looking more ticked off than he was before.

"GRRR! I should arrest you for assaulting an officer." Bogo said angrily at Cloak.

"I told you. My powers have a mind of it's own sometimes and it's not like I didn't warn you." Cloak stated.

"Mayor!" Bogo said looking at the mayor.

"Now now. He did warn you." Lionheart stated.

"He's dangerous!" Bogo stated very firmly.

"Jeez. Someone needs a chill pill." Dagger said. "As a matter of fact..."

Dagger then got up, held her paws out, and summoned up a small sphere of light. Bogo was starting to think that now Dagger was going to attack him.

"Now what is she doing?" Bogo asked taking a step back.

"Just settle down and take your medicine." Dagger said to Bogo.

Dagger then threw the light sphere at Bogo. Bogo flinched and expected the sphere to hurt. But as it hit it, it didn't hurt. Instead, it engulfed him with light that flows through his entire for a second. Bogo took a good look at himself and sees that he is fine. In fact, he even felt less angry and stressed.

"What... do you just hit me with?" Bogo asked Dagger.

"Purification Blast." Dagger said. "My version of a chill pill. Don't you feel calmer now?"

"I... actually do." Bogo admitted.

"Amazing..." Lionheart though impressed by the little bunny.

"However, I still don't like that you just did that without my consent." Bogo said regain his composure. "A clear explanation of what you were going to do would have been nice."

"It may have work, but I don't think it did much for _Mr. Grumpy_." Dagger whispered to Cloak.

"I don't think you have enough power to calm him down." Cloak whispered back.

"If your fun is done, where were we?" Lionheart asked.

"You talked about wanting us to be your headers when it comes to taking on baddies if they are the same as us." Dagger stated.

"Correct." Lionheart said.

"Nice as that is, there hasn't been anyone in particular that has powers like us." Cloak stated.

"But you can't deny the possibility, can you?" Lionheart asked.

"That... we can't." Cloak admitted.

"I'm curious. How exactly did you get your powers?" Lionheart asked. "Were you born with them? Were they given to you? Did you get it from an accident? Do your powers actually come from your cloak and dagger? Or something like that?"

Cloak and Dagger felt it was best not to tell Lionheart how they got their powers.

"Who can say?" Cloak said why shrugging. "One morning, we found out we had powers and decided to be superheroes. It's as simple as that."

"I see. Not gonna give me a straight answer. That's fine." Lionheart said. Lionheart then straight up his tie before saying something else. "Then can I ask you something else?"

"Depends on what it is, sir." Dagger said.

"My next question is this." Lionheart said before giving a serious look. "Where were you two the night of the oil rig explosion 8 years ago?"

The second Lionheart mention the oil rig explosion, both Cloak and Dagger had stun looks on their faces. Their ears drooped and their eyes widen. They both then looked at each other.

"Judging by the expressions on your faces and you clearly knowing what I'm talking about, you really must have been there." Lionheart said. "There were reports that I read saying the explosion also sent a wave of unusual energy. That's how you two got your powers, was it?"

"He knows!" Cloak and Dagger though.

"Damn it. With one question, he's already figured out HOW we got our powers and the night we got them." Cloak though.

"If we lie about it now, he might dig into it more." Dagger though.

Cloak and Dagger looked at each other and nodded. They didn't have to tell him the whole truth, but they might as well tell him enough.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it." Cloak said shrugging. "Yes. We were in the area the night the oil rig exploded."

"We were exposed to two energies. Lightforce and Darkforce. I have Lightforce and Cloak has Darkforce." Dagger stated.

"Lightforce and... Darkforce?" Bogo said.

"Are... you referring to the embodiments of light and darkness? Purity and corruption? That's what your powers are?" Lionheart asked seeming to know something about it.

"You actually know what are powers are?" Dagger asked a bit surprised. Her and Cloak are only just knowing what their powers are called.

"When I was a cub, I remember reading stories about magic and powerful forces in the world. I never believed that they could actually exist. That is... until you two appeared." Lionheart said.

"Sir, I don't think you need to bring up stories of fantasy." Bogo said.

"Would you consider a fox that can vanish in shadows and a bunny that can create daggers of light a story of fantasy?" Lionheart asked. "We can't deny things like that kind of things anymore. Cloak and Dagger are living proof. The most you deny it, the less you will be able to understand."

"Fair point." Bogo said.

"So to clarify, you both gain your abilities from being exposed to Lightforce and Darkforce energy from the night the Roxxon oil rig exploded." Lionheart said.

"Yes, but they didn't officially activate for us until recently." Cloak stated.

"I see." Lionheart said. "Roxxon stated that the explosion was because of a design flaw."

Dagger looked a bit grim. The oil rig was her father's, Stu Hopps, design. Roxxon the blame all on him and since he died that night, there was no one to say otherwise. Dagger wanted to say something about that but felt it would lead to giving out her identity.

"Yeah. They did." Dagger said trying to look natural.

"But there's something that always bugged me about that night?" Lionheart asked.

"What's that?" Cloak asked.

"Was the explosion just an incident or... was it caused because they knew _exactly_ what they were digging for?"

Cloak and Dagger eyes widen as they heard that.

"What are you saying, Mayor?" Dagger asked.

"That maybe someone in Roxxon was willing to cause it... because it would have been to obtain the Lightforce and Darkforce energy you two have." Lionheart stated.

"WHAT?!" Cloak and Dagger shouted out as they stood up on their chairs.

"Judging by your reactions, I guess the thought never occur to you." Lionheart said.

"N... no. We always knew we got our powers from that night but... it never came to mind that what happened was intentional." Cloak admitted looking stunned.

"Do you really believe that someone at Roxxon was willing to risk that oil rig exploding just to obtain the powers that Cloak and Dagger possess?" Bogo asked. "Cause according to the report I read years ago..."

"You saw what they can do, Cheif. We're only lucky that these two decided to use their powers for good. But if other people had their abilities..." Lionheart stated.

Anger started to stir inside Dagger.

"You mean... the whole reason that explosion happened is that some head guy got power hungry and wanted the powers **we** never asked for?" Dagger asked angrily.

"Dagger, calm down." Cloak told his partner.

"NO!" Dagger shouted out as she stomped on the chair. Her crescent then started glowing. "Do you know what happened that night? People died! Friends, family, and they blamed it on one person! Now you're telling us that it might not have been by accident?"

"Dagger!" Cloak shouted out.

The fox then used his cloak to grab Dagger and teleport them to a far part of the room. Far enough for the two of them to talk in private.

"Judy, you need to calm down. Your crescent is glowing." Cloak whispered.

"I don't care." Dagger whispered back as the crescent on her face still glowed. "What if it's true? What if the head bastard, Cooperman, really did plan this? That means we happened to us and what we lost is because of him."

"I know. I know. I'm as shocked as you with all this. But right now, these are 'What ifs' and not the actual 'whats'." Cloak stated. "We can talk more about this later. For now, please stay calm. Any more anger, and you might reveal something that will lead to your identity."

Knowing her partner was right, Dagger closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she did that, her crescent stopped glowing.

"Okay." Dagger said calmly.

Cloak then teleported them back to the cards facing the mayor and Bogo again.

"I'm sorry about that outburst. It's something about injustice that ticks me off." Dagger stated.

"It's fine. Bogo's the same way." Lionheart stated. "Anyway, whether this is all true or not, we can't ignore the fact the Zootopia is getting more and more dangerous. We can't just keep things the way they are." Lionheart continued to talk as he looked at both heroes. "It would be a lie to say that the city isn't safer thanks to your actions."

"But..." Cloak and Dagger went expecting a but.

"But... as Bogo may have stated to you one or two times, some of the things you two do isn't exactly... ' _legal_ '." Lionheart stated with air quotes when he said _legal_. "That's why... I made this."

Lionheart then took out a paper and put it in front of Cloak and Dagger's view on the desk. Cloak and Dagger looked at the paper and it was titled _Superhero Initiative_.

" _Superhero Initiative?_ " Cloak and Dagger said looking at the paper.

"Simply put, this is to pass a new law that allows Superheroes, like yourself, to do whatever you can to protect citizens... at a certain level." Lionheart stated.

Cloak then took the paper and he and Dagger started reading it. They skimmed parts of it for a few seconds.

"Basically, this is allowing us to still be superheroes while also allowing others like us to do the same." Dagger said.

"But also making restrictions for mammals that use their powers for wrongdoing." Cloak added.

"Like I say in most of my speeches, the world is changing every day. If we don't change with it, it might lead to our downfall. We can't ignore that there might be higher powers out there in the world, let alone our city. We all need to do whatever we can to keep it safe. That's why I want you two to be the headers and sign this." Lionheart told them. "So, what do you say?"

Both Cloak and Dagger were hit with a lot of information. They couldn't just give a straight answer. Then needed more time to think.

"Dagger and I need to discuss all this." Cloak said as he jumped from the chair. "Give us a few minutes."

"Of course." Lionheart said being understanding.

"Come on, Dagger." Cloak said calling his partner over.

Dagger nodding and jumped off from the chair. As she goes over to her partner, Cloak wraps part of his cloak around her waist and the two teleport out of the mayor's office. The two then reappeared at their abandon church sanctuary. Once there, Cloak took off his hood, showing his Nick face. He was reviewing the paper a bit more.

"Most of this seems legit." Nick stated.

"Yeah. But it's still so much to process." Dagger said while getting a dagger out and changing her face to her Judy face.

"The _Superhero Initiative_ or..." Nick asked.

"All of it, Nick." Judy stated. "The oil rig explosion that gave us these powers, them activating a few months ago, finding out we're this _Divine Pairing_ , and now there might be a chance that explosion was ON PURPOSE?!"

"We don't know that yet." Nick stated.

"But it makes sense!" Judy shouted out. "It all adds up. Cooperman wanting to dig up the Lightforce and Darkforce energy for himself. Whether it to boost his profits... or..."

"To have the powers that we have." Nick added.

"That night wasn't just horrible for us, but others too. My dad took the blame and he may not have known anything about this. People died because of that night." Judy said. "Nick, if Cooperman actually meant to do this for his own needs, then..."

"Judy, as of now, we still only have assumptions. When we get all the facts, we do what we always do and handle it." Nick said.

Judy knew Nick had a point. They only had assumptions and nothing was really confirmed yet. So they shouldn't act just yet.

"Nick, if Roxxon really did knew they were digging for powerful forces and didn't get what we have... then..." Judy said.

"There might be a chance that they will try again." Nick added. "Maybe **that** will be the _Unnatural Disaster_ that Auntie was talking about."

"So our destiny might be stopping Roxxon from doing that again.." Judy said.

"The pieces do seem to fit more and more." Nick said with his paw on his chin. "What do you think, Judy?"

"I was ready to take on our destiny before. But if taking on Roxxon and Cooperman a part of it..." Judy said before summoning up a dagger and holding it up. "... then it will makes this all the sweeter." She then put away her dagger. "So, what do you make of Lionheart? Can't we trust him?"

"We **definitely** have to keep tabs on him. He knows a lot and he may know more than what he's told us." Nick stated. "However, I don't think he's an enemy. Let's trust him for now."

"Okay. Now, what about that?" Judy said pointing at the paper.

"Well, with this, we can keep doing our superhero stuff without having to worry about authorities. Plus." Nick said. "Bogo will complain, but can't do anything about it. Plus." Nick said that with a smirk. "However..."

"However?" Judy said curiously about where Nick was going with that.

"... There's no real benefit for us." Nick stated.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"I mean, it basically just allows us to do what we already do." Nick said. "Even if we sign this, there will be no chances for us. Just that our actions will be more legal. No rewards or anything."

"Nick, are heroes not suppose to be in it for rewards?" Judy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But still, Carrots, this is the mayor we are talking about. Like I told you, he's currently the most powerful mammal in Zootopia and he also wants us to sign this." Nick stated.

"Yeah. And?" Judy asked.

"This could be a good way to also get what we want." Nick said with a smirk.

"Hmm. Go on." Judy said listening to Nick.

After a few minutes of discussing everything, Nick and Judy went back to being Cloak and Dagger and teleports back to the Mayor's office.

"We're back." Cloak said walking forward with Dagger.

"So you are. Have you come up with a decision?" Lionheart asked.

"We did," Dagger said as she and Cloak sit back on their chairs. "And while the _Superhero Initiative_ is a good idea, there's no real benefit for us signing it."

"What?" Lionheart asked.

"Mayor, not signing this contract won't stop us from doing what we do. We don't see a real reason to sign this..." Cloak stated before smirking. "... unless..."

"Unless you gain something from it." Bogo said.

"Yep." Cloak said.

"I knew it. You're only in this because you want something. Mayor, you don't have to give them anything." Bogo said firmly.

"Now now." Lionheart said halting Bogo. "I want to hear them out."

"As Bogo said, we want something in return. We may be heroes, but that doesn't mean we don't want something in return every once in a while. "Cloak stated.

"So what do you want? Money?" Bogo asked.

"Unlike you, our heroism's for free. So no, we don't want money." Cloak said.

"Cloak and I each have a request to make. If you can do our requests, then we will consider signing. If not, then we won't. You can even have Bogo mark us on some of the things that we do that doesn't follow the 'law'. But... if he were to, let's say, arrest us for saving someone, then that maaaaaay not look good for you, Mr. Mayor. Especially since you are trying to run for re-election." Dagger stated with a sly grin.

"I mean, the choice is up to you, Mayor Lionheart." Cloak said shrugging.

Cloak and Dagger have both always had a sly and sneaky side as Nick and Judy. Knowing how to blend the rules a bit to their will. Bogo didn't seem happy about it, but Lionheart laughs heartfully.

"See, that's what I like about you two." Lionheart said with a smile. "Very well. What is your request? Depending on what it is, I may or may not do it."

Cloak and Dagger then looked back at each other and smiled. Now they had to make their requests.

"First, my request." Dagger said speaking first. "We actually already started investigating Roxxon for a while now. If what you say is true, we need to learn more. I want as much information as we can on Roxxon and the night the oil rig exploded. The people that work for them, the people that died, the original design plans, anything at all."

"A mighty big request." Lionheart said. "While I understand why you want to investigate Roxxon, we can't just simply send people over there to get information for you."

"If Roxxon really was intending to obtain this... Lightforce and Darkforce energy and people starting investigating them with things they didn't want the public to know, they might do what they can to 'cover their tracks'." Bogo stated.

"Right..." Dagger said with droopy ears.

Bogo had a point. As much as Judy wanted to get all she could, she wasn't going to risk the lives of others to do it.

"However..." Lionheart added that got her attention again. "... I do believe I have a few old contacts that know a bit about that night. As well as the ZPD having a few records. Anything else we can get, we'll let you know. Will that do?"

"That will suffice." Dagger said while nodding. "Thank you."

"Now Cloak, what's your request?" Lionheart asked.

"First off, this contract allows us to also assist and get assisted by the ZPD, right?" Cloak asked.

"Yes." Lionheart said.

"Knowing that, that's not my request." Cloak said. "Second, officers that work with us in certain ways won't get fired by Bogo, correct?"

"Yes." Lionheart answered. Bogo grunted.

"With that said, that's also not my request." Cloak said.

"Oh for the love of god! What is your request already?!" Bogo said losing his patience.

"Alright." Cloak said getting serious. "I would personally like access to certain ZPD records. As well as the backgrounds of most of the ZPD officers."

"What? That's classified ZPD information that you are talking about." Bogo stated. "Why should we trust you with such information?"

"Two reasons. 1.) The Police Department has been a joke. Crimes going unjust, criminals getting away with crap, and innocent people taking the fall for crimes they didn't commit. All of those problems are probably on your ass. So, if Dagger and I handle some of these problems, it would probably take your ass out of the fire." Cloak stated Bogo.

"Grrrr..." Bogo growled. "What's the second reason?"

"It's no secret that for some people, power corrupts. I believe that there might be one, if not more, corrupted officers in your precinct and uses their badges to work above the law." Cloak stated.

"My officers, corrupted? I know many of my officers personally. I find that hard to..." Bogo said.

"The more you deny it, the harder it would be when you realize you were wrong." Cloak stated firmly. "Believe me or not, I know one of your officers isn't a good guy. I'm just trying to..."

"Save my ass? It doesn't need saving." Bogo stated firmly.

"Not yet, anyway." Cloak muttered.

"So those are your two requests?" Lionheart asked.

"Uh huh. Do those and we will sign." Dagger said.

"I can agree to Dagger's request, but Cloak's request is up to Bogo." Lionheart said.

"*sigh* My words and opinions don't really matter when it comes to the city or the mayor, does it?" Bogo asked. "Fine."

Cloak and Dagger then smiled cause this meant they both can get what they need. Dagger, hoping to get more info on Roxxon to better her chances to get her revenge and Cloak, hoping to get enough on O'Clawdon and put him behind bars and get justice for David.

"Then I guess we have a deal." Cloak said.

"Splendid." Lionheart said looking happy. He then took a pen out. "Just sign right here."

"No need for the pen." Dagger said with a paw up.

"Watch." Cloak said.

Cloak then held his paw up and his shadows went to the paper and then formed a print on the paper that said his name in black on the line for his signature. Dagger summon a dagger and tapped it on the paper and her name formed on the line near Cloak's.

"There." Dagger said with a smile.

"Impressive." Lionheart said.

"You know we got lots of tricks." Dagger said as her dagger vanish.

"Now, I do whatever I can to do my part for our deal." Lionheart said.

"Okay then." Cloak said as he stood up from the chair and dropped down to the ground. Dagger did the same. "If that's all, we'll take our leave now."

"Hold it." Bogo said halting the two. "I'll see you two off."

"Of course you will." Both Cloak and Dagger said not sounding too surprised.

"Cloak, Dagger, I'm sure we will meet again real soon." Lionheart said.

"I'm sure of that." Dagger replied.

Cloak and Dagger then walked out with Bogo. After they all left the office they stood away from the door and stopped and stared at each other. Cloak and Dagger both knew that Bogo wanted to talk with them.

"Knowing you, you have a few choice words for us." Dagger said.

"I do." Bogo replied.

"You're the one guy I don't expect to sugarcoat things. So how about giving us that straight-answer we expect to hear from you." Cloak said.

"Very well. I still don't trust either of you." Bogo stated firmly. "That fact that you have powers, the fact that you do whatever you want with them, the fact that you're a fox and bunny, and that fact that the mayor is willing to blend laws for you. I don't care if the city sees you as heroes, you're still vigilantes to me. You can do as you please, for now. But I'm keeping my eyes, ears, and horns, on both of you." Bogo then glared at only Cloak. "Especially you, _fox_! If you do anything above the law that gives me a reason to lock you up, I'll take it and keep you both tight in a special cell for the rest of your days."

"Wow. You really **don't** sugarcoat it. So... I won't do the same." Cloak said to Bogo. He wrapped his shadows around Bogo and pulled him down to his level. Cloak then grabbed onto the collar of Bogo's uniform and glared at him with a threatening look and deepened voice. "Listen to me, asshole! We don't care who you are either. You don't have to like us cause, sure as hell, we don't like you. Think what you want, we're actually the good guys. Including me, the fox of darkness. All we care about is looking after the city and protecting the public, just like the ZPD. But we do things **our way**. You want to put us in a cell for that, good luck. Between my teleportation and Dagger's blades that can cut through anything, there's not a cell that can hold us. You're not the boss of us. So stop acting like you own us and step off."

As Cloak continues to angrily glare at Cloak, Bogo started to feel something. Fear. His body was trembling all over. When he could compare himself to Cloak, Bogo believed that he was the stronger one because of his size. But after feeling the grip of Cloak's shadows and being giving the glare as if he was being glared by the devil, he knew he couldn't even compare himself to him. He felt... weaker than he has ever felt.

"Cloak, I think you made your point." Dagger said wanting her partner to let go of Bogo.

Cloak decided to let go of his anger and let go of Bogo. He couldn't get himself to get up. He hyperventilated as he tried to regain his composure. Cloak then walked over to Dagger.

"Here. Let me ease your anger a bit." Dagger said with her paws glowing and letting her light to calm Cloak down a bit. She then looked at Bogo. "Sorry about that. But you did set my partner off. So I think it's best if you do this." As Dagger glared at Bogo with the crescent on her face glowing. "Don't ever threaten us again."

With that said, Cloak then wrapped his cloak around Dagger and the two vanished. Leaving Bogo only with the newfound fear that Cloak and Dagger have bestowed on him. Cloak and Dagger made it back to the church. Cloak took off his hood and Dagger summoned a dagger to change her face again. Judy was looking pretty at Nick for that stunt he just pulled.

"Nick, what the hell was that?" Judy asked irritated.

"I know. I know. I went a little too far with that." Nick admitted as he rubs the sides of his head.

"Look, I don't like Bogo as much as the next person. But what was up with that?" Judy asked. "It's like your anger is different than it usually is."

"What? You want the truth?" Nick asked.

"Please." Judy said.

"Okay." Nick said sounding sincere.

Nick took off his cloak and vanished it with his shadows. Judy changed back into her normal clothes. Nick then sat on one of the benches as he looks at Judy.

"There are two people on the top of my _hate list_. You know the first person and you can already guess the second person." Nick stated.

"Assuming O'Clawdon is #1 on that list, that would mean... Bogo is #2." Judy replied.

Nick nodded. "When I was a kid, the night we went to report about David's death, Bogo was there. He straight up told me that there was no officer fitting O'Clawdon's description, and yet O'Clawdon is a part that squad now. But it wasn't just the phony report. It was the fact that he saw a couple of foxes and automatically thought the worst. But the worst part is, because I was caught on camera trying to steal that radio, I can't back what I said up because of the video." Nick stated. "But that's not the thing only thing. For months, Bogo has been on us for just doing what he thinks is right. He's only mad because he can't deal with the fact we are doing a better job than him and not follow his rules. He's just... so..."

"Stubborn?" Judy said.

"Understatement of the decade." Nick said to Judy.

Judy then sat beside Nick.

"It sounds like to me that you hated Bogo almost as long as you hated O'Clawdon." Judy stated.

"Maybe you're right. I knew both of them around the same time. One killed my brother and the other is blinded by his own sense of justice." Nick stated.

"Listen Nick, Bogo isn't the bad guy. He's a bit of a dick and a pain in the ass, but he's not a bad guy." Judy said.

"With his attitude, he's not a good guy either." Nick stated.

"With what you said and did to him, were you?" Judy asked.

"No." Nick admitted.

"Nicky, Bogo's gonna say what he's gonna say. We just can't let it get to us." Judy said sincerely. "What matters is that we know what we are doing is right. Stick with being the hero you are. And remember, you're not alone. You'll always have to count on."

"Thanks, Carrots." Nick said with a smile.

Judy then took out her phone.

"Wanna watch the video I recorded when your Darkforce powers blasted back Bogo?" Judy asked with a grin.

"Yes, please." Nick said smiling.

Judy played the video and like what happened at the time, Bogo tried to take off Cloak's hoodie and was pushed away by the dark powers and fell to the ground. Nick and Judy then laughed.

"It's even funnier the second time." Judy said still laughing.

"Send me that later." Nick said grinning widely.

Judy then put her phone back up. "All laughter aside, thanks to our deal with the mayor, we are one step closer to getting what we want." Judy told Nick.

"With the info you can get on Roxxon, you can get more dirt on Cooperman and find out what really happened that day. And with Bogo being able to give me info on the officers in his squad, I can get more on O'Clawdon." Nick said.

"Then Nick, I think it's time we start getting ready to make our move." Judy said to Nick.

"Right. Time to get back to the main reason we have chosen to become superheroes. To get our revenge and justice to those we have lost." Nick said looking serious.

"Time to make our move. I'm ready." Judy said looking determined.

"Me too." Nick said looking as determined as Judy.

 _Cloak and Dagger Day_ may be over, but Nick and Judy were only going to rise up more and more. Whatever it takes for their revenge.

 **End of Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Justice

**Chapter 8 of Bringing Order is on point. Okay, so the last chapter about Nick and Judy talking with the mayor after Cloak and Dagger Day. Lionheart told them some things, Cloak and Dagger told Lionheart some things, and Bogo was in the middle of it all. Lionheart also brought up the possibility of others being affected by the oil rig explosion and having powers. It's why the mayor decided to make the Superhero Initiative. Allowing Nick and Judy to still do what they do as Cloak and Dagger. As a bonus, they got some information for themselves. Judy asked for info on Roxxon while Nick asked in on the ZPD's record and officers. It was all to help them get their revenge. For this chapter, one of the main characters is gonna be Fangmeyer. If you watch the Freeform show, Fangmeyer is sort of like the "Brigid O'Reilly" of this story. I needed a good officer female role and she was the perfect candidate. It's gonna be a good chapter with the duo working with cops. Let's get it.**

* * *

 _Sometimes to get through the darkest path, you need more than one light._

After being able to get all the info she could, thanks to the deal she had with Lionheart, Judy spend many days looking at the information. She was currently up earlier in the morning looking through documents at the church hideout. Records, blueprints, employees, and other papers were all piled on the floor around Judy. It really seemed like Judy wanted to look for whatever she could to better understand that night.

"Come on. I have to find something." Judy said to herself looking determined as she glares more at the paperwork.

Meanwhile, Nick was already changed into his school uniform and was getting ready for school. After putting on his variety jacket, he went downstairs. Even with his parents eating, he didn't seem to want to get breakfast. He just took out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"Nick, you're not getting anything?" Frankie asked.

"Naw. I'm good." Nick said after drinking a bit of his orange juice. "I got to get going."

"You still have over an hour before school starts." John stated looking at his watch.

"I know. Don't worry. I'll get something on the way." Nick told his dad.

Like Judy, Nick had a lot on his mind too. While the deal would help Nick get a bit of what he needed to know about O'Clawdon, he didn't act on it just yet. He still had school and all. Nick and his family then hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Nick says as he walks over to the front door.

As Nick goes to the door, through the windows on it, he could see a pair of rabbit ears. He had a pretty good guess who it was. But he wasn't expecting to see her come here. He opened the door and sees Judy.

"Hey." Judy said.

"Carrots..." Nick said still a bit surprised to see her.

"Can I come in?" Judy asked.

"You know, my folks are here and... I've never really had a girl over." Nick told her.

"Hmm. Funny. I recall making a similar remark to you and my mom. So, I will give a similar answer." Judy stated. "Relax. Parents love me."

"Yeah. I bet they do." Nick said with a bit of sarcasm as he opens the door more for Judy and allowing her in.

Judy walks in the house and looks around. This was Judy's first time visiting Nick's home. She was pretty amazed by how nice her house was.

"Nice place." Judy said liking the inside of Nick's home.

"Comes with living on the upper side of town." Nick stated as he closes the door. "So, what are you doing here? You know I have school today."

"And I have to work later today. But unlike me, you can just 'pop' right to where you need to be." Judy stated.

"Seriously, Carrots." Nick said wanting Judy to give him a straight answer on why she was here.

"I wanted to know if you had any follow-ups on your 'research.'" Judy asked.

"I haven't really acted on it yet. I really just want to get info on O'Clawdon and a few things relating to him. The other stuff that we can help out with will just be a bonus." Nick stated. "What about you?"

"I'm still looking through it all. Bluebrints, some research files, even to see if they knew anything about the energies that they dug up. It's pieced, but I can't make the image of the 'puzzle' yet." Judy stated. "Also, there are still a few pieces missing."

"Meaning, you need to find your missing pieces before you can finish your 'puzzle'." Nick replied.

"Exactly. But I'm gonna do whatever I can to finish it." Judy said.

After that moment, both John and Frankie stepped in and noticed Judy.

"Nick, who's this?" Frankie asked.

"Oh. Mom, Pop, this is my friend." Nick said introducing Judy to them.

"Hi, I'm Judy Hopps. It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde." Judy said politely.

"Oh. Are you one of Nick's schoolmates?" Frankie asked.

"No. I'm... actually one of those kids that get homeschooled." Judy said coming up with something believable.

"I see." John said noticing that Judy wasn't wearing a uniform like Nick. "Can I ask how do you know our boy?"

"Like I told my mom, us meeting is kinda... 'fate'. But not in a weird _boyfriend/girlfriend_ thing." Judy said being forward. "See, we are both big fans of Cloak and Dagger and we bonded from it. Also... my dad died the same night as Nick's friend, David."

"Oh. So sorry to hear." Frankie said feeling sympathy for the little bunny.

"It's okay." Judy said trying not to make it seem like a big deal. "Anyway, I just came to check on Nick and talk to him before he heads off."

"I got to get my backpack." Nick said dashing off.

When Nick left to get his backpack, after saying "Nice meeting you." to Judy, he followed his son. Judy was now with Nick's mom, who already seemed to have an interest in Judy as she looks at her.

"Something wrong, ma'am?" Judy asked as she tilted her head a bit.

"Nothing. It's just... you have nice eyes." Frankie stated with a smile.

"Oh. Thank you." Judy said taking the compliment. "I get them from my mom. Purple eyes are very rare in my family."

Meanwhile, Nick picks up his backpack from the living room. He already had it packed and was ready for school. Then John came in with a sly grin.

"So... Judy seems nice." John said to his son.

"She's just a friend, pops." Nick stated boldly as he put his backpack on.

"I said the same thing about your mother to my father." John stated still smiling.

"Seriously, we're just good friends. Besides, she's a bunny." Nick stated.

"Please. Something like that shouldn't stop you. You see how Cloak and Dagger are." John stated.

"Pretty sure they are just partners... that may flirt with each other once in a while." Nick stated awkwardly. "Look pop, I like Judy. But we just have a regular platonic relationship."

"Fine. I'll assume that there's no 'funny' business." John said with a smirk.

"Oh my god. This is where I get my humor from." Nick muttered to himself.

Nick then went back to Judy and Frankie.

"I'm going now. See ya after school." Nick said to his parents as he opens the door and walks out. "Come on, Carrots."

"It was nice meeting you." Judy said politely at the Wildes.

"You too, sweetheart." John said lightly waving at Judy.

Nick then closed the door as Judy walks out with him. John and Frankie then shared their opinion on Judy.

"What do you make of her, hun?" John asked Frankie.

"She seemed like a good girl. Nice eyes, but I don't know what to fully think of her." Frankie said. "I guess it's because I didn't expect our boy to fall for a bunny."

"He told me that they are just friends." John said.

"We both know how it was when we were _just friends_." Frankie said with a grin.

"Oh, I know." John said grinning as well.

Back with Nick and Judy, the two walked and chatted.

"So, that was your parents. I see that you got those green eyes from your mom and those good looks from your dad." Judy said to Nick.

"Thanks. But we can talk about how I look like my parents later." Nick said.

"Okay. You leaving for school a bit early. Any reason?" Judy asked.

"I need to make a quick side trip and it can't wait for school to end." Nick said.

"Where to?" Judy asked.

"Okay. Last night, I took another one of those... spiritual baths... to help cleanse myself a bit and understand my powers more." Nick said to Judy.

"You mean the same bath that you took when you had that weird dream with me?" Judy asked. "Why would you take another one of those?"

"It's surprisingly calming." Nick stated boldly. He then started to dig into his pocket for something. "Anyway, in my dream, I kept trying seeing this weird symbol."

Nick took out a small folded piece of paper and gave it to Judy. Judy looked at the paper and sees that Nick sketched out a weird symbol. It looked like a heart that was split in the middle with a line, a triangle underneath the heart, and between lines forming crosses within crosses.

"What... am I looking at?" Judy asked not making heads or tails of the symbol.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But I saw this symbol many times." Nick said. "I may not know what it means, but there's one person that may."

"Are you referring to who I think you are referring to?" Judy asked.

"If you have to ask, then you already know." Nick stated.

When it came to understanding weird spiritual stuff, they were really only one person Nick and Judy could go to. Finnick's aunt, Malaloo. In the kitchen of her home, Malaloo, in a black shirt, red bandana over her head, and white apron was making biscuits from scratch. She already put one pan in the oven, but still rolled out some more dough. She then hears three knocks on her door.

"Come in, Nicholas and Judith." Malaloo said knowing who it was as she still focused on rolling her biscuit dough.

Nick and Judy then opened the door and walked up to the voodoo priestess.

"How did you know it was us?" Nick asked.

"Signs showed me that you two were coming." Malaloo said. "Also..." Malaloo then pulled out a tablet showing an image of the outside. Meaning she had a camera showing her who was at her door.

"Oh." Nick and Judy went.

"Now, what brings you two here?" Malaloo asked as she went back to making her biscuits. "Being an honor student, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm going to school later. I just needed to see you first about something." Nick said.

"I'm just tagging along." Judy said.

"Well child, what did you need to see me for?" Malaloo asked as she cut up her dough with a biscuit cutter.

"I had a weird dream a few nights ago and saw this symbol." Nick said giving the sheet with the symbol that he showed to Judy to Malaloo.

Malaloo stopped baking and looked at the paper that Nick gave her.

"It was still a dream. So does that symbol really mean something?" Judy asked.

" _Maman Brigitte_." Malaloo said. "Otherwise known as Mother Brigitte."

"Wait? So this symbol really does mean something?" Judy asked sounding surprised.

"The represents the goddess of life, death, souls of deceased relatives, and justice just to name a few." Malaloo stated.

"Justice..." Nick said hearing that part. "I guess that explains why I saw the symbol in my dream."

"Since you saw this symbol from **your** dream, it must be saying that you want justice." Malaloo stated to Nick.

"That makes sense." Nick said. "After all, I still justice for David."

"And what exactly is your terms for the word 'justice'?" Malaloo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Getting back at the cop that killed my big brother and making sure the bastard's behind bar and pays for his crimes." Nick said looking a bit serious.

"Yeah. I want justice too. To get at the Head of Roxxon and understanding everything that happened on the night of the explosion." Judy said.

Malaloo then went back to rolling up more biscuit dough.

"Justice is defined as the quality of being just; righteousness, equitableness, or moral rightness." Malaloo stated as she cuts up more biscuits. "If you two do get the justice you want, what then?"

"You not gonna suggest we put it on the backburner, are you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. We've waited long enough to not do something about them and we're too close to call it quits." Judy stated to Malaloo.

" _Creusez trop et vous aurez creusé un trou que vous ne pouvez pas sortir._ "Malaloo said speaking in french.

"My french is a little rusty. Exactly what did you say?" Judy asked.

"Dig too deep and you will have dug a hole you can't get out off." Malaloo said translating herself. "I told you before. You may be superheroes, but you're not invincible."

"If we can't fix our own problems, how can we fix the city? Let alone the world when this disaster strikes?" Nick asked.

"I can't tell you that much. Listen, I'm not just giving you some random advice for a quick buck like my other customers. Like my nephew, I'm... starting to care for the both of you." Malaloo said sincerely. Nick and Judy looked surprised to hear her say that. "If you got really hurt, then I feel like it would be on me. I don't want you two to put yourself in crazy danger because you choose to be reckless."

Nick and Judy felt a bit bad. Part of being a superhero is putting yourself in danger to help others, even if you get hurt in the process. The other problem is how it effects other people.

"Auntie..." Nick said walking up to Malaloo. "... being reckless comes with the job. We may get hurt a few times. In fact, a few criminals did get a few good hits in. But we're not gonna let that stop us."

"But... we will take your advice to heart. Our parents don't know about what we do and it would upset them if we got hurt." Judy said. "We'll be careful."

"You children better. Don't make auntie feel heartbroken." Malaloo said waving a figure at them.

Then, the timer on Malaloo's tablet went off.

"Oh. My first round of biscuits is done." Malaloo said turning to her oven.

Malaloo puts on an oven mitt and pull a tray of freshly cooked biscuits. They all look a bit small but smelled excellent. Both Nick and Judy caught the aroma and it really got their attention as Malaloo places it on the counter.

"Wow. Those biscuits smell really good." Nick said trying not to make his mouth water.

"My biscuits taste good too." Malaloo stated proudly.

"I bet." Judy said looking hungry as she looks at the biscuits.

"A problem, you two?" Malaloo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I did not eat breakfast yet." Nick admitted.

"I... didn't eat anything either." Judy admitting that she didn't eat any either.

"Would you like a few?" Malaoo asked them.

"Yes, please." Nick and Judy said eagerly.

As they reached for the biscuits, Malaloo slapped their paws away from them.

"Oww!" Nick and Judy went.

"Children, wait for them to cool first. The last thing you want is to burn the roof of your mouth." Malaloo said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick and Judy said a bit frightened.

After waiting for the biscuits to cool, Nick and Judy took their leave and took a few of Malaloo's biscuits and had them on the go.'

"Aww man. These biscuits... mmm-mmm-mmm!" Nick said as he happily eats one of them. "These would go great with some blueberry jam."

"Knowing the way Auntie Malaloo is, I don't think she would want jam to mess with the integrity of her biscuits." Judy said as she eats more of her biscuit.

"Good point." Nick says as he pops the rest of the biscuit into his mouth and finishes it.

Judy finished her biscuit before speaking with Nick. "So, decided what you are gonna do?"

"We will do what we always do. Be Cloak and Dagger and balance our normal lives." Nick said.

"I mean about O'Clawdon. You still want to get back at him, right?" Judy asked.

"Of course I do. But... I can't just act on it yet." Nick said. "Even with the deal we made with the mayor, if I look too much on O'Clawdon's files as Cloak, it could link it to me and Cloak being one and the same."

"Hmm." Judy said thinking for a minute. Nick was right. Part of having a secret identity is keeping it secret. But still... "Maybe it's not a good idea to get info on O'Clawdon as Cloak. But what about as Nick?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked looking a bit confused.

Judy then took out her wallet and a business card to give to Nick. Nick looks at the card and sees a number and a name.

"This is..." Nick said knowing the name of the person of the card.

"If there's **one** person on the ZPD to trust, it's her." Judy stated.

After that, the day went by. Nick went to school while Judy went to work at the coffee shop. Sometime in the afternoon, a police car was parked in an isolated part of the city. In the backseat of this cop car were two tiger officers. One of them being Fangmeyer. Fangmeyer was buttoning up her shirt.

"You know, we really shouldn't be using our free time like this." Fangmeyer said to the male tiger who's shirt was completely unbuckled.

"Last time I checked, you were the one who was all for this." The tiger officer said as he places his paws on Fangmeyer's shoulder and started rubbing them.

"Now now. I think we've done enough 'fun' for the day." Fangmeyer said smirking.

The male tiger with Fangmeyer was Officer Pouaza. He joined the ZPD about two years before Fangmeyer. The two are also intimate with each other. This was not the first time they we in a squad car just to be ' _intimate_ '. Fangmeyer's cellphone then rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Fangmeyer?" Fangmeyer answered.

"Hello? Officer Fangmeyer? This is Nick Wilde. I heard that you helped my friend a while back and I'm hoping that you can help me too." The caller was Nick.

"It depends. Can you meet me at the station?" Fangmeyer asked.

"I can do that. As soon as you able to." Nick replied.

"Then let's get to it today." Fangmeyer said.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the station." Nick said.

"I'm on my way." Fangmeyer said straighten herself up some more. She then hangs up her phone. She then looks at her boyfriend and says "Duty calls.".

A couple of minutes later, Nick sat with Fangmeyer at her cubicle as they discussed things. Nick was just getting out of school so he was still in his uniform. As he chatted with Fangmeyer, he felt very uncomfortable with all the officers possibly eyeing him. He was a young fox in a precinct after all.

"Uhhh... is there any chance we could talk somewhere else?" Nick asked Fangmeyer.

"There would be, if you had given me a head's up about what you **really** wanted to talk about on the phone." Fangmeyer said.

"Sorry." Nick said apologetically. "Judy said that I could trust you but I wasn't sure you'd believe me."

"You can't trust me and I don't believe you. Not yet at least." Fangmeyer stated. "But I will say this. O'Clawdon gives me a bad itch just being in the same room with him."

"Do you think we can get him? For killing my friend?" Nick asked.

"Technically, no." Fangmeyer admitted painfully. "It's basically a crime that never happened and... now he's a cop that officially never existed."

"Hold up. How can an actual detective simply not exist?" Nick asked.

"Here the thing about vice cops. They live two seperate lives." Fangmeyer stated. "And the Department does everything they can to hide the trace of the real one."

"Damn it..." Nick said looking anger. It seems like things would be a lost cause. Then... Nick remember something. "Wait. What if you could get him on something else? Like drug dealing?"

"Drug dealing?" Fangmeyer said with widen eyes. She then started speaking to Nick quieter. "What are you talking about?"

"One night, a few months ago, I saw him meet up with this guy over by an area near the docks with these big bricks of cocaine." Nick said. "If he's a cop, then my guess is that he lifted it from evidence."

"Can you describe the guy he was with?" Fangmeyer asked.

"A white ram, but I couldn't get a good look at his face. Even with my night vision, it was still too dark to tell who he was." Nick told her. "I mean, if you want, I could cruise over there, see if there are any clues or..."

"No." Fangmeyer said. "Just leave the police work to the police. We don't need a kid going off trying to be a superhero like Cloak and Dagger."

"But I can help." Nick insisted.

"You wanna help? Be a kid, go to school, hang out with friends, and stay alive. Can you do that for me?" Fangmeyer asked.

"*sigh* Okay." Nick said looking a bit disappointed.

"Look, if anything turns up, I let you know." Fangmeyer said.

"Fine." Nick said.

"You can see yourself off." Fangmeyer said.

Nick picked up his backpack and made his way out. From what Fangmeyer told him, it might be difficult to put O'Clawdon behind bars. But it wasn't going to demote Nick.

"Maybe Nick will stay away from trouble. But not Cloak." Nick thought with a smirk.

Before leaving the precinct, Nick happened to hear a conversation from a rhino and wolf officer.

"Any status on that missing kit?" The rhino officer asked the wolf officer.

"That red panda kit, Zachary Ringry? The son of Judge Samson Ringry?" The wolf officer asked. "Nothing yet. From what the report said, he was kidnapped."

Nick then stop walking to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Think the reason the boy was kidnapped because of the upcoming trail?" The rhino officer asked.

"Mostly likely. Poor kid. If he and his kidnappers aren't found soon, if could affect the outcome and a criminal could go scout-free." The wolf stated.

"Which is why we need to find that kid, ASAP." The rhino said.

Hearing enough, Nick continues moving and got out of the ZPD building. Once he did, he took out his phone and scroll down his contacts.

"A kit was kidnap, huh? Better call my partner." Nick thought stopping at Judy's name.

Meanwhile, with Judy, her shift at the coffee shop was done and she heard her phone ring. She takes her phone out, sees Nick's name, and answers him.

"Hey, Nick." Judy said happily to her friend.

"Carrots, we got a bit to talk about." Nick said.

"You know, it always seems like we need to talk about something like business partners. Can't we just call each other and say something like 'How's your day?'?" Judy asked.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll call you back." Nick said.

"Wait, Nick. You don't have to..." Judy said trying to halt Nick from hanging up. But she was a little too late. "... and he hung up."

About 3 seconds later, Judy's phone rang again and it was Nick again. Judy rolled her eyes before answering him.

"Hello?" Judy said.

"Hey, Hun Bun? How's your day?" Nick said in a cheery matter.

"*giggles* It was busy, but I just finished." Judy said. "So did you meet up with Fangmeyer?"

"I did." Nick answered.

"How did it go?" Judy asked sounding curious.

"Could have been better. She was fair. I'll give you that." Nick admitted. "She doesn't believe me yet, but is willing to look more into O'Clawdon. However, since he's a vice cop, the department tends to cover his track like the crime never happened. Because of that, we can't get enough on him."

"Crap." Judy said looking disappointed.

"If I can get him for something else, like the drug dealing, then I can get him. I asked Fangmeyer if I could help, but she shut me down." Nick said.

"But knowing you, you're not gonna just sit down." Judy said.

"Oh no. Nick is gonna sit down. However, another fox isn't gonna just sit and do nothing." Nick said sounding sly.

"Figured as much." Judy said with a sly grin.

"Okay. Now to talk about something important. I'm hoping you're willing to help out." Nick said.

"What's up?" Judy asked.

"There's been a kidnapping." Nick stated. "A boy red panda named Zachary Ringry."

"As in Judge Ringry's son?" Judy asked knowing something about it.

"That's the one. A set of parents are missing their boy and it might affect the uncoming trail Judge Ringry is involved in." Nick stated.

"Say no more. I'll help." Judy said looking serious. "Meet me at the back of the store."

"Okay. See you in a sec." Nick said.

Judy hung up her phone and prepared to meet up with Nick. A few minutes, Nick and Judy changed into Cloak and Dagger. After getting some info from the ZPD, the two teleported to a nice one-story house and a nice neighborhood. In front of the house was a police car meaning an officer was already investigativing.

"This has got to be the place." Cloak stated.

"Looks like an officer has already beat us to the punch." Dagger said.

"Still... let's give them a paw." Cloak suggested.

The two walked up to the door and Dagger knocked on it.

"Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Ringry? It's Cloak and Dagger." Dagger said. "We heard about your son. We want to help."

Cloak and Dagger then heard someone opening the door. To their surprise, it wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Ringry opening the door, but Fangmeyer. Out of all the officers, they weren't expecting to see her.

"Cloak and Dagger?" Fangmeyer said a bit surprised.

"It's you!" Cloak said looking a bit stunned. "We met you a few times. Officer Fangmeyer, right?"

"Yep. That's me." Fangmeyer replied.

"Why are you here?" Dagger asked.

"My job. I'm trying to get clues to find the whereabouts of Zachary Ringry." Fangmeyer said.

A female red panda wearing a purple sweater and blue pants came to the door. She was the mother of the missing kit, Mrs. Ringry.

"Oh thank goodness. It really is Cloak and Dagger." Mrs. Ringry said looking relieved. She then walked over to Dagger and held her paw. "The ZPD is doing all they can, but with you two here, we can feel even less worried. Please help us find our baby."

Dagger looked at the worried mother. It was similar to what her mother looked like when she was worried about her. Seeing that, Dagger knew that she had to help. Mrs. Ringry then allows Cloak and Dagger into her home. In the living room, they sat on the couch and they talk with both Mrs. Ringry and her husband, a red panda wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and grey pants, Samson Ringry. The couple offered Cloak and Dagger some tea and cookies as they show them a recent picture of Zachary. A kit around the age of 7 smiling happily.

"Our boy went missing yesterday after school. Not long after, we got a note." Samson said as he gave Cloak the ransom note.

Cloak looked at the ransom note with cutout letters forming words. He then reads it outloud.

" _If you even want to see your son again, better make sure Willy Osmore goes scout-free in the upcoming trail._ " Cloak said finishing reading the note.

"William Osmore, also known as 'Felony Willy', is a male possum that's the age of 39 and is on trail for his crimes tomorrow." Fangmeyer stated. She then gave Cloak and Dagger a folder to look at. It was Willy Osmore's criminal record. "Have a look at this."

Dagger opened up the folder and saw that Willy had quite the rap sheet. Theivery, assault, drug dealing, attempted murder, and others just to name a few.

"Jeez. This is enough for the dude to get a life sentence." Cloak stated after looking through most of the records.

"With all of this, you can't let someone like him back on the street." Dagger stated.

"I know that." Samson said firmly. "As a judge, it's my decision to give a verdict when the verdict is obvious... but..." Samson then started looking scared. "... not at the cost of our son."

"We're parents and we'll do anything for our baby boy." Mrs. Ringry said starting to cry. "If we were to lose him... then... we don't know what to do."

As Mrs. Ringry weeps, her husband comforts her. Cloak and Dagger feel sympathy for the couple. Both being an only child, they think that parents would be the same. Seeing that, Cloak and Dagger knew they had to help.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Ringry. We'll do what we can to help find your boy." Dagger said looking determined.

"And if they hurt him in anyway, then we will hurt them tenfold." Cloak said in a serious tone.

"Thank you." Mrs. Ringry said as she wiped her tears.

Both Cloak and Dagger got out off the couch and looked at Fangmeyer.

"Fangmeyer, any clues leading to the kit's whereabouts?" Cloak asked.

"None really. We don't know anything about Osmore's accomplices and who would want him out." Fangmeyer stated. "All we got is that they are somewhere in Savannah Central. Cloak, can you use your powers to... you know 'poof' us to the little kid?"

"It... doesn't work that way. My teleportation takes me where I've been or where I need to be. I can also teleport to people I know and connect with. That's how I'm able to find Dagger wherever she may be. But this kid, Zachary, I don't know him or where he could be. I need more than just a picture of him." Cloak stated.

This upset Mr. and Mrs. Ringry and made them more and more worried.

"Isn't there some way you can find the kid?" Fangmeyer pleaded. "We need to make sure we get him back safe and so that the Ringrys have justice."

" _Justice_?" Cloak asked thinking about the word. He then remembered something. He then dug into his cloak and took out the sheet of paper that had the Maman Brigitte VooDoo symbol. "Actually..." Cloak then started to smile. "... maybe I do have a way."

A few minutes later, Cloak, Dagger, and Fangmeyer went outside and on the sidewalk. Cloak then started to sketch something on the sidewalk with black charcoal. This confused both Fangmeyer and Dagger.

"What exactly is he doing?" Fangmeyer asked Dagger.

"I don't got a clue." Dagger admitted not making heads or tails of what her partner was doing.

"Ummm... Cloak?" Fangmeyer asked as the fox still sketches on the sidewalk. "We need to find Zachary. This isn't the time to be doodling."

"I'm not doodling." Cloak stated as he continued to sketch. "I'm... making us..." Cloak then finish his charcoal drawing. "... a wayfinder."

Dagger took a good look at the ground and realized that Cloak had drawn the Maman Brigitte symbol from before.

"Oh. This is..." Dagger said.

"The symbol for Mamam Brigitte. Also known as the VooDoo symbol for justice." Cloak said. "If I can use this symbol as a focal point while also thinking about finding Zachary, it will take us straight to him... in theory."

"You sure it's that easy? This sounds more like magic mumbo-jumbo magic stuff and I don't really buy that junk." Fangmeyer stated.

"Then how would you describe our powers?" Cloak asked Fangmeyer with his arms crossed.

"Uhhhhh..." Fangmeyer went.

"Take it from us, the more you deny it, the less you will be able to understand it." Dagger told the officer.

"Fair enough." Fangmeyer said while shrugging.

"Okay. Let's go, Dagger." Cloak said to his partner.

"Right." Dagger said walking up to him.

"I'm coming with you." Fangmeyer told Cloak.

"Thanks, but Dagger and I got this." Cloak said to her.

"No way. As an officer, it's my job to help those who need it. And right now, an innocent kit needs help. I won't be able to sleep if I can't do something about that." Fangmeyer stated boldly. "So I'm going."

Cloak and Dagger were quite impressed by Fangmeyer's valor. Cloak looked at Dagger and she nodded thinking it was okay for her to come. With that, Cloak felt it wouldn't be a bad thing to work with someone else.

"Alright. So long as you pull your weight." Cloak said.

"Don't worry. I will." Fangmeyer said looking eager.

Cloak then extended his cloak and wrapped it around Dagger. He then did the same for Fangmeyer, who was a bit weirded out at first.

"Is... is your cloak alive or something?" Fangmeyer asked.

"It's more like it's a part of me." Cloak stated.

"Okay, so have you done this before?" Fangmeyer asked.

"This particular way, no." Cloak admitted.

"Then how will you know it will work?" Fangmeyer asked sounding doubtful.

"I just have a feeling. I got to trust my feelings." Cloak said. Cloak then walked to the center of the symbol with Dagger and Fangmeyer. He then closed his eyes. He then focuses his thoughts on finding Zachary. "Alright. Focus. There's a boy in danger. We need to find him and bring him back to his parents. Please. We have to help."

Dagger and Fangmeyer looked at Cloak hoping that his power will work. After a few seconds, everything faded to black. Next thing they all knew, the three came out of black mist somewhere else. They were in front of the gate of an old abandon factory. After teleporting, Fangmeyer felt a bit jumpy.

"Woah... that felt weird." Fangmeyer said feeling a bit unnerving.

"You'll get used to it." Dagger replied.

Cloak then walked up to the gate and looked at the old factory. It looked like it was abandoned since the 90's. A perfect place to use for a hideout.

"This must be the place. An abandoned factory. What a cliche place to use for a bad guy hideout." Cloak stated.

"You sure this is where we need to be?" Fangmeyer asked.

"My powers have never failed me before. So I doubt they will now." Cloak said boldly.

"Why didn't they just take us directly to Zachary?" Fangmeyer asked.

"It led us to the front door, we just got to do the rest." Cloak stated.

Dagger then walked up to the gate and noticed a chain and lock around the two bars of the gate.

"Look. It's locked." Dagger stated.

"That's how most abandon factories are." Fangmeyer stated.

"Yeah. But look at the chain and lock and where it is." Dagger said pointing at it. The lock was on the other side of the gate. "Locks for places like this to keep people out would usually be on the front side."

"The lock is on the other side of the gate." Cloak stated.

"If that's the case..." Fangmeyer said. "... then that means somebody locked it..."

"... from the inside." All three of them said.

"Pretty sloppy of them." Dagger said with a sly grin. "Not only that, the lock and chain are clearly new because of the lack of rust."

"Looks like you really did lead us to the right place, Cloak." Fangmeyer said smiling.

"Then let's get a move on." Cloak said. "I'll teleport us to the other side."

"No need." Dagger said. "I got a key." She then summoned her dagger, jumped up and slashed the chain through the middle allowing the gate to be openable.

"Nice 'key'." Fangmeyer said with a grin. Fangmeyer then opened up the gate. "Let's head inside."

Cloak and Dagger were a bit surprised with Fangmeyer's eagerness.

"I'm surprised you're so followed. Doesn't your boss hate this kind of stuff?" Cloak asked.

"Yes. I will have to put this in the report and I'm pretty sure he won't be happy with one or two things. But a kid is in danger and I'm not gonna just sit by and do nothing." Fangmeyer said boldly as she continued to walk. She then stopped for a moment to look at Cloak and Dagger with a smirk. "Besides, with all of his ranting, I've learned to tune him out."

As Fangmeyer continued walking to the factory, Cloak and Dagger looked at each other with grins.

"I like her." Cloak said to Dagger.

"Told you she was one of the good ones." Dagger said smiling.

Cloak and Dagger then followed Fangmeyer into the old factory. As they opened the front door, Dagger was in front pulled out her daggers. Cloak and Fangmeyer were next inside. They were expecting a fight. But when to looked inside, no one was here. Just some old crates and barrels. The group goes more inside to get a better investigation.

"No one's here?" Dagger asked a bit surprised as she still had her daggers out.

"That can't be right." Fangmeyer said.

"There has to be some clues. *sniff**sniff* I'm not getting any good scents. Too much dust and rust." Cloak stated.

"Your powers have never led us astray." Dagger said vanishing her daggers.

Cloak then looked around and found something that interested him. He teleported to what look like stairs leading underground.

"Guys, I found a downward staircase." Cloak shouted out to Dagger and Fangmeyer.

Dagger and Fangmeyer dashed over the fox and stop to look down at the stairway.

"Guessing Zachary and his kidnappers are down there." Dagger said.

"Then we better go down there." Fangmeyer said. "Let's be careful."

"Right." Cloak and Dagger said while nodding.

Fangmeyer takes the lead as they go down the stairs. It was getting a bit dark so Dagger held up one of her daggers for a source of light. As they go down, Cloak and Dagger wanted to ask Fangmeyer a few things.

"So, Officer Fangmeyer, you seem pretty dedicated to your job." Dagger said.

"I'm a police officer. Being a good officer means being dedicated." Fangmeyer stated. "The ZPD was a bit of a mess when I first joined."

"Oh. We know." Cloak said already knowing that.

"So, why did you wanted to use your powers to become superheroes?" Fangmeyer asked.

"It was either be superheroes or supervillains. But supervillains get hated a lot more." Dagger stated with a smile. "But to be honest, neither of us intended to be superheroes in the first place."

"We did what anyone gifted with powers would do that wanted to use them for good." Cloak said. "We were tired of living in a messed up world. So the two of us do what we can to **make the world a better place**."

"Good enough reasons for me." Fangmeyer said with a smile. "I actually find you two to be quite amazing. To do what you two are able to do, the way you help others, and the fact that the mayor was willing to make a new law to accommodate you two."

"You seem to talk quite highly of us. But I don't mind." Cloak said grinning.

"You're not like your boss." Dagger stated.

"No one's like Bogo." Fangmeyer said looking slightly dejected. "I'm pretty sure you know how Bogo feels about both of you."

"I pretty sure he knows how we feel about him." Cloak said not trying to hide the fact that he and Dagger don't like Bogo.

"Why does he hate us so much?" Dagger asked.

"I wouldn't say he 'hates' you. It's just... how do I say it?" Fangmeyer says as she stops walking down for a moment. "The chief sees things in a certain... **order**. When you showed up, it threw his whole view off. Actually, I think it threw everyone's view in the ZPD."

"Guessing the ZPD's a bit stunned to see a fox and a bunny be such strong heroes." Cloak stated. "Bet most of the larger mammals are getting their egos broken."

"You did make a few of the mammals do a double-take on their job." Fangmeyer admitted.

"Bogo too?" Dagger asked.

"Bogo's... a bit stiffer. Again, you already know how he thinks about you two." Fangmeyer stated.

"Can you be real with us? What do you think about Bogo?" Dagger asked.

"Bogo's a great chief. He's strong, he's smart, and fair." Fangmeyer told them.

"But..." Cloak and Dagger went.

"But what? There's no but." Fangmeyer said sounding nervous.

"We're not gonna rat you out to your boss if that's what you are thinking." Cloak said.

"Okay. He can be a very stubborn old buffalo. And a bit of a dick." Fangmeyer admitted.

"Already knew that." Dagger said with a smirk.

"Look, even with the way he is, you have to understand there's a reason for it." Fangmeyer stated.

"What's the reason?" Cloak asked.

"It's... not for me to say." Fangmeyer said. "Anyway, this isn't time. We need to move on and find Zachary. That's our main priority."

"Right." Cloak and Dagger said agreeing.

The three then continued down the staircase. After a while, the group made it to what looked like a large storage room. There were some large wooden crates and little lighting. Dagger and Cloak then peered from behind the crate and saw them. The kidnappers. A mix of both prey and predatory mammals. A few of them were playing poker on the table with their guns on the side.

"They have got to be the kidnappers." Cloak whispered.

"And look!" Dagger whispered while pointing.

Dagger pointed out at a small cage and inside the cage was a little red panda kit in a white and blue baseball t-shirt and blue jeans. The little boy looked a bit scared, yet angry. With no doubt, it had to be Zachary Ringry.

"That's Zachary. We found him." Judy whispered.

Little Zachary then had his paws holding the bars as he looks at his kidnappers angrily.

"When my daddy finds out about this, you're gonna be sorry!" Zachary said angrily.

"Shut up already, kid." A male beaver went.

"I bet you Cloak and Dagger are going to find me and kick your butts." Zachary said.

"Please. They probably got bigger things to do then try to look for a snot-nosed brat." A male leopard said. "So don't get your hopes up."

As some of the kidnappers laugh, Cloak and Dagger themselves were getting a bit angry. Dagger's crescent glowed and Cloak started black steams come out his eyes. The two then went back from looking over and went to Fangmeyer.

"Okay. What do we do?" Fangmeyer asked quietly.

"I'll do some recon first and see how many of them are there." Cloak said quietly.

"While you're doing that, I'll use my light manipulation to get the boy's attention without the guards noticing." Dagger whispered.

"Okay." Cloak said with a nod.

"Be careful not to get spotted, Cloak." Fangmeyer said.

"Please. I'm the master of darkness. Plus, I'm a fox." Cloak stated. As he slowly backs away to a dark corner. "Not only am I good at sneaking around..." Cloak then smirking as he walks more into the dark corner. "... I'm good at the dark."

Cloak then faded into the shadows. As he did, Dagger couldn't but find Cloak's dark demeanor... attractive.

"That's so hot." Dagger said with a smile.

"What is your two's relationship?" Fangmeyer asked hearing what Dagger said.

"It's... complicated." Dagger said a bit red-faced.

As Cloak teleported up to the beams on the ceiling and tried to see how many mammals they would have to take on, Dagger put her focus on Zachary. Making sure that no one else was looking, she emitted light from her palm and tried pointing the light at Zachary's eyes like a flashlight hoping to get his attention. Zachary was bothered by the light flickering in his eyes and looked where it was coming from. He then sees Dagger waving at him. Zachary then had a very happy expression cause he knew that he was getting saved. Seeing this, Dagger made gestures for him not to react too much. Realizing this, Zachary covered his mouth and nodded understanding things. Dagger then pointed up. Zachary looked up and saw Cloak up on the beams. Cloak then gave him an 'shhh' gesture, making sure he stays quiet. Once Zachary knew he was gonna be saved, the little red panda stayed quiet and played along. Cloak then teleported back to Dagger and Fangmeyer after doing his recon.

"I spotted 11 guys. 8 males, 3 females. A leopard, a rhino, two weasels, a porcupine, 3 polar bears, a beaver, and two wildebeests." Cloak stated quietly.

"What's the plan." Fangmeyer asked.

"I'll teleport into the cage and get Zachary out. Fangmeyer, you take care of him while Dagger and I take care of them." Cloak said.

"Hell no!" Fangmeyer quietly shouted out. "There's too many and you need my help."

"Cloak and I have taken on groups like this before. We can handle them." Dagger said.

"And I'm a member of the ZPD. I've been in situations like this before once or twice. You told me to pull my weight and I will. So let me help you." Fangmeyer said.

Fangmeyer really didn't want to be left out. Compared to them, Cloak and Dagger weren't really sure if Fangmeyer would be okay. But they could tell she was tough enough.

"Fine. How about this plan? We make a distraction, then I take all their weapons with my spacial powers, leaving us to fight them paw-and-paw. After we kick their asses, we free Zachary with no problems." Cloak suggested.

"That will work." Fangmeyer said agreeing to this plan. "How do we distract them?"

"Leave that to me." Dagger said boldly. "I'll generate a flash bomb of light blinding them. That will buy Cloak enough time to take their weapons. You all just need to shield your eyes."

"Got it. Make sure Zachary does the same." Cloak said.

Dagger nodded and quietly move to the crate. She then used her light manipulation from her paw again at Zachary. Zachary looked up at Dagger and she covered her eyes. Implying that she wanted Zachary to do that. Zachary understood and covered his eyes in a matter that looked like he was crying. A perfect ruse to any of the looking kidnappers. Dagger then looked back at Nick and Fangmeyer.

"We're good." Dagger said. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Cloak said.

Dagger then hopped up to the highest crate. She held out her paws and formed a small orb of light. Cloak and Fangmeyer shielded their eyes so they wouldn't get blinded. She then threw the orb at the center of the room. It created a flash that blinded all the kidnappers in the room.

"WAAAAAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

While they were blinded, Cloak used this opportunity they take all their weapons and vanish them into his pocket dimension. A few seconds later, the kidnappers started to regain their sight.

"What the hell was that? Faulty lighting?" A male wildebeest asked.

"Wait? What happened to all our weapons?!" A male polar bear asked noticing that they were missing.

At that moment, black mist appeared on top of the table and out from the mist came Cloak, Dagger, and Fangmeyer. The kidnappers were a bit frozen by the site of them.

"Sorry. But I felt it was a bit dangerous to have those be out in the open." Cloak said to the kidnappers.

"What was that about us NOT showing up?" Dagger asked as she gets out a dagger.

"Ohhhh crap..." One of the polar bears said.

"Yep." Cloak said.

Cloak then lunge at the polar bear. Dagger and Fanymeyer then jump out from the table ready to fight.

"GET THEM!" The leopard shouted out.

A huge fight then began. Cloak started with the polar bear. The polar bear tried punching the Cloak, but Cloak kept dodging the punches with ease. He didn't even need to use his teleportation. Cloak then goes for a kick to the bear's gut. The bear then grabs Cloak's leg, spun him around once and then threw him. Before hitting the ground, Cloak teleported from behind the polar and gave him a punch strong enough to knock him out and down on the ground.

"Ugh. It's getting harder and harder to take out the big guys." Cloak said to himself as he shook up his paw.

Dagger was fighting off a female porcupine who tried to use her quills on her. Dagger summoned a dagger in each paw and went for the porcupine's shoulders. After the porcupine screamed in pain, Dagger then went for a backflip kick to the face. Putting the porcupine flat on her back. One of the weasels was the next one to try and take on Dagger. The weasel got a pocket knife.

"You're not the only one good with knives, bunny." The weasel said trying to sound threatening.

"Hmph! That's not a knife." Dagger said not threaten and in an aussie accent. She then summoned a dagger from her right paw and held it up. "This is a knife."

Dagger then threw her 'knife' at the weasel knife, disarming him. The weasel was now defenseless and had his paws up.

"Well, I call them daggers. But you know, wordplay." Dagger said with a smile.

Dagger then threw her mini-daggers at the weasel's chest and he was paralyzed. Dagger then went for a punch and KO'ed the weasel. She should feel proud of herself but she wasn't for one thing she did.

"Old movie references? Really, Judy? You can do better." Judy thought.

Meanwhile, Fangmeyer was handling a few of the kidnappers as well.

"Remember Fangmeyer, no fatal blows! We don't roll that way!" Cloak shouted out not wanting Fangmeyer to kill anyone as he fights one of the kidnappers.

"I know! That's why I use _mercy bullets_." Fangmeyer stated while fighting one of the polar bears.

She then went to punches to the face of the polar bear two times and then takes out her handgun and hits him with the handle of it. After that, she fires a few shots at some of the other kidnappers. As she stated, she used mercy bullets. They don't kill, but they still hurt a lot depending on where they hit. Her shots hit the kidnappers on their shoulders. Dagger then finished them off with two of her daggers. Cloak was busy with a rhino trying to hit him with a crowbar. Cloak kept teleporting out of harm's way, which really pissed the rhino off.

"HOW IS THIS FAIR?!" The rhino shouted out.

"Not my fault you can't hit me." Cloak said while shrugging.

The rhino then desperately threw her crowbar at Cloak. Like the last attempts, it failed thanks to Cloak's teleportation. But when Cloak pop back up, the rhino used this opportunity to smash Cloak hard enough to make him hit one of the crates.

"CLOAK!" Dagger shouted out worried for her partner.

"Ha! Got you, runt!" The rhino said feeling proud of himself for getting a hit. The rhino would soon regret that.

As Cloak got back up, he not only looked pissed, but his shadow mist started surrounding his body. It made Cloak look very fearful and it was at that moment, the rhino knew that he screwed himself big time. Cloak used his shadow powers to grab the rhino, then lift him up and slammed them down to the ground. Cloak then teleported to the rhino's face and punched him four times. Very hard. He was already out by the second punch. So may have gone a bit overboard.

"No one gets the best of me." Cloak said firmly.

"Jeez..." Fangmeyer said after seeing that and while keeping a mental note not to tick off Cloak.

"And that's why no one should take Cloak lightly." Dagger stated.

A quick look around and it seemed that the three had taken care of all the kidnappers. All except for the leopard. He faced the three holding a magnum. He must of still had a weapon of him.

"Freeze! None of you move!" The leopard while pointing the gun at them.

Cloak took the front, not looking afraid.

"You can shoot, but if you know me as you should, you should know bullets don't work on me." Cloak stated.

"Maybe not you..." The leopard said before pointing the gun at Zachary. "Here's what's gonna happe..."

Before he could even make his demands, Dagger quickly chugged a dagger at his gun disarming him and Cloak used his shadow mist to grab him pull him into their direction. Once the leopard was near their face, Dagger then summoned a dagger near the leopard's neck. Both Cloak and Dagger very angry with him and the leopard was now completely scared.

"Did you just point a gun at a kid?" Cloak asked angrily.

"Did you just threaten to kill a kid?" Dagger asked angrily.

"Uhhh... I..." The leopard said shaking.

"You listen here..." Cloak said as his shadows grips onto the leopard tighter. "You **never**..."

"Absolutely **never**..." Dagger said.

"... THREATEN TO KILL A LITTLE KID! EVER!" Cloak and Dagger shouted out at the same time. "DO WE MAKE OURSELVES CLEAR?!"

"Y... ye... yes..." The leopard uttered in total fear. It also looked like he was close to crying.

"Now, apology!" Dagger said still holding her dagger near the leopard's neck.

The leopard turned his head to where Zachary was and said "S... Sorry!" to the little red panda.

"Good." Cloak said. "Now would you rather get beat up by us... or cuffed by that officer over there?"

"Cuff me! Please!" The leopard pleaded.

Cloak dispersed his shadows and Dagger put her dagger up.

"I'll get Zachary out." Dagger said walking over to the cage he was locked in.

"D... do you n... need the key?" The leopard asked.

"Already got one." Dagger said. She then used her dagger to slash some of the bars in the cage. A few of the bars fell leaving an opening to get Zachary out. Dagger then held her paw out to Zachary with a warm smile. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you back to mommy and daddy."

"Yay!" Zachary said happily as held Dagger's paw and walks out of the cage.

Cloak took the leopard to Fangmeyer to cuff him.

"Just take me to jail already." The defeated leopard went.

"Sure let me just get my cuffs and..." Fangmeyer said. But instead of getting her cuffs, she takes out her nightstick and smacked the leopard with it. Knocking him out and putting him down to the ground. "That's for trying to shoot a kid."

It shocked Cloak, Dagger, and Zachary quite a bit.

"Seriously?" Dagger said.

"He was already willing to come in with you. Was that really necessary?" Cloak asked.

"Oh come on. This is coming from the bunny girl who literally threw daggers at people and the fox that probably gave that rhino traumatic brain damage." Fangmeyer stated.

"Ehh..." Cloak and Dagger admitted.

"But in front of the kid?" Dagger asked.

"It's fine. I've seen waaaaay more violence on TV." Zachary stated.

"I think your parents need to start setting up the V-Chip." Cloak said to Zachary.

Sometime later, other ZPD officers came and started arresting the kidnappers. Zachary was reunited with his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Ringly was very happy that their son was unharmed and thankful for Cloak, Dagger, and Fangmeyer for saving him. With everyone looking okay, Fangmeyer wanted to speak with Cloak and Dagger.

"With the boy safe, Osmore has no bargaining chip." Fangmeyer said looking pleased. "Thank you for all the help. I knew Bogo was wrong about you two."

"Glad you think so." Cloak said with a smile. "It was actually pretty working with you."

"Yeah. It was nice to have someone have our backs." Dagger said happily. "Little warning: After working with us, your popularity is gonna skyrocket when this hits the news."

"Haha! I'm not really much for popularity like you two." Fangmeyer stated.

"You should enjoy it a little." Dagger said with a smile.

"The ZPD is lucky to have you, Fangmeyer. So keep up the good work." Cloak said giving Fangmeyer a thumbs up.

"You two, as well. If there's anything else I can help you with, so long as it's within reason, I'll do my best to help." Fangmeyer said.

"Do you really mean that?" Cloak asked.

"I do." Fangmeyer said nodding.

After hearing that, Cloak and Dagger then looked at each other like they wanted to discuss something.

"Can we trust her?" Cloak asked.

"I trust her." Dagger replied.

"But can we really trust her?" Cloak asked.

"I told you. She's one of the good one. You see it too, don't you?" Dagger asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Fangmeyer asked curiously.

The two heroes looked at each other and then nodded their heads. They were willing to trust Fangmeyer with something important.

"Fangmeyer, can you meet us at the top of the ZPD building around 10 pm?" Dagger asked.

"What for?" Fangmeyer asked.

"We want to talk to you about something important." Cloak said. "Til then, Dagger and I have **other** business that needs our attention."

"See you tonight." Dagger said as she grabs ahold of part of Cloak's cloak.

"Cloak and Dagger, out!" Cloak and Dagger said before vanishing.

Fangmeyer couldn't help but feel slightly confused by this. The question is, was she willing to meet up with the two later tonight.

As night fell, in one of the Zootopia prisons, a certain criminal possum, Willy Osmore, AKA Felony Willy just got the news from one of the prison bodyguards that his accomplices failed. Meaning that the trail tomorrow will most likely be an open-and-closed case. Knowing that he was stuck in jail now, he growled angrily. He then hears someone call out to him.

"It's not their fault." A male voice said.

Willy then looked up to see who it was. It's was Cloak and Dagger inside his cell.

"When Cloak and I got involved, they didn't stand a chance." Dagger stated.

"And you know what? Neither do you." Cloak said in a deep voice.

Cloak then teleported Willy out of his cell and onto a tall rooftop with Dagger. Cloak and Dagger then looked at the possum with very serious looks.

"What... the hell?" Osmore went confused with what was happening.

"Willy Osmore, do you know who we are?" Cloak asked.

"Two kits a little too early for trick-or-treating?" Osmore asked smugly.

"Typical." Cloak said.

Cloak then picked him up and threw Osmore off the roof. The possum then screams in terrors as he falls to an possible death. Neither Cloak nor Dagger seemed all that fazed.

"Are you gonna catch him?" Dagger asked.

"Thinking about it." Cloak replied.

A few seconds later, Cloak teleported from the rooftop, caught Osmore, and brought him back to the rooftop. The possum was now gasping for air on the ground after his near-death experience.

"Let's try this again. Do you know who we are?" Cloak asked again.

"Y... yes. You're the devil fox and the angel bunny." Osmore replied.

"Good. Then you also know what we can do." Dagger said walking up to him. "What we did to criminals, what we did to your crew, and..." Dagger then summoned her dagger and pointed it directly at Osmore. "... what we can do to you."

Facing a blade of light and being scared out of his mind, Osmore had to watch what he said.

"Listen, I..." Osmore said.

"You used an innocent kid to try to pass off your crimes. I hate it when assholes like you never own up to your crimes." Dagger said angrily. Dagger then slashed at Osmore leaving a scratch mark on his prison jumpsuit.

"WAH!" Osmore shouted out.

"Here's what's gonna happen. On that trail tomorrow, better plead guilty and admit to your crimes. Then, don't even try to get out of jail again.' Cloak said. "Cause if you do..."

"We will be waiting for you. And we will do more than just throwing you off a rooftop and marking you will a blade of light." Dagger said.

"Do we make ourselves clear?" Cloak asked the possum.

"Ye... yes!" Osmore said rapidly nodded his head.

After scaring fear into Osmore, Cloak teleported him back into his cell. Cloak and Dagger left him and Osmore curled up in the corner of his cell. He got the message that Cloak and Dagger tried to give him.

Later, it was 10 pm. Fangmeyer was on top of the roof of the ZPD building waiting for Cloak and Dagger to arrive. She was expecting them to show up by now.

"Are they really going to show up?" Fangmeyer thought. "What exactly did they wanted to speak to me about?"

A second later, Cloak and Dagger popped up right behind Fangmeyer.

"Sup?" Cloak went.

"EEP!" Fangmeyer went as she jumped up. She then turns around to see the duo. "Seriously, you can't keep popping up like that. You can give someone a heart attack."

"So I have been told." Cloak said with a smirk.

"What did you wanted to speak with me so late?" Fangmeyer asked.

"First, we need to go somewhere else." Dagger said.

"Where to?" Fangmeyer asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Cloak said with a paw out.

Fangmeyer was starting to get a bit skeptical, yet she still trusted Cloak and Dagger. She leans down and held Cloak's paws. A second later, the three vanished from the ZPD rooftop and popped up in the abandoned church.

"Where are we?" Fangmeyer asked as she looked around.

"We're in an abandoned church. We use this as our hideout." Dagger stated.

"Pretty old place. Why did you take me here?" Fangmeyer asked.

"We needed a place to have total privacy." Cloak said.

"We're... gonna show you something. Just... don't freak out too much." Dagger said.

"Depends on what it is." Fangmeyer said.

Cloak and Dagger then nodded at each other once again. Dagger then closed her eyes, summoned a dagger, and started reverting her face to its original fur color. When she opened up her purple eyes, Fangmeyer knew exactly who Dagger was.

"Judy Hopps?!" Fangmeyer shouted out. After shouting that out, Cloak took off his hood, revealing who he was. "Nick Wilde?!"

"Now that we are trusting you with our identities, we are hoping you can do us a favor." Nick said to Fangmeyer.

"We need your help." Judy said.

 **End of Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gods Among Us

**Alright. Here we are at chapter 9 of Bringing Order. Being so far in on this story, I don't know how many chapters this will get. Around 20 or so, I guess. I just know how I want to do the last chapters. Season 2 of Cloak and Dagger ended recently and it was awesome. It inspired me even more to work on this story. On the last chapter, Nick and Judy worked with Fangmeyer and later revealed that they were Cloak and Dagger. So what Fangmeyer gonna do with that information? I got the idea for this chapter from Batman vs Superman. Odd, since this fanfic is based on Marvel. Judy and Nick have gotten a better handle at being superheroes. But what happens when they realize that their actions may have opened up new problems. How will the two feel about that? Let's start the chapter and find out.**

* * *

 _Even the brightest light, can go dim over time._

At nighttime, in a rundown trap-house, rested a group of drug dealing mammals. The guys were all either sheep or rams. On the tables were blocks of cocaine and other types of drugs. There were also large amounts of cash on the tables. Looking close to about $100,000. The leader of them, a ram, was counting the wads of cash and check his profits for the day. Outside of house were two sheep being the lookouts with handguns out. As they passed left and right, they heard a rustling sound in the bushes.

"Yo. See if that's anything?" The black sheep asked the white sheep.

"Got it." The white sheep said.

The white sheep had his gun out and slowly walked over to the bushes. As he did, the black sheep watched him leave. But what he should have done was look behind himself. Cause out of the shadows came Cloak. Cloak pounced and covered the sheep's mouth with his paws. As the sheep tries to yell, all Cloak tells him is "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." as he drags him into the dark.

The white sheep looked around the bushes and sees nothing. He thinks the coast was clear. But then, someone had a small glowing blade right near his neck. It was Dagger. The white sheep knew not to make any sudden mores.

"Don't even think about screaming." Dagger warned the sheep.

Even with that, the sheep was still about to shout. But before he could, Cloak popped up and gave the sheep a knockout punch to the face. The sheep then fell to the ground. Cloak and Dagger then looked at each other.

"I tried to warn him." Dagger said shrugging.

"You really did." Cloak added.

After piling up the two sheep behind the bushes, Cloak and Dagger put their main focus on raiding the trap house. There were still quite a few thugs inside. The plan was simple. Take out a few of the criminals and mess with a few of their heads. As a ram as putting down a duffel bag for of money, a looked away for a few moments. The second he turned back, he saw the duffel bag missing. Feeling a bit paranoid, he gets his gun out thinking someone was making a fool of him. Not too long after, he stabbed in the back by one of Dagger's dagger and grabbed by Cloak and transported outside before he could let out a scream. Cloak then knocked him out and piled him with the other sheep. Cloak and Dagger then did the same thing again. Take a few stacks of cash, make the dealers freak out a bit, then when their guard is down, take them out.

So after, the ram leader noticed things were getting too quiet. He went to see what was up. He sees that many of his lackeys missing. As well as a good chunk of their money.

"What the hell? Where're the others? And where are most of the money?!" The ram said to himself before getting out his gun.

He then went back to his counting area and sees that all his money from the table was gone too. He was started to think he was being had by his own lackeys. He was about to go outside.

"Hey! Where the hell is all of you?!" The ram shouted out.

"They're on break." A deep male voice went.

Before he could even react, he was grabbed by Cloak's shadows. Dagger then got in front of the ram and pointed a dagger near the ram's neck. The ram was now looking threatening.

"I suggest you stay quiet. The last guys didn't and now they are sleeping on a bush outside." Dagger said warning the ram.

"Da... Dagger?" The ram said knowing who Dagger was. "Then... that means Cloak..."

"... is right behind you, yes." Cloak said as he walked to Dagger's side as he still holds the ram with shadow mist. "You know, I really hate drug dealers. Selling all these illegal drugs to people and even kids just to make a quick couple of bucks."

"Listen, whatever you are here for, I'll..." The ram said. Before he could finish talking, Dagger held her dagger closer to the ram's neck.

"Didn't I just tell you to stay quiet?" Dagger asked. The ram then kept his mouth shut. Dagger then whispered to Cloak. "Is this the guy?"

Cloak took a good look at the ram for some reason.

"Maybe." Cloak whispered back.

There was a reason Cloak and Dagger wanted to find this ram. A long while ago, Nick found himself in a truck and encounter O'Clawdon and ram during dealing. It was dark out so he couldn't get a good look at the ram's face. However, the ram that night might this one. He was a drug dealer after all. But they would have to press him for some answers.

"I got a question for you. Does one of your partners happen to be a cop? A predator, maybe." Cloak asked.

"Wh... who's to say? I make deals with lots of mammals. That doesn't mean I know if they are cops or not." The ram said.

Cloak and Dagger then looked at each other with a nod.

"Guess we need to check his head." Cloak said to the ram.

"But who will get the better results? Me or you?" Dagger asked.

"Let's both do it for a safety measure." Cloak said.

Dagger put up her dagger as she and Cloak walk up to the ram. Dagger placed her left paw on the ram's left side of his head while Cloak placed his right paw on the ram's right side of his head. Each of their paws emitted part of their power and activated their reading powers.

Cloak and Dagger then found themselves in an area near the docks. It was the same spot where Nick had that encounter with O'Clawdon. He sees the Ram with or O'Clawdon near their cars.

"Seriously, why the hell was that fox kid in your trunk?!" The ram asked a bit angrily.

"How the hell should I know?!" O'Clawdon asked.

"Did you at least get him?" The ram asked.

"The brat disappeared on me." O'Clawdon said.

"What? He got away?" The ram asked.

"The tod even took my gun. The little bastard was slippery." O'Clawdon said angrily.

"Damnit! If that brat got a good look at our faces, we're screwed." The ram said.

"Relax, already. I can make sure that we stay safe." O'Clawdon said. "Either way, I have your product. So pay up!"

"With this kerfuffle, I'm starting to overthink our partnership." The ram said.

"Hey! I'm your inside guy. So unless you want to lose your gravy train, you'll take what I have and be happy with it. Otherwise, I'll take my business elsewhere. I do have other partners, you know." O'Clawdon said.

Seeing all they needed, Cloak and Dagger ending the memory and went back to reality. They looked at each other with a sly grin. They got want they needed. This ram really was the same ram from that night. Meaning he had a connection with O'Clawdon.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Cloak said to the ram before subsiding his shadow grip on him.

"We're let the cops deal with you now." Dagger said to the ram. "But clearly, you're not just gonna stay here unless we knock you out. So..."

Dagger then threw some of her mini-daggers to paralyzed the ram. Cloak then went for the finishing blow with a teleporting kick to the face. The ram then fell to the ground out cold. After taking care of everyone, they tied all the dealers with ropes and duct tape inside the house. Cloak then called their ' _inside lady_ ' at the ZPD. Fangmeyer.

"Cynthia, your tip was spot on." Cloak said on the phone smiling. "We found the drugs, money, and took out the dealers. But the best part, the leader is the same guy who was with O'Clawdon that night."

"Excellent." Fangmeyer said sounding pleased. "With that, we'll have even more on O'Clawdon. Making it easier to convict him."

"But it's still not enough, right?" Cloak asked.

"No. He could easily deny things with the right information. Plus, it might be too dangerous for you." Fangmeyer stated.

"I know. Besides, I want to get all I can on him. So when we put him behind bars, it's for good." Cloak stated.

"Right. Myself and a few officers are heading your way." Fangmeyer said.

"In that case, we'll take our leave. All the sheep are busy counting themselves while all the money and drugs are on the table." Cloak says as he puts all the cash he took and puts it on the table with the others.

"Great. Okay, it's late. You and your partner better get some sleep." Fangmeyer said.

"Will do." Cloak said before hanging up. As he turns around, he sees Dagger eyeing on all of the money. It seemed like she was getting tempted by her old ways. "Don't even think about it, Dagger."

"Oh, come on. I don't think the ZPD is gonna miss a few bills." Dagger said pleading with her partner a bit.

"It's dirty money. You don't want that." Cloak stated.

"Pretty sure I do. I'm a poor girl with both a low paying job and no paying job. I kinda need the money." Dagger stated.

"Carrots!" Cloak said being firm with his partner.

"Fine." Dagger said with her arms crossed and pouting. "I miss having money."

"Once we settled things, you will be able to get some of it back." Cloak said with a smile. "Now come on. Let's go before Cynthia and her boys show up."

"Let's be thankful we got her to side with us." Dagger said with a smile.

"Let's be thankful she lets us call her Cynthia." Cloak said as he wraps his cloak around Dagger.

The two then teleports out of the trap-house. Leaving it up to the cops. Cloak and Dagger have been handling crimes a lot better now that they had Fangmeyer to help them out. Something that may not have been possible if it wasn't for a few days ago. Flashing back to after finding Zachary Ringry, Cloak and Dagger took Fangmeyer to their church and revealed their true identities. Afterward, they explained everything from them. Fangmeyer was pacing left and right as Nick and Judy, revealing their faces but still in their costumes, sat on one of the benches.

"So... let's clarify. Eight years ago, the night of the oil rig explosion, you two were in the area, and as Bogo said, you were exposed to this energy called Lightforce and Darkforce. That's how you got your powers." Fangmeyer said.

"Yes." Nick and Judy said nodding.

"Then, a few months ago, you met in a party, touched, and that was when your powers activated. Cloak, who is actually Nick, found himself on top of the roof of one of the Roxxon buildings and made it back to his room in an instant. And Dagger, who is actually Judy, discovered her powers when she unintentionally stabbed Nolan Lagolin. Which makes a lot of sense to that case when you think about it." Fangmeyer said.

"Right." Nick and Judy said nodding again.

"Then, after a few more encounters with each other, you decided to use your powers for good and become _Cloak and Dagger_. Not only protecting the city but to get back at the Head of Roxxon, Cooperman, for blaming the explosion on your father, Steward Hopps, who happen to die that night and to put O'Clawdon in jail for killing David Redd." Fangmeyer said.

"Uh huh." Nick and Judy said.

"But there's more. What Bogo didn't tell us is that the explosion that night may have been intentionally caused and the possibility of others having powers like yours that night. Not only that, but you say that sometime, in the near future, you two will have to save the city from an unnatural disaster that Mayor Lionheart somehow knew about. Which is why he made the Superhero Initiative."

"Uh huh." Nick and Judy said.

"So basically, you've become Cloak and Dagger to get revenge and save the world?" Fangmeyer asked.

"That's... pretty much sums it up." Judy said.

"Okay. This is without a doubt, the craziest and unbelievable story I have ever heard." Fangmeyer said as she still tried to process everything.

"And yet?" Nick said.

"And yet I believe every single word of it." Fangmeyer said. "All the pieces fit perfectly."

"So, Bogo never told you or the other officers about any of this?" Nick asked.

"Only on how you got your powers. He never mentions all the stuff about Roxxon or the possibility of others like you." Fangmeyer said.

"Makes sense." Judy said with her paw on her chin. "If more people were to know about all of this, it may cause quite a ruckus. So it's was actually a good call on his part."

"Plus, maybe the mayor swore him to secrecy." Nick said.

"I just can't believe that **you two** are Cloak and Dagger. When I met you both, you just seemed like regular kids." Fangmeyer said.

"Now you know there's more to us." Nick said.

"Listen, Fangmeyer. You said if there was some way to help us, you would. It's the only reason why we decided to show you our identities." Judy said.

"Yeah. Thanks for that bombshell. I need to sit down now." Fangmeyer said as she sat on the bench. Nick then teleported to the left side of where Fangmeyer was sitting. It made her jump. "Jeez! Seriously?!"

"Sorry. Sorry." Nick said apologizing for just teleporting out of the blue.

"You know, earlier today I told you to stay out of trouble. But it seems that you're just going to jump right into trouble first thing, are you? And you had no real intention of letting me handle your case by myself, right?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Pretty much." Nick said.

"*sigh* Now I don't even know what to say to you now." Fangmeyer said as she puts her paw on her face.

"How about saying that you will help us?" Nick asked.

"Even with the deal with made with Lionheart, we could still use more help. I need to do what I can to clear my dad's name and Nick needs help to get the truth about what happened to David that night." Judy said.

"You're the only one we can trust." Nick said.

Fangmeyer then got out from bench.

"You know, another cop would take this information and file a report of this to the ZPD." Fangmeyer said to Nick and Judy.

"But you're not gonna, are you?" Judy asked with a sly grin.

"No." Fangmeyer said with a smile. "As I told you both before, my job is to help those who need it. And boy, do you two need it." She then looked at Nick. "Nick, what I told you before, forget that. I can trust you, so I hope you can trust me."

"I do." Nick said.

"Alright. If Bogo finds out about this, I might lose my job. But I'll do what I can to help you two." Fangmeyer said with a smile. "You have my word."

"Thank you, Officer Fangmeyer." Nick said looking happy.

"We really appreciate the help." Judy said happily.

"I'm happy to help the heroes of the city. Also, call me Cynthia. I think it's safe to say we don't need to be so formal anymore." Fangmeyer stated.

"Okay, Cynthia." Nick said.

So after that, Nick and Judy were able to get Fangmeyer, or Cynthia, on their side. She kept their secret as well as called them for assistance whenever she needed it. This partnership had just started for a few days and it was working for them. But even so, Nick and Judy still had to balance their normal life with their superhero lives.

Judy was currently at the cafe, " _Java This, Java That_ ", working and still doing a good job. After serving a customer, her Koala boss, Mr. Ollie, came over to Judy.

"Judy, you've been doing a really good job lately." Mr. Ollie said looking pleased.

"Thank you, sir. Honestly, I don't think I would do so well when I first got the job." Judy admitted.

"I know you said you could only do part-time, but will you consider working full-time?" Mr. Ollie asked. "We could use more paws on certain days and the pay will be better."

Judy's interest went up after hearing about getting paid more. A few more work days would be a nice way to make more cash. However, she still had a duty as Dagger and too much work here could mean no hero work around the city.

"While I'm thankful for the offer, I can't accept it." Judy told her boss. "I still need to help my mom around the house... and I'm working on trying to get back into school by this fall."

"I see. I didn't know wanted to get back to school." Mr. Ollie said.

"Well, my... boyfriend..." Judy said blushing a bit. Her boss still thinks Nick is her boyfriend. "... suggested that I try to get back into school. He was right and I need to at least try and get my High School Diploma."

"I understand. But if you change your mind, my offer stands." Mr. Ollie said.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollie." Judy said nodding.

As Mr. Ollie left Judy, the little bunny then groaned a bit as she laid their head on the counter.

"Why is living an honest life and having a superhero life so haaaaaard?" Judy thought while she moped.

When you're a superhero, you have to make sacrifices. Even if it's for your own benefit. It was the same for Nick and for what he was about to do. One of Nick's activities at school he did often was Track-and-Field. He was a great runner and excellent captain to the school team. But today, he called a meeting with his teammates in their black tracksuits with white lines outside the track.

"You're resigning as captain?!" A male gazelle track runner asked Nick with a stunned face.

"With all the stuff in my life, I'm too busy to keep continuing as the leader. Plus Basketball State Finals just around the corner. I have to put most of my focus on winning the big game." Nick said to his track mates.

"Yeah, but... this is out of the blue." An male otter said.

"It really isn't. Most of our track matches are over and I know each of you is good on your own." Nick said to his team.

"But we don't have your leadership skills." The gazelle said.

"Yeah. You're basically the top student in the school. We don't have your knowledge." A hyena said.

"You don't need the knowledge to run. You need **skill, control, and willpower**." Nick stated. "Look, don't make this decision any harder. I have to stand by my choice." Nick then looked at the gazelle. "Cal, you're the new team captain."

"Me?" Cal asked sounding surprised.

"You're one of the fastest guys I've seen. I know you can handle it." Nick said.

Cal took a deep breath before replying to Nick. "Alright. I'll do my best."

"Good. I wish all of you the best of luck." Nick said for bowing his head.

Everyone was sad to see Nick step down as leader and leave the team, but they all understood. They each patted Nick on the back and wished him luck on the finals. As all the track runners left, Nick felt a bit sadden. He had been on the Track team for a long time and he did enjoy it. So to leave it, it was a hard choice. But he had a superhero life he needed to take responsibility for.

"Being a superhero is hard." Nick thought.

Afterward, Nick changed back into his uniform and was ready to leave school after packing some of his books into his locker. As usual, his friends, Finnick and Ben showed up. It was becoming quite common for them to talk about Cloak and Dagger. Today was no different.

"Did you hear about the drug dealers that C & D took out the other night?" Finnick asked.

"Aren't they always taking on drug dealers?" Nick asked.

"Well yeah, but this was their latest takedown." Finnick said excitedly. "Man, they are really making our city safer."

"Dude, as much as I love Cloak and Dagger too, you got to get over your _'prey crush'_ on Dagger and your _'man crush'_ on Cloak." Nick said.

"Hey, they are awesome! Besides, I'm out of both of their leagues." Finnick said.

The three responded by laughing.

"Anyway, have you heard about the new special coming on tonight?" Ben asked. "It's called ' _Cloak and Dagger: Heroes or Gods Among Us?_ '."

" _Gods Among Us?_ " Nick said as he raised an eyebrow. Cloak and Dagger have been called a lot of things. But Gods? "Pretty sure Cloak and Dagger aren't gods? They're probably normal mammals with normal people... with superpowers."

"You sure about that? I mean, you saw what they can do. They are pretty god-like, if not just amazing." Ben said. "I mean, a bunny of light and a fox of darkness. They're basically beings of balance."

"Benji's got a point. For all we know, they might actually be gods." Finnick said.

"How do you think they even got their powers?" Nick asked his friends.

"Picture this. Dagger was born a pure and innocent soul with light while Cloak was born from the darkest of darkness. The two meet each other and while Cloak seemed like a soul of hatred, Dagger didn't see him that way. Being one that sees light in everyone, she saw the good in Cloak and changed him. That's when the two decided to be a team and that's when they became superheroes." Ben said.

"Naw. I think Cloak and Dagger were kidnapped and then experimented on by evil scientists. The two then wreck their lab as revenge and decided to fight injustice with their powers as a result of not wanting the same thing to happen to others." Finnick said. "What about you?"

"Unnatural experimental explosion?" Nick said giving them the real answer.

"Psst! Yeah, right. That's too simple." Finnick said not impressed by Nick's answer.

"Yeah. Mine's is more believable." Ben said not impressed by Nick's answer either.

"Whatever, man." Nick said as he lightly punches Ben on his arm. "I guess I'll watch the special and see what they say."

"Okay. See ya, man." Finnick said giving Nick a fist bump.

"See ya, Nick." Ben said.

Nick's friends then left to head home. His curiosity went up for this whole ' _Cloak and Dagger: Heroes or Gods Among Us?_ ' thing. What was the news special fully about? Either way, it wouldn't be on until the night. Later, Nick met up with Judy again to do some patrolling as Cloak and Dagger. As they jump over rooftops, it seems like it was a slow day. Taking a quick break, the two sat down by the edge of one of the buildings to talk.

"Mr. Ollie wanted me to take more hours at the shop. Even if I would be able to make more money, I turned him down." Dagger said.

"Sorry to hear that." Cloak said.

"Downside of being a superhero." Dagger said.

"I know. I had to leave the Track Team today." Cloak said.

"You what? But you're the captain." Dagger said sounding stunned.

"I was. But like you, superhero-ing got in the way." Cloak said. "Besides, I don't need to be on the team anymore. Don't get me wrong. I liked being on the Track Team, but... I guess the reason I joined it was just... my way to run away without running away."

"I can see that." Dagger said understanding what Cloak meant.

"Besides, I still have Basketball. I'm not giving that up and I still do good on my grades. I don't need to do everything to be a model student." Cloak stated.

"Pretty sure the 'model' students aren't as perfect as you try to be, Nick." Dagger said. "Either way, sorry to hear you leave the team."

"Heroes have to make sacrifices." Cloak said.

"That's what I've been saying to myself. But it doesn't make it easier." Dagger stated.

"Right?" Cloak said agreeing. "Anywho, heard about the new special coming on tonight?"

"I have. It's supposed to be on tonight at 9 on ZNN. Since it's part of the news, it must be some News Report. But seriously, _Gods Among Us_? They know we're not gods, right?" Dagger asked.

"Some people think we are." Cloak said. "I mean, I guess it's because of our powers and how we make things look so easy. Teleporting and Daggers aren't exactly something that everyone and their mothers can do."

"But... can you really say that we're gods?" Dagger asked.

"We do kinda represent light and dark and light and dark represent balance." Cloak stated.

"You're not wrong." Dagger admitted.

"You wouldn't believe some of the stories people say about how we got our powers." Cloak said.

"Oh, trust me. I believe you. I got the internet too." Dagger said while waving her phone.

"So, you're gonna watch the special?" Cloak asked.

"Well, it's not like I don't like hearing people talk about us." Dagger said with a grin.

"Then I guess we're watching it." Cloak said with a smile.

So the two agreed to watch the "Heroes or Gods Among Us" special. They thought it would be a good thing to watch. Dagger gets up and looks at the overview of the city. She doesn't see anything happening.

"Looks like it's a slow day." Dagger said to Cloak.

"Then let's call it a day." Cloak suggested. "Not much trouble today. Guess our hero work is really working."

"Good to know that we are actually making the world a better place." Dagger said happily. "Care to take me home?"

"Glad to." Cloak said as he opens up his cloak.

Cloak then wrapped his cloak around Dagger and they teleported out of the rooftop. As the two go back to their homes, they change out of their costumes and into normal clothes. They both waited until the news special came on. At 9, most of the people in the city were watching it. Whether it was on TV or watching the live-stream off a computer or phone. Nick's family was watching it in the living room, Judy was watching it with her mom, Lamar and Val watched it as well in their TV, Finnick was watching it on his phone, Ben watched it on his laptop, and other people were doing what they could to watch the special.

As the clock hit 9 pm, the 'Cloak & Dagger: Heroes or Gods Among Us?' special started playing. The program started with a video of Cloak and Dagger saving an injured male arctic fox from a collapsing building. As Cloak help the fox walk, Dagger healed him. They led him to his wife and kids, as well as the other group of people they saved. Everyone surrounding the two heroes and bowed to them as if they were these two entities.

"Day and Night. Darkness and Light. That's how most people could call them." A male voiceover said. "Cloak and Dagger, the fox and rabbit duo that is known by most as the heroes of Darkness and Light. They made their first appearance during a bank robbery and they have been fighting crime ever since. The city of Zootopia sees them as great heroes. But what do we really know about Cloak and Dagger? Are they heroes or are they gods living among us?"

After flashing through a few images of Cloak and Dagger, the title, Cloak & Dagger: Heroes or Gods Among Us?, appeared. An image of Cloak and Dagger standing from on top of a building show up on the screen.

"People consider gods as deities. Beings that are divine or sacred with unbelievable power. It's no surprise that some people use that to describe Cloak and Dagger." A female voiceover said.

"A fox that can teleport anywhere in shadows and a bunny that can create knives of pure light in the palm of her paw. If that isn't considered god-like abilities, then I don't know what is." A male voiceover went. "It also helps that they are both consider beings with both light and darkness. Light and Darkness are both symbolic and defining both balance and order."

The screen then goes to a male bison wearing glassing and a white dress shirt and red tie.

"For the longest time, there was nothing about the possibility of mammals having supernatural abilities." The bison said. "Then, Cloak and Dagger show up and turn our whole city, if not our world, upside down. Two small and young individuals, a fox and a rabbit, posing as superheroes and fighting crime? But is there too it than just that?"

The screen then changed to some images of Cloak.

"Let's start with Cloak." The female voiceover said. "Everyone knows Cloak as a red fox shrouded in a black and blue cloak. He teleports, manipulates shadows, and can be impervious to bullets. Without a doubt, Cloak is a powerful hero. But what else can we say about the mysterious Cloak?"

Watching this, Nick was starting to feel a little bit uneasy.

"Foxes don't exactly have the best reputation. Other mammals have seen them as conniving, sneaky, and untrustworthy. It also doesn't help Cloak's case with the way he looks." The female voiceover went.

"TCH!" Nick said looking a bit mad.

"With that said, Cloak would prove most mammals wrong with this heroics." The female voiceover went. "Cloak has been an inspiration to mammals that have been looked negative on. Especially foxes. All establishments in the city allow foxes and anti-fox items have been banned in our city since Cloak appeared. He has been known to protect the weak and keep away from danger."

Nick then started to smile again liking the praise he was hearing. But that smile would later go away with what he was about to hear.

"However..." The female voiceover said while the screen also reveals that she was a black puma in a red dress shirt. "... there is a reason why some people call him 'The Devil'. While he shows kindness to the innocent people, he shows no mercy to his enemies."

"It is stated in many reports that many of the criminals that Cloak had taken down have also been completely traumatized." The bison said. "Criminal fear Cloak and facing him was like facing the devil. And if he is the devil, who will he sent to hell?"

Nick was not happy with what he heard. He didn't mind his nickname and being called 'The Devil'. But they made it sound like he was a bad person only meant to be Hell's undertaker. Nick wasn't the only one not happy to hear all of this. Nick's parents, Lamar and Val, and Finnick didn't like hearing this as they watched.

The screen then switched to images of Dagger.

"Now, let's talk about Cloak's other half. 'The Angel', Dagger." The bison said. "If there ever was a pure of heart rabbit, most people said that Dagger. She is known for her namesake ability to conjure daggers of light. But other than that, she is also known for her healing abilities. Both physical and mental."

The screen showed videos of Dagger healing random people.

"Even if the person was a drug addict for years, Dagger could cure them like they never touched it in their life." A new person, a male beaver in a white overcoat. "Something that usually takes years of rehab to get rid of, gone in an instant. How does she do it? We don't know. We just go with what everyone says she is. Her being an angel."

While it sounds like they were talking positive about Dagger, Judy could tell there was going to be more.

"However, out of the two, she might be the most deadly." The beaver said.

"What?" Judy said stunned to hear that.

"In reports, Dagger has faced many mammals several times her weight and height and beaten each of them with ease. For a rabbit, that's more than an unbelievable feat. There are also her daggers." The bison said.

"Her blades of light are able to cut through almost anything. Wood, brick, steel. In most reports, many victims of her daggers were injured by them with no marks. But some do have marks. It's believed that Dagger has the ability to control whether her daggers and cut or not. Meaning... with the right positioning of her blades... she easily kills with them." The puma stated.

Judy looked shaken by this. It was like they were trying to label Dagger as a possible killer. Even if she was close to it once, Dagger never killed anyone. She also made sure to control the power intake of her daggers so that would never happen. Others, like Bonnie, didn't seem to like what they said about Dagger either.

The screen then changes to some more videos of Cloak and Dagger doing what they usually do. Leaping over rooftops and saving people.

"Now, I think it's time we address the elephant in the room. Cloak and Dagger, are they like us... or are they some form of gods?" The bison asked.

The next speaker was an elephant in a black sweater and glasses on.

"In all forms of religions, we believe that there's a higher form of power. In our case, we have not one, but two figures. They may use their powers for good, but we still want them to abide by our rules of society." The elephant stated. "Also, with mammals like Cloak and Dagger existing, the restrictions of our world have been broken and our plates have been shifted."

"Cloak and Dagger are probably the two single strongest fox and rabbits in the city. Maybe even the strongest mammals period. So is it really surprising that they should be figures of controversy?" The bison asked.

"With all that they get involved, yes." The puma said. "Cause it tells us something. If mammals like Cloak and Dagger exist, then there's that possible of others. Maybe even more fearsome then they are."

They brought it up. The possibility that others with powers exist. A thought that's been on Nick and Judy's mind since their chat with the mayor. While it wasn't confirmed, it was still possible.

"Even so, we shouldn't make Cloak and Dagger as someone to fear." A male white tiger went. "If the two were really bad, they surely they would have done something by now with their abilities. Maybe they aren't gods. Maybe they are just two people trying what they think is right."

"With that said, what if they weren't?" The puma asked. "If anyone else had their powers, would they do the same? And if not, who could stop them?"

"So... should Cloak and Dagger?" The bison asked.

"Do they exist? Yes. Have they been helpful to the people of the city? Yes. Should we be grateful that they exist? Yes. But should they exist? No." The puma answered.

To Nick and Judy, it was like taking an arrow in the heart. Cloak and Dagger shouldn't exist? A lot of people watching a few fans weren't too happy to hear that. But others... they started to actually agree with what they were hearing.

"Our world has now changed because of Cloak and Dagger. The real question is: Is it for better or for worst?" The bison said.

Saying stuff like this went on for half an hour. At the Wilde house, after it was done, John turned off the TV. By the look of his face, he was displeased with the documentary.

"Well, that was certainly... something." John said looking mad.

"Sounds like you're not happy with what we just heard." Frankie said.

"Of course I'm not. How can they say such things about Cloak and Dagger?" John asked.

"But... they aren't wrong." Frankie admitted. "It's honorable that they are willing to risk their lives and keep people safe. But for mammals to have powers like theirs, it's... scary."

"What do you think, son?" John asked Nick.

"I think that whole thing just to bring us foxes, as well as rabbit, down." Nick said trying to control his anger. He then got up from the couch and made his way to the stairs. "It's a school night, so I'm turning in. Night."

John and Frankie knew Nick was upset. But they didn' think he would be so upset over a TV documentary about some superheroes. Nick wasn't the only one upset. At their trailer, Judy and Bonnie didn't like what they heard either.

"It's one thing to mark Cloak for being a fox, but thinking Dagger could be a killer? Complete rubbish. Don't you agree, Judy?" Bonnie asked.

"I wouldn't know. It's not really my problem and I'm not Dagger." Judy said trying to keep her composure. "You won't see me doing the crazy stuff she would do." Judy then gets up from her chair. "I'm tired. So, I'm gonna turn in. Night, mom."

Judy then goes off to her room while Bonnie looks concern for her. As they are both in their rooms, Nick and Judy changed into their sleep clothes. Nick, a black shirt and grey sweatpants, and for Judy, white undershirt and blue pajama bottoms. They lay on their beds twisting and turning. Neither of them could really sleep after what they saw. They each look over their counters and see their cell phones. Picking them up, they scroll down the contacts. Judy stopped at Nick's name and Nick stopped at Judy's name. They really only had each other to talk about what they saw. If one of them would just hit the call button, they would talk and maybe feel better. But neither of them were bold enough to. Both of them just decided to put them on the counters and try to get some sleep.

As they sleep, they slowly began to dream. For Judy, she found herself in the bright forest that she usually finds herself in when she looks into people's heads. She looked slightly confused about why she was there. Yet, decided to walk around the forest a bit. For Nick, he found himself in the pitch black forest that he usually finds himself in. Like Judy, he walks around the forest for a bit.

Both of them walked until they found a grey door. The two then open up their doors. Judy found herself in a clearing with a twilight sky and a big lake. Judy walked by the edge on the lake and stopped when she saw a lone bench. But that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was who was near the other side by the bench. It's was Nick. The two were stunned to see each other here.

"Carrots?" Nick said looking stunned.

"Nick..." Judy said.

"Is... is that 'you' you?" Nick asked wanting to be sure.

"I should be asking you that, Slick." Judy said. "What's going on?"

"I think it's our powers at work again. Since we are able to look into people heads, we must be able to connect with each other the same way." Nick stated.

"Our powers are getting weirder and weirder." Judy said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Why did our powers bring us here?"

"A lake, a bench, a nice orange sky." Nick said looking at his surroundings. "If you ask me, this is the perfect place to talk."

"Then... let's talk." Judy said willing to talk.

Nick and Judy then walked to the bench and sat on opposite sides. They took a look in front of them and got a good view of the beautiful sky and lake. After staring at the view for a few seconds, they finally spoke.

"I'm guessing you watched the special, did you?" Nick asked.

"I did." Judy said looking depressed. "I'm assuming you did too."

"Yeah..." Nick said looking depressed as well. "I wanted to call you."

"I wanted to call you." Judy said.

"Heh. Looks like our powers wanted to do it for us." Nick said trying to be humorous.

"Heh heh." Judy laughed. Her laughter was short-lived. "Nick, did some of the stuff they say bothered you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't." Nick admitted.

"Do... you believe we're gods? Or... that we're not supposed to have these powers? That... Cloak and Dagger aren't supposed to exist?" Judy asked Nick.

"What?" Nick said.

"Well are we? Cause before I had these powers, I didn't think it would be possible to do what we do. Nick, you teleport anyway you want and can be immune to bullets. I can create unbreaking knives and heal addictions and wounds. If those aren't 'god-like' feats, then I don't know what is." Judy said.

"Judy, just because we have the powers we do, it doesn't make us gods." Nick stated.

"But it makes us different from everyone else." Judy stated as she looked at Nick. "We're not normal anymore, Nick. There really might not be anyone else with our powers." Judy then summoned her dagger and looked at it. "Are we even suppose to have these powers?"

"Judy, I can't answer any of those questions for you. I don't even know the answers to those myself." Nick said before having his shadow mist surrounding his arms. "But it's not like I don't feel the same way you do."

"Do you at least know if we are doing the right thing?" Judy asked as she puts away her dagger.

"We put our lives on the line to save people. That counts for something, does it?" Nick asked as the shadows around his arms vanished.

Judy then started to tremble a bit and her nose twitched. It was a sign of her being scared about something.

"What if... what if I didn't decide to be a hero?" Judy asked Nick. "What if I never changed my ways and turned into this... bad person who only cared about herself? What if... I just used my powers to hurt people and..."

"That didn't happen, Judy." Nick said.

"But it could have." Judy stated. "Face it, Nick. I was a bad bunny. I lied, I stole, and I ran so I wouldn't get caught. If things were different, I might still be doing that. Or worst." Judy then looked away from Nick as she grips herself.

"It... might have been the same for me." Nick said to Judy.

"What? You?" Judy said surprised to hear Nick say that. She knew compared to her, Nick was a saint.

"Judy, you've... seen my darkness. The things I can do. The things I did. From breaking the arm of a crook to causing endless fear to my enemies to throwing a guy of the roof of a 20-story building. Those aren't exactly good things to do to someone. Criminals or not. I was even willing to kill someone." Nick said looking weary. "I feel like... I feel like if I let the darkness gets a good grip on me, I won't be able to get out of it."

Judy had no idea Nick felt that way. It was sort like how she felt.

"If you find yourself lost in the darkness, you can count on me to get you out." Judy said to Nick. She then smiled at Nick. "After all, I am the light half of our team."

Nick was lucky to have a partner like Judy who cared about her the way she did. But... he did feel a bit guilty about things. Becoming superheroes was his idea after all and it felt that he was dragging Judy into it.

"I'm sorry." Nick said apologetically.

"For what?" Judy asked looking confused.

"Us being Cloak and Dagger, it was my idea. You didn't ask for any of this and I..." Nick said.

"Nick, stop." Judy said halting him from saying anything else. "I didn't drag me into anything. Yes, being Cloak and Dagger was technically your idea. And yes, the adventures we had to go on were crazy. I could have not done any of those. But Nick, you gave me something that others didn't give me."

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"A choice." Judy said. "Remember the bank? You gave me a choice whether to stay or go. Going would have been an easy choice. But the fact that you were willing to let me do one or the other... it made staying and fighting easier. You believed in me, Nick. Even when I didn't believe in myself. I owe you a lot, Nick."

"Come now. You're speaking a bit high of me." Nick said feeling flattered

"I'm not." Judy stated firmly "Nick, I've lied to a lot of people. But not you. You... changed me to someone that I didn't think I could be. I only have a few people that are important in my life. My mom. My dad. Besides them, Nick, you're... probably the most important person in my life right now."

Nick responded by blushing.

"Oh. Ummm... thank you." Nick said looking a bit flustered. "You know you're important to me too, Judy."

"Thank you, Nick." Judy said blushing a bit.

The two then looked away from each other and at the lake. The two then scooted closer to each other and attempted to touch paws with each other again. But like before, their powers were slowly activating. Meaning if they touched... BOOM! So they immediately moved away from each other. Both looked pretty disappointed.

"*sigh* Even in our dreams, we can't touch." Judy said sadly.

"Yeah... but I guess it's fine." Nick said.

"So Nick, what do we do?" Judy asked. "After that special, some people opinions about us might change."

"I think... we should take a break from being Cloak and Dagger." Nick suggested. "I'm not saying we put up our cloak and dagger. Just... take a break from patrolling."

"But what if there's trouble?" Judy asked.

"The ZPD can handle the small stuff." Nick said.

"What about the big stuff?" Judy asked.

"Then we both know what to do." Nick replied.

Judy didn't know what to think about this. Cloak and Dagger were a big part of who they are. So to take a break from it would be a huge step back. But... maybe it was the best choice for now. Judy then nodded.

"Okay." Judy replied. "But call me if something is up or you need my help."

"Promise." Nick said agreeing. "So... do we end things here and wake up back in our rooms?"

"Not yet. Let's stay a little bit longer and takes all of this in." Judy said wanting to look at the lake and sky more.

"Okay." Nick said.

Then two continued to sit on the bench and gaze at the sparkling lake and twilight skies.

"Quite a sight." Nick said to Judy.

"It's beautiful." Judy said.

"Yeah. It is." Nick said agreeing with him.

After a long while, Nick and Judy eventually both woke up. The two found themselves in their rooms. It was morning for both of them. For Nick, he picked up his phone and texted Judy. Judy heard the alert on her phone and picked it up.

 _Nick: Did you had the same dream as me?_

 _Judy: I did._

 _Nick: I see. So it was for real._

 _Judy: Seems that way._

 _Nick: That talk we had... it was nice._

 _Judy: Yes. It was._

Even feeling down, the two had smiles on their faces. As they get up, they face their day. Judy went to the coffee and put her apron and visor on. She then spoke to her boss.

"Mr. Ollie, while I still can't do full time, I would still like work an extra day or two. If you will let me." Judy said.

"Oh. What changed your mind?" Mr. Ollie asked.

"Let's say my schedule's more open." Judy replied.

Meanwhile, Nick was at school with Finnick and Ben, who also watched last night's documentary.

"That special sucked." Finnick said looking ticked off. "How could those dumbasses bad mouth Cloak and Dagger like that?"

"I knew you would be pretty pissed. But this is more than usual." Nick said. "Not that I blame you. I hated some of the things they said too."

"What want to know what's really bad?" Ben asked. "I checked the fansite for Cloak and Dagger? Their ratings are done to 70%."

"What?! It was 90% yesterday." Finnick said looking shocked. "Damnit! Their rep is taking a shot. We need to make their rep go up."

"Don't worry about it. Cloak and Dagger will fine." Nick said.

"But Nick..." Finnick said.

"When it comes down to it, Cloak and Dagger ARE heroes. People can say what they want, but their actions are what matter." Nick said as he continued to walk forward.

Finnick and Ben were a bit surprised to hear Nick talk like that. But he had a point. In the end, it's about what Cloak and Dagger chose to do. To do what they think is right.

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10: Big Games and Parties

**Y'all ready for chapter 10. With ten chapters of this story done, that means this is officially as long as the first story. But Bringing Order is far from over. Last Chapter, Nick and Judy decided to take a break from being Cloak and Dagger after a TV special. This is basically a few days after. Nick's focus on the State Finals for his basketball game while Judy still investigates more on Roxxon. Probably the first chapter I based more on an episode that I've done in a while. So, how will things go for Judy and Nick? Let's find out.**

* * *

 _Always let the light be your guiding key that opens your door._

Judy was currently at the church waiting from someone to arrive. Out of boredom, she summoned a tiny dagger and rolled it around her fingers. Usually, the only person Judy would expect to show up at the church is Nick. But she was waiting for someone else this time. Then, coming down was Cynitha Fangmeyer. Cynthia wasn't wearing her police uniform. Just casual clothing and a dark green jacket. It also looked like Cynitha was carrying something.

"Cynthia. Glad you made it." Judy said as she walked over to the tigress.

"You should really pick a better hideout. This place is practically falling apart." Cynthia said.

"It's homey. I used to live here, you know." Judy told her.

"I don't know how you could do it." Cynthia said noticing all the dust.

"Did you get what I asked you for?" Judy asked.

"You're lucky I'm working for the ZPD and told them I needed this stuff for a case." Cynthia said while handing over a plastic bag to Judy.

"Nice!" Judy said as she looked inside the bag. "This is better than stealing them for myself. Now I have what I need."

"Judy, I know I say I would help you and Nick, but you still need to be careful. One bad move, and it won't be just you and Nick paying the price, but your family and me too." Cynthia said.

"I'm always careful." Judy stated as she puts the bag in the back. "Besides, I'm tired of not doing anything about Roxxon. This is something Judy needs to do. Not Dagger."

"Speaking of which, there's a case I have that might be easier with Dagger's help." Cynthia said.

"We already told you, Cynthia. Nick and I are taking a break from being Cloak and Dagger. Focus on ourselves. If it isn't anything big, then you don't need us for it." Judy said.

"Look, if it's because of that thing on TV last week, then..." Cynthia said.

"It's not **just** that. But I'm not saying that isn't part of the reason." Judy said. "Crime's been low lately and it feels like we're being counted on too much. The ZPD has handled big cases before C & D. So it could handle it now."

Cynthia seemed a bit disappointed, but understood Judy's choice. Hero or not, she was still a teenager. A kid. She did have a life to live.

"*sigh* Alright. But I'll be in touch if I need you." Cynthia said.

"Okay." Judy said nodding.

Cynthia then made her way out of the church. After she leaves, Judy went over to the bag and was ready to get to work. Meanwhile, Nick was currently at school. This Saturday was the big game. The Basketball State Finals. As Nick walked by, everyone that passed Nick cheered for him and wished him luck in the big game. This included his teammates, the cheerleaders, and a few other students. Nick was used to this popularity as Cloak, but it seemed like his regular popularity was finally going up. As Nick stopped at his locker, he noticed that someone had decorated it. It had black and stars, his jersey number, and notes that said "Go, Nick, Go!", "You got this!", and "Good Luck!". Nick was flattered, but he felt that it was a bit... much. As he looks at his locker, he gets the scent of someone he knows too well.

"I'm assuming **you're** the culprit for all of this,... Carrots." Nick said with a wide grin.

Nick turned around to see that it really was Judy. But he was caught off-guard by something. It was Judy, but she was wearing a girl's school uniform. A white dress shirt, black vest, and black skirt.

"Well, I thought you deserve some recognition." Judy said with a smile.

"Judy, why are you wearing a school uniform?" Nick asked looking shocked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I got accepted to this school and are now currently a student?" Judy asked.

"I would... if I didn't already know you." Nick said with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"Okay. But I didn't steal it. Cynthia got it from me with her ZPD status. Told them they needed it for an _'undercover investigation'_." Judy stated with air quotes. She then dug into her pocket and took out an ID. "I even got a School ID."

Nick looked down at Judy's idea and sees a picture of Judy and the name... Tandy Doewen.

" _Tandy Doewen_?" Nick said trying not to laugh.

"Can't use my real name, right?" Judy stated as she puts her Fake ID away. She then takes out another ID. "I even got one for you."

Nick took it from Judy's paw and looks at it. It has his a picture of him and the name... Tyrone Todson.

" _Tyrone Todson_?" Nick asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Do I even look like a Tyrone? Besides, I don't need this."

"Keep it in case we need to do some real undercover work." Judy stated.

"Fine." Nick said putting the fake ID in his pocket. "By the way, you shouldn't stay here too long. People might ask question."

"Please. In this uniform, I blend in with everybody." Judy stated boldly. "I mean, who knows everyone one in school?"

"I'm in the student committee. I know everyone." Nick stated. "Every student, every teacher, every faculty member."

"Wow. You need to get out more." Judy said with a straight face.

"Seriously, as good as it is to see you, why are you here?" Nick asked.

"I was hoping to ask you for a favor." Judy said.

"What's that?" Judy asked.

"Do you guys have a library or computer lab I could use?" Judy asked.

Nick took a few seconds before answering her. A few minutes later, Nick told Judy to the school's computer lab. No one was there at the time. So it was just the two of them. Nick logged into the computer and then allowed Judy to use. Judy typed in the Roxxon website.

"Don't you work at a cafe? Wasn't there someone with a laptop you could have used?" Nick asked.

"I'm off and I was in the area. Besides..." Judy said looking at Nick with a sly smile. "... it's been a few days I bet you were missing yourself some Judy."

"Or you were missing yourself some Nick?" Nick asked also giving out a sly grin.

"Maaaaaaaaybe." Judy replied. She then went back to typing. "So, are you excited for the finals? Everyone seems to be cheering you on."

"I guess I'm excited about the big game." Nick said sounding unsure.

"You guess? I thought you loved basketball. Isn't basketball to you like ballet is to me?" Judy asked.

"I mean, I do love Basketball. But like you, I fell off of it when we were still little." Nick said. "I loved playing basketball more when I played with David and his boys, Nils and Roscoe."

"Nils and Roscoe's? Are they the two other foxes I saw when I was in that _weird_ lucid dream from long ago?" Judy asked.

"That's them." Nick said. "Those guys used to run me ragged as a kid. I could never keep up with them. Then David would lift me up on his shoulders. He would be the legs and I would take the ball to the hoop." A smile started to form on Nick's face. "Even though I was still just a little kid, he didn't mind one bit."

"Wow. David sounded like a really great friend." Judy said as she still typed.

"He was a really great _brother_." Nick replied. "So, what are you trying to do? I thought you had plenty of info about Roxxon."

"I needed to print some things out." Judy stated to Nick. "Mainly about those Level-1 grunts. Any closer to the head boss."

"Okay. Now, care to explain the uniform?" Nick asked.

"I'm gonna try to pose as a student trying to get an internship for college credit. Hints the Fake ID and uniform." Judy said. "Once I can get close enough to Cooperman, I get him to confess everything."

"Seems like you are going full force with this now." Nick stated.

"Us taking a break as Cloak and Dagger doesn't mean we are taking a break from doing what we want to do. And I still want to take down Cooperman." Judy said. "We talked about this before. Roxxon took everything from me that day. My family's home, our money, my dad's good name. Maybe it's time that I start taking some of it back."

"Do you need some help with it?" Nick asked.

"Thanks, but you've help enough with this." Judy stated as she moves her mouse cursor to the print button. The printer then printed out a few sheets of information that Judy needed. "Done. I think I have what I need now."

"Just be careful, Carrots." Nick said.

"I will." Judy said as she stacks the papers she printed out. "BTW, you limbered up for the game yet?"

"Limbered up?" Nick asked as he tilted his head.

"You know, stretched out your muscle? Get your body loose? Don't want you to get sloppy." Judy said.

"Please. I'm fine and at the top of my game, bunny." Nick said confidently. "Don't worry your little bunny head."

"Even so..." Judy then gets up from her chair. "How about I take you somewhere? Classes are done and you have nothing else to do, riiiiight?"

"What are you getting at, Judy?" Nick asked.

Judy gave Nick a wide grin. Later, Nick and Judy left the school and Judy started leading Nick to somewhere else. The two stop in front of Judy's ballet school. Judy learned her ballot skills from here and revisited here when she needed to be retrained. Nick was a bit confused about why Judy took him here out of all places."

"Welcome to my old stomping grounds. This is where I learned ballet." Judy told Nick.

"So, this is the place where Judy Hopps learned her moves to become the awesome bunny she is." Nick said with a grin.

"Save the flattery for later. Now come on." Judy said as she walks up to the door and opens it for Nick. Nick goes in and Judy closes the door behind them.

In the dancehall, it was pretty empty. The only person there, was Judy's ballet teacher, Abella Lotey. It seemed like she recently finished teaching a class. Judy and Nick then enter the room.

"Ms. Lotey!" Judy said happy to see her teacher.

"Huh?" Abella said as she turned around. "Judy! It's good to see that you decide to pay a visit."

Judy then walks over and gives her teacher a quick hug.

"Ms. Lotey, I would like you to meet my good friend, Nick Wilde. Nick, this is my old ballet teacher, Ms. Abella Lotey." Judy said doing introductions.

"Hello." Nick said as he lightly waved.

"Oh ho! So I finally get to meet this fox friend of yours." Abella said with a smile.

"Have you been talking about me behind my back, Carrots?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"She didn't need to. I just really wanted to see you eye-to-eye, _Monsieur Cape_." Abella said.

" _Monsieur Cape?_ Was that cap or cape? Cause I don't have either." Nick said.

"Sorry, dear. That's french for... _Mister Cloak_." Abella stated.

Nick's eyes widen and his ears drooped as he heard what Abella called her.

"Mi... Mister Cloak?" Nick said awkwardly.

"Yes. As in, **Cloak**. The fox superhero." Abella said.

"Whaaaaaat? I'm not him. Not possible. I'm just an..." Nick said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Slick, she already knows." Judy said.

"WHAT?!" Nick shouted out. "You mean you squealed?"

"No. She figured it out." Judy stated. "She was at the bank that day and noticed my moves were similar to the one shes taught me."

"Oh. Ohhhhhhhh." Nick said getting it. "Still, you could have told me."

"Like you haven't done the same with the two people that figured you out." Judy said stating that Nick did the same when Lamar and Val knew their identities.

"Fair point." Nick said admitting he has done the same thing.

"So, can I ask why you are here today?" Abella asked.

"Nick has a big game coming up and I thought he should come here so you can help him limber up for it. As well as tone up his body for whenever we get back to being Cloak and Dagger." Judy stated.

"Hey! I told you, I'm fine." Nick insisted.

"Whenever you get back? You mean you two aren't being superheroes anymore?" Abella asked looking concerned.

"We're taking a break." Judy stated.

"Is it... because of some of the things they said about you on TV?" Abella asked still looking concerned.

"It's... part of the reason." Judy said with droopy ears. Her ears then went back up. "Don't worry. We'll be back eventually. But we want to focus on ourselves for now."

"Alright then. It is important to focus on your own life." Abella said. "Now then, about your partner..." Abella looked at Nick. She could tell the fox had a fit body. He was an athlete and superhero after all. "My. You definitely have the body for dancing. You should pick up and ballet quite easily."

"Woah woah woah!" Nick said with paws up. "I'm not getting into a tutu to do some girly dancing."

"Nicholas, ballet is just dancing. It's a form of the arts. Many participate in ballet. Even males." Abella stated. "In fact, most schools have ballet be a requirement for students in sports activities."

"Even so. I'm not doing any ballet. No way." Nick said firmly and with his arms crossed.

Nick really wasn't all for doing ballet like Judy. So he didn't intend on trying it. Abella then had a sly grin on her face. Like she had a way of changing Nick's mind.

"Oh my. I didn't think Cloak would be scared only by dancing. I must say, I'm disappointed." Abella said with a smirk.

Nick's ears flickered and twitched when he heard that. Judy noticed and could already tell what her teacher was planning and followed her lead.

"That's Nick for you. He's willing to jump off buildings and get in front of people to take a bullet, but not willing to jump around when it comes to dancing." Judy said with a sly grin.

"I know what you two are doing and it won't work." Nick said to them.

"What? We're not doing anything." Judy said slyly.

"We're just saying that we're a bit surprised that you can't handle doing a few jumps and twirls with all the other amazing things you can do." Abella said with a grin.

Nick knew that they were just egging him on until he agrees. He could have still been firm and not do anything. But that would mean that he would still have to hear their insults. So... he had to give in.

"We have spare unitards over there." Abelle said pointing at the corner.

"Do you have one in black?" Nick asked with a defeated look on his face.

Later, Nick and Judy changed into ballet unitards. Judy's was white and she wore a white tutu with it and Nick's was black with grey shorts. Nick still didn't look happy with any of this.

"I'm still not okay with this." Nick said to Judy.

"Come now. If I can handle playing basketball, then you can handle ballet." Judy stated to Nick.

"At least girls play basketball. Maybe not as much as boys." Nick admitted. "But still..."

"Nick, boys do ballet too. Maybe not as much as girls." Judy admitted. "But still... you should at least try this for a little while."

"Fiiiiiine..." Nick said he rolled his neck.

"Ooh. Almost forgot." Judy said before giving a sly grin. She then took out her phone and takes a picture of Nick in his current outfit. "A little something for me."

Nick started to get both red-faced and angry. He then had his paws out and his shadows surrounded his arms. "ERASE THAT PICTURE!"

"Now now. Temper, _Monsieur Cape."_ Abella said to Nick calmly.

"Sorry, ma'am." Nick said calming down and losing the shadows around his arms.

"Now, let's begin with the basics." Abella said.

Abella then leads Nick and Judy to the balance beams. They started by doing some plies. It was simple enough. Nick had no problems with it, but he did feel awkward doing it. Next up were some leg ups. Nick didn't as well as Judy or Abella. Especially when Judy and Abella lifted their legs up almost to the back of their heads.

"Okay. I am NOT that flexible." Nick stated as he struggled.

"No surprise there." Judy said while smirking.

They later did more serious dance moves. Constant twirling and dances with finesse. Judy was already a perfectionist when it came to ballet. Nick wasn't at Judy's level, but learn to quickly adapt and actually kept up with her and Abella. Abella then wanted Nick and Judy to try something else.

"Okay. For this next lesson, I want you to dance together." Abella said.

"Together?" Nick and Judy said looking a bit stunned.

"Yes, together." Abella said.

"Yeah, about that..." Nick said.

"We can't really _touch_." Judy said.

"What? I thought you two had an opened relationship. Are you two just shy?" Abella asked.

"No. We LITERALLY can't touch." Judy said.

"See? Our powers of Lightforce and Darkforce pretty much prevent us from touching each other." Nick stated. He and Judy then demonstrated by trying to hold each other's paws. They powers started emitting from their paws. They quickly moved away because they didn't want a 'boom' to happen. "See?"

"Oh dear." Abella said surprised by this.

"There are acceptions to this rule. If we are talking light taps or quick shoves, that's okay. Also, as Cloak, Nick can use his cloak to grab ahold of me." Judy stated. "That's pretty much the rule."

"I see. You two work so well, you would never guess that." Abella stated. "Still, even with that rule, it doesn't mean you can't dance together."

Abella then moved to Nick and Judy a bit so that they would face each other.

"The two of you are opposites in so many ways. Boy, Girl. Tall, Small. Prey, Predator. Light, Dark." Abella stated. "You are both different, yet also the same. I want you to do some mirror dancing."

"Mirror dancing?" Nick asked as he tilted his head.

"She wants us to mimic each other's moves at the same time." Judy stated to Nick. "That way when dance, it's in unison."

"Oh. Like dance groups when they do the same dance moves together." Nick said understanding.

"Uh huh." Judy said nodding.

"Now then, keep your moves simple and go with the motions." Abella said.

Nick and Judy nodded and then faced each other. They both did some simple plies to try and mirror each other. After that, they did some more spins and twirls. Nick had already picked up everything quite well. Judy was impressed that Nick was keeping up. But she also didn't expect less from her partner. Their moves eventually got more and more in sync together. They continued this for another 2 minutes until Abella told them to stop.

"I believe that's all for today." Abella said to Nick and Judy. "Nicholas, I'm must say. For a beginner with no experience, you aren't too bad."

"It's only because I've done breakdancing for a few years. As much as I don't want to admit it, there are some similarities." Nick stated.

"See? It wasn't so bad, Nick." Judy said smiling. "We should do this again sometime."

"Not even." Nick said firmly. "In fact, as soon as I get home, I'm sending this outfit into my pocket dimension and it will see the light of day again."

"Hahaha! You're are so funny." Abella said.

"Trust me, Ms. Lotey, he's not joking." Judy stated.

Later, Nick and Judy said their goodbyes to Ms. Lotey and then to each other as they head to their homes. While Nick was good when he walked home, he immediately laid flat on his bed. Looks like all that ballet has gotten Nick pretty sore.

"Ugggggh..." Nick groaned. "Who knew twirling around would make you so exhausted? I have a newfound respect for Judy."

The next thing, school ended and things were already in motion. Judy, in the school uniform she got from Fangmeyer, was preparing to do an interview for a Roxxon internship. After doing some research, she found out that Roxxon was going to have a Third Annual Roxxon Gulf Charity Gala on Saturday. She assumed most of the B-level grunts would be at the Gala. Maybe even Cooperman himself. She had to get in.

As she went undercover, she sat outside an office with some other girls. Judy also wore some glasses to better fit the role of being undercover. Many of the other girls of different species were either on their phones or reading a magazine. A very pretty looking snow vixen in a grey business suit came out from the office door.

"Tandy? Tandy Doewen?" The vixen said looking for the next lady to speak to.

"Oh! Right here." Judy said getting out of her chair. She was using her fake name for this.

'Tandy' then walks into the vixen's office as she let her in. The vixen was going through some of the fake documents Judy had ready for this interview. Thanks to Fangmeyer, most of the documents on her looked legit.

"You go to St. Saberhagen, you have Straight As, Science Major, and even do community service on the weekends. My, aren't you a little angel?" The vixen asked with a smile.

"I've been told that more than once." Judy said smiling.

"Do any drugs?" The vixen asked.

"Does cake and ice cream count?" Judy asked making a joke."

"Haha." The vixen laughed a bit. "I must say, I'm impressed, little bunny. One more thing, are you a user of social media?"

"Who isn't these days?" Judy asked.

"Do you know about staying anonymous when you should?" The vixen asked.

"Anonymous?" Judy said while looking confused.

"Sweetheart, this is Zootopia. You put your business out in the world and it could affect our company. Posts, messages, acts of pleasure. That kind of stuff." The vixen stated. "But whatever you choose to do is still up to you."

"Understandable." Judy said. "So long as the check clears, it's not any of my business."

"When can you start?" The vixen asked.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Judy asked.

Judy now had her way into the Gala. Meanwhile, Nick was at home, still in his uniform and variety jacket. He could hear her mom talking to someone on the phone.

"Sorry. The Gala is on the same night as Nick's big game. I can't miss that." Frankie said to the person on the phone.

She must be talking to someone from Roxxon and the subject must be about the Gala. The same Gala that Judy is trying to get into. But Nick didn't seem to care much since it was his mother's business. Still, he was happy to hear that her mom intends to go see Nick's big game. As Nick stopped at the stairs, he looked at the photos. One of the pictures was of David with two other foxes. A black fox and a grey fox. These two foxes were Nils, the black one, and Roscoe, the grey one. These two were David's best friends. But Nick was still pretty close to them. He hasn't seen either of them in a long time.

"I wonder what they are up to now." Nick thought.

Without even thinking, Nick's powers activated. He then found himself not in his house, but somewhere else. He hears the sound of construction tools going off. Nick then realizes that he's inside some kind of giant workshop. He sees power tools, ladders, lumber, wires, and a bunch of other stuff. Either way, he wasn't at home anymore.

"Where am I? I thought I had control of my powers now." Nick thought. This was the first time this has happened in a long time.

As Nick still looked confused about why his powers took him here, someone comes over to him. It was a black-furred fox in his mid-20s in a light green dress shirt and black pants. The fox looks at Nick.

"Nick?" The black fox said. "Little Nicky?"

Nick looked at the fox he recognized him. "Nils?" Nick asked as he started to smile.

"Oh ho! It is you!" The black fox said smiling as well.

The black-furred fox just happened to be Nils. A friend from Nick's childhood. Nick hasn't really seen him since his family moved. It looked like Nick's powers led him to Nils. Nick then walked over to Nils, they high pawed each other, then went into a quick hug.

"Man, I can't believe it's really you, baby boy. Well, you're not much of a baby anymore, are ya?" Nils said. "Whatcha doing here, man?"

"Uhhhh..." Nick went not wanting to tell him he just 'pop' up. "... I was in the area and I looked you up and found out you were here. So, here I am."

"Huh. That so?" Nils said. "So, State Finals? You know I'm bragging to all my homies that I know you. Most of the people in the Trots, me and my boys, we are all rooting for you, ya know?"

"Hmm. Good to hear." Nick said smiling.

A male donkey then showed up with a clipboard.

"I need your signature right here." The donkey said to Nils.

"Sure." Nils said taking the clipboard and the pen.

As Nils signed the paper, Nick looked at Nils's left wrist and saw that he had a fancy gold watch. After finishing signing the paper, he gave the clipboard and pen back to the donkey and the donkey went on his way.

"Dude, is that a Rollie?" Nick asked.

"Oh? This?" Nils said as he showed off the watch. "It's what hard work gets you."

"So, you own this place?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. It runs 10 deep now. We started out small by refurbishing old and damaged homes around the neighborhood. Next thing you know, all this." Nils said with open arms.

"Wow! Guess I should be the one looking at you, Mr. Making-It-Big." Nick said smiling.

"I just happen to be one of the lucky foxes. I just turned a good deed into a good business." Nils said.

Nick was impressed. Nils looked like he could be just as good as a role model as David could to be where he is at now.

"What about you? I bet you're ready to get on that court." Nils said.

"Ehh. Everyone says I'm gonna do good, but I'm basically the 6th guy." Nick stated.

"Please. That's BS and you know it." Nils said. "You got skills, baby boy. You always did. I knew it, Roscoe knew it, and David knew it too. If he could see you now, he'd be proud."

"Yeah..." Nick said starting to look sad.

"You miss him too, ya know. Think about him all the time." Nils said looking sad too. "I always pictured us as partners. Him and I doing this together."

"Is that what you believe it would have been like?" Nick asked.

"If I was lucky." Nils said. "You know he was always quite the negotiator. I would have had him negotiating all our contracts and making me more money."

"Haha." Nick laughed.

"You know what I've learned? You can't change what was. You can only look ahead. Make what is matter and move forward." Nils said.

"Hmm... look ahead. That doesn't sound so bad." Nick said smiling.

For Nick, it was nice to know that someone from his childhood has turned out to be quite the accomplished man. While he didn't know why his powers took him here, he was glad it did.

"Well, I see that you're pretty busy with things. So I'm gonna go. Need to rest up for the game after all." Nick said.

"Don't be a stranger, man." Nils said.

"I won't." Nick said.

Nick then gave Nils another quick hug and then was on his way out. To quickly get home, Nick had to change into Cloak and teleported back to his room. He then put away his cloak, changed out of his school clothes, and then laid in his bed for a bit. He then got out his phone and texted Judy.

 _Yo, Carrots._

 _Hey._

 _You coming to my game tomorrow?_

 _Sorry. Have plans. But I do wish you luck._

 _Thanks. But I would have liked it if my lucky charm was coming._

 _Awww. Always got to be the sweet talker. Just go win it for me._

 _I'll do what I can._

Judy didn't want to tell Nick the reason that she couldn't come to Nick's game was because of the Gala Roxxon is hosting. She didn't want him to lose focus on the game. Besides, she has her own things to focus on. The next day, it was the night of the Third Annual Roxxon Gulf Charity Gala and the Basketball State Finals. Nick and his teammates were getting hyped for the game. All the days of practice, all the other games, it led to this. As Nick and the other players ran to the center of the court, the other team, in red jerseys, also made their way to the center.

"This is it. The State Final. Whoever wins this, wins the championship." The announcer said.

The two teams faced each other. Saberhagen vs Bernington. The winner of this game would be the winners of the championship. As the five players from each team stay on the court and get into position, Nick and a honey badger from the other team took the center. As the zebra rep throw the ball up, he blows the whisper and the game began.

Meanwhile, in a purple dress, Judy came into the Charity Gala. As expected, she sees that a lot of people are here. Most of them being the rich type of mammals. Judy could tell just by looking at them, they were pretty much snobs that just came here to make themselves look good. Charity or not. Either way, Judy only cared about one thing. Getting what she needed. She then got out her phone and scrolled down to some pictures of mammals that worked for the Gulf Division of Roxxon. These people would most likely be the closest to Cooperman. She had 3people in mind. "A male woodchuck, a male white rhino, and a brown male hare.

"I have my targets. Now I just need to find them." Judy thought. "And if Cooperman's here, it will make it even easier."

Judy's plan was to find Cooperman's grunts and use her hope reading powers to see inside their heads. Any small info will do. First, Judy had to blend in with the other party going. This isn't the first time she goes to a party like this. So she was pretty much a pro at this now.

Meanwhile, back with the basketball game, it was the middle of the second quarter and the score was 27 to 33. Saberhagen was behind by 6 points. They had to make a comeback. Bernington had the ball. A white wolf had the ball and Nick moved in and quickly stole it. He then dribbles to his team's side, goes for a 3 pointer and makes the shot. The crowd cheers for Nick. This included his very proud parents.

"Keep it up. Gotta keep it up. 3 more points and we tie." Nick thought to psyche himself up.

It was Bernington's ball and a white wolf dashed with the ball, it asks he did, it seemed that his teammates were focused on blocking Nick. As the wolf takes the shot, he misses. A few of the players tried to claim the ball, the ball flew up and Nick was the one to get it. Nick then made his moves by quickly avoiding the other players and then going for the shot. Once again, the ball goes in for another 3-pointer. The crowd roared for Nick's moves skills as he tied the game now.

"Heh! That's how it's done." Nick thought with a grin.

The lion coach from the other team looked really steamed. Guess he wasn't happy with the way Nick was playing. The coach then called a timeout and called his players in.

"Listen, I don't care what you do, just stop Wilde." The lion said angrily.

"Coach, he's way too slick and quick on his feet." A wolf stated.

"Didn't I just said I don't care what you do. Just stop that fox from scoring again." The lion coach said firmly. "The quarter is almost over. Now get to it."

"Yes, Coach Roalen." The Bernington players said.

Nick prepared himself. He was expecting more of the players from the other team would go after him. This wasn't new to Nick. Players would tend to go after him all the time. After being Cloak, he gained a lot of stamina and this would be no problem. However, because Cloak was his secret identity, he had to keep his true skills on the low.

The timeout ended and the game resume with on 20 seconds on the clock. Bernington had the ball, they pass the ball to each other to throw the other players off. The Saberhagen player guarded their side of the court. A tiger from Nick's team swipes the ball from one of the players. Once the ball was loose, Nick quickly dashed for it and got a hold of the ball. His plan was to hold the ball until the clock ran out. It didn't help that the other team dogpiled on him. Nick's other teammates tried to get them off of Nick. The buzzer then rang.

"That's the end of the first half." The announcer said.

The ref then blew his whisper and wanted the players to break it up. The players then stopped and disperse. Nick was fine, but something weird happened. The ball he had, it was gone.

"What? Where did..." Nick said all confused.

Other players looked around and noticed the ball was gone too. It was nowhere around.

"Hmm. It appears that something weird happened. The ball seems to be missing." The announcer said.

Where did the ball go off too? For some reason, it bounced somewhere in the halls of the Roxxon Party Judy was attending. Meanwhile, Judy was already at work. Touching a few people and peering into their heads. So far, she didn't get much out of the ordinary stuff. But she was going to keep going.

Meanwhile, with the first half ending, Nick and his teammates looked a bit tired. Nick's coach told him to rest up as he may need him on the next half. Nick was fine with being needed, but... that wasn't what he was worried about. He obviously knew he had something to do with the game ball disappearing. But he could have sworn he had control of his powers. As he looks at his paws, he thought "What is up with my powers?".

What was up with Nick's powers? Maybe it was because of Judy. Judy walked over to one of her main targets. A male woodchuck. Judy walked over to him and casually touched him on his shoulder. As usual, she was in a bright forest. But she was currently outside some clear glass box. She sees the woodchuck looking like he was living like a boss with a few girl woodchucks and Cooperman serving him drinks. Which she thought was... interesting. She then ended seeing things and moved on and to the next person. She already saw the white rhino from the distance. She walks over the tall rhino and mildly touched his leg.

Once again, Judy was in the bright forest and seeing another clear glass box. Inside it was the rhino taking a call while Cooperman was hanging on a wall like he was some piece of art. This felt similar to the last person. Judy then ended the sight and moved on.

Back with Nick in the locker room, he felt more and more off. He started to notice his black shadows were starting to appear around his hands and quickly faded away. Maybe he just needed to rest, he thought. He takes one of the black towels on the rack and starts wiping the sweat off his head.

Back with Judy at the Gala, she spotted her last person. The brown hare. He was going downstairs from the upper area. Judy then acted all smooth as she walked over to the hare and touched his shoulder. Once again, bright forest and glass box. The hare was with Cooperman. And for some reason, the hare had Cooperman on a leash. Feeling things would get to... weird, Judy ending the seeing and was on her way upstairs. Judy was looking pretty happy. She felt that she was getting some useful info.

As for Nick, he laid on a bench by himself away from everyone else. Putting the towel over his face, he was hoping to clear his mind. That's when... something happened.

As Judy walked with a swagger, her smile went away and he eyes widen from who she saw. She then walked forward and faced the person.

"What are doing here?" Judy asked quietly.

The person she was talking to... was Nick. Who looked just as surprised as she did.

"What the... Judy?" Nick said still confused.

It looked like Nick's power had led him to Judy once more. They were lucky that other mammals didn't notice. Not wanting to make a big scene, Judy and Nick moved to a more secluded area.

"You know, it occurred to me that you have a habit of showing up at the worst possible times." Judy said to Nick looking a bit mad.

"I didn't plan to be here. I was in the locker room at halftime and I just popped up here." Nick stated to Judy. Nick then started to notice the area they were in. "Carrots, what are you doing at a Roxxon party?"

"Doing... some digging." Judy said to him

"When you say 'dig', do you mean go into people's heads?" Nick asked.

"*sigh* Yeah." Judy admitted.

"So this is why you didn't come to my game?" Nick asked. "This is uncool, Judy. Do you know what you are doing to me?"

"Well, sorry if I hurt your feelings for not showing up to your game." Judy said a bit firm.

"That's not the problem. I'm here because of you." Nick said. "With all the 'hope touching' you been doing, you have been sending my powers out of whack."

"How can I do that?" Judy asked.

"Judy, we are connected. You have been abusing your powers and that's why it's affecting me too. You checked out too many books and I'm paying the late fee." Nick stated.

Judy's ears drooped down. She was now starting to feel bad.

"But that's not even the worst part. You weren't honest with me." Nick said.

"I know. But I knew you were going to say. All of this digging would have been too dangerous." Judy said.

"No. I would have said 'Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?' I could have helped you." Nick said.

"And what? Miss your game and have everyone at your neck? Nick, I couldn't ask you to get involved with this." Judy stated.

"Why not? Isn't that the point of our deal?" Nick asked.

"BUT I DON'T..." Judy shouted out a bit, but stopped before turning the volume of her voice any higher. "... I don't want to use you that way... anymore."

Nick was surprised to hear Judy say that. Judy then walked over to a wall with this large poster. Nick walked beside her and looked at the poster as well. It was a few Roxxon workers giving a check to a few kids. The people on that poster was Randall Cooperman and the three people Judy checked earlier.

"You want to know what I saw in everyone's hopes? Everyone wants to be the one on top and they all willing to put Cooperman on the bottom. Everyone wants to use one another for their own selfish needs. Nick, not too long ago, that was me." Judy admitted. "Maybe the 'old' me would have used you just to get what she wanted. But not the 'new' me. Judy then gripped her arm. "I don't want to be someone like them."

Nick started to understand how Judy felt.

"Look, you're not using me if I'm willing to help you." Nick said. "I get it. You need answers and you want to do this for your dad. You don't have to hide the truth from me. If you talked with me, then I would have understood and maybe I wouldn't have just randomly pop up here."

"I know. I'm sorry." Judy said very apologetically. "If anything, this whole thing was pretty pointless anyway. I barely got anything and Cooperman is nowhere to be found."

At a distance, Nick saw someone.

"Uhhh... Judy?" Nick said as he pointed.

Judy turned around to see who or what Nick was pointing at. As she looked, her eyes widen. It was the raccoon himself, Randall Cooperman. The center of Judy's problems. Looks like he really did show up to this event.

"That's him alright." Judy said.

"Well Carrots, now's your chance. Use your hope touch on him to look inside his head." Nick said to Judy. Judy was a bit surprised to hear Nick allow her to do it. "I'm already here, so it's fine. Now go."

Judy nodded to Nick and she then walked to Cooperman. She had to act natural. She was going to tell Cooperman that she was just an intern who would start working as an intern. She assumed that Cooperman doesn't remember her since she was only a little kid the last time he ever saw her. But was she really safe? Judy then walked over to the raccoon and introduce herself.

"Excuse me? Mr. Cooperman?" Judy said politely.

"Huh?" Cooperman said looking at Judy.

"My name is Tandy Doewen. I'm one of the new interns that will be working for the company. It's an honor to meet you." Judy said while put her right paw out.

"Oh. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Cooperman said in a nice matter before shaking Judy's paw.

That's when Judy activated her touch ability one more time. This time to look into Cooperman's head. This time, it looked like Just was around some small beach. In the water, was Cooperman wearing his suit and wader pants as he swims with a big cooler. It looked like he was pulling out fishing cages from the water. But instead of fish, they were filled with stacks of cash. He then dumped the money into the cooler.

Judy was a bit confused with what she was seeing. Then, Cooperman pulled something from the water. It was a body. The body of an otter in construction work clothes. Cooperman then pickpocketed the otter for all his money. A few seconds later, the bodies of more construction workers popped up from the water and Cooperman did the same thing with them.

Judy was both horrified and disgusted by this. Was someone really this greedy to steal from the dead? Except, one of them wasn't dead yet. A black sheep worker got up and started shaking off Cooperman. Cooperman then strangled the sheep and drowned him in the water until he stopped moving. Judy was even more horrified by this.

From the black sheep worker, a white construction helmet floated off the sheep's head and went right to Judy's direction. Judy then picked up the helmet and wiped off the muck from it. She sees Roxxon and the name Calvin Cottonel, S.E. Fluid Dynamics. Seeing enough, Judy ending the reading and was back in reality. She then stopped shaking paws with Cooperman and tried to keep her expression from changing.

"Alright. You're probably busy. So I don't want to keep you away from your usual stuff." Judy said trying to smile.

"Thank you. I am a busy man as you would guess." Cooperman said to Judy.

Judy then walked back to Nick with a disturbed look on her face. Nick noticed and could tell that whatever she saw wasn't pretty.

"What did you see?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I've seen a lot of twisted hopes in people's head. But what I saw might be in the top spot." Judy said to Nick. "I saw him in the water near a beach, fishing for money. He was also taking money from the dead bodies of Roxxon workers."

"Sick bastard..." Nick said as he bit his thumbnail a bit. "So we were right about him mooching off the money from everyone that died that night. Do you know if he really did mean for the oil rig to explode on purpose?"

"No. But I did get an name of one of the workers. Calvin Cottonel. The S.E. of Fluid Dynamics." Judy said as she gets out her phone to types the name in her notes. "The name sounds familiar."

"Do you know him?" Nick asked.

"Not sure. But I'm assuming he was one of the guys in the oil rig explosion." Judy said.

"Look, I would like to talk to you more about this later. Cause... you picked a REALLY bad time drag me into this." Nick stated laughing a bit.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Judy said to Nick.

"Now, how am I gonna get back to my game?" Nick asked.

"You STILL haven't mastered it without your cloak?" Judy said trying not to laugh.

"Well, I could always change to Cloak, but doing that in a public place would be pretty stupid for someone who has a secret identity." Nick stated. "Maybe you can touch someone and it can take me back."

"I don't think it works that way." Judy stated with a smirk.

"Then how am I suppose to get back to the game?" Nick asked.

Still not being able to control his teleportation with his cloak or hoodie, Nick looked like he was stuck here. But Judy seems to have an idea.

"Remember our training? And how your powers would work when you are in danger?" Judy asked.

"Fluff, I'm not going through that again." Nick said.

"The State Finals, Nick. It's all on the line." Judy said. "You got to let go!"

Using the 'shove rule', Judy quickly push Nick off the balcony of the second floor. Nick fell into a large water fountain. The splash was heard from people, but Nick wasn't seen. It looked like his powers kicked in to take him back. Judy's idea worked.

"He is so gonna kill me later." Judy thought looking worried.

As Judy decides that its time to leave the party, Nick made it back to the bench he was sitting on. But he was soaking wet after falling into the fountain.

"I'm so gonna kill her later." Nick thought looking pretty mad with Judy.

None of his teammates seem to notice that he was gone. But it looked like they were ready to get back on the court. Nick grabbed a big towel and dried himself the best he could before joining his teammates. The coach expected the other team to be on him and he wanted him to save his energy for the last quarter. Nick found with it and sat on the bench for the time being.

Fast-forwarding to the final quarter, it was the last minute of the score was 70 to 71. Saberhagen needed 2 points to take the lead. Saberhagen had the ball. They first did some dribbling and passing to stall the cloak a bit. In the last 30 seconds, Nick received the ball and made his move. Like before, some of the players were on him. A zebra tried to grab the ball from Nick. But instead, grabbed his arm. That's when... Nick's fear touch kicked in.

Nick was in his dark forest again and seeing the zebra kid running away from some reason. He then sees Coach Roalen throwing basketballs at him. The zebra then fell to the ground.

"Please! Stop!" The zebra pleaded.

"Not until you learn how to catch a damn ball. AGAIN!" Roalen shouted out before throwing the basketball.

The sight then ended and Nick was back in reality.

"Wh... what?" Nick thought looking shocked with what he saw.

The zebra then started to feel weak due to Nick's power and it's effect and then he fell down. Even being a bit shocked, Nick still played on. But then another player, a black wolf, touched Nick and it happened again.

Nick was in the dark forest and this time, it was the wolf. He was being whipped by his coach as she tries to make a shot.

"Better not miss this time. Or it's 5 more." Roalen said.

"Y... yes, sir." The wolf said looking exhausted.

The sight then ended and Nick was back in reality again. Like the last player, the wolf started to feel weak and then fell down. Nick was ever more shocked by what he saw but still played on. Coach Roalen then yelled at his players wanting them to do better. Nick faces the rim. All he needed to do was take one shot and win the game for his team. With 5 seconds on the clock, Nick had to make the shot. He shoots and the shot looks good. But... the shot hit the left of the rim and didn't go into the center. The shot was no good and the buzzer went off. Bernington won, Saberhagen lost.

The Bernington side was happy, but the Saberhagen side was sad. Especially Nick's parents since he couldn't make the winning shot. Nick's teammates were sad, but didn't hold it against Nick. He played well. Nick then looked at the Bernington players. They were all jumping up and cheering as they held the trophy. Nick... actually smiled a little. At least some people were happy. He then looked at Coach Roalen with his smug grin on. If what Nick saw has anything to do with what the coach does to his players, then someone needed to put him in his place.

Meanwhile, Judy was in her room and in her PJs as she looked around her phone and the notes she had on the night of the explosion. She was looking through the names of the people who died that night.

"That's odd. Calvin Cottonel's name nowhere on this list." Judy said to herself. "If what I saw in Cooperman's head is right, he was taking money from the dead. Except, that sheep, Calvin Cottonel, he woke up and Cooperman tried to drown him. Why would I see him wanting to kill Cottonel... unless..." Judy's eyes then widen with what she realized. "... he's not dead. Is Cottonel a survivor from that night?"

This was big. Judy may have a big lead to figuring everything out now. If Cottonel really was a survivor, maybe she could find him and fill in the holes with what happened that night. Judy then heard a tapping on her window. She looked to see what it was and she's Nick with his hood over his head. Judy then opened up her window.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Judy whispered.

"Got a minute?" Nick asked quietly.

"Mom's asleep. So be quiet." Judy said wanting him to be quiet and allowing him in.

Nick then hopped into the window and got into Judy's room.

"Heard about your game. Sorry that you didn't you win." Judy said feeling a bit down that his team lost.

"Don't worry about it." Nick told Judy.

"Why are you here?" Judy asked.

"First..." Nick said as got out his belt and smacked Judy on the butt with it.

"Oww!" Judy shouted out quietly still not wanting to wake up her mom.

"That's for earlier. Now we're even." Nick said firmly as he puts his belt back on.

"Jeez... did you have to hit me with the belt?" Judy asked as she rubbed his aching butt. "Did you just came to do that?"

"No. I need your help really quick." Nick said.

"With what?" Judy asked.

"I know we said we were going to take a break. But... this is a special case." Nick said.

Judy was confused, but willing to help Nick out. Meanwhile, Coach Roalen, Bernington's coach from the game, came out of his car looking pretty happy that his team won the game. But before he could get into his house, someone called out to him.

"Coach Roalen..." A deep voice said to get the lion's attention.

Roalen then turned around to see that it was Cloak.

"Yo... you're Cloak." Roalen said a bit stunned.

"I'm here too." A female voice said from behind him. It was Dagger.

"Cloak AND Dagger?! Why are you here?" Roalen said looking a bit scared.

"We just wanted to congratulate you for your team winning the State Finals." Dagger said happily.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Roalen said becoming a bit calm.

"But you know..." Dagger said before sounding serious. "... there's a difference between being a coach..."

"... And being a dictator." Cloak said sounding serious as well.

Roalen then started to look scared. Cloak then held Roalen down with his shadows and Dagger had a dagger out.

"Now... let's have a little talk about how you should train your players." Dagger said.

The next morning, there were articles on the news and on the internet. _Coach of the winning team abused his players._ John was reading this article from his tablet while having breakfast with his family.

"Unbelievable. So that coach actually ran those kids ragged. I thought he was a bit tempered during that game." John stated. "Those poor kids. Some of their parents even knew, but they still let him coach."

"Those kind of parents are so horrible." Frankie said.

"Still, Roalen's finished. Not only is he fired, but he gonna be having some jail time." John stated. "They said that Cloak and Dagger are the ones who made him talk."

"Which goes to show, you can't hide from Cloak and Dagger." Nick said smirking. "It makes me feel a bit better after the lost."

The doorbell then rang."

"I'll get it." Nick said leaving for the door.

He goes to the door and opens it. It was Judy with a blueberry muffin in her paws. She then held it in front of Nick.

"I was saving this for when you won, but I guess it can count as an apology muffin." Judy said while smiling awkwardly.

Nick then took the muffin from Judy.

"Thank you." Nick said with a smile.

"Still can't believe that the coach was willing to put his players through hell just to win a game." Judy said looking mad about it.

"Yeah. A bit bittersweet since they just won the championship." Nick said. "But for them, it's a plus."

"Yeah. Especially since you 'let' them win." Judy said with a smirk.

Nick's eyes widen as he heard that.

"Whaaaaat? What are you talking about? Believe me, I gave it my all." Nick said trying to act cool.

"I would... if I didn't already know you." Judy said while crossing her arms and smirking like Nick did the other day. She then warmly smiled at Nick. "You're a good person. Don't ever change that part about you."

The two then smiled at each other before leaving Nick with his muffin. Nick then closed the door with a big smile on his face.

"I am a good person." Nick said to himself before taking a bite out of his muffin. "Ooh! And this is a good blueberry muffin."

Later that day, Nick went back to the Trots and the warehouse that Nils worked in. He really wanted to see Nils again after his last talk. As Nick walked down to supposedly the way to his office, he was hearing some conversation.

"It's your fault the last delivery was late."

"I told you. It's not my fault my guy got arrested."

Nick could tell one of the voices was Nils. Yet... the other voice sounded familiar too. Nick peered at the opened office window and was stunned with what he saw. It's was Nils... talking with O'Clawdon. But why? Nick still kept quiet as they talked.

"Look pal, things are still good. I'll get you what you need for the next shipment. Just trust me." O'Clawdon said.

"Listen _buddy_ , we're partners, we're not friends. And trust you, I don't. Not after the night, you killed my boy." Nils said gritting his teeth.

"Par... partners?" Nick thought shocked to hear that.

Nick was beyond shocked by what he heard. He then slowed backed away and his powers teleported him back to his room. There, Nick laid on the ground breathing heavily. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Nils..., how could he? How could he?!" Nick thought still in disbelief.

He didn't want to believe it... but Nils, his friend from his childhood, was working with his mortal enemy, O'Clawdon.

 **End of Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 11: Making Deals

**The drama is gonna heat up in this chapter. On the last chapter, there was a party and a big game. Trying to get more answers about the night of the oil rig explosion, Judy gets an internship at Roxxon and attends the Gala they hosted. However, her actions cause Nick's power to get jacked up and sent him to Judy while he was playing in the State Finals. After the party and the big game, Judy finds out that there may be a survivor of the oil rig explosion and Nick finds out that his old friend, Nils, is working with O'Clawdon. So, what will Nick and Judy do now? How will they get the answers they seek? Let's find out.**

* * *

 _Someone who is lost to the darkness may never be able to get out of it. Even with help._

Later that day, after finding out that there may be a survivor of the oil rig explosion, Calvin Cottonel, Judy tried to get whatever info she had. She couldn't get much, but she did find out that he had kids. A son and a daughter. Surprisingly, the daughter was currently working for Roxxon. Judy found an image of a black sheep that looked the same age as her and Nick. She worked in the Gulf Division and her name was Sharla. Judy pondered about that name.

"Sharla... Why does that name sound so familiar to me?" Judy thought. "Sharla... Sharla... OH!" That's when it hit Judy. "Of course! Sharla! I remember her now."

At the moment, Judy got a text alert from her phone. It was from Nick.

 _We need to talk._

 _Yeah. I was just about to text you._

 _Can we meet up?_

 _Sure. I'm already at the church._

 _Alright. I'll be there in a few._

Judy then waited a few seconds for Nick to pop up. Out from black mist came out Nick with his hood up.

"Carrots, it's good that you're here." Nick said.

"I'm glad you're here too." Judy said standing from the bench she was sitting on.

"I need to tell you something." Both Nick and Judy said at the same time. "Oh. Uhhh..."

"You can go first." Nick said.

"I got a lead on Calvin Cottonel." Judy said. "It seems that he's really alive and there's something else. He has a daughter that works for Roxxon too as an environmental scientist."

"Really?" Nick said as he took off his hood.

"Yeah. Her name is Sharla." Judy said while showing an image of Sharla on her phone. "Here's a picture of her."

"Huh. She's kinda cute. She works for Roxxon? She looks the same age we are." Nick said.

"That's because she is." Judy stated. "Nick, Sharla, like me, was a Bunnyburrow survivor. Not only that, she and I were friends when we were kids."

"Really?" Nick said a bit surprised.

"Uh-huh." Judy said nodding. "We used to play all the time when we were little. I don't think I've ever seen her since we were 8."

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"We started going to different schools and our dads got too busy with work." Judy stated. "Looked like she graduated really early to get to the position she's in."

"I see. So, what are you gonna do if you meet her again?" Nick asked.

"I doubt that she will remember me since we're grown up now. I'll pose as Tandy and be working for her as a part of my internship." Judy said. "Once I get close to her, I'll ask her about her dad."

"You sure you can't just be real with her?" Nick asked. "I mean, if you were friends with her, then maybe..."

"I can't take that risk." Judy said firmly. "Besides, I've seen how some of the other Roxxon employees are. Even if we were friends, if she's the same way as everyone else, then I shouldn't let my guard down."

"Right..." Nick said looking sad, but understanding Judy being cautious.

Nick felt that his thing was similar to Judy's. While Judy used to see Sharla as a friend, things may not be the same now that she's working with Roxxon. So, should Nick still see Nils as a friend? Even when he's working with O'Clawdon?

"Okay Nick, so what do you want to tell me about it?" Judy asked.

"*Sigh* Before the game, my powers teleported me to my old friend, Nils." Nick said.

"Nils? Isn't he one of the fox guys who was friends with David?" Judy asked.

"Yeah." Nick said while nodding. "I thought it was just because it wanted to take me to see him. But... I found out that he's working with O'Clawdon."

"WHAT?!" Judy shouted out in shock. "Are you serious?!"

"I didn't want to believe it. But I saw them talking earlier today. From what I heard from them, it's true." Nick stated.

"Does this Nils know that O'Clawdon is the reason why David is dead?" Judy asked.

"Apparently, he does." Nick said.

"Wait? Then why the hell would he even work with someone like that?" Judy asked looking a bit mad.

"I don't know. I don't know." Nick said as he rubbed the sides of his head. "I just know that Nils is helping O'Clawdon move drugs and with that, he has dirt on him."

"Nick, if Nils really is working with O'Clawdon, then maybe we should tell Cynthia and..." Judy suggesting that they call Officer Fangmeyer.

"No!" Nick shouted out. "I'm not getting a police officer involved yet. Not until I get the full story."

"Nick, you gonna have to face the facts. What Nils is doing, is still a criminal act." Judy stated.

"Judy, I knew Nils almost as long as I knew David. Him, David, and Roscoe are like my three big brothers. I want to put O'Clawdon behind bars, but I rather do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen to Nils. End of story." Nick said.

Judy could tell that Nick was still close to Nils. It may not be that way for her, but Judy understood.

"*sigh* Alright. I won't say anything to Cynthia about Nils." Judy promised.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Judy asked.

"Wish I knew." Nick said turning around and pacing a bit.

"Nick, I think it's time you opened up your _inner fox_." Judy suggested.

"My _inner fox_? What do you mean by that?" Nick asked as he stopped pacing.

"You know, your _conman_ self." Judy said.

"Carrots, you know that I'm the farthest thing from a conman." Nick said with a smirk.

"I know that you don't like to go with the stereotype thing, but this is for your cause. Do what I'm doing. Ask for a job, know him inside and out so you can bust O'Clawdon." Judy suggested.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Nick admitted.

"So long as you keep your distance from O'Clawdon." Judy said.

"Right. I doubt he remembers me from that night. But I should really be on the safe side just in case." Nick said. "So long as I do that, and I don't have to deal with any drugs, I'm fine with whatever. Even if it means being a con."

"Being a con might be a good look for you." Judy said with a smile. "Maybe in another life, you were one."

"I seriously doubt that." Nick said smirking.

"Alright. We got our objections. Let's aim for our marks." Judy said sounding determined.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick said agreeing with his partner.

As Nick and Judy had their personal missions, Officer Fangmeyer had a mission herself. At the ZPD, Cynthia was going through some files about Nick's case 8 years ago. Reading Nick's claim as a kid made her be all the surer that O'Clawdon was responsible. Especially since the sheet said that David died of an overdose. Cynthia was disgusted by this lie.

"Do any of these officers know a cover-up when they see one?" Cynthia thought looking a bit pissed out. "A kid just happens to die the same night as an explosion and there's no real evidence to prove that. But the sad thing is, it goes both ways."

If Cynthia really wanted to help Nick, she realized that she had to go undercover. By trying to work with O'Clawdon himself. Cynthia walked out from her desk and went over to O'Clawdon's. He was currently looking through files on his computer.

"Hey, O'Clawdon." Cynthia said getting the wolf's attention

"Hmm? What is it, Fangmeyer?" O'Clawdon asked.

"Ugggh... he still makes my fur itch." Cynthia thought in disgust before speaking with him. "I'm working on a new drug case. It has something to do with the case from last week."

"Didn't that case already got solved?" O'Clawdon asked.

"It did, but I also like to learn more about how they got ahold of the drugs." Cynthia said.

"We got the guy and his crew. Can't we just leave it at that?" O'Clawdon asked.

"If those sheep were transporting drugs, then they must be getting them from someone. We can't just leave things at that." Cynthia stated.

While trying to keep his cool about not knowing a thing about the dealers and that he was the main source, O'Clawdon couldn't let his secret out of the bag. He didn't want to help Cynthia at all. But he knew if he didn't, it will draw some suspicion on him. Not that Cynthia didn't suspect him anyway.

"Alright. I'll help." O'Clawdon said with a fake smile. "But since I'm your superior, I call the shots. Got it?"

"Fine. I'll be your shadow." Cynthia said also with a fake smile.

With that, Cynthia Fangmeyer was now working with O'Clawdon to better bust him. She was highly focused on helping Nick and keeping her promise.

The next morning was another morning for Nils. He drove and stopped at his workshop with a pretty looking white vixen. The vixen kissed Nils passionately as she tells him to have a good day at work. Clearly, this was Nils's girlfriend. As the vixen leaves, Nils said what's up to his workers. Watching from a distance was Cloak on the of a teleport pole.

"Nils... let me understand why." Cloak thought.

Meanwhile, Judy, wearing glasses, a dark green shirt, jeans, her ears wrapped around a ribbon, and holding two large coffees. In a parking lot by one of the Roxxon buildings, she looked at a very dirty black trunk covered in mud. In the back of the trunk putting on boots was a female black sheep. It was Sharla. By looking at her, Judy could tell that she was a nature lover. As she was speaking to someone in a different language on her Bluetooth earpiece, Judy walked over to her.

"Excuse me? Ms. Cottonel?" Judy said introducing herself.

"Who are you?" Sharla asked.

"I'm your new intern. Tandy Doewon." Judy said using her alias name.

"New intern?" Sharla said as she stopped putting on her boots. "I didn't ask for a new intern."

"Really? But I asked for an internship from Ms. Winters and she said…." Judy said trying to explain.

"Winters? Oh…. I think I get it now." Sharla said.

"Wait? Is this not a thing?" Judy asked trying to act surprised.

"You may have gotten an internship, but that doesn't really automatically mean you can be my intern." Sharla stated as she pulls up her trunk door.

"Sorry. It's just that I saw you speak and your someone my age that I could learn a lot from and…." Judy said. "Anyway, I guess I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Judy then was going to leave. In reality, this is one of Judy's usual cons. Waiting for the person to change her mind.

"You're gonna need a couple of things." Sharla said. Judy then turned around. "First thing, wader. The good kind. Do not go cheap. You'll also need heat-resistance gloves, goggles, bug spray, LOTS of bug sprays, and a few…."

"I think I need to write some of that down." Judy said.

"I'll give you a list." Sharla said smiling.

Judy then gave Sharla one of the cups of coffee and Sharla accepted. Judy now had things set up for her. Meanwhile, Nick was trying to set up things for himself. He changed back into his regular self as he heads into Nils's workshop. Nick sees Nils talking with a young tan-furred boy coyote with a white cap on backward.

"Just be sure to bring the goods on time." Nils told the coyote.

"I got it." The coyote said.

"And don't just go wasting time with your girl." Nils ordered him.

"I know. I know." The coyote said before taking a backpack and going.

Nils then noticed that Nick was here and looked happy to see him.

"Nicky! What's up, Baby Boy?" Nils asked with opening arms.

"Nils. How's it going?" Nick asked before hugging Nils and then patting him once on the back.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Nils said.

"What? Would you rather that I waited another couple of years?" Nick asked.

"Seriously man, what brings you here?" Nils asked.

"I'm looking for a job and I want you to hire me." Nick told him.

Nils looking a bit through off by Nick asking to work here.

"Sorry Nicky, no opening." Nils told him.

"Really? Cause I wouldn't mind working here. I'm a hard worker if you didn't already know." Nick stated.

"I believe you, but there's seriously no new opening. Why do you want a job here anyway?" Nils asked.

"I guess I'm feeling lost and I feel like I need to do something about it." Nick told him.

"Is it because of the State Finals?" Nils asked. "Sorry that you lost, but you still did well."

"Not good enough. That was my last game and I blew it." Nick said looking sad. "At school, I feel like I have to be good at everything. I miss being here at the Trots."

"Bro, foxes are trying to move out of the Trots, not back in." Nils stated.

"What if I never moved out? What if…. David never died?" Nick asked sadly. "If he never died, maybe my family wouldn't have moved, David and you would be partners building houses and fixing the neighborhood, maybe having Roscoe and I helping you out too. That's something…. I would have wanted to happen. But I keep blaming myself that it didn't happen that way."

No matter what, Nick always blamed himself for David's death and what happened that night. He wished 100 times for things to be different. Nils probably felt the same way. He then puts his paw on Nick's left shoulder.

"Nick, while we can't change the past, we can change our future." Nils said sincerely. "Your future is still pretty bright. Even after everything, you still powered through. That's why we do. We power through and live on. If David were here, he would probably tell you the same thing. But I bet he would be proud of who you become."

"You think so?" Nick asked.

"I know so." Nils said with a smile. "Stay breezy, man."

"You too, man." Nick said with a light smile.

Nick and Nils then went for another quick hug. Nils then patted Nick on the back before going somewhere else. While it was good advice, deep down, Nick knew Nils was only saying what Nick needed to hear.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Nick thought.

Nick then left the workshop and went on his way. Looks like Nick was going nowhere with Nils his way. But he couldn't just stop things here. He needed to have some way to get in and get information. He then had another idea. That tan-furred coyote from earlier. He was most likely Nils's delivery boy. The guy who acts like a normal person that fits in with the crowd. Maybe if Nick followed the coyote, he might get some answers. So, that's what he did.

A few minutes later, Nick was already trailing the coyote across the streets. He made sure to keep his distance. He's done this a few times as Cloak when it came to some drug busts. But doing this as regular Nick was a bit different. As the coyote went into an alley, Nick waited 3 seconds before following. However, maybe that wasn't a good idea. The coyote then grabbed Nick and smashed him to the wall and pointed a gun out him.

"Did you really think I couldn't tell you were trailing me?" The coyote said threatening. "You better not following me again or else."

As Cloak, Nick's usually isn't scared, even when someone points a gun at him. But he wasn't Cloak at the moment. The wrong move and his could either be shot at or reveal that he was Cloak.

"O…. okay!" Nick said not wanting any more trouble.

The coyote then let go of Nick, put back his gun, and then ran off. Nick had a bit of goosebump, but he was alright. He was a bit pissed off at himself.

"Damnit…. I got careless." Nick thought.

The next day, after doing some shopping for the items that Sharla wanted her to bring, Judy was in the living room of her trailer. She had the waders she was told to get. But she didn't put them. She then heard a knock on their door. Judy then opened the door and it was Nick.

"Nick. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you just keep visiting." Judy said before letting Nick in and closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Is your mom here?" Nick asked.

"No. She's at work now." Judy stated. "I also told my boss at the coffee shop that I was taking an internship at Roxxon, so he gave me lesser hours to work."

"So are things working out for you?" Nick asked Judy as he sits on her couch.

"They are. Sharla put me, or in this case, Tandy, as her intern and I start today." Judy said happily.

Nick then notice all the junk she had out. The waders, repellent, gloves, and other stuff. "Is that why you have all this junk?"

"Yep. Basically, we're going swamping at the Swamp District." Judy stated. "How're things going for you?"

"No openings." Nick said. "So, I tried to get this bag of possible drugs from this kid who was around our age, but he caught me and pulled a gun at me. I mean, I could have just vanished, but if I did…."

"Your identity would have been revealed." Judy said finishing Nick's words. "At least you're okay."

"Yeah, but I still need to find some way to bust O'Clawdon. Nils might be the only chance I got." Nick said.

"Well…. then try to be like that kid who caught you. What species was he?" Judy asked.

"A coyote." Nick answered.

"Okay. Maybe you can take his place. But instead of being Nick, you be Cloak." Judy suggested. "Once the kid knows the Fox of Darkness can tail him, he will be quitting just like that. Leaving an opening for another certain sly and handsome fox."

"And have the perfect fox student start dealing drugs?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Heh. Like anyone would believe it?" Judy said with a returning smirk. "Anyway, it sounds easier than what I have to do. Swamping with a friend from my childhood and have her not know who I am."

"I still don't know why you don't just be real with her. I'm sure Sharla would listen. You two might even be able to rekindle that friendship of yours." Nick said.

"She's my mark. I can't let something like a 'young friendship' show me down. Especially not until I can really trust her. Which I can't." Judy stated.

"Are you going to use your Hope Touch on her?" Nick asked.

"Use what you got." Judy replied as she puts on the waders. "After all, you can use your Fear Touch to put that coyote's nightmares against him."

"Guess that could work." Nick said.

"And thus the tales of the Rabbit and the Fox continues." Judy said as she pulls the straps of her waders. "The fox gets his nose into drugs while the bunny thief goes swamping with a sheep scientist."

"Why do you make mines sound dirty?" Nick asked smiling.

"Irony since I'm the one who's going to be getting dirty." Judy stated with a smirk.

After sharing a quick laugh, Nick left Judy to handle her business while he handled his. There was no school today, so Nick was free to do what he needed to. Judy, putting on her glasses and posing as Tandy again, met up with Sharla, got into her truck and they drove out to a swampy area of the city. The two had large backpacks on their back as well as the waders, gloves, and long metal canes to walk around with. The two were already walking into some particular deep water for mammals their height. The two walked down the swamp water and chat a bit.

"So, you're my age and yet, you're this big eco scientist working for Roxxon. How did that happen, Ms. Cottonel?" Judy asked.

"Please, call me Sharla. I don't want to be called 'Ms.' from someone who's the same age as me." Sharla stated. "Well, I was always a smart girl. Graduated from College at only 16. Then got a job here doing the usual science stuff. I love the environment, so being an ES for Roxxon was the best choice. That…. and my dad."

"That would be Calvin Cottonel, right?" Judy asked. "Does he still work for Roxxon?"

Sharla didn't answer Judy's question. Not because she didn't want to, but because she looked like her focus was on something else.

"Are you looking for something?" Judy asked.

"A bimble-bumble." Sharla replied still keeping her focus.

"A what?" Judy asked looking confused.

"A bumblebee. That's just what I call them." Sharla stated. "You can usually see one there…." Sharla then pointed at a lavender flower growing over the water. "…. And there…." Sharla then pointed at another one. "…. And there." Sharla then pointed at yet another flower.

"Those are…. Dactylorhiza. Marsh Orchids." Judy said knowing a thing or two about flowers.

"Correct. Every marsh orchid you could see would have at least one little bumblebee. But as you can see, they all just disappeared." Sharla said looking sad.

"Might be because of _Colony Collapse Disorder_." Judy said.

"What's _Colony Collapse Disorder_?" Sharla asked smiling a bit.

Judy looked a bit stunned that Sharla didn't know what that was. But decided to answer her anyway.

"When bees and colonies of bees just vanish and leave behind only a queen." Judy answered. "Like magic."

"Magic is only science we don't understand." Sharla stated.

"I believe you also have this theory that bees' navigation memory is disrupted by pesticides. When they get hit by all these unusual chemicals, they can't find their way back home." Judy said.

"Someone's been reading my thesis." Sharla said impressed.

"What's _Colony Collapse Disorder_?" Judy said in a humorous mocking matter.

"Okay. Okay." Sharla said laughing a bit and lightly bumping Judy on the shoulder. "With that, you passed my test."

"Can I ask why you changed your mind? About my internship?" Judy asked.

"I have a few reasons. One, I haven't hanged out with any girl my age in a loooooong time. Second, you seem like a really small girl, like me. And third, you kinda remind me of a girl I was friends with a long time ago." Sharla stated.

Judy paused for a moment. Is Sharla starting to figure out that Tandy is actually Judy?

"Tandy, why did you wanted to be my intern?" Sharla asked.

"My dad was a science nerd and turned me into one." Judy told her. "When I was a kid, he taught my class how to use vegetables as power sources and make rockets out of soda bottles."

"Mine made a baking oven out of old parts. Even made it solar power." Sharla said.

"Overachiever much." Judy stated with a grin.

"Haha! Yeah. But I try to be like him, y'know?" Sharla said.

"Yeah. I think I do." Judy said smiling.

Back when Judy was still a thief, she would often get close to people just to use them. But Sharla was one of the first real people, besides Nick, that she actually legitimately liked. Judy and Sharla then stopped to look at the marsh. Behind all the muck, insects, and heat, it had a sort of beauty.

"The best thing about Zootopia is all the different environments put together in one huge city." Sharla told Judy. "With so many different animals living together."

"Yeah. It's a crazy city." Judy stated.

"Uh-huh. Riots, disasters, and big messes day in and day out. But even with it all, the city stays strong." Sharla said.

"I love this city so much." Judy said happily.

"Yeah. Zootopia is a pretty awesome city." Sharla said agreeing with Judy. "There's also something else about that."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked curiously.

"Come with me. I'll show you." Sharla said. "Let's also talk some more on the way."

"Kay." Judy said smiling.

While Judy was actually enjoying her day with Sharla, Nick was hiding behind an empty street corner not that far from Nils's workshop. Nick looked a bit nervous but focused.

"Here we go." Nick said to himself. " _Embrace the dark._ "

Shadows came out from Nick's arm and out from them came Nick's cloak. He put it on and then changed into Cloak. Once Cloak, he teleported up to a rooftop not too far from the workshop. Now he just had to play the waiting game. He decided to go with Judy's idea this time. He didn't have to wait too long. The coyote from yesterday was already walking out of the workshop with a bag of possible drugs. Cloak then made his move. Hiding from the shadows and keeping his distance, Cloak followed the young coyote to an empty lot. The coyote didn't see anyone, but he could tell someone was following him.

"If you're that fox again, I already warned you once." The coyote shouted out sounding threatening.

Jumping down and in front of the coyote, Cloak looked at the coyote with a serious face.

"I'm not. But he did warn me to watch out for you." Cloak replied.

"Y…. you're…." The coyote said trembling a bit cause he already knows who his dealing with.

"I rather not fight you, kid. So, put down the bag and walk away." Cloak said to him.

The coyote didn't want to fight Cloak. So, he ran…. with the bag still with him.

"Damnit! They always run." Cloak said to himself.

Cloak then made his pursue. It wasn't hard for Cloak to catch him. Cloak teleported from behind the coyote and took his backpack off. Cloak then snatched it from the ground.

"Give me back my bag!" The coyote shouted out to Cloak as he lunges for his bag.

"No! Trust me, this is for your own good." Cloak stated firmly.

"Screw you!" The coyote said.

The coyote then was about to put out his gun from his pocket. Seeing this, Cloak knew he had no choice, but to grab his arm and use his Fear Touch. When he did, the world went black and Cloak found himself in the dark forest he always shows up in. He also saw the young coyote looking a bit scared. Then appeared hooded and masked figures. They were singing creepy versions of nursery songs. The figures then started to close in on the coyote. Very scared, the coyote tries to escape by going through a white door. But Cloak blocked the door with his shadows. He has done fear-inducing before with a bully. The stronger the fear is on the inside, the more fear the person has on the outside. Cloak just had to make him scared enough. After seeing that the coyote looked scared enough, Cloak ending the nightmare. Once back in reality, the coyote looked petrified.

"I'll ask you again. Put down the bag and walk away." Cloak said firmly.

The coyote didn't walk. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Which was good because Cloak didn't want to have to go farther than he did. After taking a deep breath, Cloak took the bag and looked inside it. As expected, there really were drugs in there. Knowing this now, he closed the bag up and walked with it.

A couple of minutes later and back at Nils's workshop, Nils was on his cellphone sounding pretty pissed off.

"What do you mean you didn't get the shipment yet?" Nils asked the person he was on the phone with. "I send my boy out half an hour ago. He should have been there by now."

At that moment, Nick showed up as himself holding the bag.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Nils asked. "Sorry, but I'm busy right…."

Before he could even finish, Nick dropped the bag on the table. Nils realized this was the bag of drugs he gave his delivery boy. He was really stunned that Nick had it.

"Are there any openings now?" Nick asked with a serious look.

"I'll call you back." Nils said to the person on his phone and hung up. Nils then looked at Nick. "If you are really serious about this, follow me to my car in 2 minutes."

So, Nick got his way in. Now Nick could get close to what Nils true operation was. He didn't feel good about it, but he was willing to do anything to get to O'Clawdon.

Meanwhile, Judy was still spending the day with Sharla. She and Sharla were actually enjoying things. The two stopped near a large valve in the water.

"What's this pipe for?" Judy asked.

"A few years, Roxxon discovered this valuable source under the city." Sharla said to Judy.

"Like oil?" Judy asked.

"Not oil. A type of special energy." Sharla said.

"Energy?" Judy said. Then she had a good idea of what energy she was talking about. "She must be talking about Lightforce and Darkforce energy that's buried under the city." Judy thought.

"Do you know about the oil rig explosion about 8 years ago?" Sharla asked.

"Yeah. Everyone does." Judy said. "I heard they blamed someone named Steward Hopps for the explosion."

"That's what they said. But my dad always told me that Steward Hopps **never** makes mistakes." Sharla stated.

"Did your dad know Steward Hopps well?" Judy asked.

"He did. They were good friends when they both lived in Bunnyburrow. My dad trusted Stu more than anyone in Roxxon. So if he didn't doubt Hopps, then neither will I." Sharla stated. "I always did find it weird that they just blamed it all on one person. It just... didn't seem fair."

Judy was starting to like Sharla more and more. She was probably one of the only people to know say anything bad about her dad in a long time.

"I would like to meet your dad." Judy said to Sharla.

"Come on, let's check that valve. It's part of my job." Sharla said completely changing the subject.

Not wanting to step on any toes, Judy didn't say anything else. They just went to the valve to make sure it was good.

"I'm actually very excited to show you my valve." Sharla said happily to Judy.

"Is it part of a new rig?" Judy asked.

"No. That would have been too much work. This valve is part of a complex system connected to a new drill. One that actually respects nature so what happened before doesn't happen again." Sharla stated.

"How are you sure that it won't?" Judy asked.

"Because we fixed it." Sharla said. "People didn't realize how hot the stuff would be. No one except Steward Hopps and my dad."

"So, dad knew about Lightforce and Darkforce energy. As well as Calvin Cottonel." Judy thought. "That means that they really did know what they were digging for." Judy then spoke to Sharla. "So, how they did fix the problem?"

"I installed pressure release points all over the city and added heat shields to them." Sharla stated. "Sounds like he thought about everything that went wrong with that night."

"Everyday." Sharla said sounding sad.

"Roxxon is lucky to have someone like you." Judy said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sharla said smiling. "Now, the valve and that heatshield."

Sharla had on some gloves and goggles on as she started to inspect the valve. But she felt that something was up.

"That's odd." Sharla said.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked.

"The heatshield took on extra pressure. That doesn't make sense." Sharla stated.

Judy then started looking at the map and blueprints on where the valves were. Judy looked at the location of the valve and where it actually was placed.

"You sure it's in the right spot?" Judy asked.

"What do you mean?" Sharla asked.

"According to this, it should be about 10 meters in that direction." Judy said as she showed Sharla and pointed forward.

"Oh my god, Tandy. You're right." Sharla said realizing that. "This is wrong."

"So, who put this valve here in the wrong spot?" Judy asked.

Sharla and Judy then looked up. They saw a woodchuck in a black suit and blue tie leaning by a tree.

"Chuck..." Sharla said looking mad.

Judy looked at the woodchuck and remember seeing him from the party. Later, Sharla and Judy get out of the water and faced Chuck near a road with a few other workers. Sharla was going to have a few words with him.

"What the hell, Chuck? You only had to do one thing. Put the valve where I told you to." Sharla said angrily.

"I did." Chuck said.

"No. You dug into the wrong place." Sharla stated.

"It's only a 10 feet difference." Chuck said.

"10-meter difference." Sharla stated firmly. "The pipe almost burst because of that."

"If you put it where you wanted to, we would have to use a crane." Chuck stated.

"And you actually think it's a good idea to cut corners?" Sharla asked.

"It was my call." Chuck stated firmly.

"Yeah. A dumbass call." Sharla stated. "Cooperman will hear about this. Tomorrow, I'll come back with a crew and reinstall it myself. You can stay in the office and enjoy the AC just the way you like it."

Chuck didn't seem to like being told off by Sharla.

"You know, just because you're this young and smart girl who thinks she knows everything, doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch." Chuck stated.

Offended and pissed out, Sharla then stormed away passing Chuck's fancy blue convertible. Knowing that Sharla was probably hurt by Chuck's remark, Judy walked away from Chuck to follow Sharla. But not before stopping by Chuck's car. Judy looked back and noticed Chuck looking away as he makes a phone call and starts walking. Since no one was looking, Judy summoned up a dagger and jabbed it right into one of the car tires. Releasing the air and making it go flat. This wasn't the first time Judy did this to someone's car. But with bastards like Chuck in the world, it wouldn't be the last. Once her 'deed' was done, Judy went to follow Sharla. It took a minute, but Judy was able to catch up with Sharla who was facing a big lake.

"Sharla, are you okay?" Judy asked.

"I'm fine, Tandy. It's not like I'm not used to it." Sharla told Judy. "Assholes will be assholes, right?"

"Still, he had no right to call you that. Especially since he's the one that screwed up." Judy stated.

"I've been called worst. Price to pay when you are still the age of a high schooler." Sharla stated. "I don't let it bother me. I just focus on doing what I do and being me."

Judy then stood beside Sharla on her left as they both look at the lake.

"Look at this place. Zootopia did it's best to reserve places like this. But if some mammals had it their way, all of this would be gone. We have to do what we can to protect it." Sharla stated.

"Yeah. I agree." Judy told her. "It's very beauti..."

"Tandy, don't move!" Sharla said sounding a bit serious.

"Wh... what? What is it?" Judy asked.

On Judy's back was a little bumblebee.

"Shh. Just relax. It's a bimble-bumble." Sharla whispered.

"Really?" Judy asked quietly.

"Careful or it may sting you." Sharla whispered.

"Don't want that." Judy whispered back.

Sharla then slowly moved towards Judy's back and then lightly blew at the bee. The bee then flew away. Right up for Judy and Sharla to see.

"Bye, little bimble." Sharla said smiling.

"Looks like we found one." Judy said smiling.

"Yeah. We did." Sharla said happily as she watches the bee flew away.

With a moment like this, it was the perfect opportunity for her to use her Hope Touch. All she needed to do was simply touch her and she could see what's in her head. But then... Judy stopped midway in as she was about to reach for her shoulder. If there ever a person on Roxxon that isn't a bad person, it was her. That... and Judy felt too guilty to peer inside her head. So, she decided not to. It wasn't like she knew anything anyway. The two just continue to look at the lake and be in peace.

Meanwhile, at the ZPD, Fangmeyer switched out of her uniform and into some different attire, including a dark green jacket. Since she was working with O'Clawdon, she had to work more like a detective than an officer. Fangmeyer never liked O'Clawdon to begin with. So she really didn't like the idea of working with him. But it was to help Nick get dirt on him. So she did what she had to. As she looked through some files again, O'Clawdon came to her.

"Fangmeyer." O'Clawdon said.

"Yes?" Cynthia said.

"I got a lead for ya on that case." O'Clawdon said. "I know a guy that might know your guy. The mystery drug dealer."

"So there is one." Cynthia said playing along.

"Now, if we are gonna catch him, it has to be tonight." O'Clawdon stated. "So, you in?"

"As if I wouldn't be?" Cynthia said with a fake smile.

Meanwhile, Nick was in Nils's car as the two were driving somewhere. Nils told Nick they were driving to one of their other workshops. Nick still didn't feel good about all of this.

"Whoever you were talking with on the phone, it didn't sound good." Nick said to Nils.

"Don't you worry about that. I got that on lock." Nils told Nick.

Nick had some doubts about it.

"This life's isn't so bad, Nicky." Nils said trying to light up the mood.

"So, do you actually **like** doing this?" Nick asked.

"'Like' has nothing to do with it. It's called surviving. I do what I can to survive." Nils stated.

"It's just... I never would have guessed that..." Nick said.

"We can't all be lucky as you, Nick. Some of us other foxes have to work. Especially the foxes here in the Trots." Nils stated. As the traffic light turned red, Nils stopped the car. "Look out there. Zootopia is a city of survivors. Prey vs. Prey, Predator vs. Predator, and the Predator vs Prey. But even so, it's a city of survivors. And us foxes, we're on the top of the survivor list."

"Why's that?" Nick asked.

"Like you don't know. The world keeps bring us down. But even so, we rise up. Always." Nils said.

"One of these guys in my school always tells me stuff like if you bottle things up, it comes out in ways we don't expect it." Nick said.

"It's like that out here too." Nils said. "Whatever you put out, it always comes back. Always." Nils tone then started to sound sadden. "It won't come back fair, it won't come back right, but it always comes back."

The light turned green and Nils started driving again.

"Like justice." Nick said.

"Justice? Phht! Justice is for non-fox mammals. Not foxes like us." Nils stated not being a fan of justice.

"What about Cloak and Dagger?" Nick asked.

"Let me tell you something about Cloak and Dagger. They may be heroes and all, but where were Cloak and Dagger when foxes were getting the bad end of the stick? Where were Cloak and Dagger when assholes have been messing with this city left and right? Where... were Cloak and Dagger when our boy, David, died?"

Nick went silent after hearing that.

"The city may be better because of them, but if they were here sooner, the hell part of this city wouldn't exist." Nils said firmly.

In a way, Nils was right. If mammals like Cloak and Dagger existed, maybe the city would really be a better place. It also didn't help that Nick and Judy decided to take a break.

"I think the hell part of this city will always exist." Nick stated.

Back with Judy and Sharla, things were done for the day. Sharla took Judy back to her house. A nice elevated house near one of the natural parts of the city. It was actually quite a nice place.

"This is your home?" Judy asked. "It's nice."

"Well, my dad liked the idea of us living near nature. So, he had a house built right here." Sharla stated.

"Is he home now? I would really like to meet him before I go?" Judy asked.

At that point, Judy may have asked about Sharla's dad one too many time.

"You really aren't subtle, are you?" Sharla said.

"Huh?" Judy went.

"You really didn't think I could put two and two together." Sharla said firmly. "The questions about my dad, you saying that you have a science-loving dad, your knowledge, and the fact that you are a bunny. You're not Tandy. You're Judy. Judy Hopps."

Judy was a bit caught off guard. She was really hoping that she wouldn't have figured it out. But... there was no point in hiding it. Judy then took off his glasses.

"Yeah. I am." Judy said feeling a bit bad for lying.

"Why didn't you just tell me right from the beginning?" Sharla asked. "We were friends when we were little. So why lie?"

"I'm sorry, Sharla. It's just that... after everything that Roxxon did to my family I thought..." Judy said.

"That I would be one of those assholes? I know Roxxon has it's share of assholes, but did you really think I was one of them?" Sharla asked. She then shook her head in disappointment. "Unbelievable."

Sharla then walked up to the stairs of her house looking pretty mad.

"Sharla, wait! I can explain!" Judy pleaded. The sheep didn't listen and slammed the door of her house. Judy's ears then drooped down. "Great job, Judy..."

While Judy may have screwed things up with Sharla, Nick was still with Nils. The two foxes were at another one of Nils workshops. This shop was the main cover store for transferring the drugs. Nils then talked with Nick.

"So, are you really serious about being a part of this?" Nils asked.

Nick could lie, but there was no point in not speaking the truth.

"First off, why? Why are you dealing drug?" Nick asked.

"I told you. To survive." Nils replies. "You think it's easy to get an honest job when you're a fox?"

"So was the whole 'fix up old houses and neighborhoods' a lie?" Nick asked.

"No. That part was legit. However, the money wasn't." Nils admitted. "At the start, we barely had enough to keep this business going."

"So you decided to do drug dealing as a side job?" Nick asked. "Look, if David were alive..."

"Well, he ain't alive." Nils said a bit angry. "He was the fox always wanting to be good and look where it got him? Dead!"

Nick was now starting to get angry with Nils.

"Now, let's back to my earlier question?" Nils asked.

"We both know I don't want any part of this stuff." Nick said firmly.

"Then why ask for a job?" Nils asked.

"I want to know something. Why are you working with our bro's killer?" Nick asked.

Nils's eyes then widen when he heard that. He honestly didn't expect Nick to know that. But he did. Meanwhile, in a hospital room in Savannah Central was Sharla. With her, was a white wool sheep with a black dress shirt over a white shirt and blue jeans. This was Sharla's slightly younger brother, Gareth. They sat on two chairs facing a middle-aged black wool sheep in a robe and recliner.

"Hey, daddy." Sharla said to the sheep.

The sheep she was talking to was his dad, Calvin Cottonel. But... something was wrong with him. He did absolutely nothing. He was emotionless and didn't even more. His eyes were partially opened. It was like Calvin was in some sort of coma.

"I went out today and saw a bimble-bumble." Sharla said trying to smile.

Calvin didn't say anything or even react.

"Don't bother, sis. I was here all day and he still didn't say anything. Just like every other day." Gareth said sadly.

It seemed that Calvin was been in this state for some time now. Sharla then looked sad. She really hoped one day for her father to speak with her again. Sharla and Gareth then heard two knocks and the door open. It was Judy.

"Hey..." Judy said as she walked into the room.

"Of course you would find me. You are a stalker/liar." Sharla said looking away from Judy.

"Umm... sis, who's this?" Gareth asked.

"Gareth, you remember Judy." Sharla said.

"As in Judy Hopps? Yeah. I remember you two were pretty close when we were little." Gareth said.

"Well, it's not like that anymore." Sharla stated.

"Sharla, I'm so sorry." Judy said with droopy ears. "I'm so sorry that I lied to you."

"Why did you?" Sharla asked as she stood up. "When we were kids, we used to make mud pies and dress up. It may have been small stuff, but did any of it mean anything to you?"

"It did." Judy said. "Sharla, growing up, you were one of my only real friends."

"Then why lie? If you wanted to see my dad, I would let you see him." Sharla said.

"I guess... the truth never really occurred to me." Judy admitted.

"Really? Then can you at least be honest with me once?" Sharla asked.

"I own you that much, do I?" Judy said. She then took a deep breath before speaking with Sharla. "For most of my life, if I'm not doing the lying, I'm being lied to. After that night, when I lost everything, I... stopped caring about others and... only cared about myself. Yes, the whole reason I wanted an internship with you was to get to your dad. But, I really did enjoy today. Except, with that Chuck guy."

"That Chuck is a bit of a dick." Gareth stated.

"Yeah, he is." Sharla said. "I heard his car got a flat and they are still fixing it."

"I heard some bunny maaaaay have slashed his tire." Judy said slightly smirking.

"You didn't." Sharla said starting to smile.

"I said 'some bunny'. Didn't say it was me." Judy said smirking more.

"We didn't hear a thing." Gareth said as trying not to laugh.

"Haha! Not gonna lie, I was tempted to slash them myself." Sharla admitted.

The three then shared a laugh for a few seconds.

"Look, I'm sorry, Judy. But my dad can't come to the phone right now." Sharla said looking sad again.

Judy then walked over to Calvin and got a look at him. She didn't realize that Calvin was in a coma.

"How long has he been like this?" Judy asked.

"Since that night." Gareth replied. He was referring to the oil rig explosion.

"Can I still speak to him?" Judy asked.

"Sure." Gareth said.

"Go for it." Sharla said.

The two sheep then moved out of Judy's way. Judy then sat on the chair in front of Calvin. As Judy looks at Calvin, she starts to hear him humming.

"He's humming." Judy said.

"He does that sometimes." Gareth said.

Humming or not, Judy still kept her focus on Calvin.

"Mr. Cottonel?" Judy said to the comatose sheep.

Judy then reached out for Calvin's left hoof and activated her Hope Touch. She was once again in her bright forest. As she is there, she can still hear Calvin's humming. But she also sees something us. A big yellow metal door with vines all around it. There was also something else about the door. Surrounding it was this black aura. Judy didn't know what to make out of it. She tries to open the door, but the second she tried, some force blasted her paw keeping her away from touching it.

"What?" Judy said to herself.

Whatever was in that door, Judy couldn't open it. Not able to do anything else, Judy went back into reality. Whatever information Judy could get from Ivan, it wasn't going to happen. But that wasn't what she was sad about. She was sad that for this whole time, Sharla and Gareth's dad has been like this.

"Mr. Cottonel, it's me. Judy." Judy said trying to smile. "Stu's daughter. I've grown up quite a bit. I..." Judy's voice then started to break. "I just wanted to say hi."

Calvin didn't respond or move. All he did was hum. Judy then got up from the chair and walked to Sharla.

"I'm really sorry that our dad can't help you." Sharla said sadly.

"It's okay." Judy said still trying to smile. "I'm... just sorry he's like this and I can't help him."

A tear then fell from Judy's eye. To her, this was a bit heartbreaking. While she lost her dad, Sharla and Gareth's is just stuck like this. Judy couldn't even help him. But then, she started realizing something when she was inside Calvin's head. The door she saw, it's black aura... it was similar to Nick's. So if she couldn't open it, then maybe...

"I may not be able to help him, but I think I know two people who can." Judy said to Sharla.

Meanwhile, Nick was arguing quite a bit with Nils.

"Why in the hell would you work for the guy who murdered David? Out of all people? How did it even happen?" Nick asked.

"*sigh* If you really want to know, I'll tell you." Nils said. "I was there that night. I saw what happened."

"WHAT?!" Nick shouted out in shock.

"On that night, when I heard police sirens near where David was, I went to check it out and heard the gunshots. Then I saw David fall into the water and you diving after him." Nils stated.

"You were there? And you kept quiet this whole time?!" Nick asked angrily.

"I was a kid fox and he was a cop. It didn't matter what I was going to say at the time." Nils stated angrily. "But after a few years, I finally found the asshole. I was so tempted to cut his throat. But, my business was low on fines and... he was willing to make a deal with me. You can guess which one I picked."

"Business or not, it's not worth working for the bastard." Nick stated.

"I told you. I do what I could to survive." Nils stated firmly.

"This isn't surviving. It's going over the deep end." Nick said. "The deeper you go with this, the more trouble you will get yourself into. If some of the cops know about this, your ass is on blast."

"That's why I have O'Clawdon. If I were to go down, he would go down with me. So I know he won't risk it." Nils said.

"Nils, I don't care. This just needs to end. Use what you have on O'Clawdon and turn him in." Nick said. "If Cloak and Dagger find out about this..."

"Screw them!" Nils shouted out. "Like I said, where were they when David died?"

"Maybe it was just because they couldn't do anything at the time. Maybe it's because they barely understand how their powers work. Or maybe they were already trying to find the asshole and do things the right way." Nick stated angrily.

"And what makes you say that?" Nils asked.

"BECAUSE..." Nick shouted out. Then, instead of saying something else, he summoned up his cloak. Nils saw the cloak and he froze up. "... it's because **I'm** Cloak." Nick said as he held his cloak up.

Outside of the building in a regular car was Cynthia and O'Clawdon. O'Clawdon was planning to meet up with Nils.

"Give me a moment while I call my guy to see if he's in." O'Clawdon said to Cynthia.

"Fine then." Cynthia replied.

O'Clawdon then started to call Nils's number. During this time, Nils was still in shocked that Nick reveals that he was Cloak.

"You... you're Cloak?" Nils asked.

"I am." Nick replied. "The Cloak part of me would have beat you up here and now and leave you to the police." Nick then put his cloak away. "But the Nick part of me doesn't want to do that. Do the right thing, Nils. Help me. Help me put him behind bars and I promise to do what I can to give you little, if any jail time."

Nils's cellphone then rang.

"That's him." Nils said looking at the caller ID. He then picks up. "Yeah?"

"You in? Cause I'm outside." O'Clawdon asked.

Nils looked at Nick before replying to O'Clawdon. "Yeah. Come in." Nils then put up his phone. "Nick, hide over there."

Nick nodded and hid behind some large crates. He also put up his hood to better hide himself. Outside, O'Clawdon told Cynthia to wait a few moments before coming in. Not too long after, O'Clawdon came into the workshop. He then passed a handgun to Nils.

"What the hell is this?" Nils asked.

"A gun, genius." O'Clawdon replied. "You're gonna help me with a little problem. In about another minute, a female tiger officer is gonna come in. We're gonna kill her."

"What?!" Nils shouted out.

Nick was watching and heard that part. Once he said female tiger officer, he knew who he was talking about.

"Cynthia..." Nick thought. He then quickly took out his phone and tried to call Cynthia before it was too late. "Please pick up. Please pick up."

Cynthia saw Nick's called, but ignored it and headed inside.

"Kill her? Are you insane?" Nils asked.

"What? Never shot a gun before?" O'Clawdon said with a bit of smugness.

"Not to kill." Nils said looking mad.

"What? Too much for you?" O'Clawdon asked. "This is part of your mess. Time to clean it up."

"Grrrr... killing wasn't part of our deal." Nils said gritting his teeth. "I can't... no, I won't do it."

Nick looked relieved that Nils wasn't willing to go as far as to kill someone. But it looked like O'Clawdon had another plan in mind. Cynthia then came into the warehouse. Then, O'Clawdon shouted out "RAID!"

"What?" Nils said confused by this.

Cynthia noticed Nils holding a gun and pointed her's at Nils.

"Freeze!" Cynthia shouted.

While she didn't shot,... O'Clawdon did. The bullet he shot hit Nils right in his check where his heart is.

"O'Clawdon!" Cynthia shouted out.

"NOOOO!" Nick shouted out in horror from seeing this sight.

Both O'Clawdon and Cynthia heard it and Nils fell to the ground. Nick didn't have a good time to process all of this. He just knew he had to run as fast as he could.

"We got a runner!" O'Clawdon said as he started chasing Nick.

Cynthia stayed behind but had a good enough look at the hoodie-wearing fox.

"Was that... oh no." Cynthia said realizing why Nick called him.

Cynthia then looked down at Nils. With the amount of blood loss and where the bullet hit him, Nils was dead. Cynthia felt sadden. While it may seem like self-defense on O'Clawdon's part, there was clearly more to the story. Enough for this fox not to die.

As for Nick, he quickly ran to get away from O'Clawdon. Keeping his hood up and trying to keep himself unknown. O'Clawdon still was on the pursuit. Nick then turned to an alleyway and quickly ran straight. O'Clawdon was behind him and had his gun out. He took one shot at Nick, but he disappeared and popped right back up. O'Clawdon was confused by this, yet tried shooting again. Once again, Nick disappeared and popped right back up. Having enough of being shot at Nick focused and tried to get his powers to take him somewhere else. Before O'Clawdon could take a third shot, Nick completely vanished and didn't pop back up this time. O'Clawdon was left with a look beyond confusion.

Where did Nick teleport to? To the living room of Judy's trailer home. Hearing some sounds Judy comes from out of her room and sees someone in a black hoodie. From seeing the tails, she could tell it was Nick.

"Nick?" Judy said looking at the fox.

Nick then turned around trying to face Judy and taking his hood off. Judy then dashed to Nick's side.

"Nick, what are you doing here? My mom's still not home, but you shouldn't just..." Judy said. Before Judy could finish what she was going to say, she looked at the expression on Nick's face.

The reality of what just happened finally hit Nick. And that filled him up with sadness and he started to breathe heavily. It then switches to crying.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked as Nick started to cry. "Nick?" Nick didn't even respond. He started cried more. "Oh, Nick."

Not even caring why he was crying, Judy tried to comfort him by hugging him. But when she tried, their powers prevented them from touching. She tried again, but the same thing happened. Their forces weren't even going to let them hug. Nick then fell to his knees as he started to cover his face and cried even more. This was the saddest Judy has even seen Nick. Which made her feel sad too and she was already sad enough.

It was on that day, Nick and Judy realized something. Even if they were heroes, they can't save everybody.

 **End of Chapter 11.**


	12. Chapter 12: On Repeat Part 1

**In the last chapter, someone died. Yeah... I hate killing off characters but it had to be done since I'm basing this story mainly on the series. This chapter is yet another chapter based on an episode. Probably the last one I'll like this for a while. After seeing Nils get shot by O'Clawdon, Nick teleports and weeps to Judy. But Judy needs Nick's help with Calvin Cottonel, who seems to be in some coma. So Nick and Judy will become Cloak and Dagger yet again and see if they can help Calvin wake up. One thing I like is making Sharla as the role of Mina from the series. I tweaked things a bit because I wanted Sharla to be childhood friends with Judy and make them the same age.** **This chapter will have drama, mild action, and some other things in the mix. So, let's get it started.**

* * *

 _When one light fades, another can be lit._

Nick and Judy were in the living room of Judy's home. As Nick sat on the couch, he had told Judy what just happened and why he was crying. Judy was a bit caught off guard but did her best to comfort Nick the best she could. But it didn't seem to matter what she said. Nick kept blaming himself.

"It's all my fault." Nick said looking guilty. "I told him to do the right thing. He's was my only chance to put that bastard behind bars. He even saw it all happen. But now he's dead."

"Nick, I'm so... so sorry." Judy said feeling apologetic.

"What do I do now?" Nick asked.

Judy sat beside Nick before giving him advice.

"My dad used to tell me that our failures are the steps we climb." Judy said.

"To what?" Nick asked.

"That... I don't know." Judy admitted.

Judy knew Nick wasn't feeling 100%, but she really needed to talk with him about Calvin.

"Nick, I know that is out of the blue and... you are going through a lot, but..." Judy said.

"But what?" Nick asked.

"I met Calvin Cottonal. The only survivor of the rig. He might be the only person that could clear things with my dad, but... he's in a coma. And I need your help... with a door." Judy said.

"A door?" Nick said.

"When I used my Hope Touch, I saw a door. I tried opening it, but I can't. However, you might be able to. **Cloak** might be able to." Judy stated.

"Judy, we're still on a break." Nick said. "I know we've been going in and out of being Cloak and Dagger, but still. I know this is to help you, but..."

"No! It's not about me." Judy stated firmly. "Sharla, Gareth, their dad has been in a coma for almost 8 years. Sharla and her brother, they're like me. Our dads didn't see us grow up and we had to live without their guidance. But the only difference is that my dad's gone, but at least their dad's still alive."

"Judy..." Nick said.

"If Cloak and Dagger can wake him up, then it won't only be good for me, but for them." Judy said. "Please help me, Nick. Sharla's... my friend."

Nick was surprised to hear Judy say that. Judy saying that she has another friend besides him. Even with what Nick just saw, he knew he had to at least help Judy.

"Okay. I'll help." Nick said. "Do you need my help now?"

"It doesn't have to be today since I know you're still... processing some stuff." Judy said not being insensitive.

"Tomorrow's a teacher's workday. So I can help you then." Nick said.

"Are you sure?" Judy asked.

"I'm not letting Nils's death affect me. I'll just add it to the list of reasons why I need to take down O'Clawdon." Nick said with a serious look on his face.

"Right." Judy said nodding.

"Alright. I'm gonna go before your mom get's home and gets the wrong idea." Nick said as he put his hood up.

"Okay. Try to get some rest." Judy said.

"I'll try." Nick said.

"Nick, before you go..." Judy said before having a serious look on her face. "Mark my words, we WILL may that bastard pay for what he's done. I'll help you as best as I can. It is part of our deal after all."

Nick simply nodded before vanishing. Judy just hoped Nick would feel better by tomorrow. The next day, in the middle of the day, Nick and Judy changed to Cloak and Dagger and made it to the Cottonel home.

"Is this the place?" Cloak asked.

"Yes." Dagger replied. "Now come on."

The two walked over to the door and knocked on it. Cloak then spoke up to them.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Cloak shouted out.

After a few seconds, someone opened the door. It was Gareth, who was beyond shocked to see the two superheroes. Starstruck even.

"You must be Gareth. Is your sister home?" Dagger asked.

"Sis, you might want to come here for a second!" Gareth shouted out.

"Gareth, I only came here for lunch and I still have to move those valves." Sharla said as she started walking to the doorway. "So whoever's at the door better be..." Sharla then stopped talking when she realized that it was Cloak and Dagger at her door. She looked as starstruck as Gareth did. "I suppose I have a few more minutes to spare."

"Sharla, correct?" Cloak asked.

"Y... yeah. And you're Cloak and Dagger." Sharla said in awe. "Why are you here?"

"You had a friend that message us on our board. Her name was... Judy H." Dagger said as she looks at her phone.

"J... Judy messaged you?" Sharla asked.

"Yeah. She said something about wronging you." Cloak said.

"Can we come in and you fill us in with all we need to know?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Sharla said allowing the two to come in.

Cloak and Dagger sat in their living room couch as they explain why they were here. It looked like Sharla and Gareth didn't recognize that Dagger was Judy. Which was good. Dagger then read the note that she wrote as Judy from her phone.

" _I know it might be a long story, but I'm hoping you can take my request. I wronged my old friend, Sharla and tried to used her to get to someone else. Her father, Calvin Cottonel, has been in a coma for the last couple of years. He's the only one to survive the oil rig explosion years ago. But his current state isn't really considered... alive. I don't know if you two will be able to wake him up with your powers. But if anyone could, it's you two. Please help my friend._ " Dagger said as she finishes reading the message. "That's what she wrote."

"Judy really wrote all that? Guess I should be more forgiven to her." Sharla said.

"Still, we're surprised that you actually came. Don't you guys get bigger requests than this?" Gareth asked.

"You two are... a special case." Dagger said.

"How so?" Sharla asked.

While Cloak and Dagger weren't going to give Sharla and Gareth the whole truth, they were going to tell them parts of the truth.

"We have been investigating Roxxon for a while now to better understand what happened that night of the explosion. Since your friend gave us details that your father is a survivor, maybe he could fill us in more about what happened from the inside of the rig." Cloak stated.

"But we aren't doing this just for that, bringing a father back for their children is something any hero would help do." Dagger said.

"Yeah... guess a hero would." Sharla said.

Cloak then looked around the place. He didn't see, hear, or smell if anyone else was here in the house.

"By the way, do you two live on your own?" Cloak asked.

"We do." Sharla answered.

"But... aren't you both still pretty young? What about your mom or... a parental guardian?" Cloak asked.

"Our mom is dead." Gareth answered.

This was a shock to both Cloak and Dagger. They didn't know that their mom was gone. Both of them started to feel a bit guilty for asking.

"Oh..." Cloak and Dagger went both looking sad.

"It's fine. Our mom died about a year before our dad got... you know." Gareth said.

"We lived with our aunt for the last couple of years." Sharla stated. "During that time, I studied harder than anyone to figure out what happened. I graduated High School at 13 and college at 16. By then, I was already a pure genius and because I was the daughter of Calvin Cottonal, Roxxon hired me instantly."

"I'm younger than Sharla by a year, but I still graduated high school by the age of 15. It's wasn't as early as my sister and I didn't go to college, but I'm still pretty smart." Gareth stated.

"We may still be young, but we can handle living on our own. I make enough money working for Roxxon to support both of us." Sharla stated.

"Okay then." Dagger said understanding. Not long ago, Judy was living on her own too.

"So, exactly what are you doing to do to wake up our dad?" Gareth asked.

"One of the powers that we have allows us to see inside people's heads. My Fear Touch allows me to see people's fear and Dagger's Hope Touch allows her to see people's hopes." Cloak stated.

"This also gives us the ability to see a person's subconscious." Dagger said. "If we can look inside your father's head and try to fix what's in his subconscious, then..."

"You might be able to wake him up," Sharla said with widening eyes.

"It's only a possibility. We never did something like this before." Dagger said before getting up from the couch. "But we don't know until we try."

Sharla and Gareth both started to recall the last time they saw their father before he was at his current state. The two were still just little kids. Around the ages of 8 and 9. Sharla was using a homemade oven to cook up a single cookie.

"Is it done yet, sis?" Young Gareth asked.

"Almost and... done!" Young Sharla said as she pulled the cookie out with a small metal tong. She then put the cookie in a ziplock bag. "Let's give it to dad before he goes to work."

The two then dashed to Calvin, who had his suitcase ready.

"Daddy, your cookie is ready." Young Sharla said as she happily gave her dad the ziplock bag. "This one might be the best one yet."

"Ahh, yes." Calvin said looking happy as he takes a whiff of the bag. "My usual favorite. It smells amazing."

"Cinnamon Sugar Cookie with a hint of cardamom." Young Gareth said.

"Hot right out of the electric oven." Young Sharla said happily. "I think if we do some tweaks, we can make the oven work even better."

"Yeah. Like changing the coils and adding more output to the..." Young Gareth said.

"Woah woah! How about waiting till I come back from work before getting the toolbox out." Calvin said to his kits.

"Okay." Young Sharla and Gareth said together.

"Alright, you two better get going before you miss your bus." Calvin said. "I'll be working a bit late, so try to be good by then."

"Okay, daddy." Young Sharla said with a smile.

"No promises." Young Gareth said with a smirk.

Calvin then kissed both Sharla and Gareth on their foreheads before the two children grabbed their backpacks and left for school. This was the last time Sharla and Gareth saw their father before he went into his current coma stated. For the longest time, they wished for nothing more than their father to wake up. Back in the present...

"If you really can save our father, we will both be very grateful to you." Sharla said with her hooves together.

"We'll do what we can." Cloak said as he got up. "Which hospital is he in?"

"Baobab General Hospital in Savanna Central." Sharla said.

"Thank you." Cloak said to Sharla. Cloak then look at Dagger. "Let's go, Dagger."

"Right." Dagger said while nodding.

Cloak then wrapped his cloak around Dagger and the two teleported out of the Cottonel home. The two teleported to the Baobab General Hospital. As expected, the hospital was pretty busy with doctors and patients all around. Even with one or two people needing help or healing, their main focus was Calvin. However, that didn't mean they didn't do some side stuff. Just healing one or two patients and saying hi to a few sick kids. After that, Dagger took Cloak to where the room Calvin was in. The two superheroes faced Calvin and see him in his comatose state. They also hear him humming.

"He's humming." Cloak said.

"Sharla and Gareth said he does that sometimes." Dagger said.

"He's really been like this the whole time?" Cloak asked.

"Which is why we need to try and wake him up." Dagger said.

"So, how do we do this?" Cloak asked.

"We touch him at the same time. Just like with Auntie Malaloo. What happens next depends on what we see." Dagger said.

Cloak nodded. He then put out his right paw ready to touch Calvin's right hoof. Dagger put out her left paw ready to touch Calvin's left hoof. Both of their paws started to emit their powers.

"On 3." Dagger said.

"1..." Cloak said.

"2..." Dagger said.

"3." Cloak and Dagger said.

On 3, they both touched Calvin's hooves and went into his head. Cloak and Dagger then find themselves in the same forest Dagger was in before.

"Nick, can you hear me?" Dagger asked.

"Loud and clear." Cloak responded.

The two then face the yellow door that Dagger couldn't open before. It was still had black mist oozing out from the sides.

"This is the door?" Cloak asked.

"This is the door." Dagger answered.

"So you think I'm the key?" Cloak asked.

"Look at it." Dagger said. "The door is emitting Darkforce energy. **Your** energy."

"If it's like our touch rule, it's no wonder you couldn't open it." Cloak stated. "What do you think will happen when we go in?"

"No clue." Dagger said. "But I think we've been through way worst."

Not wanting to overthink things, Cloak then reached for the door. As he grabs on to the handle, part of the black mist started coming to his paw-like it was allowing him to open it. Cloak then opened the door and everything went black. Next thing they know, the two find themselves in some place with pipes, valves, wires, and alarms going off. It appeared that the two were in the oil rig before the explosion. There was also something else, they were in their normal clothes now. They weren't Cloak and Dagger anymore. Nick was in a black long sleeve shirt and jeans while Judy was in a white shirt and jeans.

"Judy? Judy, where are we?" Nick asked freaking out a bit.

"I don't know. I don't know." Judy said a bit scared. Judy then realizes that they weren't in their costumes anymore. "Wait, where're our costumes?"

"Wait... my cloak! I don't have it anymore." Nick stated as he started looking a bit concerned. "I don't even have my hoodie."

"Uhhh... Nick?" Judy said as she looked at someone from the distance.

Coming their way was a black bear in a rig uniform. He was growling and holding an ax.

"Nick, was with that guy?" Judy asked looking scared as she walks back a bit.

"Relax, if it like all the other times before, he can't..." Nick said explaining to Judy that others shouldn't be able to see them when they are in other people's heads. But that didn't seem to be the case. As the bear was starting to rise the ax.

"NICK!" Judy shouting out to him wanting him to move out of the way.

The bear then swings his ax at Nick. Nick quickly dodges it. The bear then swung his ax again while Nick dodged it again. The bear then saw Judy and tried to get her. Judy then quickly summoned her dagger and stabbed the bear in the chest. Taking a fatal blow from Judy's dagger, the bear drops the ax and falls to the ground. Judy and Nick still felt chills at what just happened.

"That guy just tried to kill us." Judy stated to Nick while still looking at the bear's body.

"Okay... he clearly saw us. I guess the rules must be different this time around." Nick stated.

"What the hell's going on?" Judy asked still sounding a bit scared.

"I wish I knew." Nick said. He then looked around his surroundings. "Oh crap! Are we at the rig before the big bang?!"

"As in 8 years before the explosion?!" Judy asked looked worried. She then looked at her paw glow. "At least our powers still work."

"Yours do. I don't think I can do much without my cloak or even my hoodie." Nick stated as he looked concerned.

"Don't doubt yourself yet, Nick. Even without the cloak to control it, you've used your powers without it before. So you may need them more than ever. Especially if we have to take on another one of those guys like that."

"Problem for later. Let's go. It's not safe to stay here." Nick said he started running.

The two then ran to try and find a place to hide. After running for a few seconds, they realized that the place was like a maze. Luckily, they found a break room to go to. The two ran in there and Judy closed the door. The two see an ice hockey table, regular round tables, a few snack machines, and an office in the back.

"I think we're safe." Nick said to Judy.

"Okay. Are we going to just ignore the fact that I MAY have just killed someone." Judy said feeling a bit guilty with the fatal stab she did to the bear.

"Cause you didn't." Nick said. "Remember, this isn't real. It's all part of what we are seeing inside Calvin's head. If this really is the oil rig and these are the workers from that day, then they are already dead."

"That still doesn't make me feel better." Judy said as she rubbed her arm.

"Just... think of it the same as... _a video game_. You know, how in beat-'em-ups, you take out a lot of random guys to progress? It's like this. You may have killed a few people, but that doesn't mean you really killed anyone in reality. So if we have to be deadly with our attacks, then you shouldn't feel too guilty." Nick said to Judy. "Now come on. Let's check out that office over there."

As Nick walked forward, Judy had something else to say to Nick.

"Nick, I'm not much of a gamer, but I have a question." Judy said. "If we happen to get a 'game over' here, does that mean it's game over for us in reality?"

"Oh god, I hope not." Nick replied starting to be concerned about that.

Out of all the time they went into someone's head, this may have been the most deadly. So they had to be really careful with what they do here. With caution, the two went into the office nearby. They hope they would be okay there. But to their surprise, they were not alone. In the office chair setting near the front desk, was an adult male sheep with black wool, a white long-sleeve dress shirt, and tan pants.

"Woah!" The black sheep said surprised to see the two.

"AHHH!" Nick and Judy shouted out not expecting anyone to be here.

The two then looked at the sheep and realized that he looked familiar.

"Judy, is this..." Nick said.

"It's him." Judy replied.

The sheep was Calvin Cottonel. Or at least his subconscious. Calvin then went from looking scared to excited and happy.

"You're... new. And you can talk." The sheep said looking at Nick and Judy a bit overly excited. "Haha! Oh, what a glorious day."

Calvin then started to act more and more weird.

"What... what can do for you? Need a chair?" Calvin asked lifting up a chair and putting it down. "How about a game of cards? What about Tic-Tac-Toe? Playing with myself isn't fun at allllll."

Nick and Judy could tell that Calvin... was a bit over the deep end with the way he was acting. It was something they didn't really expect.

"Judy, what's with him?" Nick whispered to Judy.

"I'm guessing being in his subconscious for over 8 years has made him a little loopy." Judy whispered back.

"Loopy?" Calvin said hearing Judy. "That's a funny word now that I think about it. Loopy! Looooooopy!"

"Uhhh... Mr. Cottonel?" Judy said.

"Mr. Cottonel? Who's that?" Mr. Cottonel asked. Did he actually forget his name? "Kidding. Calvin Cottonel at your service. Or at least that's what the name on that door is. Now, who might you be?"

"I'm Judy and this is Nick." Judy said introducing herself. "Do you mind telling us where we are exactly?"

"Oh wow. You're actually giving me a real deal conversation. Ahem." Calvin said clearing his throat. "Okay. This is the oil rig. But as you can clearly see, it's sort of doomsday right now."

"Clearly, with the alarms, flashing lights, and crazed workers." Nick said.

"Oh, let's not forget the 'big bang' coming up?" Calvin said.

"The 'big bang'?" Nick said raising an eyebrow.

"As in the explosion?" Judy asked.

"That's why I call it that. Everything ends there and starts over again." Calvin said smiling.

Seems like this whole place was a recreation of what happened that night nearly 8 years ago. Just a version inside Calvin's head. Judy then spoke with Nick.

"Nick, I think he's been reliving what happened at the night of the oil rig explosion. I think to get him back to reality is that we need to stop the explosion." Judy said.

"Maybe." Nick said as he scratched his chin. Nick then looked at Calvin. "Yo Mr. Cottonel, how would one _prevent_ this 'big bang' from happening?"

"Shutting down the shutdown valves." Calvin said.

"Where are the shutdown valves." Nick asked.

"In the core room." Calvin said.

"Where's the core room?" Judy asked.

"Downstairs, obviously." Calvin answered.

"Then we need to get down there." Nick said.

"Ha! Good luck! It's impossible." Calvin said laughing.

"Please, we do the impossible all the time." Nick stated. "Jude, let's go."

Judy was hoping to ask Calvin some questions about her dad, but it didn't seem like the time. Besides, if they are able to wake him up in the real world, she can just do it then.

"Yeah." Judy said as she follows Nick's lead.

Nick and Judy then walk out of the office.

"You will never be able to make it! It's impossible!" Calvin shouted out to the two.

Nick and Judy then make their way out the break room. As they did, they stopped to face a large moose worker with the fur of the left side of his face singed by fire. He looked and acted similar to the bear from before. He was holding a metal bar.

"Carrots, we got another one!" Nick shouted out.

"I can see that!" Judy shouted out.

The moose tried to swing the bar at Nick and Judy. The two dodged it and counterstrikes. Nick went for a leg sweep and Judy took him out with a dagger to the chest. Once the moose fell, the two then quickly ran to the core. The two ran while also avoiding more and more of the crazed worker. The two head downstairs and made it to the core room door. Judy opened it up and looked left and right. The close was clear, so she ran again with Nick right behind her to get to the shutdown valves. Unfortunately, they were stopped by more crazed workers. A male black wolf holding a metal chain and a female honey badger holding an emergency ax.

"What's going on with these workers?" Judy asked Nick looking a bit scared. "It's like they have gone savage."

"Worst part, these guys are actually a bit tougher than the usual guys we face." Nick said.

The two crazed workers then blocked Nick and Judy's way.

"Nick, I hope you got better with your powers without your cloak." Judy said to Nick.

"That makes two of us." Nick replied.

Nick took on the honey badger while Judy handled the wolf. The honey badger swung her ax at Nick who quickly ducked out of the way. He then shoulder tackled her to the wall. The wolf swung the chains he had and him Judy with them, knocking her to the ground. Judy then summoned a dagger in her left paw to fight back while still on the ground. She reflected the hits with the chain with her dagger. Then going from a breaking slash to cut the chain in half. She then goes for a horizontal slash to the wolf's chest. It was enough to put the wolf down. Nick was still dealing with the honey badger. As he was about to get stuck by the ax again, this time, he used his teleportation to get out of the way. The honey badger's ax broke a steam pipe releasing a bunch of hot steam. Nick then reappeared from behind her, he used his shadow powers to push her into the steam. The hot steam was pretty enough to put the honey badger down.

Judy then regrouped with Nick.

"You good, Judy?" Nick asked concerned for Judy.

"Wow. You have got better." Judy said impressed.

"I think it's easier here." Nick stated.

"It's still progress." Judy said smiling a bit.

The two then feel the ground shake and some loud boom.

"Was that the explosion?!" Nick said looking a bit freaked out.

"No. Can't be. Not the big one, right? Otherwise, we would be dead." Judy stated.

At that moment, more crazed workers with tools and weapons showed up.

"If we don't die from the explosion, we might die from these guys." Nick stated.

Arming himself with the chains from the wolf Judy defeated, Nick and Judy stood back to back with each other as the crazed workers close in on them. It looked like the two would have to keep fighting. But then, the whole rig started to shake more and more. Then all of a sudden, BOOM! One second, everything was white. The next second, Nick and Judy found themselves back in the office they found Calvin in. Calvin was just folding papers and he looked at Nick and Judy.

"What did the stag say to the doe? _I'm not one to brag but... I told you so_." Calvin said as he eats a cookie.

"What's going on? What just happened?" Judy asked as she walks up to Calvin looking really concerned.

"What always happens. The 'big bang'. After that, it starts over again." Calvin stated.

"Wait? Do you mean it just keeps repeating?" Nick asked.

"You know, for two people being special, it seems like your brains need a polish." Calvin said.

"How many?" Judy asked.

"I'm sorry?" Calvin said.

"How many times has it repeated?" Judy asked looking really concerned.

"You know, I actually tried counting once. But you know, after 100... 200... thousand times..." The moment Calvin said that made both Judy and Nick's eyes widen. "... it's start to become mush."

"Oh my god! That many times?!" Judy shouted out.

"Judy, when we go into people's heads, minutes could only add up to a second in the real world. In the real world, he's been in a coma for almost 8 years. For all we know, he's gone through this whole thing millions of times." Nick stated.

"Millions. Hmm, that sounds about it." Calvin stated and he shrugged.

The three then hear a loud boom.

"What was that?" Nick asked.

"We should probably go before we get ripped apart." Calvin said as he gets up from his chair. "Trust me, it is NOT fun and quite unpleasant."

Calvin then leaves the office while Nick and Judy follow him to the break room. As they walked, the two tried to talk with him to better understand what was happening.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Judy asked.

"To what?" Calvin asked.

"To here. Everything here 8 years ago?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. Just let us know what exactly is going on right here and right now every time this whole thing hits the reset button." Nick said.

"Finally, a question that I can answer." Calvin said as he stopped walking and turned around to Nick and Judy. "After the emergency lights go on, it's the initial energy expulsion that's next."

"You mean the big boom we just heard?" Judy asked. Calvin nodded.

"It turns everyone here, except me and now you two, into the bloodthirsty monsters you may have seen. I call them _savages_." Calvin stated.

" _Savages_?" Nick asked.

"I have a bit of a theory about the energy we're drilling for." Calvin said.

"Lightforce and Darkforce energy." Nick and Judy thought knowing that was the energy they were digging for.

"When improperly released it infects the mind with pure fear and also goes into their dormant savage thoughts. Then, when that fear spreads from person to person... they get turned too."

"So, it's like 'zombie rules'?" Nick asked.

"Except way worst." Judy stated.

"Trust me. I know." Calvin said. "Anyway, after about a minute, the phone rings, some angry guy on the line, then a little bit after that is the first explosion. Then everything gets really unsteady after that. Like my cohorts. You know, the ones that go savage. Then, the big bang happens and it end it all. Or rather... starts it over again."

Calvin then sat down by one of the drawers. Nick and Judy were trying to wrap all this information in their heads. They didn't know anything about the workers being turned ' _savage_ ' because of the expulsion to Lightforce and Darkforce energy. They didn't even begin to understand what was going on, to begin with. Just that this was one of the most terrifying moments they been involved in.

"I suggest you two hide. Monsieur Flambe is coming and you do not want him to see you." Calvin stated.

"Monsieur Flambe?" Judy said looking confused.

"I... think we met him." Nick said recalling a moose with a singed face. "Better hide."

Nick and Judy then hid near the drawers with Calvin. As expected, the moose with the singed face showed up. He growled as he looked left and right. The three stayed quiet as the moose worker passes by. When he left, they all looked up and see that the close was clear.

"Monsieur Flambe? You see what I did there, oui oui?" Calvin asked as he and Nick and Judy stood up. "Weeeeeeee..." Calvin went as he walked back to his office.

Looking on how Calvin was acting in this situation, Nick was starting to feel that this was becoming a lost cause.

"Judy, it's clear that this guy has lost it. Maybe we should just go and..." Nick said thinking it was time to cut their losses.

"No!" Judy said. "He's the only person who can help me. We can't just give up now." Judy then followed Calvin back to his office with Nick following. "Mr. Cottonel, Calvin, do you at least remember your kids? Your daughter and son, Sharla and Gareth."

"A daughter? A son?" Calvin said confused as he went through his paperwork.

"Yes! Your two kids." Judy said.

"I've heard a lot, but that's a new one. I don't have any kids. Even if I always wanted them deep inside." Calvin said as he stacked his papers.

"Your kids are real! Your son misses you and your daughter is carrying out **your** work." Judy stated.

"What work? I don't have any." Calvin stated as he picked up a pen and started twirling it around.

"Yes, you do. The work that you did with my father, Stu Hopps. Your partner. Your friend." Judy stated firmly.

Calvin then stopped for a moment when he heard the name, Stu Hopps.

"Stu Hopps... where have I heard that name before?" Calvin asked himself as he rubbed his head. "Stu Hopps... Stuart Hopps... Do you mean the guy on the phone?"

The second Judy heard that, her ears drooped down.

"Wha... what?" Judy said a bit shook. She then looks at the desk and sees a yellow and black phone. "Oh my god."

Judy then started recalling the moment she was in the car with her father 8 years ago. The night of the storm and the oil rig explosion. She remembers Stu getting a call from someone and he was explaining about structure collapse.

"He was talking to you..." Judy said looking a bit weary.

"Judy?" Nick said wanting to know if she was okay.

"Nick, my dad was talking to Calvin that night. If that's true... and this is all on what happened that night... then the person on the phone is..." Judy stated.

The phone then started ringing. Calvin didn't seem to want to answer it. But Judy, she slowly walked over to the phone. Nick looked concerned for Judy, but didn't interfere. Judy then slowly reached for the phone and picked it up. She slowly lifted it over to her head. She then softly responded.

"Daddy?" Judy said with her voice breaking.

After 2 seconds the gets a response. " _Hey, Bun-Bun_."

Judy then started to cry. It really was her father's voice. Even after it being so long, she remembers his voice all too well.

"Nick, it's really him." Judy said tearfully as she turned to him. "It's my dad."

Nick didn't doubt that Judy was probably speaking to her father. But he knew something felt off about all of this. Yet, Judy didn't seem to care.

" _Sweetie, is something wrong_?" Stu from the phone asked. " _What are you doing on the rig?_ "

"No, I'm fine. I called work and they connected me." Judy said still tearing up. "I... really needed to talk to you."

" _Okay, dear. About what?_ " Stu asked.

"I... just..." Judy said as she cried some more. "I miss you."

As she said that, a loud boom was heard and the whole place started to shake. It could only mean that the explosion was about to happen again.

"Aww man! I think it's happening again!" Nick shouted out. "JUDY!"

The area shook more and more. Then, the big boom happened. Everything went white and the 3 found themselves in the office again like everything that just happened it never happened again. Judy looked like she was in a bit of shock.

"What... just happened?" Judy asked.

"Did you listened earlier? Everything resets again." Calvin stated.

"But... my dad. I was just talking to him and..." Judy said looking upset again.

"He'll call again. He always does." Calvin said as he gets up with his coffee mug.

"Really?" Judy said sounding happy.

"Woah woah! Judy, I'm not doubting that you heard your dad, but we're getting sidetrack." Nick said firmly to Judy. "We have to get..."

Before Nick could finish what he needs to say, the lights started to flash and the alarms sounded. Things really were repeating again. Nick looked more and more concerned. But Judy, she just looked at the phone and waited for it to ring. Nick noticed and then lean down to face her better.

"Judy, listen. We need to shut down the valves and get everybody out of here." Nick told her. "Alright."

"Of course." Judy answered Nick. But she then looked back at the phone. "Eventually."

"But Carrots..." Nick said.

It was no use. Judy was too infatuated with the phone and waiting for it to ring.

"Fine then. I just do it by myself." Nick said nothing waiting for Judy.

Judy stayed by to wait for the phone to ring as Nick tried to get the valves. He closed his eyes to focus so he can use his powers. Luckily, it worked. He disappeared from the office and appeared by the shut-off valves. He then spots two of the workers, the wolf, and the honey badger, before they turn savage. The two were viewing some monitors. Nick didn't want to be seen so he stayed hidden by some pipes.

"The temp is way too high. We have to change out that bit." The wolf said.

"I don't think it's the bit. Check out the vibration indicator. We're still cutting through this rock." The honey badger stated.

"Then how is everything heating up?" The wolf asked.

"Got to be the Lightforce and Darkforce energy." Nick thought as he stayed hidden.

"Let's get sheep boy on the line. Maybe he..." The honey badger said before reaching for the phone.

Before she could, a small of of white and black force knocked her and the wolf out. Guessing what would happen next, Nick quickly started turning the first valve. The honey badger got up, but as she did, she had this... different look in her eyes. Savage eyes. The wolf didn't seem to be affected yet.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The wolf asked as he grabbed the honey badger's paw.

The second he touched the honey badger's paw, the look in his eyes changed too. He was turned savage as well. The two then spotted Nick.

"Zombie rules..." Nick said to himself.

Then more savage workers started to surround Nick. Nick knew he had to fight.

"Really wish my _partner_ was here." Nick thought a bit peeved at Judy.

The workers then tried to attack Nick. Nick used his shadow powers to push one of the workers to the heated pipes. One of the workers then tried to grab Nick. Nick then teleported away and went for a back attack by forming shadows around his claws and striking the worker down. Even so, he still had more workers to take on.

Meanwhile, Judy still wanted for the phone to ring. Then, it rang again. She quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Daddy? Are you there?" Judy replied on the phone.

" _I'm here, Bun-Bun._ " Stu replied.

"It's... good to hear from you again." Judy said smiling.

" _You sound surprised. I see you everyday._ " Stu said.

"Not anymore." Judy said sadly.

" _What do you mean by that?_ " Stu asked.

Judy didn't want to say what really happened. She just really wanted to talk with her find. As she did, Nick was still trying to shut down the valves and fighting off the savage workers.

"It's just that... you have been so busy working, it's like I don't see you." Judy said sadly. "I... miss our car rides, our talks, I even miss your bad jokes. Your very bad dad jokes."

" _Well, I'm here now. What do you want to talk about, hun?_ " Stu asked.

"It really doesn't matter. I just want to talk. Even if it's about the boring science stuff. Is that okay?" Judy asked smiling.

"Of course it is." Stu said sounding happy.

Meanwhile, things were getting out of hand for Nick. The workers were harder to fight than most mammals he was used to. As a bear was about to swing his ax at Nick, he teleported. He then finds himself near the shutdown valves and the coast was clear. Nick acted quickly and pushed a red button to start the shutdown process. He had to turn all three valves to shut the system down. He had to use all his effort to turn the wheels. He did the first two and just had to do the third valve. Twisting the wheel faster and faster until he had done. However, even so, the explosion still happened and everything went white.

The next thing to happen was Nick and Judy back in the office with Calvin again. Everything reset again. Calvin didn't seem fazed as he stacked his papers and took a bite of his cookie.

"It... didn't work." Nick said a bit fazed.

"What didn't work?" Judy asked Nick as she still looked at the phone.

The lights then started to go off.

"I got to the core, hit the kill switch, and did everything. But it didn't work. He's still here." Nick said. "It didn't work, Judy."

"Wait? You actually made it to the core?" Calvin said interested. He then looks at Nick. "Wow. That's actually impressive." He then gets out of his chair. "Okay. I'm going downstairs if you need me."

As Calvin left the office, it was just Judy and Nick.

"Judy, we have to go back to the real world and think of something else." Nick suggested.

"No." Judy said looking at Nick. "I don't want to go back yet. I want to stay here and talk to my dad."

"Judy, I don't think it works that way. I came here with you. I might need you to get out." Nick said.

"Maybe you don't." Judy said.

"Carrots, do you really believe I would just leave you here?" Nick asked.

Judy knew Nick was the kind of partner that would stay by her side. It hurt her a bit, but she knew Nick was right.

"Okay." Judy said. "Let's go get out of here."

"Let go on 3." Nick said. "1..."

"2..." Judy said.

"3!" Nick and Judy said together.

Everything when black and Nick found himself back in reality as Cloak. Everything seemed fine. But then he looked at Dagger and sees that her paw was still on Calvin's hoof. She was like a statue.

"Dagger? Carrots?" Cloak asked as he snapped his finger at Dagger's face. Nothing. "*sigh* Why are you such a good liar, bunny?"

Cloak tried to move Dagger's paw away from Calvin, but the touch rule prevented that from being possible. Cloak was looking pretty mad with his partner.

"Part of me wants to just leave you here. But... the other part also said that I wouldn't leave you." Cloak said to the silent and still Dagger. "*sigh* Alright."

Cloak then touches Calvin's hoof again and when back inside his head. Everything when black and Cloak returned to Calvin's office as Nick. He sees Judy again spinning a pencil between her fingers as she sits by the desk phone and waits for the phone to ring.

"Judy. Why didn't you let go earlier?" Nick asked. Judy didn't respond. "Judy? Are you hearing me?"

Judy still looked at her phone as she summoned a dagger with her free paw. Nick felt that the dagger was meant for him.

"Woah! Judy, what are you doing with..." Nick asked thinking she was about hit him with it.

A savage moose worker was behind Nick and Judy threw her dagger right at the moose's forehead. The moose then fell to the ground. This surprised Nick a bit.

"Jeez! Nice shot." Nick said looking relieved.

Judy then went back to looking at the phone again. Seeing that she was still infatuated with the phone, Nick walked over to Judy.

"Judy, why didn't you let go? How long have you been here since I left?" Nick asked a little scared to ask.

"I'll answer that question with a question." Judy asked.

"Okay. Shoot." Nick said leaning down to face Judy.

The phone then rang which got Judy's attention. She then looked at Nick and said: "What was your name again?".

Nick's eyes widen in shock. It seems that Judy has been here so long that she doesn't remember who Nick is. His own partner doesn't remember who she was. This was not good. Not good at all.

 **End of Chapter 12.**


	13. Chapter 13: On Repeat Part 2

**In the last chapter, Nick and Judy went into the head of Calvin Cottonel. Sharla and Gareth's dad had been in a coma since the night of the oil rig explosion. As Cloak and Dagger, Nick and Judy go inside Calvin's head and relive what happened on the rig that day. They found Calvin's subconscious, but he was a bit insane because of the events of that night seem to keep repeating itself. To make matters worse, trying to stop the explosion didn't seem to work and... when Nick left Calvin's mind, Judy stayed behind because she was able to speak with her dad, Stu. So when Nick came back in, Judy didn't remember who Nick was. This chapter is the second half of what happens next. The reason why it wasn't in the first half? Chapter was getting too long. Making it a two-parter made it easier. This chapter will be a bit intense. But there will be a few Nick and Judy moments similar to the Ty and Tandy moments in the show. Will Nick be able to get Judy back to her sense AND will they be able to bring Calvin back to the real world? Let's find out.**

 **After this chapter, I might take a break with this story cause... I'm working on this story way too much and I want to actually finish chapters of Endless Summer. I don't mean to not work on them. I'm just so hooked with working on this story.**

* * *

 _The blind can only see darkness, yet light can be just as blinding._

As Nick looked at Judy, he feels both stunned and shocked, Judy picked up the ringing to speak with the person on the line. Her dad.

"Hey, dad. How are you?" Judy asked her dad. "Same old, same old."

"Judy..." Nick went wanting to get Judy's attention

"What were we talking about last time?" Judy asked her dad.

Knowing that this was getting nowhere, Nick walked over to the phone and hit the hang-up button. Ending the call. Judy wasn't too happy.

"HEY! What was that?" Judy asked looking mad at Nick.

"Carrots, you need to snap out of it!" Nick said firmly at Judy.

"Don't call me Carrots." Judy said madly.

"Fine. _Judy_ , you need to snap out of it! You're losing your mind the same way Calvin is." Nick said.

"Calvin? As in the kooky cookie desk guy?" Judy asked not knowing Calvin's name either. "No. He's a special crazy."

"Come on. We need to leave now." Nick said firmly.

"No. I'm fine staying here." Judy said to Nick.

"You're not anywhere!" Nick said sounding more serious. "You're in the head of looney science sheep repeating the same moment over and over."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Judy asked.

"Cause it is!" Nick shouted out. "Seriously, everything I just said is nuts. Like, REALLY nuts... and we've been through a lot of crap."

When Nick said ' _been through a lot of crap_ ' a bit of Judy's memory came back.

"Nick, right?" Judy asked seeing if she remember Nick's name. "You're... Nick."

"You remember me?" Nick asked.

"I... think so." Judy said as she rubbed her forehead. "We were... friends. Partners. This superhero team that took on scumbags called... Cloak and Dagger."

"Good. You do remember." Nick said looking a bit happy as he moved a chair and sat by Judy.

"I remember bits and pieces of my life." Judy admitted. "But... from what I can remember, most of my life was... horrible."

"What?" Nick said a bit surprised.

"I lost my father, my mother was a hot mess, I had no friends, and no one came to me because no one cared." Judy said sadly. "People think they know me, but they don't. I was homeless, had no goals, lied, stolen from people, and was completely alone."

Nick already knew about Judy's past from her. But what Judy used to be like didn't bother him at all.

"You're wrong, Judy. You're not alone. You have me." Nick told her.

"Friends? You know, I'm starting to doubt that." Judy stated.

"How can you think that?" Nick asked.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember that I used people. I used people to get what I want and I did the same to you." Judy said as she started looking a little mad. "That's why you are will to do anything I ask for without thinking."

"Judy, that's not true." Nick said not believing Judy.

"Don't you get it, fox. I hustled you. I hustled you just like I do to others around me." Judy stated firmly. "That superhero version of me is just a facade. I'm just a lowlife."

Like all the times before, a loud boom was heard.

"Judy, that's not who you are." Nick said as he stood up from the chair.

"Not here it isn't." Judy told Nick. "I have everything I need. Cards, the monsters to fight, the phone, and when it all resets, I'll have my dad too."

It was clear to Nick that Judy had really gone down the deep end. It was like she was losing who she used to be. At the moment, the big explosion happened again. Like before, everything resets and Nick and Judy were back in the office with Calvin. Calvin was at his desk stacking up his papers and taking a bite out of his cookie. He then noticed Nick.

"Oh, fox boy is back." Calvin said. "So, how have you been?"

As before, the alarms went off the lights started flashing. Nick and Judy both looked at each other with intense stares. Calvin could feel the intensity from them.

"Okay. Clearly, you two have some things to talk about." Calvin said as he got up from his desk chair. "So, I'm gonna... yeah..."

Calvin then left the office and it was just Nick and Judy. Nick then walked over to the phone to unplug it.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Judy said angrily.

"Or what?" Nick asked. "Judy, do you even know how long you been here?"

"I don't know. I stopped counting around 100 or 200 resets." Judy stated as she shrugged.

"Judy, you're going insane." Nick stated.

"No, I'm perfectly sane." Judy told Nick firmly.

"I get it. You really miss your dad and you want to hear his voice again." Nick told her.

"No, you don't understand." Judy said firmly.

"I might be the only person that does." Nick stated. "But Judy, trust me. It's not worth it."

"Not worth it? That's bullcrap." Judy said looking made. "So if this was in reverse, you wouldn't want to stay and talk with... was it... your brother or... friend that was like a brother. What was his name? Dante? Devon?"

"David." Nick replied.

"See? Do you feel that? The anger because somebody didn't know his name? That's me every day since my dad died." Judy said angrily. "David, the boy, he's not even related to you."

A moment later, the phone started to ring. Nick was to hang it up.

"Stay away from that phone, Nick!" Judy said sounding a bit threatening and holding a dagger in her paw.

"Are you seriously pulling your dagger at me?" Nick asked.

"I'll say it again. Stay away from that phone." Judy said trhreating Nick again.

"IT'S NOT A REAL PHONE!" Nick shouted out. "NONE OF THIS IS REAL! It's just all part of Calvin's head and..."

Judy didn't listen to Nick. She just went and picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey, daddy." Judy said to the phone as she looked angrily at Nick. "No. I'm fine. I'm just talking to someone I **used** to be friends with."

Realizing Judy wouldn't stop, Nick ripped out the connection cord from the wall. Ending the call.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Judy shouted out.

"IT'S NOT REAL, JUDY!" Nick shouted at her.

"Now I have to wait until everything resets before I can talk to him again!" Judy said in a bit of a fuss and turns around.

"And I'll be here to hang it up every time until you stop!" Nick said firmly to Judy.

Judy then felt that Nick was getting in the way of her happiness. Or rather her false happiness. Judy then summons a dagger and throws it at Nick. Nick quickly teleports out of the way. He then pops up near the other side of the office.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" Nick asked not believing that Judy was willing to attack him.

Judy then throws another dagger at Nick and he quickly teleports out of the way again. He then popped up again a few feet behind him.

"Judy! Stop! I'm only trying to help y..." Nick said trying to plead with her.

Once again, Judy throws another dagger at Nick which he also teleports away from. Nick then popped up once. Nick looked like he had enough of Judy's dagger throwing.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Nick shouted out as he held out his paws. "But did you at least tell your father the truth?"

"The truth?" Judy asked.

"That no one was there for you? That you had no friends? That you pushed everyone away?" Nick asked. "How about the parts of your mother being so depressed that she with to drinking and drugs?"

Saying that really pissed off Judy. She then went back to throwing a dagger at him. Like before, Nick teleported out of the way and popped up near the phone.

"I bet you didn't even tell him that you're a liar and a thief." Nick stated. "What would your father think if he finds out his baby girl sunk so low?"

Not want to hear Nick say anything else, Judy's eye glowed white and both of her paws emitted a powerful aura. Knowing Judy was about to blast him, Nick had to counter her with it. His eyes then glowed black and emitted his shadows from his paws. The two then blasted at each other with steams of their force energy and they collided with one another. The two didn't even realize that the boom had already happened. And with the loud boom, came the explosion.

Things reset and Nick and Judy were in the office again with Calvin like nothing ever happened. Nick and Judy were spread across the room giving each other intense stares.

"So... I can tell that there's still tension between the two of you." Calvin said as he takes a bite out of his cookie and thinks he should do something. The lights started flashing and the alarm going off. "Actually, nevermind. I'll just leave you to whatever you need to do."

Calvin then got out of his chair and left the room. Once again, it was the two of them.

"Go home, Nick." Judy said firmly to him.

"Judy, I'm not leaving y..." Nick said.

Judy then summoned another dagger willing to attack Nick again.

"Okay! Okay! You win." Nick said not wanting to fight anymore. "If this situation was reversed and if it was David, then I would be doing the same thing you're doing. But... if I'm being honest, I don't even remember his voice anymore."

Hearing that, Judy's eyes widen and she up her dagger away.

"Even if I was speaking to him, I wouldn't know if it was really him." Nick stated sadly. "Okay. How about this? I'll leave you here and you can stay here as long as you want. But... you have to ask him a question."

"What question?" Judy asked.

"Any question. But it was to be something that Calvin wouldn't know." Nick said. "If it really is your pop, your real dad, then you can ask him something that only he would know. If he answers it right, then maybe you're right. But if it isn't your dad..."

The phone then rang right on cue.

"Just one question, Judy." Nick told the bunny.

Judy was willing to agree with Nick's terms. She then picked up the phone and spoke to her father. The question was... what was her question going to be?

"Daddy, I need to ask you a question." Judy said to her father on the line.

" _Anything, sweetie_. _What is it?_ " Stu asked.

Judy then sat down before asking her father the question. "Who's in the backseat of your car?"

" _I... don't understand_." Stu replied.

Judy waited a few seconds before responding. "You're driving on a bridge and you can see the rig from the distance. Who's in the back seat?"

" _Nobody._ " Stu answered.

At that moment, Judy began to cry. Judy was in the backseat that night of the oil rig explosion If Stu answered 'nobody', then that means... it really wasn't her father. Her heart started to feel very heavy. It meant after all the time she was talking to her father, it wasn't really him.

"Daddy..." Judy said as she started to weep. "... I miss you."

" _I'm right here, bun-bun_." Stu said.

"No, you're not." Judy said crying. "Goodbye, dad..."

Judy then painfully hung up the phone. As she did, the big bang and huge explosion happened. Once again, everything resets. Nick then looked at Judy. After what happened, he was worried about her.

"Carrots, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine, Nick... and I remember everything." Judy stated trying to regain her composure.

On cue, the lights and alarms started to flash on and off again.

"Okay. Then let's both go back into the real world and..." Nick said.

"Nick, we're not leaving yet." Judy said.

"What?" Nick said surprised that Judy still wanted to stay.

"Not until we get Calvin out of here." Judy said. Judy then looked at Calvin. "Mr. Cottonel, do you mind?"

"Ah. You two still need to talk." Calvin said getting up from his chair. "I'll leave you to it."

Calvin then left the office once again. It was just Nick and Judy again.

"Judy, I've already tried to help and..." Nick said trying to state that what he did before didn't work. Yet, he was halted by Judy.

"Nick, with all the time I spent here, do you know how many times **I** tried to help Calvin?" Judy asked. "Zero. I did nothing to help him at all. Why? Cause I got selfish and only cared about wanting to hear my dad's voice. But that wasn't the real reason we came here for, was it?"

"Carrots, I get that you are doing this for Sharla and Gareth but..." Nick said.

"Why did we become superheroes? What is it that superheroes do?" Judy asked Nick. "To help those who can't help themselves. Cloak and Dagger promised Sharla and Gareth that they would bring their dad back. **We** promised to bring their dad back. Superheroes don't give up after one try. They keep trying. I know we can't save everyone. You know that too after... you know."

Judy was referring to Nick's friend, Nils, who was killed in a similar way to David just yesterday. Nick started to feel a bit sad again. The phone then started to ring. Nick was a bit worried that Judy was going to pick it up again.

"Let it ring." Judy said keeping her will and not picking it up. "We may not be able to save everyone, but we should at least save the people we can." Judy stated boldly. "Cause if we can't save the people in front of us, well... then maybe we should forget about our break and just throw away the cloak and daggers for good."

While Nick believed that it was a lost cause, Judy was more determined than ever to help Calvin. The first time they became Cloak and Dagger, it was the other way around. That's when Nick realized that he should agree with Judy.

"You're right. You're absolutely and completely right." Nick said. "It's... not like me to give up on the first try anyway. Guess... I'm still getting over Nils and... I'm worried. Worried that if I help or don't help, I'll lose someone else I care about. Like you."

"Nick..." Judy said as she walks up close to him and looks up at him. "... if you promise to stay by my side, even if it means dealing with my BS, then I promise that you won't ever have to worry about losing me."

After saying that, the loud boom was heard. Meaning that the explosion was about to happen and the whole thing was going to reset again.

"Carrots, just promise me one more thing." Nick said.

"What's that?" Judy asked.

"That this doesn't take 200,000 tries." Nick said with a smirk.

Judy then smiled at her partner cause this meant that he was willing to stay with her, no matter how long it would take. At that moment, the explosion happened and everything resets. Nick and Judy saw Calvin once again sitting in his chair by his desk with his cookie. Calvin noticed that the hostility between Nick and Judy was gone.

"Well, seems that you two are getting along better now. That's nice." Calvin said smiling and about to take a bite of his cookie.

Like all the times before, the lights and alarms went off. Judy started to think about how to get Calvin to snap out of his crazy. During the whole time she was in his head, she always notices that he would often eat his cookie. Then she remembers a conversation she had with Sharla.

" _My dad was a science nerd and turned me into one. When I was a kid, he taught my class how to use vegetables as power sources and make rockets out of soda bottles."_ Judy said from that day.

" _Mine made a baking oven out of old parts. Even made it solar power."_ Sharla said from that day.

That's when it hit her. The cookie that Calvin was always eating, it was made by Sharla. If there was a key to help gain Calvin's memories back, it was the cookie. Judy then walked over to Calvin and took his cookie.

"Hey!" Calvin said not too happy that the bunny snatched his cookie.

"Do you know where you got this cookie? Do you know who made it for you?" Judy asked Calvin as she held the cookie in his face. "Sharla, your daughter. She made it from an oven you made out of old parts."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Calvin said. "I just want to..."

"LISTEN!" Judy shouted out. "Your children, Sharla and Gareth have been alone for almost 8 years. You have a responsibility as their father to be there for them. Kids need their father to help them get through tough times. Even if the aren't willing to admit it." Judy then did her best not to cry again. "Yes, things in life happen and sometimes and the fathers can't be there for their children. But you... you have a choice. A father has to do the right thing and you have to be there for your daughter and son."

The phone then rang. Meaning it was Stu on the line. She was so close to the phone that she slightly picked it up. Nick was starting to think she wasn't overhearing from her father yet. But then Judy put the phone down, hanging it up. Nick could tell that was a bit hard for her to do because she was starting to cry again. Judy then went back to looking at Calvin.

"Mr. Cottonel, Calvin, you have to remember your daughter and son." Judy said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Calvin said.

"Can you at least remember what kind of cookie this is?" Judy asked as he held the cookie.

"Why does that matter?" Calvin asked.

"What kind?" Judy asked again.

"It's just cinnamon. Cinnamon sugar and... cardamom." Calvin said. When he mentions the word, _cardamom_ , something in his memory triggered. "My... usual favorite."

"How can you call it your usual favorite if you don't remember?" Nick asked.

Calvin then got up from his chair and took the cookie back from Judy.

"I'm... starting to remember now." Calvin said. "This cookie was made from the baking oven I made with my son... and the cardamom was the special ingredient that my daughter added to the recipe. Cardamom is known to be a natural anti-depressant."

More and more of Calvin's memories came back to him.

"Umm... when my wife died, I was in a stage of depression for a long time and all I did was drown myself to my work. Sharla, she found out that cardamom was an anti-depressant and started adding it to the cookies she made. Made one for me every day hoping that I wouldn't be sad anymore. And... after a while, it worked." Calvin said smiling a bit.

At that moment, all of Calvin's memories started to come back. Mostly his memories of his children. As he takes a bit of his cookie, he starts to cry a bit.

"Oh my god. How can forget about my little boy and my baby girl? Sharla... Gareth..." Calvin said as he wept.

Judy cried a bit more and even Nick shredded a tear. Calvin then wiped his tears and then looked at Judy.

"Where are they? I need to see my kids." Calvin said firmly.

"Sharla and Gareth are fine. They visit you in the hospital every day." Judy said.

"Judy, you were the same age as Sharla. You're a young woman now. Is it the same for Sharla and Gareth?" Calvin asked.

"It is. Do you want to see them?" Judy asked.

"I do. More than anything." Calvin said firmly. "But I can't. I'm stuck here."

"Right. I shut down the valves and it still didn't work." Nick stated. But then he started to think about. "Wait a minute. It didn't work because **I** tried to shut down the valves. Of course!" Nick then turned to Judy. "Carrots, this is Calvin's mind. That means **he** needs to be the one to do it."

"I've tried. Believe me, I've tried countless times. I factored everything. Nothing I do works." Calvin stated.

At that moment, a loud boom was heard and that meant the explosion was about to happen again.

"Actually, there are two things you didn't factor in." Judy said as she held up a dagger.

"Two major things." Nick said as he emitted shadows from his paws.

Calvin's eyes widen. He never factored in Nick and Judy helping. With their powers and them handling the savages, would Calvin be able to shut down the valves? Calvin then looked at Judy.

"Judy, my dear, you are truly your father's daughter." Calvin said.

"I know." Judy said with a smile.

Then like before, the explosion happened and everything resets. Nick and Judy were looking at Calvin, who was at his desk. Calvin was stacking some papers before stopping and looking at Nick and Judy.

"Well then, shall we get to it?" Calvin asked the two teens as he gets up. "Things can't stay the same forever, right?"

Nick and Judy then smiled at each other as they followed Calvin out of the office. As the make it to the core room, Nick and Judy were ready to fight the savages. A savage male cheetah tried hitting Nick with a sledgehammer. Nick shoulder pushes the cheetah to a wall. Before he could tried and hit Nick, Judy came in and did a straight slash with her dagger. Taking the cheetah out. Next was a male tiger with a pipe. The tiger tried to hit Nick, but he quickly dodged it and then went for two punches. The tiger didn't seem to happy as he grabbed Nick and slams him to a wall. As he was about to hit Nick with the pipe, he quickly teleported away. Judy then jumped up and stabbed the tiger in the back. The tiger was now down for the count. Next, was a black wolf with a chain. He swung at Nick, but Nick teleported away and got behind him. He then used his shadow powers to push the wolf toward Judy. Judy then stabbed the wolf right in the chest with a dagger. Taking down another savage worker. Calvin was impressed by Nick and Judy's teamwork.

"Wow. You two kids know how to fight. Do you do this for a living?" Calvin asked.

"Pretty much." Nick and Judy stated.

"Hurry up and start the shutdown process. We don't have much time." Judy stated.

"Right!" Calvin said as he hits the button on the console.

Calvin then ran to the shutdown valves and started turning the first valve. Nick and Judy had to defend Calvin until he could do all three. Nick picked up a pipe to use as a weapon. As more savage workers showed up, Judy threw her daggers at some and Nick smacked a few with the pipe. Calvin finished with the first valve and moved to the second valve. The ground then started to shake. That meant they were running out of time before everything reset.

"Running out of time!" Nick shouted. "Really want to get this on the first try!"

"That makes two of us!" Calvin said as he finished with the second valve and ran to the third and final one.

As Calvin turned and the third valve as fast as he could, Judy and Nick still did what they could to defend him. After Judy threw a dagger at a honey badger, it seemed that there were no other savage workers to fight. But that didn't stop the whole place from shaking. The explosion was about to happen. Driven not only to escape this waking nightmare and see his kids, Calvin turned the crane with everything he had to the very end. There was a big flash and the next thing Nick and Judy knew, they were back in Calvin's hospital room as Cloak and Dagger.

Did they do it?

The two let go of Calvin's paws and looked at him. Calvin looks at them breathing a bit heavily. He was awake and out of his coma.

"He's okay." Dagger said happily.

"We did it." Cloak said with a smile.

"Who... are you people?" Calvin asked.

Cloak and Dagger were a bit surprised, but they remembered that normal people can't remember what happens in their minds. Which was good because they still had to keep their identities safe.

"Where are my kids?" Calvin asked. "I want to see Sharla and Gareth."

Dagger then calmly spoke to Calvin.

"Mr. Cottonel, we are Cloak and Dagger." Dagger said to him. "Don't worry. You will see them really soon."

Later that day, at a forest area, Sharla and her team were reinstalling the valves to the proper area after Chuck's blunder. Sharla made sure there were no cutting corners this time.

"Alright. Everything is good this time." Sharla stated as she looks at her team installing the pipes as she holds a clipboard.

"SHARLA!" Shouted out someone from a distance. It was Gareth dashing to her sister. "SHARLA!"

"Gareth?" Sharla said as she turned to her out-of-breath brother. "What are you doing here?"

"*pant* *pant* The hospital called! It's dad! He's..." Gareth said after catching his breath.

After hearing just those words, Sharla's eyes widen as she dropped her clipboard. Later, the two dashed through the hospital halls and goes to the room their dad is in. Calvin was in a hospital bed, sees his two kids, and smiles.

"Hey, kids." Calvin said as he lightly waved to them.

"Dad!" Sharla and Gareth said happy to see their father finally awake.

The two then hugged their father and tell them that they missed him. Calvin said he missed them too and is surprised to see how much they have grown. But glad to see them none the less. Watching from the hospital door was Cloak and Dagger. Both looking pretty happy to see the family happy together.

"Look at that. We did that. We brought a family back together." Dagger said to her partner.

"It was all thanks to you, Carrots." Cloak stated.

Dagger didn't felt so sure about that. After all, she did put her partner through quite a bit today.

"Listen, Ni... uhhh... Cloak?" Dagger said not using his real name. "I'm sorry. Sorry about having you deal with all my BS."

"It's fine. Someone has to deal with your BS, right?" Cloak asked with a smirk. "I'm sorry too. You know, if I said a few things you didn't want to hear."

"It's fine. I may have needed to hear it." Dagger said.

The two then looked back at the Cottonels. It looked like Sharla and Gareth were filling their dad in with what he missed in their lives. Dagger felt something good inside here.

"I think I realized why I like to be Dagger. This." Dagger said while smiling as she looked at the Cottonels. "Doing good. I love the feeling of doing the right thing... and I want to keep feeling that way for as long as I can."

"So what are you saying?" Cloak asked.

"I think it's time we end our break." Dagger said to Cloak.

"A week wasn't much of a break, eh?" Cloak said with a smirk. Dagger responded by laughing a bit. "Okay then. Then we shall get back to doing what we do."

"Fighting scumbags and making the world a better place." Dagger said with a smile.

"By the way, Dagger, what your dad said about failures are the steps we climb? He was right." Cloak said.

"He usually was." Dagger said.

"Shall we go?" Cloak asked.

"You go on ahead. I want to enjoy this sight a bit more." Dagger said as she looking at the Cottonel again.

"As you wish, partner." Cloak said with a smile before walking backward and vanishing.

After Cloak left, Dagger went to an isolated part of the hospital. Once she knew the coast was clear and there was no cameras, she went into an empty janitor closet and turned back into Judy. Judy then went to Calvin's room and said to them that she heard Cloak and Dagger help Calvin wake up. Sharla walks over to Judy and hugs her. She was very grateful that she asked Cloak and Dagger to help. Cause now she and Gareth had their dad back. Judy was happy for them. Which was the first time she felt happy for someone else in a long while.

Later, night fell. Nick had done some walking and came home late. As he walked in, his parents came over to him as he walked inside the house.

"Nick, there you are." John said.

"Hey, pop." Nick said.

"You were out pretty late. Where have you been?" Frankie asked.

"Out." Nick answered. "Just... needed to be out." Nick could tell his parents had something to need to tell him about. "What's up?"

"Nick, there's... something we need to tell you." John said sadly.

"Do you remember Nils?" Frankie asked.

It was clear to Nick that his parents heard that Nils died.

"I already know." Nick said looking down.

Both John and Frankie were surprised by this.

"You... you do?" John asked.

"Yeah. I heard from someone. It's why I was out so late. I needed to clear my head." Nick stated.

"Oh." Frankie said understanding. "I'm sorry, Nick."

"It's late. Is it okay if I go to bed and tell you how I feel tomorrow?" Nick asked. After the day he had, he needed a break.

"Okay. Goodnight, son." John said.

John then left to go to the living room and Frankie kissed Nick's forehead before following her husband. Nick walks up to his room and looks at his mirror. He looked sad as he felt that he's lost a lot. But even so, he felt strong. He then started to recall something. He looked around the bottom of his closet and took out a brown box. It was the same box he had Judy's ballet shoe in. He opens it and there's a bunch of photos of him with David. He then looked more inside the box and found an old black tape recorder.

Back with Judy, she came into the room looking exhausted. Today was a bit emotional for her. But even so, she stayed strong like she always does. After laying on her bed, Judy was ready to call it a night and go to sleep. But then... her cellphone rang. Her ears went up and she looks at her phone and sees that Nick was calling her. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Nick?" Judy answered.

"Hey." Nick said as he sits by his bedside. "Sorry. Is it a bit too late to call you?"

"Well, I got to brew coffee in the morning. So you tell me?" Judy asked trying to make a joke. Nick laughed. "Why did you called me?"

"I... wanted someone to talk to." Nick said.

"About what?" Judy asked.

"Ummm... pop gave me this old recorder that David and I use to play with." Nick told Judy. "I didn't think about it for years until..."

"Until you did." Judy said finishing Nick's sentence. "Why did you called me?"

"Because... I wanted to speak with someone who understood what it feels like to lose someone you were so close to." Nick said.

Both Judy and Nick understood lost. It was what they both had in common since day one.

"Well? Press play." Judy said wanting Nick to hit play on the recorder.

Nick put the phone close to the recorder and then pressed the play button on it. From the recording were two voices. A young Nick and David's voice.

 _"David, daddy gave it to me. Can I get it back now?"_

 _"Hang on, Nicky. I want to see it too."_

When Nick heard David's voice, he tried not to get emotional. Cause now he remembered what he sounds like.

 _"But I want to play with it. Pleaseeeee?"_

 _"Alright. How about you do this? *beatboxes really good* Your turn."_

 _"*beatboxes a bit worst*_

 _"Uh... yeah_

 _Rad Redd D coming straight from the Trots_

 _With a fresh to death style hotter than tater tots_

 _Other mammals doubt a fox, trying to bring us down_

 _They will get to me because I will keep my crown_

 _Take me on in a battle, I will show no fear_

 _Burst lyrics so dope, you can't believe what you hear_

 _With the little boy Nicky, I will make it far_

 _Ummm... Something... something... something... star"_

Nick and Judy both laugh at that last part.

 _"Something something something star?"_

 _"Hey! Freestyling is harder than it looks. Maybe I should start writing some of these down."_

Nick then hit the stop button and put the phone back near his ear.

"He was actually pretty fresh." Judy said impressed by David. "But you, Nick, your beatboxing was straight-up trash."

"Hey! I was only like 6 when we recorded this." Nick stated.

"Even so, it was still bad." Judy said laughing. "But I suppose I will allow it. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Nick asked as he smiled.

"Because you haven't met me yet." Judy said slyly.

"Yeah. I suppose that's why." Nick said smiling.

"Nick?" Judy said.

"Yeah?" Nick said.

"Play it again." Judy said.

"Yeah." Nick said.

Nick then rewinding the tape player and pressed play.

 **End of Chapter 13.**


	14. Chapter 14: Back to Business

**What up? Welcome to chapter 14 of Bringing Order. So, I planned out all the chapters I wanted to do for this story. So I should tell you, we're at the halfway point for this story. Even so, there is still quite a bit left. There will also be quite a lot of action-packed moments too. For this chapter, Nick and Judy go back to being Cloak and Dagger on a daily basis. The two are not only hoping to get a more positive view of the city but go through all the things they know so far and try to figure out what they should do about their enemies. At this point in the story, it's a good time to do a chapter like this. Also, it's the first chapter in a while to not use parts based on the series. Aight, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

 _All stars are born in the dark and all darkness dies in the light._

In a slightly rundown apartment, lived the lowlife cop, Steven O'Clawdon. As he was writing down his recent report, he started to think about his encounter with the fox boy in a hoodie. O'Clawdon was already starting to put two and two together.

"That fox... in the black hoodie. One moment he was there, the next he just vanished into thin air. Just like Cloak, the superhero fox. When I think about it... it feels familiar." O'Clawdon thought. He then started to think about who he encountered a few months ago. "Wait. Didn't I encountered a fox boy one night and he disappeared?"

He then started to realized something. That foxes in both encounters were one and the same... and that fox... was also _Cloak_.

"That boy... he must be Cloak!" O'Clawdon thought. "It makes sense now. Why he vanished from the docks and from the other day."

With the knowledge O'Clawdon had and remembering Nick's face, he could just put that in the report. If he did that, then the ZPD might hunt Nick down and arrest him. With O'Clawdon's hold on things, he could do that. However...

The wolf then slammed his fist down on his desk.

"DAMNIT! HE'S GOT ME!" O'Clawdon shouted out in anger. "If that brat really is Cloak, if I were to report him in any way, I'd be reporting an **icon** of the city. The city won't see a hero like him as a criminal. Not only that, it might lead to the entire ZPD having to do a more thorough background check on me. If they find even _one_ misstep, it's over for me."

Even with O'Clawdon knows Nick's face and his hero's self, he didn't know his name. And if he were to act in any way, he would be putting himself at risk. He had no gain. Only losses. The wolf then calmed down a bit.

"Fine, little fox. You win for now." O'Clawdon thought. "So, I'll guess we'll get what we both want. Our own safety."

Meanwhile, jumping over the rooftops of Savannah Central was Cloak and Dagger. The two looked pretty thrilled to patrol the streets of Zootopia again. After going on their break, they haven't had much excitement in their lives until now.

"It feels so great to be back on the field and ending our break." Cloak said looking happy as he ran with Dagger.

"Yeah. Even if our break was only a week." Dagger stated to her partner.

"It feels like a month. It also feels that I'm rusty." Cloak said.

"Me too." Dagger said agreeing.

Cloak and Dagger then jumped over to another rooftop. It was at least 30 feet away. Yet Cloak front flipped and floated over to the other building and Dagger did a few cartwheels before leaping very high. Even with the two of them feeling 'rusty', they make the jump pretty easily.

"See? I would have made that jump a bit farther." Dagger stated.

"Maybe we just need something to 'unrust' us." Cloak stated.

Dagger then heard a text ring from her phone. She took it out and sees that it's a message. The bunny then starts to smirk and Cloak notices.

"What's that?" Cloak asked.

"Our _de-ruster_." Dagger said with that grin on her face.

Somewhere near Sahara Central, there was a stick up at the department store being robbed. It was a group of 5 mammals. A tiger, a moose, a badger, a wildebeest, and an oryx. All males. There were a few innocent mammals that had their paws up. Clearly, the criminals were keeping them hostage. After taking some money and a few items, they were about to make their getaway. That was until Cloak and Dagger popped up in front store door, blocking their way.

"You picked the wrong day to come here and rob this store." Dagger said while holding a dagger in each paw.

"It's Cloak and Dagger!" The oryx shouted alerting his partners.

"Cloak, make sure the hostages are safe. I'll stop them from escaping." Dagger whispered to Cloak.

"You got it." Cloak said before vanishing.

As Cloak helped the innocent people, Dagger fought against the criminals. The crooks didn't have guns, but they did have weapons like bats, metal pipes, and knives. The wildebeest tried hitting Dagger with his bat, but the bunny was too nimble. She then split the bat using a dagger. After that, she did a sidekick to the wildebeest's gut pushing him a bit back. The other crooks then want to try and take on Dagger.

As she fended them off, Cloak moved everyone around the store to a spot away from the fighting. Once he was done, he backed up his partner. He used his shadow powers to trip up the badger, oryx, and tiger. He then teleported back to Dagger's side. The two were now ready to face the crooks together. All five of the crooks started to look scared. They couldn't handle taking them both on.

"RUN FOR IT!" The oryx shouted out.

Knowing when they were beaten, the 5 crooks then all try to make a run for it.

"Hey! Don't run away!" Dagger shouted out angrily.

Cloak didn't want the crooks to get away either. He then looked around and saw some empty wooden crates. An idea then came into the fox's mind as he started to grin. As the crooks run outside the shop, they try to get to their black getaway van. But before to could even get to the door, from above, fell several crates fell right onto the van doing quite a bit of damage to it. So much, that it was undrivable. The crooks then stopped and their jaws dropped. Cloak then teleported behind them.

"Oh no. It looks like some crates have fallen right onto your van. That's too bad." Cloak said in a fake sad matter.

Cloak used the pocket dimension within his cloak to store a few of the crates in there. He then dropped the crates right above the getaway van using his teleportation and levitation. With no way to escape, the crooks then faced Cloak, and Dagger, who happens to join him.

"We hope you guys have good insurance." Dagger said.

"Car insurance or health insurance?" Cloak asked.

"Yes." Dagger replied as she held out two daggers in her paws.

The 5 crooks then got on their knees.

"Just take us to jail, please?" The crooks begged not wanting to get beat up by the heroes.

"O... kay." Cloak said a bit surprised that they gave up so easily. "Guess we won't take it any farther."

"Man, it's no fun when the bad guys give up." Dagger said looking pouty.

A few minutes later, the cops showed up and arrested them. Cloak and Dagger left the rest of the work to the cops and went on their way. As they stopped at another rooftop, Dagger took out her phone and called the person she got the tip from. Cynthia Fangmeyer.

"Cynthia, the burglars have been taking care of." Dagger said on the phone.

"Good work. It's great to have you back on the streets." Cynthia replied.

"Glad to help." Dagger said with a smile.

"Listen, while I have you, is Nick still with you?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course he is." Dagger replied.

"We have a lot we need to discuss. So I need to meet the two of you at the church. It's better if we talk about everything in person." Cynthia said.

"Okay. We'll meet you there." Dagger said. She then hung up her phone and faced Cloak. "We need to meet up with Cynthia at the church. She wants to talk to us about a few things."

"I'm pretty sure I know one or two of the topics of discussion." Cloak said.

"Let's just get to the church for now." Dagger said. "Can you take us there?"

"Sure. No problem." Cloak said as he wrapped his cloak around Dagger's waist.

Cloak then used his powers to teleport him and Dagger to their church sanctuary. Once there, Cloak and Dagger went back to being Nick and Judy. Nick was in a blue shirt with his black hoodie and blue jeans while Judy in a white sweater with tan jeans. Judy was pacing while Nick was scrolling on his phone. He was checking Cloak and Dagger's approval rating. It was only at 70% and it upset Nick a bit.

"Damnit. We're still only at 70%." Nick said not sounding to happy.

"Judging the fact that it was 65% a few days ago, it's good that it went back up to 70%." Judy said.

"70 is still a D in grade terms. The lowest D and only 1 point from an F. I don't do Fs, Carrots." Nick stated.

"Or Ds or Cs... or Bs." Judy added.

"Carrots, ever since that ' _Gods Among Us_ ' special, the public is starting to see us differently. Maybe not everyone, but it's still showing." Nick said. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Of course it does." Judy said as her ears drooped down. "I never really cared about what people thought of me until now. Now that I'm Dagger, I still want people to believe in me and to be trusted."

"You two shouldn't let what others say bother you." A voice from a distance said. It was Cynthia in casual clothes. She then walked over to Nick and Judy. "After all, the only thing that really matters is your actions."

"Cynthia." Nick said.

"Hello, Nick." Cynthia said looking sad. "How... are you holding up?"

Cynthia still felt guilty for what happened to Nils and feels partially responsible for his death. So she has checked on Nick a few times.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Nick replied.

"That's... good." Cynthia said. "Listen, Nick, I'm still really sorry about what happened to your friend. I should have picked up when you called me because if I knew what could have happened then..."

"I'm not, in any way, blaming you for what happened that day. I only blame O'Clawdon for what happened." Nick said. "So don't guilt-trip yourself, Cynthia."

Seems that Nick had nothing against Cynthia for what happened. Which was good for her.

"Alright." Cynthia said. "Anyway, I think it's time we starting addressing the 'elephant in the room'."

"I thought as much." Nick said with his arms crossed.

"Nick, as you already may know, to his knowledge, O'Clawdon ran into a male mammal in a black hoodie. He chased said mammal, but lost him." Cynthia stated.

"Yeah. That was me." Nick said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I had my hood up and didn't turn around. So he probably didn't see my face. However..."

"However, what?" Cynthia asked.

"My... powers may have triggered and I teleported away when he was shooting at me." Nick admitted.

"WHAT?!" Cynthia shouted out.

"Nick, he noticed that you were a fox and that you teleported, then he can take a good guess that **you** are Cloak." Judy stated as she looked worried.

"As... long as he didn't see your face, you're fine." Cynthia said.

Nick then started recalling the first time he encountered O'Clawdon months ago. The night when he got caught at the docks. Nick then started to have a grim look on his face.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you. Something that might be bad to mention." Nick said as he rubbed his arm. "When I encountered O'Clawdon, the same night he did that drug deal when he chased me... he held me to a fence and... saw my face... and... my powers may have triggered to get me away from him."

"WHAT?!" Cynthia shouted out again. "Nick, this is bad!"

"If he saw your face AND you used your powers, then all he needs is a name and you're screwed. Beyond screwed." Judy stated as she looked really concerned.

"I know. I know." Nick said as he rubbed the sides of his head. "If he finds out who I am, my secret identity is out."

"Crap! What do we do now?" Judy asked.

"Actually, I don't think we need to do anything." Cynthia said.

"Huh?" Nick and Judy said.

"In O'Clawdon's report, he only stated a young male... but didn't even described him as a fox. In fact, he said that he could be any mammal BUT a fox." Cynthia stated.

"Why would he do that?" Judy asked a bit confused.

"I think it's obvious. If O'Clawdon were to report Nick as Cloak, he would be putting his words against a hero of the city. Anything he would say would make no sense to the ZPD or the public." Cynthia stated.

"Meaning, if he were to say anything, he would be putting nails into his own coffin." Nick said understanding what Cynthia was getting at. "The ZPD would have to cross-examine him and with one wrong word, he would screw himself over."

"Exactly." Cynthia said nodding.

"So... Nick's safe?" Judy asked.

"For now." Cynthia said. "I don't think O'Clawdon will make any new moves and he still thinks I'm clueless about everything."

"That's good to know." Judy said looking relieved for Nick.

"Okay. So still play dumb for now and keep us updated." Nick said.

"I will." Cynthia said.

"One more thing, Cynthia. Will we still be able to get O'Clawdon on drug dealing?" Nick asked.

Cynthia took a deep breath before breaking the news to Nick.

"See, since O'Clawdon was partners with Nils and... with Nils being dead now, he... was able to pin everything on Nils." Cynthia said with a heavy heart. "The worst part is that he also got the ZPD to believe he killed Nils in self-defense. In other words, he's pretty much clear from any suspicion."

Nick's anger started to stir inside him. This meant that they couldn't lock him up on the drug dealing. It pissed off Nick so much that he let out a yell and channeled a dark blast and blasted one of the benches.

"Woah! Nick, take it easy" Judy said wanting Nick to calm down.

"I'm... fine..." Nick said trying to calm down a bit.

"Do you need my healing to ease you up?" Judy asked.

"No. I'm good." Nick said feeling okay. "If I can't get O'Clawdon with the a drug bust, then we'll just go back to plan A. Getting him for killing David. Nils too."

"It will still be difficult." Cynthia said.

"Don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to put that bastard behind bars." Nick said looking determined.

"Right. I'll do whatever I can to help and make it up to you." Cynthia said boldly. "Just let me know if there's anything you need."

Nick then started to ponder a bit.

"Actually, there is one thing I want to ask for." Nick said to Cynthia.

Nick then walked over to Cynthia and wanted her to lean down so he could whisper something to her. After a few seconds, Nick told Cynthia what he needed and Cynthia stood back up and nodded.

"I can do that. Just give me a few minutes to make some arrangements." Cynthia said to Nick.

"Okay." Nick said. "See ya a bit later, Cynthia."

"Stay safe, you two." Cynthia said.

Cynthia then made her way out of the church. Now it was just Nick and Judy. Judy was curious about what Nick was talking to Cynthia about. They were a bit too quiet even with her hearing.

"What were you two talking about?" Judy asked looking very curious.

"If things work out, I'll tell you later." Nick said to Judy. "So, you got any other plans today? We could hang out like we usually do."

"Ummm... normally, I would. But... ummm..." Judy said looking a bit nervous. "Sharla and I had plans to hang out and..."

Nick's ears perked up and were nearly caught off guard. Judy finally had someone else to hang out with.

"Oh my gosh, Judy. You made a friend." Nick said smiling with his paws on his cheeks. "If I could hug you without exploding, I would."

"After we saved her dad, Sharla and I started talking again. Even if I'm not doing the internship anymore, I don't want to just _not_ see her again. Today, I'm going over to her house." Judy said as she twittered her fingers. "I feel a bit awkward because I lied to her before, but she seems totally over it now. I'm still a bit nervous though."

"Come on. Just talk with her like you would talk with me." Nick said. "Oh, by the way, shouldn't you warn Sharla about some of the things in Roxxon?"

"I thought about it and as much as I don't want to lie to her anymore, I think it's best I don't tell her anything yet." Judy said. "If Sharla knew what we knew, it could put her and her family in danger. I can't do that to her."

"But if Sharla..." Nick said about to make an argument.

"Roxxon already knows about Lightforce and Darkforce energy underneath the city. Sharla wants to use the energy for good AND I checked her research. It's legit. So if there's anyone I can trust to use the energy the right way, it's her." Judy stated.

Nick didn't know much about Sharla from when he first saw her. But he could tell that Sharla wasn't a bad one and Judy trusted her.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." Nick said trusting Judy. "Maybe I should try to hang out with Finnick and Ben later? Feels like I haven't hanged out with them outside of school since... Nils's funeral."

"Right..." Judy said looking sad.

"Oh. Thank you for coming with me for moral support." Nick said to Judy.

"You're welcome." Judy said. "But it was hard to see everyone that broke down."

"Like his family... and his girlfriend." Nick said looking down on the ground.

Nick still looked bothered by everything. He then realized that he should be feeling sad in front of Judy.

"Oh. Sorry. I don't want to bum you out before you see Sharla." Nick said feeling apologetic. "I better get going." He then put his hood up. "See you on night patrol."

"Nick, wait!" Judy said halting Nick before he leaves.

Judy then walked up to Nick and held out her paws near Nick's body. Her paws then started to emit light and she used the light to heal Nick a bit.

"I told you. I didn't need your healing." Nick told her.

"I know." Judy said as she stopped. She then looked up at Nick with a smile. "But sometimes, we want something even when we don't ask for it."

Nick then smiled back at Judy. He then nodded and made his way out of the church. Judy then walks out shortly after Nick.

Later, Cynthia took Nick to prison in Savanna Central. Nick walked with Cynthia as they go down the prison hall passing a few officers. Nick felt even more uncomfortable than the time he went into the ZPD. Cynthia then took Nick to the visitation room. The room where people can speak with the inmates through the glass and a phone.

"I could only give you 10 minutes." Cynthia said.

"That's plenty." Nick replied. "Thanks."

Cynthia then left the room to give Nick some privacy. Nick sees a few other mammals speaking with other inmates. Nick then walked over to the booth he was given, saw the person he wanted to speak to in the glass, and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Roscoe." Nick said trying to smile a bit.

The person through the glass was a fox with grey fur in his mid-20s and in an orange prison jumpsuit. This fox was Roscoe. David and Nils's other friend. Since he was in prison, it was obvious that Roscoe must have been through some tough times.

"Nicky. What's up, baby boy?" Roscoe said with a smile as he held the phone. "Looks like you've really grown up."

"Well, when you get older, you do that." Nick said trying to smile. It wasn't working. "Listen, Roscoe. I need to tell you a few things. Actually, not a few. A lot."

Meanwhile, as Nick was catching up with Roscoe, Judy had made it to Sharla's house. She knocked on her door and waited for it to open. Sharla then opened up the door and smiled to see Judy.

"Judy." Sharla said happily.

"Hey, Sharla. I'm here. As promised." Judy said smiling.

"Come on in." Sharla said while opening the door for Judy.

Judy went into the Cottonel home. This was the first official time Judy came into the house as Judy. She liked the house. It felt very homey.

"Where's Gareth?" Judy asked.

"He went to pick up dad." Sharla replied. "He still has to stay at the hospital for now, but he can still come by for visits."

"How's he holding up?" Judy asked.

"A bit better with each passing day." Sharla stated. "His body is still recovering after being comatose for 8 years. But at least he's up again and that's what really matters."

"Yeah. I agree." Judy said smiling.

"Soooooo... what do you want to do, Judy?" Sharla asked.

"Oh. I'm just the guest. You should tell me what you want to do." Judy stated.

"How about I brew some tea and we talk?" Sharla asked.

"Sounds like a good way to start." Judy said smiling.

As Sharla brewed some tea, back at the prison, Nick was still chatting with Roscoe. He had finished telling him everything he needed to talk to him about. Roscoe seemed pretty upset.

"So... Nils is dead and he was killed by the same guy that killed David?" Roscoe asked Nick as his body shook.

"Yes." Nick answered with a heavy heart.

"Son of a..." Roscoe said as he started to get angry. "IF I FIND THAT ASSHOLE..."

"Then you will be in here longer than you already are now." Nick answered.

"Then it will be worth it." Roscoe stated.

"No, it won't. You know David won't want that." Nick said firmly.

Roscoe then calmed himself down and had his left paw over his face.

"*sigh* If David were alive, he would be pissed off at both of us. You know he was the good one, right? He was always telling Nils and me to stay out of trouble. We wanted to do this, he wanted to do that and we followed." Roscoe said sadly. "So without him, I turned into a thief and got jail time while Nils deal drugs in secret and got killed from it."

"Feels like I'm to blame for it." Nick said looking sad.

"No. You're not." Roscoe said. "In fact, you're the only reason that David didn't turn out as we did."

"Really?" Nick said surprised to hear that.

"Nick, David always saw you the little brother he wanted. You were always with him as if you were his shadow. He knew you idolized him and that's why he always did his best to be a good example for you. I mean, look at you. Going to one of the best prep schools in the city, straight As, excellent B-ball player." Roscoe said.

"Man, I'm only like that because I'm trying to make it up to David." Nick stated. "I didn't want to be some big-shot fox student with a bright future."

"Yet you did and you ended up better than any of us did. You should be proud of yourself." Roscoe said. "I know life has given us all a crappy hand. But it's not about what cards you have. It's how you play them."

"It's how you play them. Heh. That sounds like something Nils would say too." Nick said smiling a bit.

"Heh heh. Guess David actually rubbed off on us." Roscoe said with a grin.

"Roscoe, listen. I'm working with one of the officers at the ZPD and she's helping me put that asshole behind bars. It will still be a lot of work, but I'm close." Nick told him. "It will be tough, but I'm not letting him get away with anything else."

"Nick, I get out of here in less than a few months. When I'm out, if I find out that you were killed by the same asshole that took David and Nils from us, I'm gonna have a **real** reason to be in here." Roscoe said angrily.

"If I get the bastard behind bars and he just happens to go to the same jail you are in, you can do whatever you want to him." Nick said firmly.

Roscoe responded by nodding. Cynthia then came from the door and called out to Nick. She was trying to tell him that his 10 minutes were up.

"*sigh* Looks like I have to get going." Nick said. "I wish we could talk more... and in better circumstances."

"When I get out, we can do that." Roscoe said. "It's only the two of us now, Nicky."

"Yeah..." Nick said.

"Please stay safe." Roscoe said to Nick.

The two then both put up the phones and patted on the glasses two times. Roscoe was taking back to his cell and Nick was escorted out by Cynthia. While it was short, Nick was happy he had a chance to talk with Roscoe. Cynthia then dropped Nick off Downtown and waved goodbye to him. If there was something Nick learned from all this, life was short and that he should enjoy it while he can. Nick then picked up his phone, scrolled down his contacts, and called Finnick. He then waited for him to pick up.

"Yo." Finnick replied.

"Sup, Finnick? You and Ben doing anything?" Nick asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Finnick asked.

"I'm just... bored and want to do something. I want to go out with my boys." Nick replied.

"YOU want to go out? What? No big project or extra credit assignment?" Finnick asked joking around.

"No. I already did both of those." Nick said with a smirk.

"My god. You are such a nerd." Finnick said. "There's a block party Downtown. We're going there ASAP to _de-nerdify_ you."

"Okay." Nick said smiling.

"Wait? Okay? No 5-minute argument?" Finnick asked.

"Nope." Nick answered.

"Okay, something **must** be wrong with you." Finnick said.

"Naw. I'm just more open." Nick said as he walked off.

Meanwhile, back with Judy and Sharla, the two were having their herbal tea and chat. However, while they drank their tea, chatting wasn't really happening. The two just sat in their chairs silently. Neither had no idea what to talk about.

"Is this as hard for you as it is for me?" Judy asked.

"It's a thousand times harder for me." Sharla said to Judy. "What happened? We were fine talking to each other before. Why is it so hard now?"

"I think those years apart along with 0 friends on both sides are to blame." Judy stated as she puts her tea down on a coaster.

"Still, it shouldn't be too hard to reconnect. We're still teen girls. We just need to talk about teenage girl stuff." Sharla stated.

"Like what?" Judy asked as she tilted her head.

"Ummm..." Sharla went as she started to ponder a bit. "Ooh! Boys! Girls our age always talk about boys, right? I know it's weird, but... I kinda have a thing for foxes."

"Really? Huh." Judy said. She then muttered to herself "Well, that makes two of us." as she sipped her tea. She then spoke normally at Sharla. "Then what do you think about Cloak?"

"Ooh! For fun, let's talk like the valley girls like in their school sitcoms." Sharla suggested.

"Oh. I'm all for that." Judy said thinking it will be fun.

Judy and Sharla first started off by clearing their throats.

"Like, isn't Cloak just the hunkiest fox ever?" Sharla said in a valley accent.

"OMG! Yes! He is sooooo hunky." Judy said in a valley accent as she plays along with Sharla.

"His long black cloak..." Sharla said still using her valley accent.

"His pure white eyes..." Judy said also still using her valley accent.

"He's so dreamy, I might literally die." Sharla said.

"Like, totally." Judy said.

Judy and Sharla then giggled.

"That was fun." Sharla said in her normal voice.

"Yeah." Judy said. But inside Judy's head, she was thinking "If Nick knew we were talking about him like that, he would never shut up about it.".

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Sharla said as she quickly get up from her chair. "They will go really well with the tea."

Sharla then dashed off for a moment. Judy's curious was peaked. What could it be that Sharla wants to bring out. Sharla then came back with a brown bag of cookies.

"I made cookies." Sharla said cheerfully.

"Ooh! Cookies!" Judy said looking eager.

Judy then started recalling that Sharla loved to make cookies. She remembers when she was in Calvin's head that she would make cookies for her dad every day. These must be the cookies. Sharla then hands the bag to Judy.

"Here. Have some." Sharla said.

Judy took the bag and before taking one out, she got a whiff of the aroma in the bag.

"Mmm. That smells amazing." Judy said.

"It's my perfect recipe. Cinnamon and a _secret_ ingredient." Sharla said. "It took my dad months to figure out the secret ingredient I put in. I bet you can't guess what it is."

If this was the same recipe she used as a kid, then Judy already knew exactly what the _secret_ ingredient was. Still, she played along. She took out a heart-shaped cookie and took a bite out of it. It really was a good cookie. It was kinda cheating, but she still answered what she thought the secret ingredient was.

"Cardamom." Judy answered.

"What?!" Sharla said shocked. "How did you know?"

"I have good tastebuds. I don't just have good hearing." Judy said with a sly grin as she took another bite of the cookie.

Sharla responded by puffing out her cheeks, she really was hoping that Judy would guess wrong. As Judy helped herself to another cookie, they heard the voice of someone else.

"I thought I smell your cookies." A voice from behind them said.

Two other people came into the room. It was Gareth and Calvin. Calvin was walking with crutches as Gareth helped him walk.

"Hello, Mr. Cottonel. Hello, Gareth." Judy said waving.

"Hey, daddy." Sharla said greeting her father.

"I see that you are trying some of my daughter's cookies." Calvin said.

"She actually guessed that cardamom was in the cookies, dad." Sharla said looking a bit peeved.

"Really? It took me months." Calvin stated.

"So I heard." Judy stated. Judy noticed the clutches Calvin walked with. "How are you holding up, Mr. Cottonel?"

"Honestly..." Calvin said as he slowly sat down on the couch. "... I wish I could stopping sleeping in a hospital bed when I want to be at home with my kids. But of course, half of my body is still asleep."

"That happens after 8 years being in a coma, dad." Gareth stated. "That's why you need physical therapy. So you can get back here as soon as you're better."

"Ugh... it's still a big drag." Calvin stated not looking happy.

Sharla then walked up to her dad and hugged him.

"We waited 8 years for you to wake up. We can handle waiting a few more weeks." Sharla said.

"Doesn't mean I won't. I missed enough in your life. So you're gonna be stuck with an impatient dad." Calvin said with a smile.

"Alright." Sharla said shrugging.

Judy still felt happy that she and Nick were able to bring Calvin back to Sharla and Gareth. But she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous too. Seeing Sharla hug her dad made Judy missed her dad. Calvin could tell by looking at Judy something was up with her.

"Judy, is something wrong?" Calvin asked.

"Sorry. It's just... seeing you guys all together... makes me really miss my dad." Judy said with droopy ears.

"Right. I heard that he died that night. I'm sorry." Calvin said feeling sad for Judy. "It's only lucky that you were able to make it out okay."

"I keep reminding myself that. I think I'm the only reason my mom hasn't lost herself." Judy stated.

"How's Bonnie doing?" Calvin asked.

"She... was a hot mess. But so was I for a while. But that was a long while ago. Both mom and I helped each other get better." Judy stated.

"That's good." Calvin said. "You know, the three of us always thought of you as family. I still remember when you and Sharla would play princesses and play in the mud."

"Dad..." Sharla said started to feel embarrassed.

"So Judy, if you needed anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." Calvin said to Judy.

When Judy first found out that Calvin was alive, she had a lot of questions. About what happened that night of the explosive and what does he remember. Any information to help clear her dad's name.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Judy asked.

"What is it?" Calvin asked.

Judy then walked over to Calvin and stood in front of him.

"How did you and my dad meet?" Judy asked.

"Ah. That's was waaaaay back and quite a long story." Calvin said.

"I got time." Judy said with a smile.

"Hmm." Calvin said smiling back. "It was in high school and your father and I were lab partners. He didn't get along at first. Then I realized how smart he was and..."

Judy, Sharla, and Gareth continued to listen to Calvin's story. Neither of them missed a single word. Judy wanted to get information about Roxxon from Calvin. But not anymore. Not if it means putting the Cottonels in danger. Judy didn't want to break apart a family that just got back together. But if she did need something, she knew she had them to go to.

Later that night, Nick and Judy patroled as Cloak and Dagger. After stopping a drug deal, Cloak and Dagger took a break at the top of a radio tower to talk about their day.

"I want to put O'Clawdon behind bars by the time Roscoe gets out." Cloak stated.

"And I don't want Sharla and her family to get involve with my beef with Roxxon." Dagger stated. "Nick, the 8th anniversary of that night is coming up in a few weeks."

"I know. I want to settle things by then." Cloak asked. "We got to move fast. O'Clawdon might not be doing anything now. But if he finds out my name, it might be a problem."

"We have to bring him in before then." Dagger said. "Cynthia's got our back, so we have to count on her to do what she can for us."

"I know. She's risking a lot to help us out. We got to make sure she doesn't get caught in our mess more than she needs to be." Cloak stated.

The two then stood up on the beams facing the outlook of the city.

"Judy, it's time that we finally make our move." Cloak said firmly.

"Yeah. Let's not forget about the 'Unnatural Disaster' Auntie warned us about. We have to do things before then too."

"A lot is really on our plate. But that doesn't matter because we're gonna keep on fighting." Cloak said. "Are you with me, Dagger?"

"Always, Cloak." Dagger said to her partner.

The time for Cloak and Dagger's true goals draws near.

 **End of Chapter 14.**


	15. Chapter 15: Blackout

**I'm totally stoked to start this chapter. First off, this is the longest and one of the most intense chapters yet. While the C &D show may have ended with only 2 seasons, it won't stop me from writing this story. I usually don't like to give out semi-spoilers, but I will tell you this. In this chapter, Nick and Judy will face their first supervillain. In the old comic and the series, Cloak and Dagger didn't really face any supervillains. Well, not a lot. But I wanted to come up with one or two bad guys. This chapter also has a focus on John, Nick's dad. We might get to know about him and one or two things that he has hidden from his son. Also, this chapter is in no way based on the TV series. With that said, let's get this show on the road. Also, things might get emotional.**

* * *

 _Fathers are like the guiding lights that lead their children through the dark._

Nearly 8 years ago...

In a stormy night in the docks, a small group of 4 mammals was beating up on a male grey-furred lynx in his 30s wearing a torn black shirt and jeans. The lynx had cuts and bruises all over his body as he was chained to a steel fence. The mammals beating up the lynx looked like gang members. Two prey mammals and two predator mammals. A brown hare, a hyena, a Tasmanian tiger, and a white ferret. All males. They were really doing a number one the lynx.

"Sto... stop. Please..." The lynx said after coughing off some blood.

"Sorry, pal. You know the rules. After you let that fox caught you years ago and did some time, you got our gang in a lot of trouble." The ferret said.

"The boss doesn't like screw-ups. You know that." The hare said. He then punched the lynx in the face. "Face it, Quint. You're a liability now."

"And you know what we do with liabilities." The Tasmanian tiger said with a devious grin.

"It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know that someone was spying on me and knowing all the things we were up to?" The lynx, Quint, asked sounding panicked.

"Either way, we still have to do what we have to do. So don't make this any harder than it has to be." The hyena said.

From what it looked like, this Quint guy was in the same gang as the guys who were currently beating him up. He must have gotten caught from whatever job he was doing and now it seemed like the gang members were about to _off_ the lynx. They each had a weapon in their paws. Be it a baseball bat or metal pipe. They were seriously looking like they wanted to kill him. But before they could strike at him some more, they heard a loud explosion. The sound caught them all off guard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The hare asked.

The four gang members looked over the fence and see that the oil rig from a distance just exploded. It was a bit of a shocking sight for them.

"HOLY..." The Tasmanian tiger said shocked by the sight.

Another moment later, lightning struck nearly the area and caused a few fuse boxes to spark up and causing electricity to go all over the place. A big spark actually struck at Quite sent electricity all over his body.

"GHGHGHGHGH... AHHHHHHHH!" Quint shouted out as he was being electrocuted.

The next thing to happen was a huge shock wave that struck near the area where Quint and the other gang members were. After a small explosion, everything went black.

Flash forward to the present...

In his bedroom, chilling on his bed while listening to music with his earbuds and scrolling through his tablet was Nick. Nick was doing some research on the night of the oil rig explosion.

"People die in Zootopia every day. But the number of deaths during the night of the explosive was pretty high." Nick thought as he scrolled down on his tablet.

Nick was researching how much people may have died that night in hopes it would put more light on his case for David. One thing Nick found out was that there were quite a few people that died on bridge Judy's Dad, Stu, died on.

"Man, I didn't think there were others that died the same bridge as Judy's pop. The bay must still be filled with a few cars... and bodies." Nick thought looking a bit depressed. "I wonder if David's body is still down there?"

Scrolling down more, Nick found another couple of deaths that interested him.

"Huh. According to this, there were 4 mammals near the bay area and they all died by getting electrocuted. They said it was most likely because they were all struck by lightning or electricity from an exploding fuse box. Either way, it says they were gang members. So, I guess this was irony."

There was then a knock on Nick's door. Opening the door was Nick's dad, John. Seeing his dad enter his room, Nick takes off his buds.

"Hey, pops. What's up?" Nick asked his dad. "I usually expect you to knock at least."

"I did. But clearly, you had your headphones on and didn't hear me." John stated.

"Sorry about that." Nick replied. "So, did you need something?"

"No. Just wanted to know what you were up to." John said. "I'm guessing some studying."

"I... guess you can say that." Nick replied saying that it was partially true. He then put his tablet up. "Back to my question. Did you need something?"

"Just wondering if you are doing anything... besides homework." John said.

"I already finished my homework." Nick stated.

"Of course you did." John said thinking it was a bit foolish to think otherwise.

"What did you really want to talk about?" Nick asked.

John then took out his car keys and shook them a bit as he said "Care to go for a drive?".

Seems like John wanted to spend some time with his son. Nick didn't seem to mind the idea. So he got out of his bed and followed his dad outside of his room for a drive.

Meanwhile, at Judy and her mom's trailer, it was a bit of an important day for Judy. Judy was sitting on the floor looking at a picture of her father, Stu Hopps, and held up a cupcake with orange frosting and a lit candle on it.

"Happy birthday, dad. I wish you were here to blow out your candle." Judy said to the picture frame. Judy then blew out the candle and places the cupcake on a plate.

Today was suppose to be Stu's birthday. A day that both Judy and Bonnie dreaded, but still celebrated to honor him. They both still missed him dearly.

"Mom's still at work now, but she's gonna get off a little early today." Judy took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm close to getting all the answers I need and clearing your name. Once I do, I can get back the life you worked so hard to give us. I promise I won't let you wait any longer."

Judy then looks at the cupcake, picks it up, and then takes a bite out of it. As she sadly eats her cupcake, her right ear goes up when she hears the door open. It was Bonnie, back from her job.

"Mom..." Judy said in a saddened tone.

"Oh. I see you already made a prayer for your father." Bonnie said noticing what Judy was doing.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you." Judy said feeling a bit bad.

"It's fine." Bonnie said as she closes the door. "I already prayed for him this morning."

"Do you miss him?" Judy asked.

"Every day." Bonnie said as she sat on the floor with her daughter. "I bet Stu would be happy to know that we still celebrate his birthday every year."

"Yeah. But I think he would be disappointed in us if he knew what we became after he was gone." Judy said looking sad.

When Stu died, Judy turned into a thief and Bonnie turned into an alcoholic. Both of them had turned into hot messes. Not really an ideal position a husband would want in a wife and child. Bonnie then placed her paws on Judy's shoulders.

"We both had made mistakes we never wanted to make. But what matters is that we make up for them and that we forgive each other for our mistakes." Bonnie said sincerely to Judy. "You do forgive me for everything, right?"

"Mom, I should be asking you that." Judy said to her mother.

"Then I guess it only matters is that we are here for each other now." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yeah." Judy said smiling back. Judy then remembers something. "Oh. That's right."

Judy then got up, took her phone out, and started texting.

"What are you doing, Judy?" Bonnie asked.

"I already told my boss I needed the day off. But I also needed to text Nick real quick. I don't want him to need me for anything. At least not today." Judy said.

"If your father were alive to find out you have a fox boyfriend, it would probably kill him." Bonnie stated.

"NICK'S NOT MY..." Judy shouted out a bit. But she ultimately stopped midway in and just went back to texting. "... *sigh* I won't even bother explaining what the two of us are."

Meanwhile, with Nick and John, the two were driving down Savanna Central with busy traffic. Since his dad offered him to, Nick was the one driving the car. John was in the passenger's seat.

"You seem to handle driving well." John said to Nick.

"I know how to drive, pop. It's been a while, but I got it." Nick said to John.

The young fox was over 16. So he did had a driver's license. But it has been a long time since he got on the wheel. He often let others do the driving or walking. Plus, he could literally go anywhere he wanted because he was Cloak.

"You know, I noticed that you barely like to drive. When I was your age, I drove anytime I could." John said with a smile. "Course, traffic like this was always the problem."

"Which is why I usually walk." Nick stated. Nick then had a thought in his mind. "That and the ability to teleport anywhere I want makes driving pretty much irrelevant."

He then heard his phone chimed. Since traffic was still not moving and it seems that it wasn't going to change anytime soon, he took out his phone and looked to see who the message was from. It was from Judy.

 _Nick, it's my dad's B-Day. So I'm spending the whole day with mom. This day is really important. So try not to need me for anything today._

After reading the text, Nick responded by texting " _Kay_ " and then putting his phone up.

"You know you shouldn't be texting and driving." John stated.

"I know. But traffic wasn't moving and I needed to see who it was." Nick said.

"Anyone special?" John asked.

"It was from Judy." Nick answered.

"Ohhhhh." John said with a sly grin.

"It's not like that, pop." Nick said nothing want his dad to get the wrong idea. "Today's... her father's birthday. Even though he's gone, she and her mom still celebrate it to remember him. So she's asking me not to bother her today."

"Oh. I see." John said understanding and looking sad. "The poor girl must have gone through a lot, hasn't she?"

"She has. It's how we are able to understand each other so easily." Nick said. "I helped her out a bit, she helped me. It only made sense that we become friends from it."

"You've been through a lot too, have you?" John asked. "With David... and now Nils."

"We've all been through a lot, dad. But it's about what we do to move on and learn from it. That's what you and mom taught me, right?" Nick responded.

As Nick said those words, traffic was finally moving again and he started driving forward.

"Anyway, how much farther are we?" Nick asked his father.

"Just another left turn and then keep going straight." John said.

"Aight." Nick responded as he turned the wheels.

After a while of driving, Nick noticed that some of the spots were looking familiar. He realized that they were driving by his old neighborhood, The Trots. Nick was curious about why his father brought him here. But even so, he just followed his direction and drove where he told him to.

The two then stopped near an old boxing gym called 'Trotbox Boxing Gym'. The two then got out of the car. Nick was a bit confused about why his father took him here of all places.

"A... boxing gym?" Nick asked looking confused. "Why are we here?"

"Come on. Let's go in and you'll understand." John said as he made his way to the door.

Nick decided to listen to his dad and follow him in. Inside, the gym was filled with quite a bit of different mammals. Mostly males and plenty of them were foxes. The place had a boxing ring, heavy bags, boxing dummies, weights, and other boxing equipment. Many mammals were taking advantage of everything. Nick was still confused on why his dad would bring him here of all places. John then responding to Nick.

"Nick, this is the Trotbox Boxing Gym." John said.

"I'm pretty sure they could have picked a better name." Nick said feeling that the name of the gym was pretty bad. "Why exactly are we here?"

"When I was your age, a young a frustrated tod, your granddad would take me here. He would put boxing gloves on me and say ' _Here_. _Take out all that frustration on this._ ' while putting me in front of a heavy bag." John explains to Nick. "So, this is father-and-son history repeating itself."

"Huh?" Nick said still confused.

John then walked over to a rack where then hung boxing gloves. He took out a black pair and walked back over to Nick and put the gloves on him. He then moved Nick over to a heavy bag.

"Here. Take all your frustration out on this." John said to his son as he bumps the heavy bag.

"Uhh... pop, I don't really have any _frustration_." Nick said.

"Nick, I'm your father. I know when my kid is frustrated. Between losing a championship game, losing an old friend, and whatever else is going on in your life, can you really tell me you aren't?" John asked.

"I guess... maybe a bit." Nick replied honestly. Nick did have a few things he was frustrated about.

"Bottling all that frustration isn't good for you. So, use this to get it all out." John said. "Now come on, son."

Nick looked at the boxing gloves his dad put on him and then the heavy bag. Nick couldn't help but feel that this was his dad's way of training him or something. But now that he thinks about it, as strong as he was as Cloak, he didn't have a proper fighting style. While Judy's moves as Dagger was elegant, Nick's moves as Cloak was more on brute force. Maybe working on his boxing skills will help him be a better superhero.

"Alright." Nick said as he gets into a standard boxer stance.

Nick knew that he would have to hold back a little bit. Too much strength and his dad may take a guess that he is Cloak. So, he punches the bag with a lack of power, but still with enough to at least not seem weak. Still, John didn't seem too impressed.

"Tch! Tch!" John went. "You need to put more power into your punch. Watch."

John then went to a boxer's stance and, without even wearing boxing gloves, punches the heavy bag with a good amount of force. And this wasn't the soft kind of heavy bag. While it didn't seem like much for most large mammals, Nick was still impressed.

"Woah." Nick said.

"See? Like that." John said as he shakes up the paw he punched with.

"Dad, you did that WITHOUT gloves. Didn't that hurt?" Nick asked.

"Eh. I'll be fine. Don't worry too much." John told Nick.

"Don't worry? A heavy bag is called 'heavy' for a reason. That punch alone could take out a tiger even without my powers." Nick thought.

"Come on. Try again." John said.

So Nick had spent most of the day being trained by his father. John also taught Nick how to shadow box. Since Nick was basically a master of darkness, _shadow_ boxing was quite the ideal skill to know. John also trained him more on the heavy bag as well as some boxing dummies. Nick picked up on boxing really well. Then again, it was no different from the training he has already done.

As Nick and John trained, someone from the distance was drinking from a water bottle. It was an adult lynx in a black tank top and blue gym shorts. But not some 'run-of-the-mill' lynx. It was the lynx from the same stormy night a few years ago. As he wipes his face with a towel, he gets a good look at the face of John.

"That... that fox..." The lynx said as he looked at John. "I remember that face. Oh yeah. It's him."

The lynx seemed to know John somehow. Like he held some type of grudge with him. Even so, he kept his distance away from him for the time being. After an hour or so, Nick and John finished with their workout. The two were doing some cooldown stretches and chatting.

"You picked up on everything really fast, my boy." John said smiling.

"Well, as you know, I did happen to get into fights when I was younger." Nick stated while stretching his arms. "So things aren't too hard to remember."

"Not getting into any more of those, I hope." John said worried his son might get into trouble.

Technically, Nick got into fights all the time as Cloak. But his dad clearly didn't need to know that.

"No. Of course not." Nick replied. "Anyway, why did you take me here?"

"The city has been dangerous lately. While I can't always be there for you or control what you do, you should at least know how to defend yourself if things get rough." John stated.

"Guess that's true." Nick said agreeing with his dad.

"I mean, I know I haven't done the best job as your father." John said.

"Pop, stop thinking that. You did better than the best job as my father." Nick stated.

"So you say. But... you been through quite a lot since... David died." John said sadly. "Moving out of the area and putting you in a prep school. So much has happened after all of that and... if you need to talk to me about anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

John wanted his son to talk to him about anything. It made Nick think. Added with his father taking him here to train him and telling him he can talk about to him about anything, it was like... _he knew_. Did John know that Nick was Cloak? And if he didn't, should Nick tell him? A part of Nick always wanted to tell his dad that he was Cloak. Of course, superhero rule #1 is that you keep your identity a secret, even to friends and family. Then again, a few people already knew Nick's identity. Maybe it was time for his dad to be one of them.

"Dad..." Nick uttered. He really was considerating telling him the truth. "... thanks for today. I really was feeling stressed. But now I feel much better."

"You're welcome." John said happy to hear that.

It wasn't a wise thing or a good time to tell him that he was Cloak. So, he still kept it a secret. After finishing up with the stretching, Nick put back on his hoodie.

"Pop, this was fun, but since we're here in the Trots, I want to walk around the old stomping ground a bit." Nick said.

"Then I'll join you." John said.

"Thanks, but I want to be on my own for a bit." Nick insisted.

"Are you sure you will be..." John said.

"Pop, I'll be fine. I'm just walking around the old neighborhood. I'll take the bus home or call a cab. Just don't worry about me." Nick said.

"*sigh* Alright." John said willing to let Nick go. "Just be home before dinner."

"Yes, sir." Nick waving back at his dad before leaving the gym.

Even though Nick told John not to worry, he worried quite a bit about his son. A few minutes later, John was now out of the gym. As he walked over to his car and was about to drive home, someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me? A moment, if you would?" The person asked.

John turned around to see who it was.

"May I help you?" John asked.

The person asking for help... was the lynx from earlier. He looked at John with a sinister smile on his face and said "Yes. There is something you can help me with."

A second later, John felt something that he couldn't describe and began to blackout.

Hours later, Nick started heading back home. Not by riding a bus or calling a cab, but using his teleportation powers to get to an isolated area that was a few minutes from his home. As he was a few feet away from his house, he is shocked to see something. A police car is right in front of his house.

"A cop car? Why is a cop car here?" Nick thought. He then thought the worst. "Oh no! Please don't tell me they're here to question if I'm Cloak! Unless they already know I'm Cloak! Crap!"

Nick then got out his cellphone. If the ZPD had found out he was Cloak, then Cynthia would have told him. No new messages or calls. So it seemed that he was safe. But he still wonders what a cop car was doing near his house. Also, he noticed something else.

"Wait? Where's our car?" Nick thought.

Nick then quickly dashed to his house and opened the door.

"Mom?" Nick called out as soon as he got inside.

"Nick!" Francine said as she dashes over to Nick and hugs him. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nick asked. "Wait, where's pop?" As Nick asked that, a female leopard "officer came forward. "And why is a cop here?"

"Nicholas Wilde, when were you last with your father?" The officer asked.

"I was with him at Trotbox Boxing gym in the Trots." Nick replied. "I then told him I wanted to spend some more time around the neighborhood and would meet him back here. Why? Where is my father?"

The leopard officer didn't seem to want to answer Nick.

" _Where_ is my father?" Nick asked sounding a bit more serious.

"We... believe earlier today, he's been kidnapped." The officer told him.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDNAPPED?!" Nick shouted out.

"Nick, calm down." Francine said trying to ease her son.

"How could this happen?! I was just with him not too long ago!?" Nick stated.

"Listen, from what we know, eyewitnesses say a fox with your father's description was captured by a middle-aged male lynx. We have officers already looking around the area for." The officer stated. "We saw the car in the area and that's how we figured that the fox licensed to the car was your father."

"That's not enough to say! Why would someone kidnap him in the first place?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." The officer told Nick.

"This is my fault." Nick said blaming himself. "I told him I wanted to go out on my own. If I had stayed with him at the time..."

"Then you would have been kidnapped too." The officer stated. "You were lucky not to be taken to."

"I wish that luck got into my dad!" Nick said really angrily.

"Nick, I'll ask again. Calm. Down." Francine said firmly.

"If your son's okay, I'm going to continue the search with the other officers. I'll call if things or if we find him." The officer said. "Just be safe."

"Alright." Francine said.

The leopard officer then left the Wilde home. Leaving both Nick with his mother. Nick felt very enraged and knew he had to find his dad.

"I need to go find him." Nick said as he tried to dash off to the door.

"Nick, no!" Francine said as she grabbed his arm. "Leave this to the police."

"The police can't do jack, mom. Everyone second that goes by is another second that pop could be hurt or..." Nick explained to his mom.

"Nicholas!" Francine shouted out losing her temper. She then speaks in a calm tone. "I know how you feel. I want to do whatever I can to save him too. Heck, I would even go myself. But the best thing to do is hope the police do their job and bring your parents back to safety. So please, understand."

Nick was both angry and feeling teary. He didn't say anything to his mother. He just slowly walked upstairs and went to his room. Francine didn't say anything. She just let her son vent upstairs. But Nick was planning to do more than just vent. After locking the door, Nick prepared himself.

"Sorry, mom. But one of my main rules is to always save friends and family. If I can't save my own father, I can't look at myself as a hero." Nick said to himself. "Embrace the dark!"

Nick then emitted shadows from his arm and summoned his cloak. He puts the hood over his head and his eyes turn pure white and a shadow covers the top part of his face. The rest of his body turns black and he has become Cloak. Since Nick knew there was no real for him to sneak out without being noticed, he decided to open the window of his room. So yes, his mom with know he sneaked out, but at least she won't suspect that he's Cloak. Cloak then teleported out of his room. The moment he did, Francine knocked on the door.

"Nicky, please open up. I want to talk about this more." Francine said. "Nick? Nick?"

Francine noticed that the room sounded too quite. She tries to open the door, but it's locked. She then runs off to get Nick's room key and open up the doors. She's then terrified by what she sees. The window opened and her son gone.

"No... my baby boy..." Francine wept as she covered her mouth.

She then had her knees to the ground and started crying. First her husband, now her son. She was starting to fear that she would lose them both in one night.

Meanwhile, Judy was still talking with her mom, Bonnie, at the trailer. They enjoyed each other company all day. It was like they really buried the hatchet. Even though it was Stu's birthday, Bonnie brought up a bit of a stunning subject.

"So, are you really thinking about dating again?" Judy asked.

"What do you think, sweetie?" Bonnie asked.

"This is a _great_ thing to bring up on your dead husband's birthday." Judy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well?" Bonnie asked.

"To be honest, it's weird. I've always seen you only being with dad. But, he's been gone for a long time. I also can't really say you shouldn't date." Judy said.

"Honestly, me neither. You know how bunnies are with their soulmates." Bonnie said. "It also doesn't help that I'm a widow and have a kid. Most don't want to get involved with someone that was already taken."

"So, you're saying that you may not day ever meet someone else?" Judy asked.

"Whether it happens or not, it's up to fate." Bonnie said.

"Seems like everything is up to fate." Judy said smiling a bit.

"Agreed. After all, fate is how you met Nick, right?" Bonnie asked with a grin.

"Mom, I already told you. We're just really good friends." Judy said blushing.

"But I can tell that he's made you a better you. So can you honestly tell me you don't have deep feelings for him?" Bonnie asked.

It was no secret that Judy cared about Nick a lot. Her feelings for Nick are quite... complicated. It also doesn't help that they are partners and can't touch. At that moment, Judy's phone started ringing. She takes it out to see that it's Nick.

"Nick? Didn't I told him not to call me too much today?" Judy said. Even so, she still answered him. "Nick, what up? This better be..." Judy stopped when Nick started talking about what happened. Her ears then drooped down. "What? Oh my god..." Bonnie was starting to look concern. "Nick, calm down." "..." "Of course, I'll help. Don't worry. We'll find him." "..." "See you in a bit."

Judy then hung her phone and got out of her chair.

"I need to go. It's urgent." Judy said to Bonnie as she dashed to the coat rack.

"What? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked sounding concerned.

"Nick's dad has been kidnapped!" Judy stated.

"What?" Bonnie said standing up and looking concerned.

"I need to help him. I gotta help him." Judy said as she puts on her white jacket.

"Woah woah woah! Judy, this sounds serious." Bonnie said walking over to Judy. "Maybe you should just leave this to the..."

"No! Nick needs my help and I'm not letting him down." Judy stated firmly. "Nick's dad has been kidnapped and if things take a turn for the worst, he could end up dead. I know all too well about losing a father. I will not let my best friend deal with the same pain I have."

Bonnie could tell from Judy's eyes that she already had made up her mind. Plus she knew how much she cared for Nick.

"Go." Bonnie said. "But be careful."

"I will." Judy said nodding.

Judy then dashed out the door and went outside of the trailer. She ran far enough to be away from prying eyes. She stopped once the coast was clear.

"Sorry, mom. But I know dad would understand." Judy said to herself. "Besides, after everything he's done for me, this is finally my way to pay him back." Judy then summoned a dagger in her left paw and raised it up and shouted "Embrace the light!"

A crescent moon formed on the side of her face. Her eyes turned yellow and her fur turned into a lighter tone. Her grey and white outfit then formed around her body and she became Dagger. Dagger then called Cloak to tell her she was ready. Cloak appeared a few seconds. He used his cloak to wrap Dagger and teleported away.

It was starting to get dark in the city as the set was going down. Teleporting to a dock area, Cloak and Dagger worked on trying to find John.

"You sure your dad's here?" Dagger asked.

"With my powers, I can teleport to anyone I'm close to emotionally. So I'm pretty sure I can track my own father." Cloak said firmly.

"Okay." Dagger replied.

"He has to be here somewhere. Let's look for him." Cloak said.

"Right." Dagger said nodding.

The two heroes then continued their search for John. It didn't take long to find him either. They found the fox chained up to a steel fence. It looked like he was still out. Cloak was a mix of shocked, angry, and relieved to find him.

"D..." Cloak said before calling out his dad and realizing that he wasn't Nick. He still had to keep his identity secret. "We got to get to him."

Dagger nodded before Cloak wrapped his cloak around her and teleported in front of John. The two looked at him and sees that he was slightly injured and bruised. His clothes was slightly torn up too. Yet, he was breathing.

"He's alive." Dagger said looking relieved.

"Get him down. Now!" Cloak told his partner.

Dagger summoned a dagger and sliced the chains holding John. Once John was free, Cloak held him and gently placed him down on the ground.

"He's still out, but I'll heal him." Dagger said.

"Do what you can, please?" Cloak pleaded.

Dagger placed her paws over John's body and started healing him. As Dagger healed John, Cloak stayed alert. He assumed that the one who did this is still around.

"COME OUT, ASSHOLE!" Cloak shouted out. "I KNOW YOU'RE STILL HERE!"

Cloak and Dagger then heard some footsteps. Out from behind came out the lynx that kidnapped John. He had on a black jacket with lightning bolts on it and sunglasses on.

"Aww man. I was expecting the cops to come, but not Cloak and Dagger." The lynx said as he scratched the side of his neck.

"Just who the hell are you?" Cloak asked.

"Heh. My name is Markel Caldel." The lynx said actually introducing himself.

"Well, Markel Cardel, why would you do something like this to someone like this to an innocent man?" Dagger asked looking angry.

"Innocent man? That fox is the one who ruined my easy life." Markel stated as he pointed at John.

"Ruined your life? What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Cloak asked.

"Heh. Guess I might as well explain." Markel said as he shrugged. "I was part of a mafia group. The group I was in was one of the strongest mafias in the city and I was one of the main guys in the drug dealing front. I was fast and never got caught... until... that fox saw me."

"What did he do exactly?" Dagger asked as she still healed John.

"He reported me to the police and I had jail time." Markel stated. "Sure, after a few years, I got out. But still, the boss and a few others weren't too happy with me. They took me to this very spot and nearly beat me senseless. That's why I took the fox here."

"This all took part in the Trots, right? The Trots is known to have someone called a Spy Boy. They keep an eye out for trouble and report anything wrong." Cloak stated. "I'm assuming John Wilde here was the Spy Boy at the time."

"So basically, you're a drug-dealing scumbag and your mad at Mr. Wilde for doing the right thing." Dagger stated.

"You little heroes don't get it." Markel said. "Some of us don't want to deal drug. But compared to other jobs, it's so much easier. Especially when it comes to money. Sure, we may have to ice out one or two mammals, but..."

Not even wanting to hear the rest, Dagger throws one of her daggers at the lynx's chest. After screaming a bit in pain, Cloak used his shadows and pushed him so hard his sunglasses fell off. Markel looked like he was down for the count.

"That's enough from your mouth!" Cloak said looking pissed off.

Shortly after that, John was starting to wake up.

"Nggghh... ugghhhh..." John groaned.

"Mr. Wilde!" Dagger shouted out happy that he woke up.

Cloak then turned around and got down on his knee to see John.

"Sir, are you okay?" Cloak asked.

"Cloak... and Dagger?" John said as he looks at the two heroes.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wilde. We're here to take you back to your family." Dagger said to John as she still healed him.

"That... lynx..." John uttered out.

"We've already taken care of him." Cloak said.

"No. He's... different." John uttered out.

"What?" Cloak said looking confused.

A moment later, Cloak and Dagger started hearing some crackling sounds. They then turned around to see Markel was up. But not only that, they were shocked by what they saw. Black lightning was emitted from his body. He then brushed his jacket a bit before picking back up his sunglasses.

"Guessing your mothers never taught you how to wait until people finish talking." Markel said as he put back on his sunglasses.

"What the... lightning? All over his body?" Dagger said stunned as she stops healing John and stands next to Cloak.

"You have powers?" Cloak asked Markel.

"I have powers." Markel answered with a smirk.n

"He... hit me with a small jolt. That's how I blacked out." John stated still on the ground.

"How? How do you have powers?" Dagger asked Markel.

"What? Surprised that you aren't the only ones with powers." Markel said as his black lightning still surrounded him.

"Tell us how!" Dagger said sounding more threatening.

"Believe it or not, it was here when lightning struck me at this very spot." Markel stated.

"I'm pretty sure it takes more than that to get super powers." Cloak said firmly.

"It's the truth. I remember the night it was too. It was about 7 or 8 years ago. It was raining and the guys who hanged me by fence stopped when they heard this... loud explosion." Markel stated.

At that moment, Cloak and Dagger started putting the details together. 7 to 8 years ago, rainy weather, and a loud explosion. It could only mean one thing.

"That sounds a lot like..." Cloak said sounding stunned..

"... the rig explosion." Dagger said finishing what Cloak was going to say. "You were there. You got your powers the same night we got ours."

John's eye widen when he heard Dagger said that detail.

"Oh. So we are actually the same." Markel said.

"We are NOT the same!" Cloak said in anger. "We use our powers to help people. From what I see, you use yours to help yourself for some pity revenge."

"Tch! As if you wouldn't get back at someone who screwed you over." Markel said angrily. Cloak and Dagger looked away from Markel not wanting to admit that they did want to get revenge. "You have these powers to do anyone you want. I just want Wilde to know the pain and torment I had that night."

"Well, you're a sick and twisted monster." Dagger said angrily.

"This city is filled with twisted monsters. I just happen to be in a different lane." Markel said. "I won't let anyone stand in my way for what I want."

Cloak and Dagger got into their fighter stances. Dagger with her arms X-crossed as she held a dagger in each paw.

"Before we do this, I have one more question for you." Cloak said. "I read something about 4 gang members being electrocuted that night. With those powers, I have to ask, did you have anything to do with that?"

Markel had his head down and didn't say anything... until he started laughing in a sort of menacing tone. He then took off his sunglasses and looked at Cloak and Dagger with this twisted smile and said "They were going to kill me anyway. I was simply defending myself.".

A chill was felt in both Cloak and Dagger's spines.

"You killed them..." Cloak said stunned.

"It was never truly _intentional_. The surge of electricity I felt was just so overwhelming. Yet, it didn't stop me from zapping the life out of them. And boy, I must say, it... felt... good." Markel replied with a smile.

"So you're not just some twisted monster. You're a murderer!" Dagger shouted in anger. "We can't let someone like you out in the streets!"

"Hmpt! Are you showing empathy for thugs? They killed too, you know. So I was doing the city a service." Markel stated.

"That doesn't make killing right!" Cloak shouted. "And if you think we were going to let you get away for what you did to Mr. Wilde here, you got another thing coming."

"You know, something just occurred to me. Everyone in this city sees you as heroes. Gods, even. But... what would happen if **I** was the one to kill these so-called gods?" Markel ask with a devilish grin. "The angel and the devil, killed by me. Will they see me as a god too? A force to fear?"

"We don't go down easy, bastard!" Cloak said angrily.

Markel then threw his sunglasses away as he looked at Cloak and Dagger.

"You know, Wilde said when I jolted him, he _blacked out_. _Blackout_. Haha! I like it. I'll think I'll take that as my new name." Markel said taking Blackout to be his villain name. "Only one thing though." His black lightning started surrounding even more than before. Streams of lightning came out from his eyes and even his fur started changing into a black tone. "I'll be sure to do more than just make you all _blackout_."

Blackout then send out a pulse of his lightning directly at Cloak, Dagger, and John. Dagger quickly moved out of the way and Cloak quickly used his cloak to grab John and teleported away from the blast. Dagger then counterattack by throwing multiple daggers at the lynx. Blackout simply dodged the daggers by moving a bit to the left. He then shot out another stream of lightning that actually got Dagger.

"GAAAAHHH!" Dagger shouted out as she was being shocked.

"Can't take it, little bunny?" Blackout asked with a devious smirk.

As she tried to resist the electricity, Dagger summoned up a ball of light in her palms and throw it at Blackout, blinding him.

"DAAAHHH!" Blackout shouted out as stops his lightning and rubs his eyes.

"Looks like you can't take much either." Dagger stated before changing in getting ready for some close combat.

Meanwhile, Cloak took John out a little farther away from the fighting. He laid him by an old barrel and stood him up a bit."

"You okay, Mr. Wilde?" Cloak asked.

"I'm fine." John replied as he had his arms by his ribs.

"Can you get up?" Cloak asked.

"He... tortured me quite a bit. Even with a bit of Dagger's healing, I still feel a bit banged up." John stated.

"Okay. Stay here while Dagger and I take on... Blackout." Cloak said to John.

"Alright." John said as he nodded.

Cloak then teleported back to help out Dagger. John stayed there as Cloak told him. Yet he couldn't help but feel worried for him. As Dagger tried to take on Blackout on her own and throws more daggers, he created a sort of barrier. It was preventing Dagger's attacks from hitting him. Cloak then appeared and used his shadows to attack Blackout. He was able to push him back a bit, but no real damage. Blackout smirked. "

"You know, for superheroes, you seem to be having quite a bit of trouble dealing with me." Blackout said. "Is this your first time taking on a supervillain?"

"First time for everything, right?" Cloak said.

"Right." Blackout said as he emitted lightning from his paws.

"You had these powers for a while now, right? How come we didn't hear anything about a black lightning-wielding lunatic?" Dagger asked.

"Truth be told, I was scared of this. I mean, the night I got them I killed 4 people. So, I stayed in the shadows for years. Then... you two showed up." Blackout stated. "Showing off those powers of yours and using them in incredible ways. It made me wonder if I could do the same. Course, I already got used to them years ago." More lightning started to emit and it was even more power than before. He then had another devilish smile on his face. "I JUST DIDN'T REALIZE WHAT I COULD REALLY DO WITH THEM!"

"Power corrupts. And listening to how you talk, you're definitely corrupted." Cloak stated angrily.

"Like the hero know to many as 'The Devil Fox' is one to talk." Blackout said.

Cloak then back slowly toward Dagger to speak with her.

"Dagger, I put my dad near some barrels not too far from here. Go back to him and heal him more. I'll take on Blackout." Cloak whispered.

"You sure?" Dagger whispered. "This guy is one of the toughest people we have ever faced so far."

"You see his black lightning? Since he was there on the night of the rig explosion, his powers must be based on Darkforce energy. That's _my_ territory. I'm pretty sure I can handle the lightning better than you can. Besides, after what he did to my dad, I wanted to kick his ass by myself anyway." Cloak whispered sounding serious.

"Okay." Dagger said understanding. "Once I'm finished, I'm coming back."

"If I'm not done with him by then." Cloak said as he walked followed.

Dagger runs to where John is as Cloak takes on Blackout.

"Time to duel with the devil." Cloak said to Blackout.

"Let's see how much of a _devil_ you really are." Blackout said.

Blackout blasted his black lightning at Cloak while Cloak used a shadow energy blast. The two forces collided into a powerful blast. And this was just the beginning of things. Meanwhile, Dagger found John and dashed over to him.

"Mr. Wilde! Cloak told me you were still hurt and I'm here to heal you up some more." Dagger said as stands by him.

"Don't worry about me. You should save your energy." John suggested.

"How can I not worry about you? You have a family that needs you to be okay." Dagger said. "Now, Dr. Dagger is in and you need healing."

As she places her paws over John's body, Dagger decided to add a little more power to her healing to speed up the healing process. It may take a bit of her energy, but she was more than willing to help Nick's dad. Dagger's warm light started healing up John, big time. John was already feeling way better.

At that time, Cloak and Blackout's battle was heating up. Cloak teleported in and out at Blackout to deliver many punches and kicks. Blackout started to notice Cloak's patterns and expected him to attack from behind. Blackout then used an electric punch the moment Cloak popped back up. The punch connected and knocked Cloak down to the ground. However, he was able to get back up pretty quickly. Once he did, he glared right at Blackout.

"You're not bad, little fox. But I can tell you're still a little wet behind the ears." Blackout stated.

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say." Cloak said. "All I care is that you pay for what you did to John."

"Hmm. You seem to care a bit more about Wilde more than most. Why?" Blackout asked.

"As a hero, I care about everyone's well-being." Cloak answered.

"No. It's more than that." Blackout said as he started to ponder. "Hang on. Didn't Wilde had a kid?"

Cloak flinched as Blackout mentioned that. The lynx then took a good look at Cloak. By looking at some of his features and at his age, it all clear to him.

"No way." Blackout said. He then started to do some mild laughing. Then the laughter turned more menacingly. "You're Wilde's baby boy, are you?"

Cloak's eyes widen as he heard that. Blackout has actually figured out his identity. Now he knows that Cloak is John's son. What's worst, Cloak couldn't really deny it now.

"Hohoho! Of course! It all makes sense." Blackout said as he lightly slapped himself on the forehead. "Well, don't worry. Once I kill you, I'll be sure daddy joins you really soon. I'll even throw in mommy cause I'm such a considerate guy."

At that moment, something snapped inside Cloak's head. Hearing that Blackout wanted to kill him didn't bother him. But saying that he was going to kill his dad and mom, made Cloak the angriest he has been since his and Dagger's debut months ago. Cloak's darkness started to surround his whole body and black streams started coming out from his eyes. He even started gritting his teeth.

"I'LL END YOU!" Cloak shouted in complete anger.

As Cloak lunged at Blackout, elsewhere, Dagger had just finished healing up John. However, it took a lot more out of her than she expected.

"*huff* *huff* Done." Dagger said sounding pretty tired. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. Thank you, sweetheart." John said with a smile.

Even if she was slightly drained, she was happy to have helped John. Her ears then started twitching upward. She was hearing that Cloak and Blackout's fight was getting pretty heated. She needed to go help Cloak.

"Mr. Wilde, you should be strong enough to get up now." Dagger said. "You need to leave now and call the ZPD. I got to help Cloak."

As she got up, John noticed right away that she was getting a bit fatigued.

"Hey. Are you sure you're alright?" John asked.

"Honestly, I'm starting to get a bit low. But I have to help my partner no matter what." Dagger said boldly.

She then quickly dashed to help out Cloak. John looked at the brave bunny and then all the streams of lightning in the distance. Seeing that, John looking angry and clenched his fist.

Blinded by anger, Cloak started randomly capturing crates, barrels, and other nearby items within his cloak and started chucking them at Blackout. The lynx blasted some of the items and dodge the other ones.

"STOP DODGING AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Cloak shouted out still in an enraged state.

"Somebody's cranky." Blackout said with a smirk.

Teleporting again, Blackout out expected another back attack. But he was wrong. Cloak attacked from the front. Cloak grabbed Blackout with his cloak around his neck and lifted him up a few feets. It seems like Cloak was attempting to choke him to death.

"I have you now!" Cloak said getting a good grip on Blackout.

"Or... I have you." Blackout said as he was being choked.

Blackout let out a large jolt of lightning and struck Cloak with it so hard that it made him lose his grip. The lightning took a bit out of Cloak. Enough for Blackout to want to shock him again.

"Now, take this." Blackout said to Cloak.

Before he struck, Dagger jumped in and, without even realizing it or ever doing it, she created a barrier of Lightforce energy. Dagger had learned another new ability. She formed the barrier around her and Cloak as she blocks the lightning. Cloak didn't seem too happy."

"I don't think so!" Dagger shouted as she uses her barrier.

"DAGGER! DROP THE BARRIER SO I CAN MASSACRE THAT..." Cloak shouted out.

Before Cloak could finish, Dagger summoned a dagger with her free paw near Cloak.

"Nick, you're letting the Darkforce overtake you. You need to calm down. Please." Dagger said in a calming voice.

Sometimes, when Cloak can't control his Darkforce, Dagger would used her Lightforce powers to ease him. Cloak was enraged for a while. But after Cloak heard Dagger's calming voice and her cleansing light, the darkness around Cloak started to fade away and so did the streams on his eyes started to fade as well.

"Da... Dagger?" Cloak said coming back to his senses.

"Good. You're... back to yourself." Dagger said sounding exhausted as she vanished her dagger.

"When could you make a shield?!" Cloak asked.

"First time for everything." Dagger replied. She then started to get down on her knees. "But I'm almost out of energy. I don't think I can't..."

Blackout put out more power and it was too much for Dagger. Her shield then broke and the force sent both her and Cloak flying. Both of the heroes were low on power. It was the first time Cloak and Dagger have ever been so drained. Yet, they still tried to get back up.

"Cloak, I don't think I have much left in me." Dagger said honestly.

"Neither do I." Cloak said. "But we can't give up."

As Cloak and Dagger slowly tried to get up, Blackout slowly walked over to them. He looked a bit tired as well. But surprisingly, not as much as Cloak and Dagger.

"You brats... aren't too bad." Blackout said while taking a few breaths. "But this is over!"

Blackout hit both Cloak and Dagger with another stream of his black lightning. This time it connected with both of them. The heroes screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! GGAAAAAAHHHH!" Cloak and Dagger screamed.

"What, heroes? Can't escape? Too bad. Now die!" Blackout said before increasing the power.

Cloak and Dagger continued to scream. Cloak was too weak to teleport and Dagger was too drained. It was really looking like it was it for them. Until someone threw a stone directly at Blackout's forehead. It's stopped him from attacking more.

"Owwww!" Blackout shouted out as he felt his forehead. It was possibly even bleeding.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Someone shouted.

Walking from behind Cloak and Dagger was John and looked really ticked off.

"John?! You're still here?" Cloak asked sounding stunned.

"Mr. Wilde, I told you to get out of here." Dagger said.

"And run out like a coward to leave you two to deal with this punk? I refuse!" John said boldly.

"Heh! You may be courageous, but a major idiot." Blackout said as he rubbed his head. "You should have left when you had the chance."

"And leave these young heroes? What kind of a mammal would I be?" John asked sounding bold. "If I were to leave and something happened to them, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Besides, your problem is with me. Not them. So come and take me on."

"John, please? Just run." Cloak said wanting John to leave while he had the chance.

"You should listen to him, Wilde." Blackout said.

"Psst. Look at you. You have powers, but you choose to use them like this? You act all tough, but without that lightning, you're nothing." John said firmly.

"What?" Blackout asked starting to look ticked.

"The only reason why I got caught by you was that my guard was down and you had your powers. So, how tough are you without that lightning of yours?" John asked as he taunted him some more."I mean, you didn't even kill me and you had the chance."

It seemed that John was willing to fight Blackout and was trying to convince him to fight him without his powers. And it looked like it was working Blackout's fur turned back into normal and his electricity turned off.

"Very well, Wilde. Let's do this the old fashion way." Markel said willing to play by John's rules. "But you should know. I was a member of a gang after all. I bet someone like you can't..."

Before he could even finish, John quickly dashed to Markel punched him hard right in the face. It was probably even hard enough to break Markel's nose.

"AHHHHHH!" Markel shouted out as he places his paws over his nose. "GAH! YOU SON OF A..."

"You talk too much." John said sounding serious as he loosen his collar.

"Woah..." Cloak and Dagger said in awe.

"Grrrrr..." Markel growled in anger. He then charged at him and shouted out "YOU DIRTY FO...".

Again, before Markel could even finish, John hit him upward with a powerful kick. Then John went for a punch to the gut. After that, he grabbed Markel's arm, spun him around, and threw him a few feet. Cloak and Dagger's jaws dropped from watching all this.

"Holy..." Dagger went.

"... crap!" Cloak went.

"You didn't tell me your dad was such a badass." Dagger whispered to Cloak.

"Up until today, I didn't know he was such a badass." Cloak replied.

"Well, at least we know where you get it from." Dagger added.

Markel slowly got up after quite the beating John had already given him.

"How are you so tough?! This doesn't make any sense!" Markel shouted out.

"Maybe I should enlighten you who I am. I am Johnathan Wilde, spy boy of the Trots for 15 years!" John shouted like an alpha. "A spy boy goes out in the unknown and the dangerous alone! Meaning I was trained to protect myself. Being a spy boy made me strong, but being and husband and father... made me stronger."

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Markel shouted out in disagreement.

"Wrong. It means everything." John said before getting into a shadow boxing stance.

Markel got his claws out and tried to slash John with them. John easily dodge hit. John then went for a side punch to Markel's right side. It hit Markel hard enough to break one of his ribs. John then did fast multiple punches into Markel's gut, 3 punches to the faces, and then one mighty punch to the face. Markel was getting madder and madder because he was even getting any hits on John. As he goes for a swing punch, John grabs Markel's arm and elbow him in a way that was most likely either breaking his arm or pulling it out of its socket.

"GAHHHHHH!" Markel screamed as his arm went a little limp.

"Okay, you can DEFINITELY see how you are like your dad." Dagger said recalling the one time Cloak broke a crook's arm in a similar fashion.

"Yeaaaaaaaah..." Cloak went.

Markel then forcefully put his arm back into place. He had enough of John and the beating he was getting.

"I've been being fair with fighting you, Wilde." Markel said. "But you know what..." Markel lightning started to emit around his body. He was back to being Blackout. "... SCREW BEING FAIR!"

"If I'm being honest, it's wasn't fair to begin with. But now you're using your power, it just got fair." John said as he cracked his knuckles.

Blackout struck at John with some of his lightning. John cartwheeled out of the way. John then looked at Cloak and Dagger. He didn't say, but he did had 3 fingers out. Both Cloak and Dagger noticed this and wonder if was trying to signal them or something.

Blackout kept randomly shooting out his lightning hoping to get John. But it was starting to looking like Blackout was really running on empty now. His attacks were getting weaker. Then John went forward. Blackout then thought this was the perfect chance to attack him. He then struck John with his lightning. It was weaker, but it still hurt get electrocuted.

"Ha! Got you!" Blackout said with a cocky smile.

John was getting shocked pretty good, yet... he smiled.

"What... what's with that smile?" Blackout asked.

"Like I said, to be honest, it wasn't a fair fight to begin with." John said while still being shocked. "After all, it was always 1 on... 3!"

That was the signal. Popping up over their heads was Cloak and Dagger wrapped around Cloak's cloak. The young fox then goes for a kick to Blackout's head and then pulls his cloak to throw Dagger like a slingshot. She then went for the final blow with a second kick to Blackout's face with great force. It was enough to push Blackout to a group of barrels and knock him out. After pulling that maneuver, both Cloak and Dagger were exhausted.

"Got him!" Dagger said. "Thank god we got that signal."

"Thank god I had enough power to pull out one last teleport." Cloak stated still feeling tired.

"Nice work, you two." John said as he put out his fists.

Cloak and Dagger were a bit confused by this.

"Don't kids your day still bump fist?" John asked.

"Oh." Cloak and Dagger said understanding. Cloak bumped on of John's fist and Dagger bumped the other one.

"By the way, you sir, were freaking awesome!" Cloak said beyond impressed by John's fighting.

"Yeah. Ever thought about becoming a superhero?" Dagger asked.

"Who didn't when they were kids? But these days, I'm more of a family man." John said proudly.

"Speaking of which, we need to take you back to your family." Cloak stated.

"First, we better call the ZPD about..." Dagger said suggesting that they call the police to take care of the knocked out Blackout. Or at least that's what they thought.

Next thing Cloak, Dagger, and John knew was black lightning was striking all over the place. They all turned around to see Blackout was still conscious. Blackout was battered and beaten, yet he was still up.

"No... no... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Blackout howled out as his powers spiraled out of control.

"He's still up after that?!" Cloak said in disbelief as he shielded himself with his arm up.

"How does he even still have this much power left?!" Dagger asked stunned doing the same as Cloak.

Blackout really was drained from using his Darkforce energy. However, this was less of that and more of his own _lifeforce_ energy. This was all out of pure anger and hatred Blackout had for John.

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU BEAT ME, WILDE! I MUST MAKE YOU PAY!" Blackout shouted out looking like his powers were overloading.

As John looked up, he noticed a giant crate hanging over Blackout's head and that his lightning was loosening the holding. If the wiring went completely loose, then...

"MARKEL! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" John shouted out trying to help even if the lynx tried to kill him.

"NO! I WILL NOT STOP! I'LL WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL..." Blackout continues to shout out. Then the wiring snapped.

"MOVE!" John shouted out.

When Blackout looked up, it was already too late. The giant wooden crate came down and crashed right on Blackout. Seeing this gruesome sight was John, Cloak, and Dagger. Dagger was so stunned that she covered her mouth from seeing this. After looking at the broken crate, all they could see of Blackout/Markel was his lifeless arm. The crate had killed him instantly. John then let out a sad sigh.

"He led himself to his own demise." John said feeling bad for him.

Cloak and Dagger didn't know how to feel about this. The bad guy was dead, but... it didn't sit well for either of them.

A couple of minutes later, the police came to the scene. Some salvaged Markel's body from the crates and covered it up with a white cloth as they took it away. A few were questioning John about the whole ordeal. Cynthia was with Cloak and Dagger. She offered them veggie burgers and coffee. The two gobbled up the burgers like no tomorrow.

"Jeez. Eat slower, will you?" Cynthia said thinking the two were eating a bit too vulgar.

"Hey! After the fight we just had, we needed this." Dagger said with her mouth full.

"Sorry." Cynthia said before giving them their cups of coffee. "At least you were able to beat that guy."

"Truth is... my dad did way more than we did. He took on Blackout like a 5-time Ultimate Fighting Champion." Cloak stated.

"Wow. That's... impressive." Cynthia said surprised.

"I'll say." Cloak said still not believing it. He then sipped from his coffee.

"If he didn't jump in when he did, we... probably wouldn't be here." Dagger stated.

"Also, there are some things we should tell you." Cloak said.

"What's that?" Cynthia asked.

"He figured out who I was. But since he's... you know, I think it's safe to say my secret identity died with him." Cloak stated.

"It's bittersweet, but at least you're safe." Cynthia said.

"Also, one more thing." Cloak said.

"He was there. He got his powers the same way we got ours." Dagger said.

"What?! So he was there the night of the oil rig explosion?" Cynthia asked. The two nodded. "I see. That confirms it then. They really might be other people that got powers from that night."

"Now we know, Dagger and I aren't the only one." Cloak said.

"This might be a bit bad for you guys, but I have to put some of this into the report." Cynthia said. "This is too big to keep a secret and who knows who else could be out there."

"We understand." Dagger said.

After being energized by the burgers and coffee, Cloak and Dagger were feeling better and walked over to John. The fox was still chatting with a rhino and lion officer.

"Mr. Wilde, now that I have some of my energy back, how about we take you home?" Cloak asked.

"Oooh. The VIP treatment. How can I say no?" John said with a smile.

"Wait, we still have a few more..." The rhino officer said wanting to asking John more question.

"Listen, after being tortured and fighting a lightning-wielding lunatic, I'm tired. Any other questions, I will answer on another day. Right now, I want to go home and back to my wife and son so they know that I'm alright. Kay?" John said sounding very tough.

"I suggest you two listen to him. He put up a better fight than we did." Dagger said with a smile.

The rhino and lion officers had their paws up and slowly backed away. Letting Cloak and Dagger take it from here.

"Let's go." Cloak said with a smile.

"Let's." John said smiling as well.

"Cloak, Dagger, and John, out!" Cloak and Dagger said before disappearing.

The three then reappeared on the top of a rooftop somewhere in the Trots. Clearly, Nick shouldn't teleport directly to his house because he was still trying to keep his secret identity. As they stood on the roof, John took a moment to look at the view.

"Hmm. Great view." John said seeing the other buildings.

"Yeah. Part about being a superhero is getting to see the best views of the city over rooftops." Dagger said to John with a smile.

"One of the most enjoyable part about the job." Cloak said.

"Cloak, Dagger, thank you for saving me." John said gratefully to the heroes.

"We feel like that should be our line." Dagger said.

"The city is big, how were you able to find me?" John asked.

"Your... son." Cloak replied. "His name was Nick, I believe. He messaged us like... 3 times on our message board. Said he blamed himself. I think he ran off to try and find you."

"*sigh* If he did, then his mother is so gonna ground him." John stated.

The Nick part of Cloak wept a bit. The last thing he wants is to be grounded. Yet, any grounding was still worth it to save his father.

"Alright John, just tell me a spot you live in and I'll try to take you directly there." Cloak stated to say how his powers work.

"Hang on. There's something I wanted to ask you, Cloak. You, specifically." John said to Cloak.

Cloak was a bit nervous about whatever John was about to ask him. But he was willing to listen to whatever John wanted to ask him.

"Sure. You did kinda save our butts back there." Cloak stated. "What do you wanted?"

"I want to take off your hood." John said.

Cloak and Dagger's eyes widened after hearing that. Take off his hood? That meant that John wanted to know Cloak's identity. Meaning he would find out that Cloak was his son. Cloak already knew how to answer John.

"You can't." Cloak replied.

"Look, I'm not gonna reveal your secret if that's what you..." John said.

"No. You **literally** can't." Cloak stated. Cloak then lower his head. "See for yourself."

John then tried to touch Cloak's hood, but Cloak's Darkforce energy was like a forcefield that prevented John from lifting up the hood.

"My powers tend to protect me in many ways. This includes my identity." I can't just show my identity with anyone."

"I see." John said. "Then can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Cloak asked.

"What does strength mean to you?" John asked.

As NIck, John has talked to Cloak about strength before. Clearly, he had to tell him something different from what his dad told him.

"Strength is needed to protect those who need it. That's what Dagger and I think." Cloak said.

"So that's your answer, huh?" John asked.

"It is." Cloak said as he turned around and walked away a bit.

"Okay." John said. Then, after 3 seconds, he said something else. "Now, what was the answer **I** told you?"

All of the fur on Cloak stood up straight after hearing that. The moment John mention "I", Cloak knew that he knew. Dagger was also stunned by this all of this too.

"Come on. Answer me." John said waiting for Cloak.

After two seconds, Cloak spoke to John but not in his Cloak voice. In his regular voice. "There are two things that we need to help us with change. Strength and control. Strength in body and mind. People with great strength also need control. If you can't control yourself, then you can't control a damn thing in this world. Control your actions and don't let your actions control you."

Cloak then turned back to face John, walked over to him, and lower down his head again.

"Nick, are you really going to..." Dagger thought frozen a bit by all of this.

John then tried to touch Cloak's hood again. This time, the Darkforce didn't stop him. John slowly lifted the hood off to reveal that it was Cloak was his son.

"Nicholas... it is you." John said looking at his son. Nick didn't say anything. He couldn't even look at his father. John then looked back at Judy. "Then I'm assuming that Dagger is that Judy girl, correct?"

Since there was no point in hiding it, Dagger reveal her Judy face to John.

"Correct, Mr. Wilde." Judy said not even trying to hide it.

"Dad... I'm so sorry." Nick said as he started to sound emotional. "I know I shouldn't have kept something like this secret from you. But I had to. There... was so much going on. I didn't even understand how these powers worked." Nick started to cry a bit. "I... also know it's my fault David's gone and I know you and mom don't trust me, but..."

Not even wanting to hear anything else, John hugged Nick. John had some tears coming from his eyes too.

"My boy's a hero. I'm so proud." John said happily.

"Dad..." Nick said as cried some more.

Nick then hugged his father back. He didn't care that his father knew his identity now. Nick was just happy to know that he was proud of him. Judy was happy about this father-son moment. She even cried a bit too.

Back at the Wilde house, Francine was looking like she lost hope and that her husband and son may be gone for good. Then she heard some noise at the front door. She rushes over and sees John and Cloak. She cries tears of joy and then hugs John tightly. After that, she looked at Cloak. After looking at Cloak for a few seconds, she wonders... could he be... Cloak then took out his hood and reveal to his mom that he was Nick. Francine was no doubt shocked by this as she covered her mouth. Yet, she was happy that her son was okay. She then hugged Nick and he hugged back. John then comes in for a group hug. The Wilde family was whole again.

Meanwhile, Judy came home. Bonnie was waiting the whole time. She was just too worried to do anything else.

"Judy! Thank goodness you're alright." Bonnie said looking relieved. "What happened? Did they find Nick's father?"

Judy didn't answer her mom right away. She was still wrapping her head. Nick and his dad knowing that he was Cloak now. It made Judy think about things. Would her own father be proud that she became Dagger? She did know one thing. If Stu was still alive, she would have told him. So... why not her mother?

"Mom..." Judy said looking down on the ground.

A second later, Judy summoned up a dagger in her right paw. Bonnie was beyond words with what she was seeing. Judy had her head up and the crescent moon that appears when she's Dagger popped up and glowed. As well as her eyes turning yellow.

"There's something I need to tell you." Judy said to Bonnie.

 **End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16: When the Truth Comes Out

**Alright. Time for Chapter 16 of Bringing Order. So, the last chapter was a bit of a shocker, eh? Both figuratively and literally. Nick and Judy had faced their first supervillain. Also, Nick and Judy decided to reveal to their parents that they are Cloak and Dagger. I always was planning to do a chapter where Nick and Judy would tell their parents that they were superheroes. So, this chapter is pretty much what happened after the last one. Nick and Judy are now going to talk to their parents about everything. How will John, Francine, and Bonnie react to all of this? And will Nick and Judy still be able to continue being Cloak and Dagger? Let's get to this next chapter.**

* * *

 _For people that are lost in the darkness, someone may need to shed some light on them. However, the light can still be overwhelming._

After the ordeal with Blackout, Nick told his parents that he was Cloak and Judy told her mom she was Dagger. The next day, Nick and Judy thought it was a good idea to get their parents together to talk about everything. So the Wildes invited Judy and Bonnie to their home. This is also the first time Nick's parents meet Judy's mom. Nick and Judy sat on the couch as they tell their parents everything. From how they got their powers, to how they became Cloak and Dagger, and about their revenge. They talked for what seemed like an hour.

"And... that's everything." Judy said. "Cloak and Dagger existed to not only protect the innocent but to get back at the people that ruined our lives."

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you before. But... you guys know the whole deal with superheroes. Had to keep it secret." Nick told them. "Besides, if we were to have told you right away, you probably wouldn't believe us."

"So... what do you all have to say?" Judy asked.

The three parents didn't say anything. They didn't know what to say after hearing Nick and Judy's story. Or rather... they were just overwhelmed by it. If they weren't all already standing up, they would be out of their seats. Francine was the first to say something.

"I just... still can't process it all. This whole time... **you** have been Cloak?" Francine asked.

"Yeah, ma. I've been Cloak the whole time." Nick said.

Francine then looks at Bonnie asks her "Bonnie, did you know anything about this or about your daughter being Dagger?".

"Of course I didn't." Bonnie replied. "Dagger is so different from how my daughter is that I always thought they were two different bunnies. Then again, Judy has changed quite a bit and it was around the time she met Nick. So to say her being Dagger isn't completely unrelatable."

"What about you, pop? How long have you known I was Cloak?" Nick asked John.

"It's hard to say." John said as he walks to a recliner and sits down. "Of I didn't know you were Cloak right off the back. Yet... maybe in the back of my head... I've always known."

"When did you started to put it all together?" Nick asked.

"The first I would say is when I looked at the obvious thing. **Your cloak**." John said looking at Nick. "It's David's, isn't it?"

Nick looked a bit fazed, yet not too fazed after he heard his dad said that. Guess it made sense that his dad knew about the cloak David made.

"Yeah. It is." Nick answered.

"So... you finished it for him." John said.

"When I picked it up, I didn't even know it was his until Uncle Lemar and Aunt Val told me. Out of all the cloaks, that was the one I wanted to finish. Could you believe that?" Nick asked.

"With everything I've seen, I do." John stated.

"So, did you know I was Cloak because of that?" Nick asked.

"No. Originally, I thought the way the cloak looked, it was just a coincidence. My second guess... was that was actually David. Like he was actually still alive or that it was his spirit. As crazy as that sounds." John said.

"Not that crazy." Judy said thinking she and Judy have seen crazier.

"Now, even with the way Nick comes and goes, I didn't suspect Nick was Cloak. That was... until I saw you, Judy." John said. "It was surprising that Nick made a new friend that just so happens to be a bunny. No doubt, Dagger and Judy have similar features, yet the difference fur and eye color threw me off."

"Then what made finally realize who we were?" Dagger asked.

"Last night, when we were facing off against Markel, you stated that really opened my mind to everything. The night of the oil rig explosion." John said sounding a bit serious.

Nick and Judy both flinched after hearing that. They guessed that mentioning the oil rig explosion was a bit of a red flag.

"You stated that the night of the oil rig explosion was how you two got your powers. That was also the night we lost David and when Judy lost her father. Once I put all the pieces together, it all fits." John stated.

"Guess there was no hiding that." Nick said.

"Does that mean you had your powers the whole time?" Francine asked.

"No. As we stated before, our powers didn't activate until the night we met at the party." Nick stated.

"Then why didn't that seem to be the case for Markel?" John asked.

"We don't know. We guess it because Nick and I are different." Judy stated as she rubbed her arm. "I mean, we weren't even sure others even had powers like ours until that night."

"So, when you found out about your powers, you both decided to be superheroes?" Bonnie asked.

"To be honest, it was my idea." Nick said raising a paw up.

"I agreed because we both thought we could use it to get what we wanted. But even so, we still had to use these powers for something other than ourselves. So we decided to help everyone we could in this city." Judy said boldly. "The city of Zootopia hasn't been the best place to live these days and we wanted to make it better."

"The city has looked to Cloak and Dagger being the heroes of this city. Yes, we put ourselves in danger. But thanks to us, the city has never been safer." Nick said just as boldly as Judy sounded. "We knew that it was a huge responsibility and we knew the risks. But we accepted it and took the roles we chose to take."

"Because if we didn't do something about the way things were, who would?" Judy said.

John, Francine, and Bonnie were all stunned and amazed by Nick and Judy's determination to be heroes. They also couldn't be mad at them for what they have done. They really did make a name for themselves and did a lot of good with their powers.

"From what you told us, Lamar and Val know about all of this," John said.

"Yeah. They do." Nick answered.

"Does anyone else know about your identities?" Francine asked.

"My old ballet teacher knows." Judy admitted.

"Ms. Abella Lotey?" Bonnie asked remembering Judy's old ballet instructor's name.

"She helped me train myself again." Judy replied.

"I see." Bonnie said.

"Anyone from the ZPD?" John asked.

"Only Cynthia Fangmeyer. But we trust her." Judy said.

"Isn't she the same tiger officer from before?" Bonnie asked.

"She's been helping us with our cases." Judy said. "Thanks to her, we were able to get quite a bit of information about the oil rig, Roxxon, and O'Clawdon."

"She also often calls us if she needs help with anything crazy around town. Like gang members, drug deals, or other criminal acts." Nick stated.

"That explains a bit." Bonnie said as she rubbed her chin.

"Is there anyone else?" John asked.

Nick and Judy wanted to mention Malaloo. But they felt that with all that Malaloo knows a lot more than their parents need to know. It wasn't like they didn't trust Malaloo. But any more information could overwhelm them. Especially the part about saving the world.

"No." Nick answered. "Not alive anyway."

"Not even your friends Benjamin and Finnick?" John asked.

"No. They don't even realize I'm Cloak." Nick replied.

"So, you thought it was best not to tell them? That's okay I guess. It's understandable that you didn't want to tell your friends." John said.

"But you shouldn't have kept this a secret from us." Francine said looking a bit mad at Nick.

"You guys kept secrets from me too." Nick said looking mad. "Uncle Lamar and Aunt Val told me everything. Like the real reason that we moved out of the Trots."

"They told you?" John asked looking surprised.

"Yes. For years, I thought you didn't believe me and you made me feel like I couldn't be trusted or that I had to do everything perfectly to earn your trust again. Not only that, you never told me about a spy boy or that you were one, pop. Also that you are apparently strong enough to take on a lightning psychopath that Judy and I had trouble with." Nick said.

"You make fair points, son." John admitting feeling bad. "You must have felt guilty for so long. But your mother and I did this to keep you safe. But I guess, as you got older, it seems that you could start taking care of yourself. Especially since you're Cloak."

"By the way, is that why you took me to the boxing gym? Was it your way to train me?" Nick asked.

"If you weren't Cloak, then you learned to better defend yourself. But if you were Cloak, you would be even better at it." John stated.

"Guess that's true." Nick said. He then looked at his mom. "What about you, mom?"

"What? There isn't really much to tell you that you already don't know." Francine said.

"Really? You're not gonna tell me something like... you're some secret spy and when you started working for Roxxon, it was to better understand what really happened that night..." Nick said. While he said all that, he was starting to wonder if that was really the case. "... which I am saying out loud now sounds very believable."

"Mrs. Wilde, is that really the case?" Judy asked wondering if Nick's guess was right.

"*sigh* While I'm **NOT** a spy, I will admit part of the reason I got the job... was because of what happened last night." Francine told them. "However, I didn't get much and the job pretty much just became a job at that point. But... I didn't think that they could have caused the explosion on purpose."

"That's still not confirmed. However, it's possible that they definitely knew the Lightforce and Darkforce energy under the city." Judy stated.

"Does that mean your father knew too?" Bonnie asked.

"I... don't know. But I know that the explosion wasn't his fault. It's more like they cut corners and neglected the blueprints he made." Judy stated.

"I knew it. Then they really did put all the blame on Stu." Bonnie said looking mad with herself.

"That's why I've been doing all I could to prove dad's innocents with Nick's help. We're getting pretty close too." Judy stated. "I refuse to let us keep suffering and be stuck in that trailer forever."

In the past, Bonnie tried what she could to defend Stu. But after ultimately failing, she gave up then eventually went into rehab for 2 years. Yet, her daughter never gave up and still continued.

"Judy, if only I had your strong will..." Bonnie thought as she looked at her daughter.

"Well, after hearing all of this, you two really have been great heroes." Francine said. "No doubt, you saved a few lives and we can say that we are proud that you use your powers to help others."

Nick and Judy started to smile from Francine's words.

"However... that all ends here and now." Francine said in a serious tone.

"What?" Nick said with widening eyes.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, _I want you to stop being Cloak_." Francine told him.

"WHAT?!" Nick and Judy shouted out as they get off the couch.

"Frankie, now wait a mo..." John said thinking Francine was going a bit too far.

"MOM! You can't be serious!" Nick said not sounding happy.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, your son's a great hero and partner." Judy stated.

"That doesn't matter, dearly. What matters is that my son has been going out day after day being close to knocking at death's door. I don't want that for him." Francine stated.

"I know it's dangerous. But I've been handling myself well enough. In fact, I have." Nick stated.

"But you almost died last night. Do you have ANY idea how that makes me feel?" Francine asked sad and worried. "How many times have you got hurt or beaten up or shot at?!"

"I can be intangible. Bullets don't work on me." Nick stated.

"How would you know that unless you been shot at?" Francine asked.

"I... uhhhh." Nick uttered. True be told, he had been shot at more than once.

"So you could have been dead?" Francine asked looking mad.

"Other people would have been dead." Nick said.

"Other people **aren't** my baby boy." Francine said in a serious tone.

Hearing that nearly set Nick off. She was basically saying that other people's lives matter. Nick felt the opposite of that.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT LIKE OTHER MAMMAL'S LIVES DON'T MATTER?!" Nick shouted.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT YOUR MOTHER!" Francine shouted.

"ENOUGH!" John shouted out getting in the middle of both of them. "Everyone calm down and don't say anything else we might regret."

John clearly didn't want to hear his family say anything else and drive a big wedge into his family. Nick and Francine knew John was right, so they calmed down. Francine stepped back and Nick sat back down on the couch. Judy sat down too. The room was silent for a few seconds. Then Bonnie broke the silence.

"Francine, being a mother going through the same thing, might I speak with your son?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure. Maybe you can make him understand." Francine said expecting Bonnie to see her side.

Bonnie then walked up to Nick and faced the young fox.

"Nick, Judy told me something that I knew nothing about until last night." Bonnie said. "You were the one who saved my daughter from drowning that night, were you?"

John and Francine's eyes widen when they heard that.

"I am." Nick answered.

"I see." Bonnie said. "So I wasn't supposed to lose just my husband that night. But my husband AND my daughter."

"..." Judy was silent and couldn't look at Bonnie.

"When my Stuart died, my entire world fell apart and I could barely hold on to myself. But..." Bonnie said before starting to cry. "... if I had also lost my one and only baby girl... then I... I..." Bonnie then hugged Nick. "... thank you. Thank you so much."

Nick felt a sort of warmth from Bonnie's hug. He could barely remember the details on how he save Judy, but Bonnie was still grateful to him. He then hugged Bonnie back. Seeing this may have opened Francine's mind a bit. While she was worried about her own son, she didn't realize Nick was saving other people's children as well.

"Frankie, I think we need a moment." John said to his wife as he pulls her away from the living room.

John and Francine then walked to the hallway to talk in private.

"Don't you see, Frankie? Our boy saved someone else's child even when he was just a little tod." John said. "If our son has been preventing what Lemar and Valerie had to deal with, how can we be against that?"

"I know. I know. But..." Francine said.

"Doesn't Nick being Cloak make you love him any less?" John asked.

"What? No. Of course not." Francine replied.

"Then what's the real problem?" John asked.

"The real problem is our baby is risking his life for all of this." Francine said.

"He's not a baby anymore. He's becoming a man." John stated. "A man that we raised to be strong and independent. Our boy chose to become Cloak and save the people of this city. How can we not support that?"

"It's not that I don't support him. It's just..." Francine said.

"Do you honestly believe that the boy will stop being Cloak because you told him to? Even then, how would you stop him?" John asked.

"We can move out of the city or send him to a new private school." Francine said.

"We're not moving again." John said as he shook his head. "Besides, if you have forgotten, Nick can teleport. He can just come right back."

"But... we..." Francine said.

"Honey, stop." John said as he puts his paws on Francine's shoulder. "We're not gonna do anything about this."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Francine asked as she started to cry. "Don't you care about what happens to our son? Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared." John admitted. "Yet, I'm proud of him too. That proudness is what token away my fear."

"What?" Frankie said.

"As Cloak, Nick is not only saving hundreds of lives but also doing it to honor David. The boy we saw as a second son. He's driven to keep going, no matter what." John said. "Yes, I fear for his life and I fear that he might share David's fate. But how can I not support what he's done? Aren't you proud of him too?"

"..." Francine didn't say anything. She just had her head down and looked at the ground.

"Nick has chosen to do this. The best we can do is support him." John said. "He may have to deal with danger, but we know he won't be doing it alone. After all, the bunny who's the life he saved seemed to be willing to help him every step of the way."

Francine thought about it and knew that John was right in nearly every way. She then started to see the image of Cloak and her son in her head. In her own way, she supported both of them. Nick for working hard his whole life and Cloak for doing what's right and being a hero. While Francine still worried deeply about Nick, she knew she couldn't stop Nick from being Cloak even if she tried. After taking a deep breath, Francine and John walked back into the living room. Nick and Judy still sat on the couch and Bonnie were standing near the left side of the couch by Judy.

"Nicholas, do you still intend to be Cloak even when I ask you not to be?" Francine asked.

"I do." Nick answered firmly.

"Does that also mean you won't stop trying to convict this O'Clawdon?" Francine asked.

"I won't." Nick answered still sounding firm.

"And Judy..." Francine said as she looks at the doe. "... do you intend to help my son, no matter what? Even if it means putting yourself into danger?"

"I do." Judy answered.

It was clear that Nick and Judy had their minds set.

"*sigh* Nick, you really are our son. You have your father's code of honor and my stubbornness." Francine said. "Nick, you do understand why I would rather you not do all of this, right?"

"I do, mom. I really do. But... being Cloak is a part of who I am. I can't just call it quits now." Nick said.

"Bonnie, how do you feel about this?" Frankie asked. "Are you honestly okay with your daughter doing all of this?"

"Truth be told, my daughter always ran when trouble came her way. Now I find out she runs right into trouble, it scares me." Bonnie admitted. "But... my Judy has never been a better person than she has now."

"I am, mom. Like Nick with being Cloak, being Dagger is a part of who I am now. It's dangerous, but I wouldn't trade it away for anything." Judy said as she had her paws on her chest.

"Well, I know how I feel about this now." Bonnie said with a smile.

"The question is... what does Francine think about this?" John asked.

"I suppose it's okay. IF... you promise to always be careful and not to overdue. That... and you also have to always look out for each other. Judy's important to Bonnie as you are important to us." Frankie said.

"We will! Promise!" Nick and Judy said as they stood up from the couch.

"Okay then." Francine said with a smile. "Nick, you now have your father and I's full support."

"YES!" Nick and Judy shouted out happily. The two were about to high paw, but quickly stopped once they remember their little rule. "Ohhhhhhh..."

"Right. You mentioned something about a 'no-touch' rule." Bonnie said.

"At least we know the there won't be any 'funny' business from you two." John said while grinning.

"Johnny!" Francine said before elbowing her husband.

"We're hoping to find a way past it one day." Judy stated as she twiddles her fingers.

"Anyway, I think it's good that you all finally know. Now we can have no more secrets." Nick said looking happy that he doesn't have to hide his secret identity anymore.

"Hold it!" Francine said with a paw out. "Just because you can still be a superhero, doesn't mean you are not in trouble."

"In trouble?" Nick asked not looking too happy to hear that. "Why?"

"Going out to save people is one thing. But sneaking out of the house, constantly going out past curfew AND going out on school nights are a different thing entirely." Francine stated.

That realization struck Nick and Judy almost as hard as Blackout's lightning. Nick has constantly sneaked out of the house to do night patrol with Judy. Not exactly a good thing to do.

"Even with that, it's... conflicting to give you a proper punishment." John said.

"If we were to ground you and someone was in trouble, you would still go out no matter how long we ground you. It would also make us seem like we're bad parents for not letting you go out to help others." Francine stated.

"Such a predicament." John went as he scratched his chin. "What do we do?"

"Let me off the hook?" Nick suggested as he smiles awkwardly.

"Nice try, Slick. You're not getting off that easy." John said.

"Oh. I know." Francine said as she snapped her fingers. "Nick can go out, so long as his grades don't drop and he gets our permission. But as punishment, no dessert for a month."

"That's all?" Judy asked.

"That's all." Francine said with a smile.

"Hear that, Nick? You can still go out if something happens and we need help. Isn't that great?" Judy asked.

Nick didn't anything. He looked like he was in deep thought. He didn't really like the idea of no dessert for a month. But after thinking about it for a few seconds...

"I'll take the grounding." Nick replied.

"NICK!" Judy shouted out looking angry with him.

"I don't want to not have dessert for a month. My mom makes an excellent blueberry cobbler to die for." Nick stated.

"It's only a month and you'll live." Judy stated being firm with him.

"That goes for you too, young lady." Bonnie said giving Judy the same punishment.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Me too?" Judy said not realizing she would get the same punishment.

"Of course. After all, you are in the same boat as Nick. It's only fair that you have the same punishment." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"But... the leftover carrot cupcakes..." Judy uttered not wanting to not have them.

"Not so fun now, huh Carrots?" Nick asked Judy with a sly grin.

"Shut up! Your mom's cobbler is like my mom's cupcakes." Judy stated. "Isn't there any other way we could make a deal?"

"It's either no dessert or grounding." Bonnie stated. "But as Francine stated, that would include you not helping out those who are in trouble when they need it."

"But what kind of superheroes would you be if you do that?" Francine asked with a smirk.

"Pop?" Nick said while looking at his dad. He was hoping his dad would soften the blow.

"Can't help you, son. You know how your mom is." John said while shrugging. "Besides, I have to agree with her."

"Ugggggggggggggghhhhhh..." Both Nick and Judy uttered. They had no choice but to give in. "Fine..."

"We knew you would agree." Francine said smiling.

Even though they weren't happy about losing their dessert privileges, they were happy that their parents accepted them being Cloak and Dagger.

"Remember, promise to be safe." Francine said.

"We will, mom." Nick said nodding.

"Okay. I think we're good now." John said.

"Good." Nick and Judy both said.

"Alright. Then I'm gonna check something really quick." Nick said as he digs into his pants pocket.

Nick then pulled out his phone and see that Cynthia had given him some messages. His eyes widen from the number of messages he got.

"Aw man!" Nick shouted out as he got out the couch. "I got like, a million texts from Cynthia!"

Judy then took out her phone and sees that she could say the same thing.

"Me too!" Judy said looking frantic as she got out the couch too. "There's trouble. We gotta go."

"Right!" Nick said to Judy.

As the two were about to go, they paused to look at their parents. Even with their parents okay with it, it felt that they still needed their permission.

"Well? Get going." John said.

Nick and Judy then nodded and then shouted out "Embrace the dark!" and "Embrace the light!". Nick summoned his cloak and Judy summoned her dagger and the two changed into their superhero personas. Cloak then wrapped part of his cloak around Dagger's waist as he was ready to teleport.

"See ya soon." Cloak said to his parents.

"Try to be home before dinner this time." Francine said to her son.

"That goes for you too." Bonnie said to her daughter.

"Yes, ma'am" Cloak and Dagger said to their respected mother before vanishing.

As they left, Francine took a deep breath. It still felt hard for her to believe that her son was a superhero.

"You okay, hun?" John asked Francine knowing that she was still worried.

"Honestly, I'm a nervous wreck. But... I'm proud of our baby bo... I mean, proud of our young man." Francine said with a smile.

"Me too." John said smiling as well.

"Guess we're all part of the Proud Parents Club." Bonnie said smiling too. "Alright. It was nice to meet you two, but I should head home now. After finding out my Judy is really Dagger and after hearing everything, I really need to lay my head down."

"I might do the same." Francine told Bonnie feeling the same way. "You take care."

"Same to you." Bonnie said to Francine.

Bonnie then said her goodbyes and left the Wildes' house. Taking Bonnie's words seriously, Francine decided to go upstairs and rest a bit. All the talking took a bit out of her. John, however, had other plans.

Later, Cloak and Dagger had to deal with what was close to a gang war. It ended pretty quickly thanks to them. Once the explained to Cynthia why they took so long, she understood and thought it was good that their parents now knew their secret. After leaving the rest to the police, Cloak and Dagger decided to go on patrol. As they ran and hopped over rooftops, they chatted.

"So, your parents and my mom know who we are now." Dagger said to her partner.

"According to comic books, they are pretty much the last people who are supposed to know." Cloak stated.

"We made the right choice telling them." Dagger stated.

"I know. You're right. Now we don't have to keep all this a secret from them." Cloak said. "However, now they are gonna worry about us more."

The two then leaped over to the next building and stopped.

"Then let's prove that they don't have to." Dagger said boldly. "We'll just keep doing what we have been doing, but better."

"It's a good thing we didn't mention what Auntie Malaloo told us." Cloak stated.

"Yeah. I don't think any of them are ready to hear the whole 'Save The World' part." Dagger stated.

"Ugh. It still feels like we have so much to do." Cloak stated.

"That's why there's two of us. We're supposed to face our problems together. So that's what we will do." Dagger said determinedly. "Fight crime, get Cooperman, put O'Clawdow behind bars, and save the city from an upcoming unnatural disaster."

"You make it sound easy." Cloak said feeling that it wouldn't be.

"It will be easy..." Dagger said before looking at Cloak's eyes. "... because we have each other."

Cloak then smiled at his partner.

"We got to stop doing that." Nick said as looking away and tried not to look embarrassed. "Come back. Back to patrolling."

"Sir, yes sir." Dagger said in a flirtatious matter.

As the two continued patrolling, elsewhere, John was out and about in the Trots. He stopped at Lemar and Val's house. He knocked on the door three times and opening it was Lemar. He was shocked to see John.

"Johnny?" Lemar said.

"Long time no see, old friend." John replied.

"Glad to hear you are okay. I heard that you got kidnapped the other day and..." Lemar said.

"Nick told me everything." John said.

"He did?" Lemar asked looking surprised.

"It wasn't really that hard to figure it out to begin with." John told him.

Lemar then opened the door more allowing John to come inside. The two and Valerie talked about everything about Nick being Cloak and him wanting to avenge David. Lemar then gave John some papers.

"So... these are the sketches." John said as he looked at the paper.

"Yeah." Lemar answered.

"I see." John said. He then looks down at an old rectangular chest. "And the fabric is in there?"

"John, you know how rare that kind of fabric is. Most people can't even use it properly." Lemar stated.

"Most people aren't me." John said firmly. "Listen, Nick might need this one day. Whether it's if or when I want it to be ready for him. Nick and Judy are going to face some time. I can just feel it in my tail. So, I have to do what I can for my boy. For our boys."

Lemar and Valerie just simply nodded and let John have what was in the chest. Eventually, John went back home and into his little workshop in the basement of the house. From his desk drawer, he pulled out a small and dusty box. After blowing the dust off, he opened up the box. It was full of sewing needles and thread.

"Didn't think I would use this again." John said to himself as he takes one of the needles. He takes one look at the sketch he had before pulling out some black fabric and putting it on the table. "Now, let's get started."

 **End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17: To the Burrows

**I'm getting closer and closer to the turning point of this story. Sadly, we're not getting into the exciting stuff just yet. In the last chapter, Nick and Judy had a long talk with their folks and now they know that they are Cloak and Dagger. Even so, they are still allowed to be Cloak and Dagger. For this chapter, Nick and Judy take their first step outside of Zootopia and go somewhere. Bunnyburrow. Now, if you read my last story and paid attention, Judy's mom and dad left Bunnyburrow when she was still 3. So, she has no real memories of it.** **Also, some... dark things went down in the Burrows that caused Judy's family to move to the city. Nick and Judy both heard rumors about what happened, but do those rumors still apply to Bunnyburrow today? That is what Nick and Judy are going to find out today.**

* * *

 _It's good to use the Light we have been given. However, if we overuse and abuse it, we could be left with an everlasting Darkness that we can't see._

Judy was in the living room of her trailer home. She found an old photo album. She looked through the pages of it and sees old photos of her mom and dad in their youth. She even found some old photos of her as a baby. Some of them were a bit embarrassing, yet she still found them to be quite joyous to look at. She then turned the page to see a photo of Stu when he was about Judy's age. He was wearing a white and green cap with a carrot on it, a yellow flannel shirt, and blue overalls. The picture was taken near a carrot field. Stu looked like the proper image of a carrot farmer.

"Psst!" Judy tried not to laugh. "Can't believe dad actually wanted to be a carrot farmer. I mean, look at those overalls."

"Hey! When I was your age, does were attracted a buck in overalls." Bonnie said as she walks into the room as she notices Judy looking at the album. She was in her waitress outfit.

"Does in the burrows must have had some weird taste." Judy said to her mother.

"This coming from my daughter who has a thing for a fox." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"For the last time, Nick and I aren't a thing." Judy said red-faced.

"Not yet at least." Bonnie said with a smirk. "You're already partners. So it wouldn't surprise me if you become **more**."

"Whatever." Judy said as she scoffed. "I beat when you were with dad, it was awkward between you two."

"Yes... and no." Bonnie answered. "Stu was always willing to do the farmwork, yet he always tried to hide his smart side. He was smarter than most mammals in the burrows."

"That's why Roxxon wanted him." Judy said looking a bit mad.

"Yes. But I never really trusted some of them." Bonnie said. "However, the money good and our choices were limited. Our paws were tied."

"So if dad never got the job..." Judy said.

"We would have stayed in Bunnyburrow. Even if it meant being screwed over later." Bonnie said. "So... we lucked out, Judy."

Bonnie had always wanted to stay in Bunnyburrow. She has told Judy that several times. It made her wonder why she loved the town so much.

"Mom, what was Bunnyburrow like?" Judy asked.

"You don't remember when you were young?" Bonnie asked.

"I was 3. All I remember is big green fields." Judy stated.

"It was more than just big green fields." Bonnie said as she sat down next to Judy. "There were big hills, the air was fresher, the mammals were nice, and there was nothing like food fresh from the farm. To most bunnies, it was a paradise. Of course, that was then, this is now."

"Mom..." Judy said feeling a bit sad.

"Oh. Don't let your mother bum you out. Can't have a superhero with droopy ears." Bonnie said as she leaned her head on Judy's forehead.

"Right. I suppose to give others hope. Can't do that if I'm mopey." Judy stated as she began to smile again.

"I need to work late tonight. If you have to go out to face trouble, please be safe." Bonnie said.

"I will, mom." Judy said.

Bonnie then kissed Judy on the cheek before leaving for the day. Judy was now alone and went back to looking at the album. As she looks at more pictures, she couldn't help but think about things. Why did her mom love Bunnyburrow so much? How different from Zootopia was it?

Meanwhile, Nick was being trained by his dad at the boxing gym again. Nick was practicing his shadow boxing on the heavy bag as John watched him.

"That's it, son. Hit fast and hard." John told Nick.

After finding out Nick was Cloak, John started training Nick a bit more. After seeing John fight Blackout, Nick wants to be just as tough as his dad in a fight and not just rely on his powers all the time. Nick kept punching the bag until John told him to stop.

"Alright, my boy. That's enough for today." John said thinking it was time to be done.

"Already?" Nick said sounding disappointed. "Come on. I can do this for another hour."

"Now now. You don't know if you might be needed. Can't have you get too tired, right?" John asked as he winked.

At that moment, Nick heard his cellphone ring from his black gym bag.

"See? That might be Judy telling you there's trouble." John said.

"OR... she just wants to say hi." Nick stated.

Nick goes into his bag and takes out his phone. He then sees ' _Carrots_ ' on his caller ID. It was Judy calling. So he picked up and spoke to her.

"Hey, Carrots. What's up?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Hey, Nick. Listen, I... kinda need a favor. A BIG favor." Judy said.

"Well, it's not like I haven't done you enough favor." Nick said with sarcasm. "What do you need?"

"I... kinda need you to take me somewhere." Judy said.

"Oh. That's no big deal." Nick said thinking whatever Judy was going to ask for wasn't going to be a problem for him. "Where do you need me to take you?"

"Bunnyburrow." Judy answered.

Nick's eyes widened after hearing that and he was silent for a few seconds. Nick then spoke out. "That's... a pretty big favor."

Later, Nick and Judy met up at the church. They were both in their superhero attire, yet their faces were still normal. Nick was drawing on the floor with charcoal to create a Wayfinder with the Maman Brigitte symbol. He was just about finished.

"Annnnnnd... done." Nick said as he finished the drawing.

"You sure this will work?" Judy asked.

"Uhh... no! If this was somewhere close, it would be easy." Nick stated. "But Bunnyburrow far. Like really freakin far."

"Sorry. But after everything mom has told me and everything I know, I think it's time I see it for myself. I want to understand why mom was so attached to the place." Judy said to Nick.

"Judy, if we're really going to do this, there are 3 things I need to state." Nick said with 3 fingers out with his right paw. He then holds out 1 finger. "1.) Most of the time when I teleport, it's because I've been there or I know where the area is. I've never been to Bunnyburrow at all. So knowing where I will pop isn't 100 percent." Nick then held out 2 fingers. 2.) The amount of power it would take. Teleporting multiple times uses a good amount of my Darkforce energy. The longer the distance, the more energy needed. I'm fine as long as I take short breaks. But Bunnyburrow is over 300 miles away. So, once I teleport there, I might below for a while." Now Nick had 3 fingers out. "Lastly, 3.) Even if I'm able to teleport that far, that doesn't mean there won't be any repercussions. If not for me, then for you. With distances like this, anything could go wrong. I mean, I can do a short distance with a bunch of people. But a long-distance, even with one person, I can't promise that nothing will happen to you."

"Nick, I'll be fine. I've teleported with you before. I'm used to it." Judy stated.

"This is different. I haven't even tested going this far yet." Nick said.

"First time for everything." Judy said as she takes a step on Nick's markings. "Now, let's do this."

"Hold it!" Nick said trying to halt Judy once more. "Judy, are you sure you really want to go to Bunnyburrow. I mean, I read about what happened years ago. For all we know, the town never recovered."

"I've already prepared myself for whatever we find out." Judy said as she had her paw near her chest. "I'll know I will be able to handle it more if I have a friend with me."

"I still don't know if you will be safe." Nick said.

"If you wrap your cloak around me tight, I know you will keep me safe." Judy said looking up at Nick.

Nick blushed a bit from hearing Judy's comment.

"We really have to stop doing that." Nick said trying not to be mad with Judy. Nick then put on his hood and became Cloak. "Alright. Let's do and hope for the best."

"By the way, do we really need to change?" Judy asked wondering why they needed to be in their costumes.

"If there is a chance some random person sees a young fox and bunny popping out of nowhere, then they might ask questions. If we are at least Cloak and Dagger, that will be less of a problem to explain." Cloak stated.

"Fair point." Judy said before summoning up a dagger and changing into Dagger. "Ready when you are."

Cloak walked over to the Maman Brigitte symbol and wrapped his cloak around Dagger.

"I've never been anywhere outside of the city before." Cloak stated.

"Before we became Cloak and Dagger, I've never been anywhere." Dagger stated.

"First time for everything." Cloak said repeating Judy's words. "Since you were actually born in Bunnyburrow, you should do the chant."

"Uhhh... how does it work exactly?" Dagger asked.

"Just think deeply about where you want to go and why. Do that and my powers should take us there." Cloak said. "I think."

"You think?" Dagger asked.

"I already told you, I've never done this before. At least you were at Bunnyburrow before. Your basically our key to all of this." Cloak stated.

"That makes sense, I guess." Dagger said. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started chanting. "Take us to Bunnyburrow. I want to see what became of the town I was born in. I want to understand why mother loved it so much."

After Dagger said all of that, Cloak closed his eyes and tried to work his magic. Shadows started to surround the two and then... they vanished. As Cloak and Dagger traveled, something felt different. The two opened their eyes and were shocked by what they were seeing. The two find themselves flying through some weird dark space-ish place at high speed. They were both started to freak out a bit.

"Woah! What?!" Cloak said both confused and a bit scared of what was happening.

"Nick! Nick! Where are we?!" Dagger shouted out a bit scared.

"How should I know?! This is the first time this has happened." Cloak asked sounding just as scared as Dagger.

"Can you stop yourself?" Dagger asked.

"I can't!" Cloak stated not being able to really control himself. "Hang on. I think I know where we are. Remember when I told you I'm a conduit for my own pocket dimension? This must be that dimension. Whenever I teleport, I must be using this space."

"Then how come we've never seen this before?" Dagger asked.

"We never traveled this far before." Cloak answered. "Think of this as a type of speedway or... like sending an email to a far place."

Cloak and Dagger then see a hole or tear in the space. It seems that they were heading straight for it.

"What's that?" Dagger asked.

"I think that's our exit." Cloak replied. "Hang on!"

Cloak and Dagger came running straight to the hole and went straight for it. As they did, out of a cloud of shadows came out the two heroes. After that crazy experience, Cloak and Dagger were down on their knees and breathing heavily.

"Okay...*huff* *huff* THAT... was nuts!" Dagger stated trying to get a grip. "Let's not do that again."

"*huff* I would say, gladly. But we need to get back home the same way like that." Cloak stated as he got up. He then could feel that his powers were drained quite a bit. "As expected, I'm totally drained from that stunt. We're gonna be here for a while." The fox then looked right and left to see their surroundings. "Is this the place?"

Dagger looks around and sees mostly green fields.

"Big green fields. The only thing I remember." Dagger said. "This is the place."

"First, since the coast is clear, let's change." Cloak suggested.

Dagger nodded. The two then changed back to their normal selves. Nick had on his black hoodie over a blue shirt, grey jeans, and a black cap on. Judy had a white vest, with a green shirt and blue jeans. She also put on some glasses. Even if she didn't need them. The two then walked a bit until they stopped when the "Welcome to Bunnyburrow" sign between some railway.

"Looks like we really did make it." Nick said looking up at the sign. "Doesn't get any clearer than this sign."

Judy then looked at the sign and felt that something was off.

"That's odd." Judy said.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"There was supposed to be a counter that shows the population of the town. I don't see that here." Judy stated. "They must have taken it out. No surprise after hearing about the... you know."

"By the look of things, we still have a ways to go before we can get to town." Nick said.

"Can't you just take us closer to town?" Judy asked.

"What part of 'totally drained' did you not understand?" Nick asked looking a bit mad with Judy. "My body isn't used to traveling this far of a distance and I never been here. So I think we're lucky that we were even able to get here."

"Right. Right. Sorry." Judy said apologizing. "I'm not the one who can teleport, after all. That's all you. Want me to boost you back up?"

"Maybe later. To put me back at full, you would have to use a pretty good chunk of your power. No point in both of us feeling drained." Nick stated.

"If you say so." Judy said.

The two then continued walking down the plain road. As they did for a while, an old red pick-up truck came. The driver of the truck was a middle-age male rabbit with light brown fur, a white shirt, blue overalls, and a straw hat. The rabbit sees Nick and Judy and drives over to them. He then honks his horn to get his attention. After that, he slowed down to talk with Nick and Judy.

"Howdy!" The rabbit said greeting the two teens.

"Um... hello, sir." Judy said speaking to the rabbit.

"What are y'all kids doing out in the middle of the road to town?" The rabbit asked.

"Oh. Ummm..." Judy said as she tried to think of something.

"We're from the city and we took a bus come here. But the bus dropped us off here instead of just going all the way to town." Nick said coming up with something on the fly.

"Nice, Nick." Judy thought proud of Nick. Some of Judy's clever lying was rubbing off on him.

"Makes sense. They shut the bus system years ago. I'm surprised that they were able to take you so far." The rabbit said.

"Wish we knew that sooner." Judy said.

"You kids need a ride into town?" The rabbit asked. "I'm more than willing to let you sit in the back."

"You're really willing to give to random teenagers a lift?" Nick asked.

"Yup." The rabbit answered.

"But... one of us is a fox." Nick stated feeling that a normal bunny would be scared of him.

"And?" The rabbit said not being bothered by the fact Nick was a fox.

Nick and Judy felt that this was a bit odd. A bunny out in the country and not afraid of a fox? In Zootopia, most rabbits were still quite afraid of foxes. Not including rabbits that were a fan of Cloak. Even with that, some still feared the fox of darkness. So it was a breath of fresh air that someone like this random buck existed.

"So kind of you to offered, but I think to walk the rest of the way there." Judy said not wanting to be a burden.

"You sure? Cause getting to town is about another 5 miles of walking." The rabbit stated with a smirk.

Both Nick and Judy's ears went straight up. Nick was already still pretty tried from teleporting all the way here. He didn't want to do more walking than he was already doing. Judy didn't really want to walk the rest of the way either if the town was another 5 miles away.

"Yeah... I'll think we'll take that offer now." Nick said.

"Good choice." The rabbit said with a smile. "Name's Bill, by the way. Bill Harely."

"Nice to meet you." Judy said greeting Bill. "I'm... Tandy. Tandy Doewen."

Nick gave Judy an expression that said "Really?" because Judy was using her fake names. Nick didn't know why she would use her fake name. Judy tilted her head as she wanted Nick to do the same and use a fake name. Nick felt it wasn't needed, but decided to do it anyway.

"And I'm Tyrone Todson." Nick said with a straight face. "Guess... you can call me Ty."

"A pleasure, Tandy and Tyrone." Bill said as he tipped his hat. "Hop in!"

Nick and Judy, or... Tyrone and Tandy, got into the back of Bill's truck. It wasn't much of a problem to get a good seat in the back, but Bill did had a few farms produce like corn, tomatoes, and carrots.

"Guessing he's a farmer." Judy said to Nick.

"Kinda on the nose, ain't it?" Nick said.

Bill then continued driving with Nick and Judy in tow. Neither of them have actually rode in the back of a truck before since both of them were pretty much city-breaded. As they rode, they looked out at the horizons and were in awe with what they saw. Fields filled with evergrowing crops, the fresh air, and... town. The town was colorful and filled with several little shops, many animals around the town. Not just bunnies, as the name stated, but foxes, sheep, lions, bears, ferrets, rhinos, pigs, deers, goats, and many others. While it seemed small, to the eyes of Nick and Judy, it was breathtaking.

"This is Bunnyburrow? A town that fell in ruin?" Nick asked.

"It's... it's beautiful." Judy said. "I don't know why, but... it just is."

"I don't understand. What about all of that stuff years ago? Did the town actually recover from all of it?" Nick asked Judy.

"I don't know. I'm as shocked as you." Judy said to Nick. "You think the town would look like some apocalyptic or run-down town. Yet I've seen parts of Zootopia that aren't as good-looking as this."

"Think we should ask Bill what's the deal?" Nick asked.

"Better not." Judy suggested. "If he doesn't bring it up, then neither should we."

Nick nodded in agreement. Bill then made it into town and dropped Nick and Judy off. The two got out of the back of the truck and looked around. As they did, a few of the residents were nice enough to greet Nick and Judy. Bill then got out of his truck and walked over to Nick and Judy.

"Welcome to Bunnyburrow, you two. Hope you enjoyed the ride." Bill said.

"A bit uncomfortable. Especially, with the tossing and turning." Nick said honestly.

"Ty!" Judy said as she looked mad at Nick and called him his fake name.

"Haha! It's okay. When I was a kid, I didn't like riding in the back of my pa's pickup truck either." Bill said in a jolly tone. "So, can I ask what brings you two to town?"

Nick and Judy agreed that they wouldn't talk about the real reason they were here at Bunnyburrow. So they came up with a believable reason.

"As we said, we're from the city. Zootopia, to be exact. We love our city and all, but sometimes, it can be a bit... much." Judy stated.

"So Tandy and I decided that we should go somewhere outside of the city and we chose here." Nick said. "The town seemed nice, but... being a fox, I was a bit... concern. You know, cause the town is called ' **BUNNY** burrow' and I assume it's because the town's like, 99% percent bunny."

"That's a bit of an overshot." Bill stated. "It's true, the number of bunny mammals is much higher than other mammals here. But I would say the population is closer to... 30% rabbit."

"WHAT?!" Nick and Judy shouted out.

"That's... smaller than we thought." Nick admitted.

"As for foxes, the town's about... 10% fox." Bill added.

"WHAT?!" Nick and Judy shouted out again.

"That's... higher than we thought." Judy admitted. "I mean, it's not bigger than the bunny count, but still..."

"With something like that, this place should be called Bunny-Foxburrow." Nick suggested.

"Haha! With that said, foxes and bunnies getting is really a problem here. Hasn't been for years. So don't feel uncomfortable about being a fox and rabbit couple." Bill said.

"We didn't say we were!" Nick and Judy shouted out with both of them blushing.

"So you're not? Huh. Could have fooled me." Bill stated while shrugging. "Either way, you both seem to be fond of each other to be a fox and bunny."

"We... just knew each other when we were kids once." Judy stated as she twiddled her fingers.

"Y... yeah. We're basically still just reuniting." Nick added.

"I see." Bill said. "So, now that you're in town, what are you two's plans?"

"Plans?" Nick and Judy went in confusion.

"Plans. Aren't you two here for a reason? Like seeing the sites?" Bill asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." Nick and Judy uttered. The whole time, they thought about going to Bunnyburrow. But didn't know what to do when they got here.

"WHAT?! Y'all are here and you didn't even come up with anything to do or where to go?" Bill asked shocked from hearing that. "Geez. Do kids your age even think these days?"

"Hey! Coming here was Tandy's idea." Nick said while pointing at ' _Tandy_ '. "I just came with her so she wouldn't be lonely."

"Grrrrrr..." Judy growled looking a bit mad.

"How about this? I'll show you kids around some of the parts in town. I take you to some of the most important spots, let you meet some of the people, and I'll even treat you to dinner at my house.

"Oh. We don't want to be too much trouble." Judy said not wanting to be a burden.

"Nonsense. I'm not really doing much. I already finished my farmwork for the day. So I'm more than free." Bill said.

Nick and Judy felt that Bill did enough for them to town. But they really could use a guide and it really didn't seem like Bill wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Okay. Guess you have Ty and me for the day." Judy said with a smile.

"Great!" Bill said before locking his car door. "Let me start by showing you around the stores."

Being guided by Bill, the two teens walked around the sidewalk and saw some of the stores they had. They were pretty much small standards stores. They were no different from the stores you would see in certain neighborhoods in the city. However, these ones seemed more authentic. A tailoring shop, a clothing shop, and a nice looking candy shop. Bill stopped Nick and Judy at a fresh produce stand with fruits and vegetables.

"Hello, Bill." Said the white-furred doe owner of the stand. She then noticed Nick and Judy. "Who are these new faces with you? Some new workers?"

"Naw. This is Tyrone and Tandy. They are from the big city." Bill stated.

"Ah. Some Zootopian city-slickers then." The doe said with a smile. "But looking at them, they look a bit more toned than most."

"Toned?" Nick said a bit surprised to hear that.

If Nick and Judy are toned, it's because of the muscle they developed when they started becoming Cloak and Dagger. Even before then, Nick and Judy were actually pretty fit. Still, this bunny was able to pick up on that.

"We do happen to play a few sports." Judy said coming up with something that was partially true.

"I'm wearing a hoodie. So I'm surprised that you were able to pick up on that." Nick said impressed.

"Stacy here has good eyes. She knows how to pick the best fruits and vegs around." Bill stated.

"Huh. Must eat a lot of carrots." Nick making a joke.

"Ty! Don't be offensive." Judy said to Nick.

"No. He's right. I do eat a lot of carrots. But it's only a myth that helps you see better." Stacy stated. "However, the food I grow and pick is second to none." Stacy then gave Judy a carrot. "Try this."

To Judy, it looked like a regular carrot. Like the ones, she has on a daily basis. She shrugged and then took a bite out of it. The carrot was not only fresher but way better than the average carrots she tries.

"Ahhh!" Judy went with a happy look on her face. "This is the best carrot I've ever had."

"Heh. Of course, you would say that." Nick said as he shrugged with a smirk.

"Perhaps you need to try something too." Stacy said.

"Not much a carrot fan." Nick stated.

"I had other foods. Beets, corn, blueberries..." Stacy said as she went through the list of food she had.

"Blueberries?" Nick said sounding interested. Nick then had his paws out. "I'll try a few of those."

Stacy then placed a few blueberries into Nick's paws and the fox plopped them into his mouth. His reaction was pretty much the same as Judy's.

"Ahhh!" Nick went with a happy look on his face. "These are the best blueberries I've ever had."

"Heh. Of course, you would say that." Judy said mocking Nick.

"I... got thrown off on how tasty these would be." Nick stated. "Then again, I don't I've ever had fresh blueberries before." Nick then dug into his pocket and took out his wallet. "I want some more."

"I want some more carrots too." Judy said getting her money out.

"Happy to offer you more." Stacy said with a smile.

After filling up on blueberries and carrots, Bill shows parts of Bunnyburrow to Nick and Judy. As well as introduce them to most of the townsfolk. Many of them were very nice. Nicer than the mammals of Zootopia. With that and the nice view of the fields, the town was quite a paradise in Nick and Judy's eyes.

Nick and Judy were in the back of Bill's truck again as they looked out at the fields. Nick looked out at the fields with Judy.

"You know, this town isn't half bad." Nick said to Judy.

"Yeah. I find it hard to believe what happened really did happen. The town is so peaceful." Judy said liking all of this. "Makes me want to..."

"Want to what?" Nick asked.

"Nevermind." Judy said dropping the subject.

"Come on, _Tandy._ Tell your buddy _Ty_ what's up?" Nick asked still wanting to know what was on Judy's mind.

"All of this, makes me want to **stay** in Bunnyburrow." Judy replied.

"Wait? Stay?! Carrots, you can't just stay here." Nick stated frantically.

"Don't get your tail in a knock. Tandy's not planning on leaving her fox anytime soon. I'm just saying... mom always wanted for us to stay here and I finally understand why." Judy stated as she placed her paws on the edge of the truck. "I was born here after all. So... I felt connected to this place."

In some way, Nick understood what Judy was talking about.

"I think I get it. Bunnyburrow seems smaller than Zootopia. Yet, it feels so much nicer." Nick said. Nick then sees some farmers working together. "All the mammals here get along so much better and not getting on each other's nerves or trying to kill each other. It makes me want to stay too. But we can't. We still have a responsibility, as well as still needing to get back at Cooperman and O'Clawdon."

"But once we do that, what then?" Judy asked. "It's peaceful here. We wouldn't have to keep going out risking our lives and making our parents worry. I'm not saying we should give up what we have. But if you were to choose a place like this, would you?"

"Would I?" Nick asked himself. "Ummmm..."

As Nick was thinking about Judy's question, he would be lying if he said he didn't agree with Judy. Images of a peaceful life with his parents and even David with his parents started popping up in his head. Part of him would have liked a life like that. A few seconds later, Bill halted his truck. It caught Nick and Judy by surprise.

"SORRY BACK THERE!" Bill shouted out.

"WARN US, NEXT TIME!" Judy shouted out not sounding too happy.

"AGAIN, SORRY!" Bill said before getting out of his truck. "Now, how about you kids get out of the truck for a second?"

Nick and Judy hopped out of the truck as Bill asked them. They were both in front of a gigantic field of carrots. Just by looking, they could tell that they were hundreds, maybe even thousands of carrots buried in the ground.

"Wow! Look at all those carrots." Judy said as she looked in awe.

"Meh." Nick said unimpressed. "I'd be more impressed if they were blueberry bushes."

"Why did you bring us here?" Judy asked Bill.

"This field here happens to be my pride and joy." Bill stated. "As you can see, I have a few of my workers helping out. However, a few of them called in sick today. Good thing I found two strong and youthful teens around."

"Oh." Nick and Judy said with straight looks on their faces.

"So that's your true intentions." Nick said.

"You find two kids in need of a guide and after showing them kindness, you ask them to help out with your as daily labor." Judy said.

"And since we're such good kids, we're not going to say no. That's it, right?" Nick asked Bill.

"See, smart too." Bill said with a smirk.

Nick sighed as he took off his hoodie and wrapped the arms of it around his waist and turned his cap around. "Alright. Let's get to it.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be too hard." Judy said determined as she put her glasses over her head.

Judy would regret those words soon after. Turns out, farmwork was brutal. Pulling out some of the carrots from the ground was harder than Nick and Judy expected. Especially the ones that were really invented to the ground. Bill had no problem with this simple farmwork. It really showed that he has done this for years.

After an hour or so, they were finally finished. Nick and Judy were looking pretty exhausted as they panted, heavily.

"We fight crime on a daily basis. How the hell can't we do some simple farming?" Nick asked Judy.

"Somewhere in heaven, my farming ancestors are laughing at me." Judy said close to passing out.

Bill then walked over to Nick and Judy.

"Excellent work, you two. Even though you both struggled, you did a great job." Bill said. "I think that you all did enough today. So, how about I treat you all to dinner, as I promised."

"Yaaaaaaaaay..." Nick and Judy went sounding unmotivated.

Once again, Nick and Judy got on Bill's truck and he drove them to his home. The average Bunnyburrow house is usually a large house that's several stories invented into a large hill with windows. However, his house was just a regular red two-story house that look exactly how you would expect a house in a farm town to look. There was also a brown barn in the far left. Bill parked his truck right near the house. Nick and Judy then got off the truck once again.

"This is it. My house." Bill said to Nick and Judy.

"Huh. Looks... _rustic_." Nick replied. "I like it."

"Me too." Judy said agreeing.

"It's not much, but it's home." Bill stated. He then walked up to the house and shouted out "KIDS! I'M HOME!"

Opening the front door were two little bunny children. The young girl bunny looked around 6 years old. She had light brown fur, blue eyes, and a yellow dress. The second was a young boy bunny that looked around 7 or 8. He had a darker brown fur than his sister, green eyes, a black shirt and blue jeans.

"DADDY!" The two children went as they ran to Bill and hugged him.

"Hope you kids didn't make any trouble." Bill said to his children.

"Of course not, daddy." The little girl said.

"I made sure not to answer the door for any strangers." The boy said.

"Good boy." Bill said patting his son's head. Bill then faced Nick and Judy along with facing his kids to them. "Kids, this is Tandy and Tyrone. They will be having dinner with us. Tandy, Tyrone, these are my children. My son, Dash and my daughter, Alyssa."

"Hello." Judy said waving at the kids.

"Sup?" Nick went.

"Hi." Alyssa said politely.

"Hey there." Dash said politely as well.

"Dash is the oldest. He's 8 and Alyssa is 6." Bill explained.

"They're different ages. That's rare." Nick thought.

"If the law in Bunnyburrow is still in effect, then it only makes sense that the kids are different ages." Judy thought.

A few minutes later, Nick and Judy went into their home. Bill told them it was going to be a while before dinner was ready. So he wanted Nick and Judy to make themselves at home. Nick and Judy looked around and the house looked quite normal. A rustic wallpaper, a fireplace in the living room, chairs and couches, and some photos of the happy family. During this whole look around, Judy noticed Alyssa had her eyes on her the whole time.

"Ummm... is something wrong?" Judy asked Alyssa as she fixed her glasses.

"You're really pretty." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Oh. Thank you." Judy said surprised, yet happy to hear that.

"Also, your boyfriend is very tall." Alyssa said thinking Nick was pretty tall.

"Oh! I'm not her boyfriend... also, I'm average height for a fox." Nick stated.

"You look like you could play basketball." Dash added.

"I mean, I actually do. But many other players are still taller than me." Nick stated.

"Are you from town?" Alyssa asked.

"No. We're from Zootopia." Judy stated.

"ZOOTOPIA?!" Dash and Alyssa shouted out surprised.

"That's where Cloak and Dagger are!" Dash said.

"Wait? You know who Cloak and Dagger are?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. They are the coolest superheroes ever!" Dash said excitedly.

This was new to Nick and Judy. They both knew that they were popular in the city, but not outside the city too. So it was nice that they were starting to get quite the rep outside of the city.

"I'm guessing you two are big fans." Judy said.

"You should check out our room." Alyssa said before grabbing Judy's paw and tugged her. "Come on, Tandy."

"You too, Tyrone." Dash said as he pushes Nick from behind.

"Hey! Easy. Easy." Nick said not wanting the kid to push him too hard.

Alyssa and Dash took Nick and Judy upstairs and to their room. The two were shocked by what they saw. The two bunnies' room just screamed 'Cloak and Dagger'. The left side of the room had a bed with white sheets, a Dagger poster, and a few Dagger plushies and figures. The right side of the room had a bed with black sheets, a Cloak poster, one Cloak plushie, and a bunch of Cloak figures.

"Wooooooah!" Nick and Judy went.

"Jeez. This room really is decked out top to bottom with Cloak and Dagger stuff." Nick stated in awe.

"Guess you two ARE big fans." Judy said as she picked up a Dagger plushie.

"Daddy got us all this stuff because of it." Alyssa stated as she hopped onto her bed. "Dagger is my favorite. She's brave, beautiful, and has the best powers ever. She can create daggers that can cut anything and she can even heal the hurt."

Judy couldn't help but smile. It always made her happy to hear a fan that adored her.

"Sure, Dagger is cool. But the coolest is definitely Cloak." Dash said while holding up a Cloak figure. "Cloak can teleport anywhere and controls shadows. He's so strong that all the bad guys fear him. He never backs down no matter how big of an enemy he faces."

"And you're not scared of him?" Nick asked.

"Why would I be? Cloak only goes after bad guys." Dash stated. "That, and his dark look only makes him that much cooler."

Nick was pretty happy to hear that the little bunny didn't fear him at all.

"He's not as cool as Dagger." Alyssa stated.

"No way. Cloak is cooler." Dash said.

"Nuh-uh! Dagger's cooler!" Alyssa said sounding mad.

"No way! Cloak's cooler!" Dash said getting mad too.

"Dagger!"

"Cloak!"

"Dagger!"

"Cloak!"

"Dagger!"

"Cloak!"

The two went on like that for a while. Both Nick and Judy found it a bit entertaining. But, brothers and sisters shouldn't argue. So they tried to break it up.

"Now now. You don't need to fight." Judy said.

"Both Cloak and Dagger are cool. Trust us. We're from Zootopia, so we should know." Nick stated.

"But who do you think is the coolest?" Dash asked.

"Who do we think?" Nick and Judy said taking a few seconds to think about it. "Uhhhhhh..."

"Well, not just taking species and gender in mind..." Judy said as she twiddled her fingers.

"... If I had to pick..." Nick said thinking about.

"... I would say Cloak/Dagger." Nick and Judy said together while saying their own hero persona names. This then caught both of their ears. Guess we're pretty much expecting each other's names as a common courtesy.

"Hmm, Ty. Funny you say Cloak." Judy said with a fake smile. "Why is that?"

"Well Tandy, they are called Cloak AND Dagger. Cloak's name is first and he's clearly the planner of the two." Nick stated.

"Hmm. Fair statement." Judy replied. "But I do believe that it's Dagger who does most of the fighting. After all, she is more capable of fighting."

"Good point." Nick said fake smiling even if he was angry on the inside. "However, if it wasn't for Cloak's teleportation, Dagger would never be able to get far or at the right moment when danger arrives."

The tension was about to rise.

"At least people aren't afraid of Dagger. Just getting a look at him makes people scared of him. Not just the bad guys." Judy stated firmly.

"You kidding? Dagger LITERALLY throws knives at peoples!" Nick stated just as firm as Judy. "She's an angel, but a deadly angel."

At that moment, Nick and Judy started to argue even more than Dash and Alyssa. It started to make Dash and Alyssa a bit of concern.

"Wow. They must like Cloak and Dagger more than we do." Alyssa said to her brother.

"Yeah..." Dash said agreeing with his sister. "You think since their big kids that they wouldn't agree so much."

"Hmm hmm!" Alyssa went while nodding.

Shortly after debating on which hero was better, dinner was ready. Bill made a hearty root vegetable stew with a side of cornbread. As Nick and Judy sat on the table with Bill and his kids, they chatted a bit. About Zootopia, Cloak and Dagger, and why it's a get city. Nick was really enjoying the stew and his boy was empty.

"Can I get another helping of this stew?" Nick asked Bill as he waved his empty bowl.

"My? I knew us rabbits love my root stew, but don't think I've ever seen a fox enjoy it so much." Bill stated as he takes Nick's bowl and pours some more stew from a pot in the center of the table. "Then again, I guess foxes happened to have a bigger appetite than bunnies."

"Naw. I'm just a fox that knows good food when he tastes it." Nick stated has he takes his bowl back with more stew. He then had another spoonful.

As Judy ate her stew, she thought quite a bit about the house. Compared to her trailer, this nice little home was better. A neat dining room, pictures of family on the walls, and a nice fireplace for when it gets cold. It was nice and all, but... one thing came to mine.

"Where is the kids' mother?" Judy thought.

She then looked at an empty chair at the table. Nick and Judy were guests, so it made sense to bring more chairs at the table. But why was there one extra chair? Was Bill's wife just working late and they brought the chair out for when she decided to come and join them? Either way, Bill may have noticed Judy eyeing the chair.

"You're wondering where my wife is, are you?" Bill asked.

"Oh. Umm... kinda." Judy admitted. "I mean, your family seems to get, so it feels weird that the mom is missing."

"Well..." Bill said getting a little sad.

"Our mommy is in heaven." Alyssa answered.

"Oh..." Judy and Nick said with drooping ears.

"Even if my dear Lisa is gone, we still keep a chair out for her as a way to remember her by." Bill stated. "The kids were still pretty young too. Alyssa was still pretty a baby back then."

"That back, huh." Nick said feeling bad for them.

"I... lost my father. And I wasn't that much older than Dash and Alyssa." Judy shared with them.

"Oh. So sorry, dear. Didn't know you lost someone you were close to." Bill said feeling sorry for Judy. Bill then looked at Nick. "Tyrone, did you lose anyone you were close to?"

"My... big brother." Nick replied. "It was around the same time Tandy lost her dad."

"You poor kids. It must have been hard to lose someone you are close to. Believe me, I know." Bill said. "How did you lose them?"

"Car accident." Judy answered.

"Shot." Nick replied with his head down.

"My Lisa died from... _events_." Bill told them.

That one word. **Events.** It was enough to paint the picture for Nick and Judy. The two had already known what happened in Bunnyburrow years ago. When the town became overpopulated, food stocks got low, many farms were lost, and riots happened as the town nearly went bankrupt. The two were starting to doubt if those things even happened, but just from Bill's one word, it meant that it has actually happened. Nick then looked at the Dash and Alyssa.

"Do you kids remember anything about your mother?" Nick asked.

Dash and Alyssa shook their heads.

"Alyssa was only a baby, but I barely 3." Dash said. "I do think I remember mom holding me a lot."

"How did you feel after losing her, Bill?" Judy asked.

"Like a bunny, you should probably know. When a bunny loses their soulmate, they usually die along with them. But... our children needed their father. So, I stayed alive." Bill stated sounding a bit serious.

"It was a bit of the same for my mom." Judy stated. "I was able to still be alive from the crash and that was enough for her to live on. However, she... wasn't the same."

"I see. So it was harder for her than you?" Bill asked.

"Yes... and no." Judy admitted. "I would say more... but I really don't want to bum out the kids anymore than we already have."

"Right." Nick said agreeing.

"Thank you." Bill said. "Now, how about I talk to you about the stew."

"Yeah. I got like 5 to 10 questions about how you got this so flavorful." Nick stated as he has another spoonful.

"It's all about how you cook it and what you throw into it." Bill said sounding happy again. "You see..."

Bill then talked about how he makes his stew and Nick and Judy hang on to every word. Mainly Nick because he wanted to make the stew one day. The kids would also talk more and more about Cloak and Dagger and how cool it would be to meet them. The irony, since Nick and Judy were actually them. But Nick and Judy were nice enough to tell them some stories. They had to be sure not to give them too many details. Just enough to not have them know it was them.

Once dinner was finished, Bill asked _Tyrone_ and _Tandy_ to come back outside to his truck. Before leaving the house, they wanted to say goodbye to Bill and Alyssa.

"It was nice having dinner with you, Tandy and Ty." Dash said smiling.

"Thank you for having us." Nick said as he leaned down with a smile.

"Hope you come to visit again and tell us more about Zootopia. And Cloak and Dagger." Alyssa said happily.

"Yeah. We will." Judy said smiling.

As Bill drove his truck with Nick and Judy in the back, the two kids waved goodbye to fox and bunny. Nick and Judy then just sat in the back wondering where Bill was going to take them now. It was getting late and the sun was getting ready to set.

"THE LAST TRAIN TO ZOOTOPIA IS IN AN HOUR! SO I HAVE TIME TO TAKE YOU TO ONE MORE PLACE!" Bill shouted out from the driver's seat.

"WHERE IS THAT?" Judy shouted back.

"YOU'LL SEE!" Bill shouted. "BUT I WILL TELL YOU THIS! IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO SEE!"

"Most important?" Nick thought.

After driving for quite a few minutes, Bill took Nick and Judy to their destination. The two were completely horrified by what they saw. Unlike the last few sights that were cheerful, this sight wasn't. In fact, it was very grim.

"No... no way..." Nick uttered as his whole body shakes.

"This... this can't be real." Judy said in shock.

"But it is." Bill said.

In front of Nick and Judy's eyes was a cemetery. A HUGE cemetery. A cemetery that stretched longer than any farm fields that you could see where it ends. There were countless tombstones out in the field. Saying that there were only a couple thousand would be a major miscalculation. Why would Bill take Nick and Judy to a place like this?

"There are... so many graves." Judy said shaking at the site.

"Let me ask you two something. You both already knew what happened years ago, did you?" Bill asked. "That's why you two are here, correct?"

"It's... part of the reason." Nick admitted.

"Back then, they called those times _**The Dark Age of Bunnyburrow**_." Bill stated. "Because us bunnies just happen to be bunnies, overpopulation happened. The town couldn't manage with so many residents. It started with lower income, then lower supplies, then when families started losing their farms, everything was set off. That's when the riots happened. Us bunnies were so stubborn with following our old ways, we didn't realize what we were doing to ourselves. So when we realized it,... it... was too late."

"So this... is the result of it?!" Judy asked as she grips herself.

"Yes." Bill said while nodded.

"How many?" Nick asked. "How many people died from all of that?"

Bill waited a few seconds before responding. "People die every day in the world. But the amount of people that died over the years when it was happening... has to be somewhere... in the millions."

Nick and Judy's hearts sunk when they heard that. They knew people died during the events, but never expected the number to be in the millions.

"Mil... millions?!" Judy uttered as she looked horrified.

"Take note, about 99 percent of those were rabbits." Bill stated.

"That many died?!" Nick asked still in shock.

"As hard as it is to believe, it's true. I know." Bill said to Nick. His attention then went to the graves out in the open. "Look. So many bunnies are buried here. Friends, family, children, even babies after they were born... and even before they were born."

"That's... so sad." Judy said trying not to cry.

"It's hard to believe this. I mean, Bunnyburrow seems so perfect now." Nick stated.

"You actually believe Bunnyburrow is perfect? I'll tell you right now, it's far from it." Bill said sounding firm. "The only reason why the town is the way it is now is because we are all still reminded of those dark times. We each have to live with those memories and the loved ones we lost." Bill's tone then softens down. "Many of us lost brothers, sisters, even cousins. I had over a hundred siblings, yet I nearly lost them all."

"All of them?" Judy asked still doing her best to keep herself together.

"Yes, after losing my wife, my kids are the only family I have left." Bill stated.

"How did your wife died?" Nick asked.

"Sadly, a lack of nutrition." Bill said. "We went through some hard and barely had enough to fe. ed even two little baby bunnies. Lisa ate lesser and lesser so we could eat more. Before I knew it, she became to frail from the undereating. When I found out, I was beyond mad with her. The husband is suppose to be the one willing to make sacrifices. But... Lisa knew I was stronger of the two. After she was gone, I had to stay strong for the kids... even if they needed their mother."

"Is she buried here?" Judy asked.

"Yes." Bill answered.

"Do you know where?" Judy asked.

"*sigh* Not anymore." Bill admitted. "How can you find the one grave you want to find in a sea of graves like this? It's also more than that."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Take a look." Bill said pointing at one of the graves.

Nick then walked over to the tombstones and as he looks at some of them, he stunned with what he realized. Many of the tombstones were completely blank. No name, no date of birth, no date of death, and they didn't even have anything written for them.

"What the hell? A good amount of these have no names on them." Nick stated.

"What?" Judy said surprised to hear that.

"And there it is." Bill said with his head down. "So many had died, they couldn't even get the names of everyone buried here. Some of the bunnies here are only lucky to even get a tombstone."

"So, people could have family buried here... AND NOT EVEN KNOW IT?!" Nick shouted out.

"That's just how it is." Bill said.

"..." Judy was silent and had her head down.

"It's... it's so unfair." Nick said hating all of this.

"Life has never been fair... for anyone." Bill stated. "Anyway, I show you this place not to bum you out, but for you to understand. Things are never as perfect as it seems. We all have hardships we got to deal with. But even so, we live on. Live on for the ones who can't and learn from their mistakes. That is what keeps the new Bunnyburrow together."

"Live for the ones who can't." Nick thought.

"Learn from their mistakes." Judy thought.

Nick and Judy took Bill's words to heart. Before leaving, Bill, Nick, and Judy prayed for the ones buried here. Later, Bill took Nick and Judy to the train station. The train wasn't coming leaving for 20 minutes or so. Bill then stayed with Nick and Judy to say goodbye.

"Tandy, Tyrone, even after what you saw, I hope you enjoyed your visit." Bill said.

"We did. Thank you, Bill." Nick said.

"You sure that you will be fine on your way back home?" Bill asked.

"We'll be fine." Judy stated.

"By the way, can I ask... why did you come all the way here to Bunnyburrow?" Bill asked. "Was it really just random or was it to see that the rumors were true? Or... perhaps another reason?"Ni

Besides the names, Nick and Judy were honest with Bill. However, they had to tell another good lie for his own good. Judy then took off her glasses.

"Ty and I... are actually in a relationship and our parents didn't approve of it." Judy lied. "So... we ran away."

"We thought that we could have a life together here, but after today, we decided that we should go back home and convince our parents again that we want to be together." Nick lied forwarding Judy's lead.

"We think they will actually listen this time." Judy said.

"That's good." Bill said. "So you two really are together?"

"Sorry that we lied about it." Judy said.

"It's fine. I'm happy for you two." Bill said with a smile.

"Thank you." Judy said with a light smile.

"You better get back to your kids, Bill." Nick said as he fixed his cap.

"Right." Bill said agreeing. "Take care."

"You too." Nick and Judy said.

Bill then left Nick and Judy as they waved goodbye. Once Bill was out of sight, Nick and Judy went back to having sad expressions on their faces.

"Nick, let's go home." Judy said sadly.

"Yeah." Nick said.

Instead of taking the train, Nick and Judy went somewhere else and changed into Cloak and Dagger again. Traveling back to Zootopia was easier for Nick than going all the way to Bunnyburrow. So he didn't need to make a symbol for them to get back.

Traveling through the Darkforce Dimension again, Cloak and Dagger flew threw the dark space. Neither of them seemed to be phase from traveling this way like they were the first time, yet both of them were silent after what they saw today. Dagger tightly held on to Cloak's cloak. At the old church, black mist appears and out from it came Cloak and Dagger. Cloak took off his cloak, went back to being Nick, and sent it away to his pocket dimension. Dagger reverted back to her normal Judy self. Judy was silent and had held her own arm. Nick could tell after seeing the massive field of graves, Judy had a lot on her mind.

"Judy..." Nick said trying to think of something to say. "I don't know what I can say or do to make you feel better after that.

Judy then turned to Nick and looked up at him.

"Nick... can I... borrow your hoodie? Just... for a minute?" Judy asked with her arms out.

Nick didn't ask. He didn't need to. So he took off his hoodie and gave it to Judy. Judy then hugged the hoodie tightly as tears start to form from her eyes.

"This is the closest thing to getting a hug from you." Judy said as she started crying.

Judy then let out some heavy sobbing and gets her knees down on the ground. This had to be the saddest that Nick has ever seen Judy. He didn't even care that Judy was getting her tears all over his hoodie.

"Judy, if only could do more." Nick thought.

Later, Nick and Judy went to their homes. Judy opened the door of her house and sees that her mom was watching TV. Bonnie sees Judy and notice her deep sadness and turned down the TV.

"Bun-Bun?" Bonnie said getting the attention of her daughter. "What's wrong? Did something happened?"

"Nick and I... went to Bunnyburrow." Judy told her father in a saddened tone.

"Oh..." Bonnie said understanding as her ears drooped down.

"The town may have recovered, but... we saw... so many graves. So many of them didn't even have names." Judy said still looking sad.

"I see. I'm sorry that you had to see that." Bonnie said feeling guilty. "But... you understand why your father moved us out there."

"I do." Judy said before she started walking. "I'm going to my room. I need some alone time."

"Okay." Bonnie said understanding.

Before going into her room, Judy stops by the door to say one more thing to Bonnie.

"You were right, mom. Bunnyburrow... it was beautiful." Judy said.

Judy then went into her room and close the door. Bonnie felt her daughter's pain but was happy to hear her say that she thought their hometown was beautiful. Bonnie then turned off the TV and then looked up at a picture of her and Stu with Judy as a baby.

"Stu, we made the right choice after all." Bonnie thought with a smile.

 **End of Chapter 17**


End file.
